Akame ga Kill: Fate's Second Chance
by Western White Tiger
Summary: After the collapse of the Empire, the remaining member of the infamous Night Raid, Akame, accidently stumbles upon a lost Teigu that sealed the unknown secrets of the Empire. Gaining the ability to travel back in time, she is determined to alter the tragic past of her friends. Nevertheless, can she prevail against the stacking odds as unexpected changes occur..? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1-Kill The Time Traveler

**Author's Notes: Overall, I was quite confronted by the anime ending of Akame ga Kill. Though it was action-packed and intense, some of the character deaths felt rather tragic and uncalled-for, especially towards the end when Leone and Tatsumi died. This dissatisfaction is what spurred me to write a fanfiction that will alter their tragedies. **

**What if Akame had the chance to change everything? This question became the beginning of this story which provoked many ideas to form in my head. Although the author had clearly stated that there isn't a Teigu to revive characters, he never mentioned anything about time travelling.**

**And before anyone asks, similar to the original story, there will be romance along the way. Currently, I have a few shipping in mind but depending on the progression of this story, these might change. Therefore, feel free to submit any relevant suggestions. **

**Anyway, this is my first Akame ga Kill story and I do intend to keep the canon characters in character. I will try to make sure that they don't act OCC but please tell me if they do. **

**In addition,** **please bear with me if I make any mistakes or errors, especially in terms of the language (spelling, grammar, etc.)**

**All characters from Akame ga Kill that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to ****Takahiro****. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Takahiro to thank for that. Nevertheless, the story plot and the OCs that do appear are of my ownership.**

…

…

…

**Chapter 1—Kill the Time Traveler**

* * *

"Night Raid. The end of the Imperial Era, they were known as a criminal organization that caused an uproar in the Capital. However, no trace of them remains in the new kingdom's historical records. Where there is light, there is darkness. Where there is darkness, there is evil. To protect those who are unarmed and punish the evildoers that heaven cannot judge in the shadows. We are all assassins!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aimless… Alone… Assassin… Survivor… Wanderer…

The repetitive dried-up landscape of the barren wasteland spread for miles, for as far as one could see until it seemed to magically merge with the orange horizon of the sunset. The disappearing sun shone little light on a lonely traveler whose face was concealed behind her hooded cloak. The swathe swirled with the wind that constantly kicked up sand and dust which blurred the trekker's vision.

Her aimless strides were heavy and lagging as her backpack weighed her down tremendously. Shifting the weight of her load hoisted on her left shoulder, the traveler used the back of her gloved hand to wipe the beads of sweat off her mud-covered face, exposing the red gauntlet strapped onto her right arm in the process.

Her destination was of no importance as she continued down her endless path. Still, exhaustion compelled her to locate a shelter before dusk. Pausing momentarily, she scanned the monotonous grounds and was rewarded upon noticing a cave in close proximity to the east. Comprehending her body's need to rest, she made her way towards the cavern.

_'This will do for tonight.'_

Although fatigued, her intuition remained sharp and alert as she cautiously advanced towards the opening. She knew that the possibility of a Danger Beast hibernating in the shelter was high. Right arm stretching slowly towards her left side, she gradually unsheathed her faithful katana. Her weapon poised and readied, she took time assessing the inside of the cavern. Only when she was certain that it was indeed unoccupied did she place away her blade.

_'It's safe.' _

Breathing out to release all the built-up tension, she dropped her load unceremoniously and slumped against the rocky walls of her newly acquired shelter. The cave's unique formation of rocks offered protection against pending sandstorms.

Now safe from the warring weather and bandits, the traveler removed her hood and allowed her knee-length tresses of obsidian hair to descend behind her. Her crimson eyes narrowed as she crouched down beside her backpack, staring at the zipped up bag with a stern facade.

_'Should I? There isn't much left…'_ She hesitated, but her thirst forcefully removed any lingering doubts. Painstakingly, she reached forward for the zip and opened it, revealing the contents inside. Apart from a water canteen and a wooden totem with ox-like horns, the space inside the backpack was mostly occupied by numerous artifacts that resembled a great variety of weapons.

These weapons, Teigu—also known as Imperial Arms—were mysterious and extremely destructive relics that were forged by qualified blacksmiths from all over the country thousands of years ago. These top-classed weapon forgers were summoned under the orders of the First Emperor, who had founded the Empire. Frightened by the notion that the Empire would eventually fall, the First Emperor commanded the creation of 48 weapons crafted with the use of magic, rare metals, and the remains of ultra-classed Danger Beasts. Known to possess the strength of a thousand men, these Teigu were unfortunately scattered across the continent after a great civil war.

Under normal circumstances, it was unusual for one person to possess more than one Teigu, for they required immense mental concentration to operate. Nevertheless, the traveler had no desire of utilizing any of them. She was merely collecting them after retrieving them from defeated bandits and mercenary gangs during their ambush.

Besides, these relics meant little to the traveler at the current moment. Her parched throat was desperate for refreshment. Ignoring all the Teigu in her bag, she instead grabbed the canteen and guzzled the leftover water. She heaved a soundless sigh as the liquid rejuvenated some of her strength.

_Thump!_

She was compelled to halt her swallowing as the gnawing soreness that consistently nagged her morphed into an acute pain. Body trembling from the unexpected agony, she unintentionally dropped the container. The water sprayed all around the dry ground, soaking her black boots in a matter of seconds. Resisting the urge to cry out, she bit her lip as she transiently looked at the katana that leaned vertically against the wall.

The weapon had a red hilt that matched the hue of its owner's eyes. Its sides were inscribed with black markings, identical to the ones that materialized on its wielder's body after she had purposely cut herself with its steel. Since that day, its infamous poison was permanently infused into her bloodstream, branding her as its vessel. This was its _trump card_, and it was so powerful that it gave her the strength to defeat Esdeath, a formidable foe known to be the Empire's strongest. While the curse of this particular Teigu enhanced her fighting abilities that were now unsurpassed by any human, it wasn't without an aftermath. She was now obliged to bear the negative sentiments of all those that had perished under her sword. She would have to ceaselessly live with the pain of this curse until her immune system and sanity could no longer oppose to its incurable poison.

This was the power of the Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame.

For several minutes, her entire being convulsed in pure suffering as she kneed down and hugged herself, her fingernails digging into her shoulders as a means of distracting herself. Sweat trailed down her face and her inhalation was ragged with spasms. Eventually, the pain faded away and she was given the chance to catch her breath.

She retained her standing position after nearly stumbling twice. Her right hand moved towards her neck as she tenderly traced the red tattoo-like markings engraved onto her skin. These irregular brandings were the lingering effect of the curse and the source of all preceding pain. Despite her strong fortitude, the continuous torment of these scars was incommodious. With each new day she found them to be more unbearable than the last. She would find herself in indescribable pain that would suddenly vanish, only to return more forcefully than before. The last time it occurred, she was skirmishing with three Danger Beasts and came extremely close to losing. Perhaps, she mused, these pains were a form of retribution.

_'It is possible.'_

_"Hey, aren't you assuming too much? What retribution? It is just a load of nonsense. If there truly is retribution then I wouldn't be trapped like this and all the evildoers in the world would've been punished."_

A disembodied voice that was modulated and silvery resonated, startling her. Eyes darting left and right, she was bewildered to realize that there was no one around. Was she hallucinating because she longed for some form of company?

_"No, not there, here! Underneath you! Can you see a strange gem?"_

The sound proved her notion inaccurate as it once again spoke. Partly skeptical of this unknown voice, she casted her gaze onto the ground and without delay, noticed a lustrous cerulean-colored jewel half-buried under the dry grounds. Out of curiosity, she bent down and unearthed the object until she had the pearl-sized gem within her cupped palms.

_'This thing is talking to me…'_

_"Good, now I want you to smash it into pieces."_

Body liked that hypnotized, she obeyed. Her arms suspended above her head, she threw the gem onto the floor. It shattered into pieces the instant it came into contact with the soil, illuminating the entire cave in a dazzling glow of azure.

Blinded by the radiance, she shielded her vision with her arm. As the glow died down, she couldn't mask her surprise. The smashed pieces were no longer present. Instead, a man stood in their place with a smug grin on his youthful features.

He was a lean pale-skinned figure with blonde hair and emerald eyes. Donned in a white jacket with a yellow collar that was moderately unsoiled compared to her dark sleeveless mini dress and red tie, he emitted the feelings of nativity and friendliness. White shorts that stopped at his knees were paired with the attire and his feet were protected by brown rawhide boots, though the low soles of his footwear offered little height extension. Despite obviously being a bit older than she was, he was relatively short compared to other males his age.

"Phew! Thanks for saving me. The name is Yukio. It is my pleasure to meet you." The young man's lopsided grin enlarged as he introduced himself. "May I have your name… and also your gender as well?"

"… Akame… female," she replied in a deadpanned tone. The abrupt turn of events was too much for her exhausted mind to handle and she found herself staring motionlessly at the man. Even whilst he had identified himself with a brief introduction, his sudden manifestation was still a mystery. In addition, what was the purpose of asking for her gender? Couldn't he tell from her appearance alone?

Apparently, Yukio was not negligent in terms of Akame's hoarding contemplations. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his unruly hair as he prepared himself with the details. "Sorry there, kind of got carried away. You see, I was sealed inside this Teigu, the Captive Seal: Shīru, for quite a while until you've destroyed it. I'm extremely grateful for that."

"I see…" Akame gave him a brisk nod of understanding as she sank down onto the ground. Sensing no apparent threat from the man in front of her, she finally succumbed to her weariness as her legs were unable to support her seemingly fragile form.

Yukio followed her lead as he too allocated himself a comfortable sitting position next to the girl. Regardless of his carefree attitude, he was not oblivious to his savior's malicious intent that surrounded her, almost like second skin. Only someone who experienced countless of killing would have such fear-evoking aura. However, since she held no desire of shedding his blood, he thought that he would hang around her for now, at least until he had somehow repay her. After all, he was not one to allow a debt go unpaid.

"Hey Akame, you look a little pale. Are you alright?" Since being silent didn't go with his cheerful personality, he took the initiative in inquiring after a brief moment of solitude.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired… and hungry." As if on cue, Akame's stomach rumbled in protest. In her time wandering in this wasteland, she couldn't gather enough to satisfy her endless appetite that craved for food every opportunity. She couldn't even remember the last time when her diet didn't consist of wild mushrooms and plants. The imagery of meat and its aroma nearly had her drooling.

Yukio couldn't hold back his chuckle upon the emergence of the sound. Hands pushing against the ground, he stood up steadily, seizing this first chance to return his gratitude. In one sweep he took in the cave, seeking for a weapon that would assist him with hunting. His gaze landed on the katana beside Akame. He stretched his hand forward to grab it.

Although conceivably worn out, Akame was still quick to react. Faster than a heartbeat, she had seized her weapon and held it in a defensive position. Her crimson orbs seared into him, presenting hostility. "What are you doing?"

"Huh, nothing. Seeing how you are hungry and everything, I just want to go out and hunt something for you. Did I do—" His sentence was left hanging in midair as recognition drew in. The red scabbard struck a chord in his memories and he was hit with a sense of déjà vu. "Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame… you are wielding a Teigu!"

Misguided by his enthralled tone, Akame's assassin instincts detonated as she promptly stood up. Her thumb pushed Murasame's cross-guard outwards and brought a fraction of the steel to light. All she needed was one suspicious movement—just one—and she would not hesitant to slay him.

Yukio's hands immediately shot in the air, palms opened and raised in a surrendering gesture. Uneasiness settled like crashing waves as Akame glared daggers at him.

"N-no, I'm just saying that I-I'm familiar with your weapon. I too am a-a Teigu user," he could only stutter under the duress. It had crossed his mind more than once that a single mistake could be the end of him. Although this girl had broke his seal, it didn't escape him that she could also effortlessly kill him, even without the notorious One Cut Killer.

Since the girl made no move to attack or lower her katana, he decided to provide evidence to his claims. His right hand made its way to his shorts at a snail's pace. He kept his movements above suspicion as he fixed his emerald-colored eyes on her emotionless façade. His fingers delved into his pocket before encountering the hard surface of his wanted item. Fighting the need to swallow nervously, he grabbed the Teigu and made its existence known to Akame.

Interest piqued by the strange relic, Akame finally eased herself out of her fighting stance as she inspected the object in Yukio's grasp. It consisted of an axle connected to two disks with a lengthy piece of string looped around the hinge. Inwardly amused by the design of this particular Imperial Arms, she tilted her head sideways. Wasn't this just a simple yo-yo that could be purchased as a child's toy?

As though reading her mind, Yukio demonstrated its use. With one end of the string tied around his middle finger, he flung the so-called toy downwards. In a straight arc, the Teigu descended until it reached the limitation of its path. In one swift motion, Yukio yanked the string upwards and the yo-yo retreated back into his hand.

"It's a toy," said Akame blankly after witnessing the performance. The display did nothing prove the item's distinctiveness; if anything, it only confirmed its worth as a plaything.

Yukio's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly as the girl voiced her thought without any reservation. Aware of the fact that his earlier actions had misled her, he settled on giving a thorough explanation by disclosing his Teigu's secrets. "It is not a toy. This is the Scale Divider: Baransu! As its name suggests, it's supposed to provide balance," he declared, holding up the said Teigu at eye-level.

Question marks literally appeared around Akame as she continued to study the Teigu. In spite of his high regards for the relic, she couldn't deduce its importance. Unlike her Murasame, it didn't appear lethal to kill anyone.

"What does it do?" Her monotonous tone didn't betray her inward inquisitiveness.

"Well, actually…" Yukio's overconfidence concluded with that question. Shamefacedly, he grinned as his cheeks were tinted with a reddish hue. "Well, the truth is… I'm not too sure myself. The effect of this Teigu depends on the enemy. I can't control what it really does since not all of my foes have the same type of balance. Therefore, I usually activate it on myself. It basically gives me the balance of speed on top of other things. Since I'm usually slow to act, it can accelerate my movements and intellect in restricted time."

"…"

Akame stood with a blank countenance, seemingly at a loss of what to say.

Discouraged by her lack of reaction, Yukio was overcome with the need to impress her. His principle couldn't allow himself to be ignored and he was desperate to get some sort of expressive reply from her. "But still, don't underestimate Baransu. Its trump card is _Taimugyaku_ and it can send people back into time to restore some balance to an otherwise chaotic world."

_'I can go back in time?'_ That certainly caught Akame's attention. Her pair of rubies widened at the notion of altering the fate of her many friends. Notwithstanding the Revolutionary Army's victory over the Empire nearly a year ago, a part of her still felt dissatisfied. Inestimable body counts had contributed as sacrifices to the success, and amongst the accumulated corpses were her comrades from Night Raid. One by one, the members of Night Raid: Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Lubbock, Susanoo, Mine, Leone and even Tatsumi, had fallen in battle from their endeavors to recreate the country. Their hard work was undeniably fruitful and resulted in a promising future for the people. Alas, none of them could witness the modifications to the world they strived to create. Promises and hearts were shattered along the way and she and Najenda became the only members of Night Raid left to speculate this evolutional process.

Above and beyond, this development of the Empire was painstakingly slow and she couldn't overlook the chances of another potential uprising in the near future. The Empire had lost its stability and it would take more than a few soldiers to establish a balance between the wealthy and poor. Even Wave and Run openly confessed that it would take more than decades to eradicate inequality. This was the other reason why Akame was resolved to live. Apart from bearing eyewitness to the changes of the Capital, she was here to help defend the weak. Nonetheless, that was simply her wishful thinking. Already weakened by the poison, she knew that her existence could end at any moment.

Initially, with both her and Najenda's ailing conditions, it was to be expected that Night Raid's stories would fade away upon their deaths since none would be left to tell the tales. However, now that a new opportunity was aroused, she couldn't help but pin her hope on this slim leeway.

_'I can save them!'_

The dead could never be resurrected; it was impossible even with the power of the Teigu. Even Kurome's Imperial Arms, March of the Dead: Yatsufusa, was incapable of truly bringing back the deceased. All the same though, with her current knowledge of the future, Akame could actually try to modify the past. Perhaps then they wouldn't have to die. Maybe, just maybe, she could prevail against fate and save her comrades as well as her sister. Indisputably, the risks were great but she was willing to try. This time, she silently vowed, she would save them from their destined tragedies.

Fortitude strengthen by the thought, she took a deep breath for composure before requesting, "Yukio, can you send me back in time, back to the first day of 1024 in the Imperial Calendar?"

"Huh?" Caught off guard by the abrupt question and the sheer look of determination on her face, Yukio could only blink. Reassembling his thoughts, he eventually recovered from his surprise. "Wait, what? Why would you want to go back in time? It isn't just any tour! I don't even know if it would work. I've never tried it before, since with my current capacity I can only do it once. If you do go, there is no telling what will happen. You might never be able to return!"

"That doesn't matter. I simply want—no I must—go back, even if it means that I can never return." With unpredicted fragility in her voice, Akame leaned in and grabbed onto his sleeves in an unspoken plead. In her entire life, never once had she behaved in such way, almost beseechingly. However, for the sake of her comrades in Night Raid, she was primed to discard all of her pride and even her life if necessary.

Yukio took a moment to look at the girl whose visage was obscured from his line of sight at this angle. Her extreme desperation comprehended, he decided to wager it, if only just to calm the girl clutching onto him. Apparently, his Teigu's ability to control time was invaluable to her and somehow became her source of hope. He might not know what was troubling her, but it certainly didn't take a genius to realize that she had the intention of amending the past.

_'Man, this is just like me to be in the wrong place at the wrong time… But this is the perfect chance to repay my debt. Besides, I can probably use this to my advantage… that is if it does work.' _With that thought, he tenderly placed his palms on her shoulders, productively attracting her attention as she gazed at him expectantly.

Yukio gave her a smile that held the reassurance equivalent to that of an ocean's depth. "Let's do this Akame!"

This was met with an eager nod as Akame somewhat hastily separated herself from him. Without delay, she made herself full of activity by gathering her equipment.

_'I gotta be careful. I can't let myself to be distracted. There is no telling what the consequences may be once I activate my trump card.' _Yukio's mannerism never betrayed his inner uncertainties as he played with his Teigu. Baransu soared on and off the string whilst he waited patiently for Akame who soon approached him with her katana in one hand and her backpack dragging on the floor. After having fleetingly observed her luggage whilst she was packing, he now knew that there were a dozen or so Teigu inside the bag. Secretly, he was impressed by the varieties of her collection. However…

"Do we really need those?" he inquired, pointing an index finger at the bag. The idea of transporting not only two people but also a heavy pack increased his concerns. There was no telling if those Teigu would affect Baransu's _trump card_. _'Please just ditch that bag… come on!'_ Fingers crossed behind his back, he prayed for the best.

As one would expect, miracles seldom happen. Akame merely responded with a brisk nod. "They might be useful. I do not know what enemy we might face."

Face-palming a mental image of himself, Yukio soundlessly cursed. It seemed that Akame was dead set on taking these relics with them. _'Man, I swear she's against me! Come on, I don't even think I can do this. Maybe I should call it quits…'_ His musing halted as the said girl extended her free hand towards him. He heaved a sigh and reluctantly grabbed the appendage. _'But what kind of man am I if I let a girl down?'_

Throwing caution to the wind, he thrust Baransu into the air. "Alright then, Akame… do two things for me. First, think of something significant related to the era that you want to go back to. And second, whatever you do, don't let go of anything, especially not me!"

Her tightening squeeze on his hand was encouraging enough. Summoning all of his concentration, he activated Baransu's _trump card_. A bolt of light instantly shot out from the Teigu and slammed into the duo. Their hair and garments levitated by the force, both of them shut their eyes as their bodies shimmered in a pure white light.

**"Taimugyaku****!"** With a cry that echoed into the depths of the cave, violet sparks of electricity crackled in the air, creating a strong friction in the area around them. The luminosity intensified with each second, until all that remained after its pinnacle was an empty cavern...

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Their disappearance established the dawn of a new beginning as the supposedly inflexible wheel of fate began its rotation differently than its last. This was the beginning of a new era, where the destinies of every Teigu users entwine to forge a chaotic albeit promising future…

"Just as humans eventually rot away, countries collapse, as well. Even the Imperial Capital, which has prospected for a thousand year is now a living hell of corruption. Evil spirits take human form and run amok, claiming everything as their own. Those evil which heaven cannot judge… they will be dealt with in the darkness. By us… the assassins."

* * *

…

…

…

**Author's Notes: So this concludes chapter 1. Due to my tight schedule with work as well as another fanfiction to write, it may take a while before I can update. However, I do plan to continue this as soon as I am available. Hence please bear with me. **

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated as they will strive to motivate me. **

**Next time: Kill the Reunion—Leone and Bulat make their appearance as the time travelers return to the past. **


	2. Chapter 2-Kill the Reunion

**Author Notes: I would like to personally thank the readers who have followed and/or favored this fanfic. It is truly a pleasure to know that there are people out there who support this story. In particular, for the readers who have taken their time and have left their feedbacks for chapter 1, I would like to say that it is much appreciated. Your evaluations have inspired and motivated me to write this chapter. **

**Please bear with me if I make any mistakes or errors, especially in terms of the language (spelling, grammar, etc.).**

**All characters from Akame ga Kill that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Takahiro. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Takahiro to thank for that. Nevertheless, the story plot and the OCs that do appear are of my ownership.**

**And without further ado, here's chapter 2. **

…

…

…

**Chapter 2: Kill the Reunion**

* * *

"Life is a game it's a survival! That's right! How do you start?

Time and Space, it's a crossroad through a gate! Where do you go?"

\- Dead End (OP from Mirai Nikki)

* * *

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: Unknown. Time: Night. Year: 1024 (Day 1).**

_'What happened…? Argh, why do I feel so sluggish...!'_

Another presence!

Alarmed, the pair of crimson orbs snapped open in urgent. Disregarding her splitting headache, Akame took in the standing sentry whose strapping figure overshadowed the flame-colored moon. Clad in a suit of armor and equipped with an imposing lance, the man was menacing as he towered over her.

"I'll have your head, Akame of Night Raid!" Realizing that the assassin was regaining consciousness, the man struck down with great vigor.

Out of reflex, Akame guarded with her right arm and instantly regretted it. The lance's shaft pierced straight into her gauntlet, lodging its tip into the protective gear. The shockwave sent her arm trembling. She gritted her teeth, her left arm shooting out and supporting her predominant limb. In an endeavor to shield herself, she crisscrossed her arms above her upper torso.

Her opponent was no pushover. His strength was prodigious as he impelled his weapon downward, aiming to penetrate the gauntlet. Beads of sweat rolled down Akame's forehead, the threat of death advancing towards her as the spear embedded itself deeper into her wrist guard. _'It wouldn't last. I must strike back!'_ She grunted and tried to push back, though with little success.

Under normal circumstances, Akame would never have permitted herself to be in such perilous situation, lying supine on the cold concrete floor as she tried to confront a foe with brute strength. It was indisputably unlike her character to do so, going against everything she learnt as an assassin. A swift retaliation with Murasame would definitely have been a more favorable option, but that was only feasible if she wasn't currently weaponless.

_'…And hand-to-hand combat wouldn't do me much good either.' _To degrade her situation further, Akame was well aware that her right arm was lacking strength, almost as though it was paralyzed. In that instant, she knew that she wouldn't last much longer. She was going to become meat on a skewer if she only defended.

At the same time as that thought, Akame reacted. Her right leg swiped wildly along the ground, colliding into her foe's patella, hard.

_Thwack!_

The sickening sound of fractured bone echoed into the night and pain loosened the man's grip on his weapon. Like greased lightning, Akame pressed her hands against the ground and utilized the momentum. She delivered a soccer-style kick to the face, leaping back onto her feet in the process.

Blood gushed from his nose as the man recoiled from the blow. Black spots smeared his vision and before he could react, he had his lance snatched away from him. He tottered on his feet. That split seconds of staggering was enough for his foe to use his own weapon against him. The man gagged as a sharp pain shot through his body. Red liquid spilled out of his chest like paint.

"You… Night R-" His sentence was left unconcluded as he collapsed into his own pool of red, his last moments captured by his callous killer as he lost his consciousness.

Expression lacking as per usual, Akame confirmed that the guard was indeed lifeless before holding out her right hand for a thorough examination, ignoring the serrated crack that ran along her gauntlet. The limb's peculiarity was noticed the moment she moved it. The strength and skill that she had taken years of honing were on dearth. Flexing one finger at a time, she noticed that they possessed no sensations whatsoever. Mystified, her eyebrows narrowed ever so slightly as she rolled up her sleeve and took off her gauntlet and glove.

_'Wh-what is this?!'_

The sight that greeted her stunned the typically cool assassin to the core. The customary red tattoos that she deemed to be inerasable were no more, substituted by black scripture-like markings that now branded her right arm. The imprints were alike the ones that appeared on the bodies of the victims cut by Murasame. However, different to the common scenario, they didn't spread across her entire body. If not for her own beating heart that signified her living state, she would've thought that she had died from the instant poison.

_ 'But how?'_

The surrounding silence offered no answers or solutions. Comprehending the unproductiveness of trying to deduce a valid explanation, she decided to leave it unconcluded for the time being. She exhaled, burying any unnecessary thoughts. Her cool composure returned, along with the realization that not only was she weaponless, but the backpack and brown cloak she had prior had also disappeared. Instead, she wore a black jacket over her customary attire—a sleeveless mini dress and a red tie.

_'I don't recall getting changed.' _

Completely baffled, she took in her surroundings, partly hoping to relocate her belongings. Coming up empty, she scanned the area and discovered that she was alone in the middle of a courtyard. The tall walls of an enormous mansion stood around her, its interior emptied of any inhabitants. The scent of death lingered in the air and she could feel her assassin instincts react to the odor.

_'Standing around idly will accomplish nothing… I'll scout this area. With a bit of luck, I should find out where I am.'_ Her mind made up, Akame readjusted her attire. The idea of being in unknown territory without her katana made her brows furrow. Taking a deep breath, she took off in what she believed was the right direction. She concealed herself within the shadows of the mansion walls, her presence masked. Her movement, as expected of an assassin of her caliber, was swift and graceful… but apparently, not indiscernible.

"Akame!"

The red-eyed assassin didn't get very far before a cheerful voice captured her attention. Stopping dead in her tracks, she whirled her head towards her left and noticed the approach of a short figure. His blonde hair a little disheveled, Yukio waved at her with an enlarging grin plastered on his countenance.

No longer on his own, Yukio was delighted to be reunited with the only person he was acquainted with in this era. From its position of being slung on his back, Akame's backpack bounced up and down with each step that he took, highlighting his inner joy. Pulling a stop adjacent to Akame, the young man paused to catch his breath. "Phew, I've found you at last! What a relief!"

"How did you know where to find me?" Akame inquired evenly. Given that she was quite confident with stealth, she was inwardly startled that she was discovered so easily. How did Yukio know where she was? From a distance, it should've been impossible to see or sense her.

"I'm not sure. Call me crazy… but when I found Murasame lying on the ground and picked it up, I sort of got this sensation that you're nearby." As if it was an everyday occurrence for a katana to escort people to the owner, Yukio replied offhandedly. Passing the blade back to Akame, he then removed the backpack from his shoulders. His usual smile faded as he slowly unzipped the pack. "Akame, I'm sorry. I don't know if it's from the repercussion of my trump card, but most of the Teigu that you've collected are missing. Only three are left when I first reclaim the bag from the top of a tree."

"It can't be helped." Reequipping her blade, Akame merely shrugged, her first priority not being on the Teigu. In spite of everything, she was simply satisfied that their journey was successful. Considering all the risks that were mentioned, returning to this era in one piece was more than she could ask for. Although it was a pity to have lost so many Imperial Arms, she had a hunch that she would rediscover them again in the near future. "Thank you. I can deal with the rest. You can go back now."

"Wait, what? But I can't just go back, you know! This time travelling thing is supposed to be a one-way trip. I'm struck here as well," Yukio reminded the girl with a hint of exasperation in his tone. If he knew that her attitude was that of indifference, he wouldn't have bothered with transporting all the relics. Ideally, he would have conserved much energy. "Since I'm basically stranded in this timeline, I'll be coming along with you. I've got nowhere else to go…"

"Oh." Her expression void, Akame pulled out Murasame and tested it. The blade felt strange in her possession. The moment her fingers clutched around the katana's hilt, she felt a throbbing sensation coursing through her right arm. As though suddenly burnt from the contact, she flinched and was compelled to drop the Teigu as pain like a thousand needles jabbed into her nerves. With a clattering sound, Murasame hit the floor and Akame had to steady her trembling limb with her left.

"Akame… what's the matter?" Confused, Yukio tilted his head to the side and his hand stretched forward in a display of concern. However, it was halted in midair as Akame took a step back.

"No, I'll be alright. Just stay there." Unable to fathom the reason behind her Teigu's rejection, Akame knew better than to get Yukio involved. After all, there was no telling if this effect was contagious. Biting the inside of her cheek, she waited for the discomfort to settle. Dubious of the source of this phenomenon, she tried to retrieve her weapon with her left hand. Unwilling to undergo the same acute pain, her fingers warily came into touch with the Teigu and she was greatly relieved when she could pick it up without anymore difficulties.

_'Murasame is rejecting the use of my right hand. Why?' _Bewilderment gathering like storm clouds, Akame briefly brandished the katana in a well-rehearsed movement before giving it a censorious look. This was not looking good; with her right arm rendered unusable, she was forced to adapt to her non-predominant hand, fast! Danger lurked at every corner and as one of the Empire's most wanted criminals, Akame couldn't afford to be handicapped. Even whilst she practiced swordplay with both limbs during her assassin's training, she was not naturally ambidextrous.

"Um, Akame…" Discerning her carefully hidden uneasiness, Yukio was about to offer some words of encouragement when he noticed her gaze hardening in an instant. His heart jumped when the assassin took her fighting stance and emanated an immense quantity of murderous intent. Gulping, Yukio's scrutiny travelling towards his left and his pair of emeralds widened. About half a dozen of guards clad in dark clothing had them trapped in a circle. The guards' desire for blood was as obvious as the guns in their possession.

"Hey, look what we've here."

"More damned assassins, huh?"

"We'll handle them first and then regroup with the others!"

As though ascertaining their determination with words, the guards trained their firearms on the duo.

_'We're done for!'_ Yukio's body involuntarily shook. Unlike Akame, who had faced more dire situations than this, the young man was wholly naïve in terms of battling. At gunpoint, fear shackled his legs to the ground and he found himself on his knees. The gunshots simultaneously rang in his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut and cowered, his arms feebly shielding his face as a last-ditch effort to protect himself.

In contrast to the young man's terrified behavior, Akame sprung into action instantly. Her head crocked to the side, she avoided the first bullet. A crescent-shaped swung with Murasame and the second projectile aimed for Yukio was sliced in half. Keeping a close track of all the shots, she deflected the next attack with her blade. With adrenaline rushing into her veins, Akame's eyes darted from left to right as she continued to ward off bullets with indiscernible swings.

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

Having anticipated his death, Yukio was confounded when his body remained untouched by any projectiles. His eyes opened circumspectly, stealing a look that had his jaws hanging open in disbelief. Akame stood defensively in front of him, brandishing Murasame in précised movements. There were occasional flashes, the result of metal colliding with tungsten alloys. Sparks flew and every single bullet was hit off course.

_'Man, I knew she was good… but wow! I didn't expect her to be this good!'_

Although Akame radiated a fearsome aura, Yukio originally deemed that a part of her skill was derived from the power of her Teigu. That assumption was quickly discarded, tossed out like a piece of trash. He underestimated her. The demonic blade, Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame, held no contributions to her awe-striking agility that even bullets couldn't compete with.

_'She's unnaturally strong.'_

Much to the guards' frustration, none of their shots were having the desirable effect. Coming into terms that they were simply wasting precious resources, they ceased fire and pulled out the swords strapped onto their belts. Regardless of how intimidating their foe was, they held strength in numbers. Encouraged by that thought, they charged towards the assassin in unison.

"Eliminate." Her face void of any emotions, Akame counterattacked. In a series of high-speed movement that was invisible to the naked eye, she dashed into the striking range of the enemies. Murasame danced its usual rhythm as Akame emerged from the other side of the throng, unscathed.

Too stunned to respond to her strikes, the guards were dealt with a single cut on their exposed neck. Feeling something crawl over their bodies, they collapsed onto the ground, their heartbeats suddenly brought to a halt.

"Yukio, are you alright?" Murasame secured back inside its scabbard with a soft _click_, Akame turned towards the young man who sat stock-still, gawking at the sheer incredulity of her feat.

Once again, fate was unforgiving. Just when Yukio thought that he could acclimatize to this timeline, the reality penetrated his skull, obliterating any hopeful thoughts. How gullible was he to believe that he was out of harm's way whilst traveling with someone like Akame? He, an amateur in physical conflict didn't belong in bloodbaths with a professional assassin. Killing was like second nature to Akame. She didn't even bat an eyelash when she slain those sentries. After witnessing such display of carnage, Yukio mentally berated himself for his stupidity. Just what did he get himself into?

_"Wait, what? But I can't just go back, you know! This time travelling thing is supposed to be a one-way trip. I'm struck here as well," _

_"Since I'm basically stranded in this timeline, I'll be coming along with you. I've got nowhere else to go…"_

Currently, the words that left his lips moments ago seemed delusional. He had been with Akame for no more than a few hours and already he saw blood being spilled all over the ground. He was not safe here. This was way out of his league!

_'I don't know anymore! She seems so delicate and yet she can kill like that… She's dangerous! Maybe I ought to get out of here…'_

"What a stench!"

His primal instinct to take flight was lamentably postponed when a feminine voice sounded. Yukio's head turned in the direction and he was once again rendered speechless.

A woman around her early twenties was striding towards them with a carriage that emitted confidence. She had long spiky blond hair with two extensive bangs that framed the sides of her head, hanging just past the white scarf she wore around her neck. Clad in a revealing outfit consisting of a black tube top, pants and brown boots, the woman seemed unaffected by the cool breeze of the night. But what Yukio found more unsettling than her shortage of clothing was her lion-like ears, claws and tail. From appearance alone, he felt certain that they were not part of a costume.

His brain rebooting back into action, Yukio recalled the information that was ingrained into his head a long time ago. _'Animal King: Lionelle, a belt-shaped Teigu that enhances the user's five senses greatly and gives her animal-like characteristics. It enables the user to locate specific enemies over a long distance. Its side-effect includes a somewhat personality and trait alteration.'_

"Eh? Akame, what are you doing here? Wait… you took them down already! Crap, there isn't even a single one left for me!" The woman heaved an annoyed sigh as she directed her attention to the black-hair girl. Her tail twitched with each sentence, emphasizing her irritation at this inopportunity for a fight. "These guys were meant for me, not you! You're meant to help Bulatcchi chase after the escaping targets."

"Leone…" Try as she might, Akame couldn't suppress the emotions from seeping out of her voice. Her crimson eyes quivered with longing as she beheld the person before her. Leone's existence was the solid proof that she and Yukio succeeded; they arrived back in the past when Leone had yet to suffer from the numerous gunshots in the abdomen dealt by the prime minister.

_'She's still alive!'_

In that instant, Akame was tempted to lunge into a heartwarming embrace, though the more rational side of her held her back. Leone was clueless of her future and if Akame was to act all emotional, then her friend might think of her strangely. For that reason, the red-eyed assassin concealed her feelings behind her typical poker face. "Sorry Leone, but the details of the mission have been eluding me. Can you tell me the specifics again?"

"Huh? What's gotten into you Akame? Since when are you so forgetful? I thought only Sheele is like that." Leone's eyebrow quirked up and she scratched the back of her head. "Come on, recall already. We're assigned to take care of a gang of drug-dealers. We've discussed this before; I'll take down those bastards that protect them while you and Bulatcchi eliminate the ringleader who is on his way to his escape route."

"Oh, I see." A monotonous response was all Akame gave. Truth to be told there wasn't anything else that could be said. She couldn't really inform her friend that she was at a loss of her current arrangement because she had just come from the future. Knowing Leone, the woman would probably drag her to see a psychologist.

"_Oh, I see?_ That's all you say after taking my part of the job? You know how much I was looking forward to beating them up to a pulp?!" Though the woman demanded with a malicious glint in her golden orbs, her flippant tone let her mischievous intention slip. With a playful punch on the younger girl's head as a light punishment, Leone finally turned her interest to the boy sitting on the ground. "And who's this? He's not a target right? He doesn't look like he's from around here."

Akame, still tending to the bump on her head, opened her mouth to speak when Yukio beat her to it. Despite his nervousness, the young man felt his habit overcoming his apprehension.

"The name's Yukio. May I have your name and gender please?"

"I'm Leone and I'm… Hold on a minute, can't you tell that I'm female?" A little offended by his question, Leone placed her hands on her hips and studied the young man with immense curiosity. His scent was distinctive and the nativity presented in his carriage confirmed his innocence. _'Hmm, he isn't someone ordinary, that's for sure. The atmosphere around him is so different… it's like he has never experienced the taste of corruption.'_

"Hey, there you guys are!"

The blond hair woman's triangular ears perked up at the voice of the One Hundred Man-Slayer. Whirling around, she allowed a friendly smile to grace her lips as she waved the man over. "Bulatcchi, did you get him?"

"Sure did." The man donned in a silver protective armor with a long cape trailing behind him nodded. A halberd-like weapon placed behind his back, he fisted his hand and directed his comrades a thumbs-up before regarding Akame thoughtfully. "Found you at last Akame. So this is where you went, huh? You caught me off guard when you just suddenly vanished into thin air."

Despite the calmness in his tone, Bulat was, in fact, quite worried when he realized that his partner had disappeared out of the blue. Quite certain that Akame didn't possess the gift of invisibility like his Incursio, it was only his sense of duty that prevented him from searching for the girl. Instead, he readdressed his focus to the mission and executed the targets.

Fleetingly reminded of Bulat's heroic battle against The Three Beasts and his tragic death, Akame had to restrain the underlying joy of being reunited with him. Nodding stiffly as a means to mask her feelings, she commented nonchalantly, "something important came up. Sorry."

Aware of the sudden confidentiality that surrounded the girl, Bulat interpreted her unspoken message and dismissed the conversation by shifting the topic to Yukio. "And this young man here is?"

"The name is Yukio. May I have your name and gender please?" the owner of Baransu asked absentmindedly as he found himself studying the warrior's well-built muscles that were plainly noticeable regardless of the armor's covering. Clandestinely comparing the differences, Yukio briefly wondered if he would ever be able to match Bulat in terms of height. It seemed unlikely though, as Yukio knew that he was not genetically tall. _'And if I recall correctly, he is wearing the Demon Armor: Incursio. It's a Teigu that has a near-indestructible defense and greatly enhances the user's physical abilities such as speed, strength and agility. The weapon behind his back must be the Neuntote… a halberd that is capable of cutting through Danger Beasts with ease.'_

"I'm the hot-blooded man Bulat, but you can call me Aniki or Handsome. Nice to meet you," Bulat extended his hand for a handshake. To his delight, the younger man took it right away and shook it.

"Um, sure Aniki." Yukio decided to take up the first offer. Calling someone handsome seemed awkward when both of them were of the same gender. More to the point, he had yet to see Bulat's appearance behind the mask and therefore couldn't jump into a conclusion and label him as handsome.

"Yukio-kun, Bulatcchi is gay," Leone interrupted their greeting with a snicker. Upon noticing the closeness between the two males, she couldn't help but disrupt the sociable atmosphere. In her opinion, it was better for Yukio to be acquainted with such fact before he discovered it the hard way.

"He is… what?!" As though electrocuted, Yukio withdrew his hand in haste. His first impression of Bulat contorted tremendously as he glanced towards Akame for validation.

"Leone is right."

That was all the confirmation he needed. Disturbed by that piece of information, he took cover at first chance and ended up hiding behind Akame who looked at him with a slightly confused facade. Grabbing the girl's shoulders, Yukio used her as a human-shield against Bulat.

"Hey, hey, now… He has gotten the wrong idea, thanks to you two!" The One Hundred Man-Slayer was clearly dejected by Yukio's change of attitude. Hand lowering back to his side, he heaved a sigh that was still audible under his armored helmet.

"Since we're finished here, we should head back now." Paying no heed to Leone's laughter or Bulat's displeasure, Akame suggested as she slowly but surely took a step away from Yukio. Her vigilance not failing her, she detected the young man disheartening. She didn't mean to upset him but it was as an old saying went: _old habits die hard_. Her social awkwardness and guiding principles prohibited someone, especially one who she just recently met, from standing behind her unguarded back.

"Ah! Boss is never gonna let me off if I'm late again!" Leone exclaimed as dread crept its way into her. The image of Najenda flexing her mechanical arm resulted in a reflexive shiver. The blonde reached out and in a flash, grabbed the back of Yukio's jacket with her paw, capturing the fabric in a vice-like grip. "This way Yukio-kun. Since you've seen our faces we can't let you go free. You're coming with us. The base is short on hands these days."

"Hey, wait! Where are we going?" Dragged on the ground like a doll, the young man's struggles proved to be futile against Leone's beast-like strength. Instinctively, he glanced towards Akame who was carrying her backpack a few feet back. _'What's going on?'_

"You're one of us now."

By some means, Yukio's unannounced question was successfully conveyed. But if he had been expecting Akame to help him, then he was sadly mistaken. The girl merely responded coolly and observed his pitiful state with indifference.

"I ain't too sure about this, but if Akame says that you're now one of us, then all you need is an official admission from the Boss for you to become a Night Raider," added Bulat enthusiastically, walking adjacent to Yukio. The armored man's long strapping legs gave him no difficulties in matching Leone's quicken pace.

"Wait… What Night Raider?"

"Argh! That hurts!"

"I can walk by myself! Let me go!"

Those were Yukio's unheeded cries that echoed through into the cool night as the three members of the elite assassin group, Night Raid, departed and vanished into the shadows…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

* * *

**Mission: Assassinate the drug dealers**

**Participating Members: Akame, Bulat, Leone**

**Result: Targets eliminated**

**Rewards: A new member? **

* * *

…

…

…

**Author's Notes: So that's the conclusion of chapter 2. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts and opinions on this chapter. **

**IMPORTANT: As I'm in the process of developing the story plot, I'm still undecided about certain character deaths. Should I start inserting death flags? To ascertain an answer, I've decided to include a poll on my profile page. This poll will be opened for a while; therefore, please check it out. In addition, for the guest readers who have yet to become part of the fanfiction community, you can leave an anonymous review instead since apparently only those who have signed up can vote.**

**The poll's question is: Which character of the listed below should definitely live to see the success of the revolution? Choices include: Akame, Bulat, Chelsea, Leone, Lubbock, M.C (Yukio), Mine, Najenda, Sheele, Susanoo and Tatsumi. **

**Next time: Kill the New Recruit—Yukio becomes acquainted with the other members of the infamous Night Raid as he learns about the corruptive nature of the Capital. At the same time, Akame finds herself dealing with the side-effects of time traveling.**


	3. Chapter 3-Kill the New Recruit

**Author's Notes: Once again, I would like to thank the readers who have taken their time to submit a review. I cannot emphasize how grateful I am for your feedbacks. They have definitely given me a lot of motivation and inspiration, especially for this chapter. Unlike the previous two, this chapter is one that I had the most difficulties with. Hence, your reviews are very much valued. **

**As a few readers have inquired, the last chapter (as well as this one) are set prior to Tatsumi's arrival to the Capital. Despite technically not being the leading male in this fanfiction, I will let you know that Tatsumi will be having a significant role in this story; and to which I will add, one that is quite different to the actual series. Thus far, I have plans for him but haven't quite decided on whom to ship him with. Whether or not it'll be Mine, Esdeath, Chelsea, etc. is something that I still contemplate on. Therefore I am still free to any suggestions. But please no harem. **

**Anyway, please bear with me if I make any mistakes or errors, especially in terms of the language (spelling, grammar, etc.).**

**All characters from Akame ga Kill that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Takahiro. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Takahiro to thank for that. Nevertheless, the story plot and the OCs that do appear are of my ownership.**

**13/05/15 –This chapter is currently being revised. A few readers have stated that the OC's Teigu is too OP. Personally, I agree to a certain extent and is grateful for your feedbacks (****ImmortalRedWolf****, I thank you for pointing this ****out****)****.**** Hence, quite a few changes are being made to improve this chapter.**

…

…

…

**Chapter 3-Kill the New Recruit **

* * *

"You seek eternal breath. Why do you need to live?

We don't know when this world came into being.

We are the Timeleaper[s]!"

\- Dead End (OP from Mirai Nikki)

* * *

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: Night Raid's Hideout (Dining Hall). Time: Night. Year: 1024 (Day 1).**

Yukio sat in a less than ostentatious room with an elongated table surrounded by chairs. Having been kidnapped and blindfolded by assassins from an organization called Night Raid, the last thing the young man expected was to be ushered into the dining room for supper. And surprisingly, this was all because the stomach of a certain raven-haired assassin gave protests upon their arrival.

_'What is this!?'_

Yukio stared at the preposterous amount of animal proteins placed on the wooden table. His eyebrows twitched at the scene unfolding before him. Completely surrounded by a group of deadly killers, he felt like a bare specimen being observed under a fine lens. He tried to make his restlessness noticeable by stealing several glances in Akame's direction. However, the girl was either too ignorant or too preoccupied, for she took little notice of his discreet signals. Rather than lending him a hand, she sat on the opposite end of the table and was feasting ravenously on the provision with speed that could only be described as phenomenal.

_'Ugh, can't believe this. What did I get myself into?'_

In reality, he should have been famished after being sealed away for centuries. But the time held in suspended animation did little to arouse his appetite and his desire for food was declining by the minute as empty dishes piled up beside him, all the work of a single person. Much to his astonishment, Akame's stomach lacked expansion despite her excessive consumption. Had the term _black hole_ been available at that time, Yukio was convinced that it would be the ideal metaphor for her appetite.

_'Are all assassins this weird? This is like a gathering of weirdoes. I feel like I'm the only normal one here!' _With that reflection, Yukio's gaze gradually moved from Akame to the people around the table. Summarizing his first impressions, he made a mental note to escape whenever possible. _'No matter what safety precaution this is, bringing me here against my consent is simply discourteous. I need to get away from them. Who knows if they'll resort to silencing me for good… and I can't be sure that Akame will help—'_

"Jeez Akame, I thought you've already ate your fill during dinner."

Pulled back into reality, Yukio realized that the remark was from Leone, the woman who he met earlier in the night. Now given better luminosity due to the overhead globes in the room, he was able to discern her curvaceous form that could effortlessly allure many men. With her transformation reversed, her wavy hair had shortened and she had lost her beast-like features, though the predatory gleam within her golden eyes was still distinctively noticeable.

"All the fighting earlier made me hungry." In less than thirty seconds, Akame had conjured an excuse and finished off another plate.

"That's Akame for you. You eat your fill as well, Yukio-kun." Bulat clapped his large hands on the younger man's shoulders supportively. Armor removed, Bulat was actually a tall muscular man with eyes as blue as the ocean. Donned in white pants, black boots and a black leather jacket, he was indeed good-looking. In fact, had it not been for his ridiculous hairstyle, Yukio would have heeded to his request and addressed him as _handsome_. With a peculiar taste for fashion, Bulat wore his rich black hair in a combed up, heart-shaped pompadour that sprung impractically with his every movement.

Yukio acknowledged Bulat's words with a nod of his head before continuing with his scrutiny. Standing beside Leone and quietly reading a book was a slender woman with purple eyes and lavender hair reaching just past her shoulders. She was introduced to the young man as Sheele, a talent killer with a visible scar on her right cheek, just below the lower rim of her glasses. Dressed in a sleeveless lilac cheongsam and white boots, her clothing style was clearly influenced by the eastern regions of the Capital. At first glance, Yukio thought that this particular woman seemed reasonably normal. However, he discarded the notion as soon as he saw the title of the hardback that she was so fascinated with. It said: _One Hundred Ways to Cure an Airhead._

"Hey, you. We ain't running a restaurant here. Once you're done, we're going to get straight into business. So hurry up and eat." The annoyed voice belonged to a young girl around Akame's age with eyes and hair of vivid pink. With clothing consisting of a knee-length cherry dress and a matching shawl draped around her small shoulders, it was not difficult to deduce what her favorite color was. Her pair of pink shoes harmonized with her black stockings and further highlighted her fondness of the color. Her straight long tresses were tied in twin-tails that dangled on either side. Overall, she was quite endearing, if not for the scorn that she wore. Her anything-but-friendly attitude distanced Yukio from her, although he did originally deem that they could be friends owing to the fact that they were both shorter than most people of their ages.

"Come on Mine-chan, give the poor guy a break. He's been through a lot tonight," a fruity voice belonging to a young man called Lubbock commented sympathetically. He wore red goggles as an adornment on his green-colored hair. Hands inside the pockets of his blue jeans, his attire of choice were brown shoes and a green-hooded jacket over a white and red ringer shirt. His appearance presented normality. Nonetheless, Yukio managed to take note of the perverted look Lubbock wore when his eyes roamed the bodies of his female comrades.

Lastly, Yukio's gaze landed on a woman who sat on the chair furthest away from the table. Najenda, or Boss—as the Night Raiders called her—had short silver hair and purple eyes. At first sight, Yukio mistook her for a man due to her charisma that could rival that of Bulat's. It was only her cleavage that contracted such deceptive appearance. Possibly around her mid twenties, the woman showed dominance and the black suit she wore only reinforced the mysterious aura that surrounded her. The eye patch around her right eye and the mechanic right arm attached onto her shoulder blade revealed experience and strength. But apparently, being a seasonal fighter, her table manners were quite under-graded. With a cigarette lit, she was smoking in the dining room.

_'So that's the person who is in charge. What does she want from me? If I can persuade her to let me go…' _

Najenda offhandedly blew out a pall of greasy smoke, finally deciding to begin the conversation. Though she was mildly entertained by the young man's edginess, she knew better than to delay this unexpected gathering.

"You're Yukio, right? From the individual reports Akame, Leone and Bulat supplied, I must say that I'm quite surprised to hear that you're a Teigu user. I heard from Akame that you're very competent with your relic."

"Ah, um… I'm not really that great." Unused to being praised, Yukio rubbed the back of his head. "B-but… flattery will get you nowhere unless you tell me what you want from me."

"A modest one, huh?" Najenda raised an eyebrow, a growing smirk playing on her lips. "Judging from your nervousness, I gather that you've realized that we are Night Raid, a small group of Teigu-wielding assassins. Every one of us here is capable of dispatching a squadron singlehandedly. But the truth is… we are still short-handed. Therefore, after hearing my subordinates' statements about you, I want you to join our cause."

Najenda extended her mechanic arm towards the young man. Her violet eyes seared into his emeralds unwaveringly as she waited for a reply. After careful evaluations, she decided to win him over to the rebel's side even though she knew close-to-nothing of his background. Yukio was obviously untrained, but having him as a supplementary Teigu user loyal to Night Raid was undeniably advantageous. As a bare minimum, it prevented the Empire from exploiting him and turning him against them. _'Besides, this way, I can keep him close and under constant supervision.' _

"But I-I'm afraid I'll be of little use to you. I've done nothing more than hunt low-level of Danger Beasts in my entire life. Killing another human being is something I've never imagined myself doing. And after seeing the way Akame fought before, I'm sure that I'll only become a burden…" As much as Yukio wanted to avert his gaze, he understood the importance of eye contact in this situation. "And, I don't even know the details of what your group does. How can I trust the words coming out of an assassin's mouth?"

"Ha, this skepticism of yours is perfect for an assassin-in-making. Good, first lesson learnt. Don't always trust what you can see," Najenda laughed. "But I would prefer it if you hear me out. Have you heard of the Revolutionary Army?"

"No." Yukio shook his head.

"Far to the south of the Capital is a camp of the Revolutionary Army, an anti-Imperial force. The Revolutionary Army started small, but has grown into a large organization. They desire change in this corrupted country and so they needed to create a group to carry out covert operations, such as assassination and gathering information… That is us, Night Raid. Right now, we're merely exterminating the Capital's ticks. Once we mobilize, we'll use the ensuing confusion to reach the corruption's source, the prime minister, Honest, and kill him with these hands." Najenda's false arm clutched into a tight fist and emphasized her point. "I don't know the specific of when that will occur. However, when that moment comes, this country will change, for the better!"

"Is the country truly this bad?" Though the question was considered foolish by the Night Raiders, Yukio had to ask.

"Has this guy been living inside a cave all this time?"Mine cut in curtly with an irked huff. The girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even foreigners would notice the suffering faces on the streets upon their arrival to the Capital. So then, how was this young man so clueless? Was he too dense or too naïve?

"It wasn't always this corrupted. A few years ago, our current emperor won a battle of succession thanks to the prime minister's deceptive tactics. As he is still a young child, he is being manipulated by the prime minister. Since then, the country is on the verge of destruction from corruption. Most people of noble birth are abusing their social status and are running amok." For once, Akame was the one who had given such detailed enlightenment. Understanding the reason behind Yukio's lack of knowledge, she decided to inform him of the problem. After all, for someone who was sealed before becoming a travel traveler, it was only natural that Yukio would be uneducated in controversial matters such as this.

"We consider the prime minister as the root of this evil and have marked him as guilty. By our standards, we wouldn't let him get away unpunished," Leone commented and smashed her fist into her opened palm. _'That bastard is mine! He won't escape from me.'_

"That's right, as a man we should deal with the heart of the problem!" remarked Bulat.

_'These people… they're crazy. They all want to change this country so badly. Yet, what can I do? I don't want to kill anyone! I have no reasons to participate in this rebellion! If anything, I should side with the Empire.' _Yukio was prepared with another protest when a sudden but familiar voice invaded his mind, holding him prison with his sophisticated teachings. _"Remember this Yukio-dono, a true emperor is the bonfire of hope for his people. If he can't even offer simple happiness to his subordinates, then perhaps his death in a dark alley is more favorable for the people." _That alone was enough to make Yukio reconsider his options. Being involved in the assassin trade was trending on dangerous grounds, but the personal benefits were too enticing to ignore.

"Will there be rewards for joining?" Slightly motivated by that thought, Yukio questioned Najenda experimentally.

"Of course. We work for the Revolutionary Army, but we are also free assassins for hire. We receive gold for every successful mission and the amount is shared amongst the members." The response was unhesitant though Yukio's meaning was misunderstood.

"This isn't just about money, I've got something else that I want." The young man pushed it one step forward.

"State it." A little curious, Najenda gestured for him to continue. _'A person's desire will reflect his character. Now, let me see what kind of man you truly are.' _Even if his demands proved to be absurd, she could always compromise with him. She was, in any case, quite confident with her ability to negotiate.

"It's about the emperor. Once the prime minister is assassinated, I want the emperor to go down as well. Even if he is a child, he can't be blameless. Manipulated or not, every command he makes has a weight," Yukio paused, mulling over the best phrasing for his next demand. "And into the bargain, I want to test my compatibility with the Teigu known as Successor's Pride: Royal Scepter."

The boss of Night Raid was completely taken aback. As a former general working for the Empire, she knew about the said relic. Shaped like a golden scepter, this particular Teigu was designed for traditional crowning ceremonies. Unlike the other Imperial Arms, it belonged exclusively to the royal bloodline and was only compatible with the elected emperor. Not only could it nullify the abilities of all other 47 Teigu, it also served as the ruler's symbol of proof. In other words, whoever possessed this scepter would be hailed as the emperor. Nevertheless, it should be taken into account that its existence was confidential information, restricted to only a few reliable generals. This aroused the critical question: how did Yukio know of it? Based on his words, the young man seemed to be more knowledgeable in the scepter's properties than even her. _'So, he wants to be the next emperor? An ambitious heart hidden by an exterior of innocence, he is an interesting one indeed.'_

"…Fine, I agree to your terms. Your goal doesn't interfere with ours. Still, I should warn you beforehand, Royal Scepter is no toy for the commoners."

"I know that." An unusual seriousness emerged from his tone but was short-lived as he grinned and combed through his hair with his fingers. "So Na—I mean, Boss… now that I'm officially part of the crew, I know I'll need training. Who will provide this?"

In response, Najenda gestured towards each member of Night Raid. "I'll let you decide. Normally, I'm the one who organizes the roster but I'll make it an exception for you. You can pick your own teacher."

Najenda's hand paused in Akame's direction. "Akame, a professional assassin with excellent swords skills. She is in charge of the group's daily meals and hunting. As her apprentice, these duties will be passed onto you."

"Hm." The said girl gave Yukio a brisk nod before returning to her meal.

Bulat was the next to be referred to by Najenda. "Bulat is a specialist in terms of spear-handling and warfare. I can guarantee that you'll grow into a fine warrior with him as your trainer. By the way, he's normally responsible for cleaning the base."

"It's all part of daily training! You'll learn to enjoy it, Yukio-kun." The man in black flashed Yukio an enchanting smile. "We'll work well together, won't we?"

_'Don't flirt with me!' _Yukio instinctively cringed in return.

The boss then turned towards Mine who pitted a disdained look towards the young man. "As a genius sniper, Mine is an expert at long-range attacks and ambush. If you deem her as a suitable mentor, then you'll also have to do the laundry as well."

Not wanting to be the subject of the girl's constant scorns, Yukio directed his attention to Sheele as Najenda moved on. "Similar to Akame, Sheele is also a talented assassin but is more apt to providing support. She doesn't have a set task in the base so she should be able to spare more time for training."

Curious as to why Sheele didn't have a job like the others, Yukio unfortunately lost his chance to ask when Najenda continued. "Lubbock, an astute and innovative strategist. His duties include setting traps around the perimeter of our base and keeping a watchful eye for any possible threats."

"And lastly is Leone…" Najenda sounded a little reluctant. "She's one of the most skilled fighters in hand-to-hand combats. Oh, and her job is quite different to the others. About once a week, she heads into the Capital for shopping and reconnoitering."

"Don't worry Yukio-kun, nee-san here will take good care of you." Leone wrapped her arms around the young man's shoulders and alluringly whispered into his ear. She snickered as his cheeks changed their hue to resemble a red tomato. Keen to get more reactions from the naïve new recruit, she was back to her usual tricks when Najenda voiced her next comment.

"Needless to say, I would not recommend Leone as she has a bad tendency of getting into trouble. Not to mention, she is often unpunctual and enjoys sparring too much. It's a habit she needs to fix."

To state that was insulting was an understatement. Had Leone been transformed into her other form, Yukio felt certain that he would have seen her lion ears slouch forward despondently. However, being the energetic woman she was, Leone was quick with a comeback.

"Ouch Boss, that's harsh, even by your standards. I'm not the only one who's been late before. Remember that other time when Akame was late? That sure had you sitting on the edges of restlessness. You nearly sent the whole team out to find her."

"That mission involved eliminating twenty individuals aboard a ship. There happened to be a feast at that time and the food smelled too good to resist. It would have been a waste if I leave without finishing it off," Akame protested nonchalantly as she finished the last of her meal. She wiped her mouth with a white napkin, closing her eyes in what the others presumed was a silent reminiscence.

Yukio's eyebrow twitched upon hearing her words and he found himself imagining the assassin enjoying a banquet with corpses scattered across the floor. The scenery unraveled him so much that he quickly dismissed it. To prevent it from resurfacing, he instead pondered on the choices he was given. _'Let's see now… I've got a glutton, a troublemaker, a homosexual, an airhead, a typical tsundere and a womanizer. Why do I have an irking feeling that none of these picks are suitable…' _Frankly, the young man didn't know who the best elective was. In spite of Najenda's elaborative explanation, Yukio had only just met most of them. With Leone as an exception, the other members were highly recommended but he had yet to determine their skills. How could he be convinced that they were all great teachers? In any other cases, he would've casually chosen, but this was like a life-or-death situation. The mentor he chose would have a great impact on his future, especially on whether or not he would be killed on missions.

_'Argh, so who do I pick?' _A person's brain could be so mystifying at times. Due to all the contradicting contemplations running wild in his head, Yukio automatically pointed in what he initially thought was a random spot. Everyone, including himself, was surprised when his index finger was directed towards Akame.

_'Huh? Wait? What?!'_ Yukio's brain insensitively condemned the quirk of fate. Out of all the choices present, his sub-consciousness selected the least talkative person. '_I know she's a skilled fighter and all, but is she even capable of teaching? What if she gives me silent treatments during my lessons? Man, I may as well be digging my own grave.'_

"Um, I chan—"

"It's decided then. Yukio, welcome to the world of carnage! Akame, you'll be in charge of training him. I'll be expecting results. Nonetheless, if he becomes a problem, you're free to kill him." Najenda, recovering from her astonishment, interjected. With what Yukio believed was the most malicious smirk, she issued an order that offered no alternatives.

"Okay, got it," Akame nodded.

_'You got that!'_ Yukio studied the girl up and down, trying to decipher whether or not she was being serious. Much to his disappointment, her blank expression held no answers whatsoever._ 'I'm so dead!' _

"This meeting is adjourned for tonight. Starting tomorrow I'll be away in a conference with some spies from the Revolutionary Army. I'll be gone for about two weeks. Until then Akame, I'll leave you in charge and I want all of you to train hard!" That concluded, Najenda stood up and moved towards the door. On her way, she picked up the black jacket she had left hanging behind her chair.

Now swathed around the boss, the organization's symbolic representation was visible on the coat. The scarlet eyes of the owl within the center of the yellow moon insignia captivated Yukio's attention, as though it was beckoning him to reach out for it. The reason behind his fascination was one he would deduce in due time. But at present, the sensation left him baffled.

What Yukio had yet to realize was that his destiny was closely entwined with the members of Night Raid who were assembled under the wings of this particular predator of the night. Though with different ideologies, the member of Night Raid strived for one common goal.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: Night Raid's Hideout (Corridor). Time: Night. Year: 1024 (Day 1).**

The moonlight filtered through the window's curtains and casted shadows on the two people ambling on the carpet floor. The gentle light emanated warmth, generating a sense of harmony for the duo as they headed towards the room that Yukio would now dwell in.

"Akame… why did you tell them that I'm good with my Teigu? You know that I've got no battle experience, and yet you would still vouch for my usefulness?" The quiet of the night unnerving him, Yukio stifled a yawn and timorously asked. After analyzing his current situation, he came to the conclusion that he was only accepted into Night Raid due to Akame's influence.

"You said that you belong nowhere else. In essence, I'm returning the favor by offering you a shelter and guaranteeing your safety," Akame answered without even bothering to turn her head around.

That said, silence descended on them once again. For a minute or so, they walked on, each engaged with their own musings. At last, it was Yukio who shattered the quietness with an inquiry that troubled him greatly since their time travel.

"I don't mean to pry Akame, but how's your arm?" What incited that question was her pained look when she first reacquired Murasame. Her expression contradicted what he knew of her. Back in the cave, she could wield her katana with ease, as seen when she tried to deter him. But at the moment, Akame seemed to be wary of her own weapon, favoring it to be strapped onto her belt in oppose to her usual habit of carrying it around.

"I don't know. But after coming to this era, my entire arm appears to be marked by Murasame's curse and yet it's not killing me… It doesn't seem to be contagious, so I'll show you. Here." Comprehending that the young man would be satisfied until she supplied an answer, Akame heeded his curiosity. She peeled off her jacket, exposing the black imprints for him to see. "I think these markings are the reason as to why I cannot wield Murasame. Every time I touch the blade with my right hand, I feel this unusual pain coursing through me, like something is trying to tear me apart from the inside."

"Hmm." Yukio's eyes were unblinking as he took in the scripture-like tattoos pensively. In reality, Akame should've been dead. No one was supposed to survive Murasame's curse. It was how the Teigu was premeditated. _'…But Akame is the owner of Murasame. Maybe this is one of the consequences from time travelling?'_

Now that Yukio's concentration was on this topic, he realized that the red tattoos that blemished the girl's skin were no more, revealing the fair facial features that needed no artificial adornment. _'…I didn't notice this before, but she's beautiful.' _Resisting the urge to blush, he waited for Akame to put her jacket back on before prolonging the conversation with another inquiry. "Won't this become a problem for you when training me then?"

"No, I can still fight with my other hand."

"Oh, okay then." Yukio scratched the back of his head as he thought of something to say. He didn't want to return to the silence they had earlier. Since Akame was obviously not the talkative type, he took the initiative to pilot their exchange. "Now that we're here, what do you plan to do next?"

"…"

There was a twenty-second interval before Akame spoke. "Yukio tell me, are you affected by reoccurring headaches?"

"Huh?" That was unexpected. Disregarding his question as if it was never verbalized, Akame instead voiced an inquiry of her own. With his lips pursed, Yukio blinked and gave it some serious thoughts. "No, not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"When I saw the others again, I was reminded of their deaths. They all came in flashes of stills and lasted only a few seconds before my head began to hurt. Then they fade away… And now they feel so vague, it's like I'm losing them!" Akame clenched her palms into fists. To have the knowledge of the future but unable to freely access them was making her feel helpless.

Yukio could understand her endless frustration. Her memories were fundamental in amending the rotted future. They were the prevention to the many tragedies yet to come. Back in the dining room, Akame concealed her agitation well. But now that Yukio was the only one present, he could sense her accumulating emotions. Given that he was also outside of this timeframe, he was the only person she could consult to. In other words, Akame was hoping that he would provide the solutions to her problems. '_She's asking the wrong person here. I'll never figure out anything on my own… but I guess I could use Baransu.'_

Speed was the primary feature of Baransu in Yukio's case. Born with an unnaturally slow reflex, he developed a dependency on his Teigu. Though a certain price was required for its activation, the Teigu could be used to enhance Yukio's intellect.

_'Here goes nothing.' _Yukio took a deep breath and mentally recited._ 'The spherical heavens and the contaminated soil, everything shall be balanced. Let all asymmetrical properties become mirrored. Let all disproportions be erased. As on demand, Scale Divider: Baransu, I shall barter with my sight… Intellectual Schnelligkeit!' _The young man's palm slid into his pocket and enclosed around his relic. A familiar surge of energy entered through the tip of his fingers and his body tingled. His mentality accelerated to quadruple its original speed as he relapsed on all the recent events.

Despite having lost some Teigu along the way, the time travel was somewhat successful. He didn't suffer from any noticeable effects. On the contrary, Akame was dealing with numerous problems, including an uncontrollable appendage and amnesia. For her to be the only one affected, he presumed that the origin of these conditions weren't from his _trump card_. _'So then what went wrong? Think Yukio, you're missing something critical… why only her though?'_

"Even stranger still is that I feel different. I know that I'm still myself, but it feels like I have another presence residing inside of this body." Unaware of the thoughts progressing in Yukio's head, Akame mumbled as much to herself as the silent young man. "This other existence, it feels like it's my own, but also not my own at the same time…"

There it was! This was the vital aspect that differentiated Yukio from Akame. Whereas he was an outsider, Akame actually belonged in this era. Strictly speaking, there should have been a counterpart._ 'That's it! There must be another Akame before all this, the one that comes from this timeframe. But we haven't run into her yet. What Akame is saying… can it be?' _

_"Found you at last Akame. So this is where you went, huh? You caught me off guard when you just suddenly vanished into thin air."_

With brainpower currently exceeding the boundaries of a normal human's, Yukio recalled Bulat's exact words. Like a bolt of lightning, the deliberation hit him abruptly and he finally generated a valid reason.

_"I know that I am still myself, but it feels like I have another presence residing inside_ _of this body."_

The manipulation of time and space was indeed dangerous. From what Akame was saying, it seemed that by some means, the future Akame had replaced her past-self. Taking into consideration of the nature's law and the possibility of a time paradox, it was only natural that the duplicate was merged with the original.

_'So in a way, this Akame is two Akames combined together but somehow, traces of her former self have yet to disappear completely… Is this why her memories are disorientated? Argh, why is everything so complicated? Oww, my brain is short-circuiting just thinking about it. But I guess all those hours of reading philosophical books paid off.' _

Yukio gave a silent show of appreciation but frowned upon realizing how side-tracked he had gotten. As sophisticated and substantial his assumption was, it failed to offer the solution to Akame's problems. Still, deeming this as a reasonable start, he decided to test his luck, though also hoping that the girl wouldn't judge his sanity. After all, it was a lot for a person to take in at once.

"Hey Akame, I've got something I want to tell you…"

The female assassin listened carefully, her expressions altering between impassiveness, surprise and bewilderment. Deep in thought, she nodded to accept the possibilities of Yukio's idea, no matter how absurd it sounded at first. But now, she was bombarded with more questions that had no answers. As expected, her upmost query would definitely have to be, "how did you come up with this?" But since the young man was noticeably fatigued, she decided to keep it unannounced for the time being.

As per usual, Yukio felt his consciousness fading after using his Teigu. Therefore, he was mostly relieved to arrive at his new room after passing the third corridor. Presented with a chamber with a single bed occupying a corner, he found himself liking the simplicity of the layout. Discarding the backpack onto the stilted floor, he plummeted unceremoniously onto the cot. His sinking eyelids left enough opening for him to briefly assess his new surroundings. Next to him, a drawer was placed below a window screened by two sheets of pure white curtains. A little off to the side was a writing desk with a stool, arranged in a neat manner. In contrast to all the peculiar people he met today, this place was a run of the mill.

"Bulat has already cleaned the room and the bed sheets have been replaced recently," commented Akame. Arms crossed and frame leaning against the doorway, she left instructions behind before making herself scarce. "So, I'll see you first thing tomorrow at dawn. Meet me in the dining room and your training will start after breakfast. Don't be late… and good night."

"Good night." Not expecting the red-eyed girl to hear him, Yukio flung off his boots. Now out of harm's way, the youth could no longer ignore the fog of sleep. Eyes fleetingly travelling towards the blurring outline of the bag, he realized that he had forgotten to return it to Akame.

_'Too tired to move. I'll return the bag to her later… Got a big day ahead of me. I'll train to become stronger… and then, I'll reclaim what is rightfully mine.'_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

* * *

**Mission: None**

**Night Raid Members Remaining: 8**

…

…

…

**Next time: Kill the Mentor—Yukio begins his first day training and finds himself forming a bond with Akame.**

**Author's Notes: I know that for some readers, this was a relatively long and confusing chapter. To sum the second half up, Yukio is basically using his Teigu's abilities to enhance his intellect so that he can fathom the phenomenon of their time travel. Of course, this is simply my way of revealing the **_**magical**_** aspect within the Akame ga kill universe. So basically, the world is **_**alive**_** and has a fixed route that it must travel on. Since Yukio and Akame altered its path with their unexpected presence, the world (or a higher divinity, for those who are religious) seeks to interfere with their plans to change the future. In essence, Akame has waged a war against fate. Hence, this is where the title of the story is derived from.**

**Please tell me your opinions on this chapter. Reviews, feedbacks, questions and even criticisms are welcomed as they will hopefully serve to improve this story. **

**Lastly, the poll mentioned in the last chapter is still open. Regrettably, not many people have submitted a vote. At this stage, the poll will remain on my profile for a few more chapters before the death flags become permanent. **


	4. Chapter 4-Kill the Mentor

**Author's Notes: Once again thank you to all the readers who had kindly submitted a review. The feedbacks strive as encouragement and inspiration. And as for those who had supplied suggestions and thoughtful comments, I am grateful for that also.**

**More importantly, a special thanks to Shuzuka, who helped tremendously by offering to proofread this chapter. I really appreciate it. **

**All characters from Akame ga Kill that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya to thank for that. Nevertheless, the OCs that do appear are of my ownership.**

**Without further delay, I bring to you chapter 4 of Akame ga Kill: Fate's Second Chance. Enjoy. **

**(Beta read by Shuzuka)**

* * *

…

…

…

**Chapter 4-Kill the Mentor**

* * *

"Painful memories sink deeply in the depths of my heart

The pain of loneliness that no one else knows."

\- Hikari (Nabari No Ou Ending 1 )

* * *

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: Night Raid's Hideout (Kitchen), Time: Morning, Year: 1024 (Day 2)**

The constant noise of the spoon clashing with the edge of the pot was getting on her nerves. Dressed in a cherry-hue apron and with her flowing hair tied back in a ponytail to allow less mobility, Akame halted her cutting motion and glanced towards Yukio with a mild look of exasperation. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she felt the self-control that she had once deemed unfaltering disperse as she observed his abysmal attempts.

"That's sugar, not salt." Patience waning, it was only her typical cool demeanor that prevented the act of violence upon seeing his inexperience in food preparation. Feeling the regret of bringing him here as an assistant gurgling inside her, she placed her knife down on the edge of the chopping board before approaching the young man standing before the stove.

"Uh, sorry. I've never done this sort of thing before." A little ashamed, Yukio made certain that he had grabbed the salt cellar this time before tipping the substance in. Stirring the beef stew with the spoon in his hand, he discerned Akame's disapproving look from his peripheral vision.

"What's the matter, Akame? Did I do something wrong?" Never having had any practice in the art of cooking, he braced himself for a lecture. Truth to be told, he was actually more surprised that his mentor had yet to unleash her wrath. Already having burnt and ruined two stews, he was no less confident in his ability to cook than when he had first started.

"You haven't started the fire yet." Resisting the urge to face-palm, she stated dully and recalled the time that Sheele had volunteered to assist her. Although she had scorched her favorite dish to crisp, the purple-haired assassin did—as a bare minimum—remember to start a fire.

"Oh, right. My bad." Bending down on his knees, he confirmed that the stove was indeed unlit. Embarrassment creeping into his skin, he experimentally fumbled with the knobs, trying to get a fire started. _'How do these things work?'_

His answer was provided when Akame wordlessly handed him a box of matches. Sheepishly taking it and mumbling his gratitude, he slid the flint across the sandpaper. Instantaneously, the match lit into a spark of flare that rekindled whatever lingering pride he had remaining. Pleased with this achievement, he shoved the matchstick into the stove's burner.

Bad move.

Akame, too occupied with trying to mend the spoiled broth, was a second too late to stop the catastrophe as columns of black smoke exploded from the stove. Sight deprived, her eyes narrowed into slits to minimize the exposure to the haze. Reprimanding herself for being so careless, she made a mental note to ban Yukio from the kitchen.

Whilst her calmness remained intact, Yukio, on the other hand, was in a state of panic from the eruption of unforeseeable events. Palms rubbing his eyes in a futile effort to erase the blindness, he was caught off guard when Akame's hand made a grab for his apron. Heart pounding erratically at the sudden contact, he impulsively took a step and tripped over the assassin's boot. Out of reflex his arms flung around in desperation, seeking for a support to steady himself.

"Wha!"

_Clung!_ The right side of his body collided into the pot and before he could stop it, the cooking apparatus was sent flying in the air. With a staggering intake of breath, he disregarded the stinging pain in his eyes and watched helplessly as the contents poured all over his mentor like rain.

Dripping wet and covered in a mixture of ingredients, Akame, still in a state of disbelief, was unable to react promptly to prevent the pot itself from landing a hit on her head. _Bang!_ The pain registering, she allowed a hiss to escape her throat as she glared at Yukio with sufficient aggression that made the latter gulp.

With the smoke finally clearing, the young man could easily distinguish the flames rampaging within the girl's eyes. Even though her feature was that of indifference, the killing intent that encircled her confirmed her objective.

_'Oh, heavens save me… she's mad!'_

But really, he couldn't complain. What else did he expect from her but anger? Three times her breakfast was delayed and ruined by him, and that obviously exceeded the limitation of what a glutton like Akame could endure.

"My breakfast, and the meat…" Dislodging a knife from the chopping board, she advanced towards him like that of a hungry wolf cornering its prey.

"Akame, wait! Sorry, I didn't mean it!" Frightened by the glistening steel advancing towards him, Yukio hastily took a step back. However, luck was apparently in his opposition; his endeavor to escape fell short as the back of his heels slipped on a piece of uncooked steak. Balance overthrown, he toppled onto the ground on his rear. The momentum sent the red meat airborne… and in a flawless linear arc, it sailed straight into Akame's face…

_ 'Ha… Whoops! Not good!'_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: Night Raid's Hideout (Dining Hall). Time: Morning. Year: 1024 (Day 2).**

"That explains a lot." Seated on a chair within the dining table diagonal from Yukio, Lubbock couldn't hide the grin that threatened to divide his face in half. Hands resting behind his head, he was entertained by the tale of what had taken place. On the whole, it was he who suffered the most from the members of Night Raid's rants and raves and therefore, now that a new victim appeared, he decided that he would relish this exceptional moment.

Nurturing his sore cheek that was now bruised from the impact of meeting his mentor's fist, Yukio shivered at the recollection of Akame's fierce behavior before he was literally kicked out of the kitchen.

"And apparently I'm forbidden to step inside the kitchen again or else I'll meet my end by Murasame." He more or less complained to his senior in hopes of receiving some comfort. Currently having disappointed his mentor, he needed stimulus to restore his self-confidence and pride. Nevertheless, that support was obviously not happening anytime soon as Lubbock maintained the jovial grin on his countenance.

"It's not every day that you see Akame-chan all riled up. You must be one lucky guy." Not the least sympathetic, the strategist of Night Raid teasingly whistled.

"Lub—"Yukio's next rejoin was caught in his throat as Bulat entered the room, sweaty from his morning training. Wiping his face with the towel around his neck, the 100 Man-Slayer greeted his two teammates with his customary enthusiasm. "Morning. Great day for training isn't it? Hmm? Yukio, what happened to your face? You look like you've been out wrestling with a Danger Beast."

"He proposed to Akame-chan and got rejected." Noticing that Baransu's owner had flinched at that comment, Lubbock couldn't help the further mockery.

"Lubbock! No that's not it! I-I-I just made a mess in the kitchen and Akame got mad at me…" Shades of red materializing on his cheeks, he bit his lip and confessed. As humiliating as that had sounded, lying was something he had considered to be beneath him, and his principles compelled him to admit to the embarrassing truth.

"Is that why breakfast hasn't been served yet?" Unlike what Yukio had originally expected, Bulat didn't express any signs of mirth at his expense. Instead, he was more interested in the reason for their meal's delay. Due to his early exercises, Incursio's wielder was in a dire need of replenishment before he could resume his morning routine.

At that point in time Akame made her entrance through the door, carrying a metallic tray of steaming hot beef stew. From appearance alone, there were still faint but noticeable traces of the previous accident on her dampened clothing; nonetheless, she had managed to remove all of the ingredients that had rained down on her. Without a word, she distributed the provisions to each member present before turning her head around to regard Yukio impassively.

"You have exactly ten minutes before your first lesson starts. I'll be waiting at the training field. Don't be late." Similar to how she had departed last night, she left a short notice for Yukio before exiting the room.

_'What? Ten minutes! Getting there takes time as well!' _Knowing the ineffectiveness in complaining, he concentrated on devouring the meal before him. To his surprise, the flavor was very appetizing and he found himself reassessing Akame. Despite being a meat glutton who utilized her every opportunity to sample ingredients, she was a talented chef. Had this not had been an urgent situation, it was to be guaranteed that he would have savored every taste. However, he knew better than to concede to such temptation. Already having irked the red-eyed assassin, the last thing he wanted was to be penalized for his tardiness. Undeniably, this was a race against the clock and defeat was certain if nothing was done. _'I've got no choice then. Turbo Trot, activate!'_

"Done!" In a blink of an eye, Yukio had guzzled down the entire stew with speed that could be on par with Akame's. Empty bowl and chopsticks slamming down onto the table, he briskly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Noticeably lacking in time, he overlooked the stares of incredulity from his two comrades. "Aniki, where is the training field?"

"Past the first corridor, then round the corner… Once you reach the first flight of stairs, go through the door and it's to your left. You can't miss it." Amazed but not dazed, Bulat instructed.

"Thanks Aniki!" With that, he was off in a frenzy. Sprinting for the access as if his life depended on it, he nearly ran into Leone. Feet pivoting at the last second, he skirted around the stunned woman and mumbled an apology. Before Leone could even respond, he had already disappeared behind the next corridor as fast as his legs could carry him.

"So, what's up with him?" Puzzled by Yukio's circus-like performance, Leone raised a question that insisted on an immediate answer.

"He made a mess during breakfast and is now on Akame-chan's bad side," Lubbock replied as he swallowed down his mouthful. Chopsticks' tips jerking towards the kitchen, he added, "Mine-chan's, Sheele-san's and your portions are still in the kitchen. By some miracle, they aren't touched yet."

"I see… So that's what all that fuss was. But then again, Akame's like that to every newcomer. It'll help toughen him up. And if memory serves, Mine was the last one who had to bear with her apathetic attitude."

"Didn't those two end up nearly killing each other?" With his meal finished, Bulat joined the conversation. Grabbing out a comb, he began fixing his pompadour that was a little disheveled from the intense activity. As one of the oldest members of Night Raid—after Lubbock—he was very familiar with the members, including their idiosyncrasies and backgrounds.

During Mine's first few weeks of being a Night Raider after the Revolutionary Army had recommended her as its newest recruit, Akame was put in charge of her assassin schooling. However, since the red-eyed killer had been unresponsive towards the sniper's every statement, by the end of the week, Mine had exceeded the peak of her tolerance level. Deciding to prove her worth, she had downrightly challenged Akame to a brawl. With her newly acquired Teigu- the Roman Artillery: Pumpkin, bestowed by Najenda-and high-strung emotions, she blasted holes after holes in hot pursuit of her nimble opponent.

Ultimately, their clash was just like an old saying: _no discord no concords_. Subsequent to being disciplined by the Boss for demolishing the Hideout, the two had learned to acknowledge their differences and quickly became friends.

"I remember. Jeez, those two had completely sabotaged my room!"

"And Najenda-san was complaining about the repair fees for some time after as well."

While the trio diverted themselves to a casual exchange, Yukio was dashing at a speed that would have made horses green with envy. Confirming his directions, he rounded the second corridor. The stairs finally approaching his path, he skidded to a stop upon reaching a wooden door. Without a pause, he shoved the sliding access aside to make the training ground known to his eyes.

At the center of the opened hard-ground area was Akame. A practice sword in her left hand, she was brandishing the long strip of wood in a repeated series of movements. Noticing him, she thrust once more before bringing her swings to an end by lowering her arm.

"You've come." Unperturbed by the fact that he had just broken the world's fastest record in terms of getting there, she merely stated it as though she had anticipated his arrival. Gaze travelling down to his pocket, she gestured towards the slight protuberance. "So you've used your Teigu's powers."

"You caught me." Eyebrows rising at the certainty of that statement, Yukio held out his hands with his palms facing outwards. Looped around the middle finger of his right hand was the barely visible string from Baransu. With his Teigu being a support-type, he was able to surreptitiously activate its ability provided that he maintained some form of contact with the relic. However, despite his belief that no one would notice him utilizing its powers, he had failed to hide it from Akame's discernment.

"You sound like you've been expecting me to use it," he pointed out. Now that he thought about it, it was actually beyond any human's capability to accomplish his deed without the use of additional powers. In other words, she had manipulated her instructions in such a way that he was compelled to use his Teigu. _'She wants to know how capable I am with Baransu.'_

Akame didn't respond in any way, knowing that he had deciphered the reason behind her brisk order. Truth be told, she was quite astonished that Yukio could comprehend it. _'He's quick to pick things up.' _That realization was promptly accompanied with another insight: the young man was indeed gifted in unearthing people's thoughts. Against him, disclosing information seemed ineffective as he had some unknown ways of interpreting it. It seemed that she would have to be extra careful with her thoughts and emotions around him.

She wordlessly motioned him to follow her to a rack situated at the corner of the field. Weapons of different varieties were slanted against it, many of which were unused and relatively new.

"Unlike Murasame, Baransu isn't an offensive-type Teigu. Therefore, you should have another weapon for protection. Select one," she stated expressionlessly.

Yukio was only half-listening as he marveled at the weapons that reflected the light of the morning sun. Lustrous and unstained by blood, they demanded attention from the new recruit. Almost straight away, he found his gaze fixed on a rectangular brick-like hammer that was attached to a metallic handle twice his height. The idea of wielding such a breathtaking weapon brought shimmers of excitement to his jade eyes. Mind settled, he reached for it and lifted it out of its resting position.

"It's heavy and unsuited for—" Sentence left unconcluded, Akame was interrupted by Yukio's yelp. A split second too late to comprehend the leaden weight of his elected weapon, he impulsively released his grip and took a hasty step back as gravity pulled the object down.

Heart pounding from the nerve-racking experience of nearly acquiring a broken foot, Yukio turned his sight to Akame with hopefulness plastered on his features. Since his preference was a letdown, he decided to seek advice from his mentor. Based on what Akame was trying to say before, the assassin seemed to know what suited him.

Akame heaved an inaudible sigh as she scanned through the weapons. Gaze fixed on a brown leather belt with seven daggers tucked in slots, she took it for a closer inspection. After a few rotations and experimentations, she gave a nod of approval before tossing it gently to Yukio.

Not expecting such transition, the young man let out a small gasp and by reflex alone, managed to catch the item before it could make contact with the ground. With the belt now safely secure in his possession, he stared at it with a growing frown. Like most males his age he desired something ostentatious, preferably something that resembled Bulat's Neuntote. Thus, he was sourly disappointed when he was given small pitiful-looking daggers.

"Wait, why? These don't look cool at all. I mean, why not the spear or even the axe?"He regretted his complaint the moment he allowed it to escape his tongue. His mentor hurled him a censured look as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Compared to the hammer, these are actually more suitable for an assassin. We work in the shadows the majority of the time and for that reason, we tend to avoid direct confrontations unless necessary. Besides, a weapon's efficiency has nothing to do with its appearance. In fact, even the most basic ones can be deemed as lethal when used correctly."

Not giving him the opportunity for a rebuttal, she reclaimed the belt from his hands and began to fasten it around his upper torso so that it stretched diagonally from his left shoulder down to his right waist. Disregarding his protest that went along the lines of, "Hey, wait!", "Not there!", "Stop Akame! That tickles!" she persisted until the leather was firmly buckled.

With that done, she then scrutinized him up and down. "Compatible. These six daggers at the front should help you eliminate your targets. The seventh one hidden behind your back can operate as your _trump card_ and be used as deception. What's more, since a dagger normally requires only one hand, you can use your Teigu simultaneously to accelerate your movements."

As much as Yukio wanted to substitute them for a better-looking weapon, he knew that deep inside, Akame's choice was appropriate. Odds were that wielding a sword or a spear would require both limbs, thus severely hindering Baransu's usage due to the lack of contact. On the other hand, with these daggers, he felt certain that he could adapt to a suitable fighting style that incorporated both the blades and the Teigu.

"Alright, I understand. So what's next, Akame?" Instead of a reply, he was nearly swatted down like a fly by the practice sword in her hand. It was reflex alone that rescued him and he crooked his head, narrowly missing the wood. Stunned, he rapidly distanced himself from her. "What are you doing!?"

"Not appalling. Always be on guard."Sword's tip poised at his heart, Akame commented coolly.

"There is nothing more valuable than a practical lesson. Prepare yourself and fight me with all your strength."Her feet grinding into the ground, she built up her impetus into one single lunge. Dust kicking into the air she was off in a flash, signaling the start of their one-sided duel.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: Close to Night Raid's Hideout (In the Forest). Time: Afternoon. Year: 1024 (Day 2).**

The thick undergrowth sprouting from the path made his uphill passage laborious. Feet connecting with the uneven grounds, he was overcome with fatigue. The large empty basket strapped onto his back did nothing but contribute to his misery as it occasionally slammed into his worn-out legs. In typical cases, such trip into the mountains hardly posed any issues to the man who was more or less accustomed to hiking from former practices. However, with bruises and injuries from the earlier sparring, he was truly unprepared for this.

The fight had definitely been one agonizing experience. Much to his frustration and humiliation, he had yet to land a single blow on Akame after their six-hour spar. At the outset of the match, he was whacked numerous times in the chest due to his deficiency in his defense.

"Be in tune with not only your enemy's movements but also your own. Attacking recklessly will only weaken your defense, creating gaps for critical hits."

Had Akame been using a real sword, Yukio was convinced that he would have been dead over a hundred times. His swipes with his daggers had proven to be ineffective as the red-eyed assassin parried each one with little trouble—using her non-preferred hand and a wooden sword nonetheless!

To give himself some credit though, he wasn't completely hopeless as he had originally believed. After adjusting to the speed of Akame's strikes, he had managed to deflect a few rapid thrusts before he allowed overconfidence to consume him. As expected of Akame, she became aware of such and had promptly altered her approach. Hence, he was once again on the receiving end of the endless assaults on his body.

"Never allow yourself to be overcome with arrogance. Anything can happen in a battle and it's best to avoid being so assured of yourself until the very end."

Quick to learn by retraining her teachings in his head, he had corrected his mistakes at once. As inexperienced as he was, at half-way, creativity allowed him to gain a minute advantage over his mentor as he activated his Teigu's powers and increased the speed in both his arms and legs. Taken aback by the sudden enhancement, Akame was forced to dodge his hits instead of warding them off. Regrettably, the situation didn't last long before he was knocked back onto the floor following the recovery of his mentor's initial surprise.

"Fast progression. Alas, you still need to work on your footing. Now get up and come at me again."

_'Argh, no mercy, that's for sure.' _The reminiscence brought him shivers and persuaded him to redirect his thoughts. Head turning around to behold the scenery behind his shoulder, he was amazed by how small and obscure Nigh Raid's Hideout looked from the higher altitude. Located deep within the forest on the outskirts of the Capital, their mansion-like base was designed to be embedded in a cliff. From far out, it would look nothing more than natural landscape and for that reason, it remained undiscovered by enemy spies to this very day.

Noticing the delay in his steps Akame whirled around to regard him blankly. "Come. If we dawdle, we won't make it back in time for dinner."

_'Man, is food the only thing she cares about?'_ Feeling a little dejected by her lack of empathy, Yukio continued to trek behind her with a lowered gaze. Unlike him, Akame was unhindered by the earlier activities and was making light and steady steps towards her destination.

"Since you're now the acting boss, are you sure it's fine for us to be leaving the base like this?" he asked, holding himself stable after nearly tripping over a rock.

"Hunting is also a part of my job and the others are all capable of taking care of themselves. Besides, even if something were to happen, we can see and hear the signal coming from the base." Though tempted to assist him after seeing his near-tumble, she restrained herself and maintained her apathetic tone. Independence was something he would have to develop if he is to survive as an assassin. Her assistance would only obstruct his progress and lead to undesirable consequences—death, to be specific.

"Oh." Had Yukio truly understood the connotative meaning behind Akame's words, it was to be certain that his response would have been more dramatic. In truth, the warning indication that the red-eyed assassin had mentioned was Pumpkin. Strictly speaking, if by some unlikely odds that the enemy had managed to bypass Lubbock's sentry and infiltrated their base, the situation, according to Mine, would be referred to as a _pinch_. As a result, her Teigu's strength would be amplified to generate a destructive exhibition that could be identified miles away.

_'Hmm.'_ Capturing the target with the corner of her eye, she stopped dead in her tracks and waved Yukio over. As the young man waddled towards her whilst avoiding the thorns protruding from some plant, Akame pointed towards the creature a little to their right.

Coiled protectively around a violet star-shaped flower was a small snake-like Danger Beast with blue triangular patterns on its greenish skin that served as camouflage. Its tongue, split at the end like a fork, gingerly jutted from its mouth as it confirmed its surroundings whilst basked under the sun.

"Our targets today are the third-class Danger Beast, Koirusunēku. They have a habit of coiling around those flowers. They are quite delicious and their skin can be sold for money. The flower there can also be used as additional flavorings for cooking." Disinclined to be detected, she whispered into his ear.

"So do I just go and grab them?" Imitating the quietness of her voice, he spoke softly back.

"Approaching them as you are now will only result in a painful encounter. Though their fangs aren't venomous, they can still bite… hard. Mask your presence first and then strike. I'll demonstrate, so watch carefully." That said, she leaped onto the nearest branch in a crouching position and observed for the perfect opportunity to strike.

_'I swear only a monkey can pull off those kinds of moves...'_ From his squatting position behind the bushes, Yukio watched, awestruck as Akame swiftly shot down from the tree and, on a whim, grabbed the Koirusunēku. With a firm squeeze on its trachea, the Danger Beast's thrashing resistance finished as it lost its needed supply of oxygen.

Bending down and pulling the entire flower from the soil, Akame then dropped both items into the basket behind her before turning around to gaze at Yukio. "Do you understand what must be done?"

"Um, uh, how exactly do you mask your presence?"

"… !"

Pure and absolute stillness followed as time seemingly stopped. The birds discontinued their choir and the breeze that had been playing with Akame's night tresses timidly withdrew its attendance. The atmosphere suddenly declined in temperature as one thought ran through the girl's head, _'He doesn't know how!'_ As someone who could mask her presence as well as killing intent without much effort, it hadn't crossed her mind that there would be someone who didn't know how. After all, even ordinary children were capable of developing such a skill when given the opportunity, such as when playing games of hide-and-seek.

Recomposing her thoughts, she once again supplied him with a lengthy explanation. "To mask your presence is basically trying to make yourself undetectable by the enemy. To put in plainly, you must become one with your surroundings. For example, whilst hiding behind a tree, you must think of yourself as a part of it and that you belong there. Once you become familiar with it, you will be able to hide your presence at anytime and anywhere."

Yukio nodded to show his understanding. Storing the vital information in his head, he felt like his brain had been overloaded. _'So I must become one with the nature… Alright, how hard can that be?'_

The rejoinder came sooner than he had expected; his every predictable attempt ended in disaster. Much to Akame's disappointment, he had failed to outsmart every Koirusunēku he had encountered. Whereas she had begun piling up the targets into her basket, Yukio found himself struggling to avoid detection.

By the time that he finally succeeded in capturing one without being bitten, the sun was already setting low over the horizon. Having employed every ounce of energy during his task, he found himself exhausted. Slumped against the rough trunk of a tree, he was panting profusely as Akame studied him with a flicker of worry in her eyes.

_'Perhaps I've pushed him too far,'_ the Night Raider mused. Having a faint recollection that not even Tatsumi's first lessons had been this demanding, she mulled over the prospect of rectifying her harshness towards the young man.

"Hey, Akame… I'm afraid I've kind of overestimated my stamina a bit. But since you still have supper to prepare for the others, you should go back first. I'll follow as soon as I can." A bruise on his ribs accidently aggravated, he winced as he spoke in between each breath.

What he anticipated was that Akame would nod before making her way back to the base. Therefore, he was very dumbfounded when the girl merely transferred everything from her basket to his before stacking the two. With that done, she bent down to his level with her back towards him. "Get on. I'll carry you while you carry the baskets."

The consideration of her transporting him back struck him as ludicrous. Although he was reluctant about being left alone in a forest at night, the last thing he wanted was for a girl to carry him. A certain gut feeling told him that the other members of Night Raid—especially Leone and Mine—would mock him for an eternity if he was to return on Akame's back.

"No, I'm fine. Just go back without me. No matter how strong you are, being a girl you can't possibly carry me, a man, down the mountain."

That last part of his sentence reawakened Akame's sense of worth as a female. Determined to prove him wrong, she insisted. "Just get on. I can do it."

"No, you can't."

"I can."

"No, you can't."

Knowing the futility in having a verbal argument with him, she decided to take action. She paid no heed to his objections as she slid the basket's strap on his shoulders before hoisting him up. With strength unlike that of her slender figure, she managed to get him onto her back as gently as possible before setting off with footsteps heavier than usual due to the excess weight.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" Dignity gone like the wind, Yukio buried his face into Akame's shoulder as a means of alleviating the embarrassment of his current dilemma. This peculiar arrangement of theirs was warranting taunts. Nevertheless, apart from the humiliation, he was beginning to find himself enjoying this predicament. From this position, he could easily observe Akame's features and catch a whiff of her unique fragrance that was regrettably mixed with a bit of sweat.

"I don't want to hear that from you, considering how you are much the same," Akame retorted, allowing a small smile tug the corner of her lips. Unfortunately, it went unnoticed by the young man, who was flustered because of her blunt comment. "Your persistence is most intriguing. However, I must compliment you on your effort. You have done well for your first time."

"Thank you." Yukio's trademark grin rematerialized. Unlike those who gave praises for the sake of it, Akame seldom offered flattering remarks unless they were genuine. _'She means it.' _The thought that his mentor approved him brought Yukio so much delight that he would have fallen off her back had she not steadied him in time.

"Hey Akame, you seem to know how to carry people around your back. Have you carried someone like this before?" Curiosity suddenly burning his tongue, he said the first query that had conjured. Now that he had finally gotten past the stage of receiving the assassin's indifference, he decided to probe for a more personal exchange. Perhaps this was the perfect opportunity to become better acquainted with the mentor whom he would be spending a lot of his time with.

_'Kurome…'_

Apparently, what he deemed to be a harmless question held more significance to Akame than he could ever envision. Eyes narrowing into slits, she took a sharp intake of air. The recollection of the horrifying ordeal in Gifnora Forest was stimulated and the memory of a younger self carrying her wounded sister towards the campground was so vivid that it felt as though she was reliving that moment.

The indistinctness and remoteness on her face were enough to keep Yukio quiet. Mentally berating himself for saying the wrong thing, he was about to apologize when he heard her speak. It was so soft that he would have missed it had he been elsewhere but on her back.

"My younger sister."

Due to the silence that had descended upon them, it took him a while to realize that it was the continuation of their conversation. At last discovering the ideal escape route for this solemn mood, he remarked casually, "You're a good sister. I had an older brother but he absolutely hated me. Not only did he never give me any piggyback rides, he always competed with me for father's attention. Being the eldest, he really was a jerk."

_'A good sister, huh? Kurome would probably have some cynical remarks ready if she ever heard this.'_ At the irony of fate her eyebrows knitted together and she decided not to dwell on their sibling love and hate relationship. Instead, she turned her head slightly so that she could see Yukio from her side view. "Nonetheless, you two are related by blood. The bond between you and him is unbreakable, no matter what low opinions you have of him."

"Yeah, but I still don't like him." Since Akame didn't persist, he left it concluded at that point. In reality there was a substantial reason for his detestation. Regardless of what others thought, forgiveness was not something he could offer his older sibling when it was _he_ who had purposely sealed him inside Shīru centuries ago…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

* * *

**Mission: None**

**Night Raid Members Remaining: 8**

…

…

…

**Author's Notes: So here is the last chapter before the canon events. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated as they will strive to motivate me further. **

**The poll which decides the fate of some characters is still open so feel free to vote on the person who you think should live to see the success of the revolution. **

**Next time: Kill the Dusk-Leone returns to the base with distressing news and a new request. It is finally time for Night Raid's assassination mission. Their targets? Aria and her family!**


	5. Chapter 5-Kill the Dusk

**Author's Notes: ****To all the readers who have spared a moment to review, all of your feedbacks are very much valued as they show that you're supporting the progression of this story.**

**In addition, I'm extremely grateful to Shuzuka, who once again kindly helped with proofreading this chapter. **

**All characters from Akame ga Kill that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya to thank for that. Nevertheless, the OCs that do appear are of my ownership.**

**(Beta read by Shuzuka)**

* * *

…

…

…

**Chapter 5-Kill the Dusk**

* * *

"My heart will die, and my own hesitation will be the trigger.

"Help me!" I waver.

"Trust me!" In the voice from you, to you."

-Blood Teller (Mirai Nikki ED1)

* * *

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: Night Raid's Hideout (Corridor). Time: Morning. Year: 1024 (Day 9).**

'_Take a deep breath. In… and now out. Again, in… and out.'_

His back was parallel to the wall. Its cool and even surface provided him cover as he waited for his next victim. He unwearyingly established a regulated breathing pattern, knowing how fundamental composure was in this case.

_Tap… tap… tap…_

The sound of soft footsteps echoing through the corridor ascertained someone's approach. Based on the pace, he assumed that it was a person with long legs. _'No, that's not all…'_ His ears straining for the faintest of sounds, he deduced that it was someone with a light and long stride. In this situation, only Night Raid's Sheele matched that description. _'Perfect, just the person I wanted.' _

Eight days had passed since Yukio joined the group of elite assassins and began his training. Apart from regular lessons and sparring sessions with Akame and Bulat, his schedule was compacted with a selection of activities: hunting first-class Danger Beasts, tree climbing with additional weights, swimming in armor, and even doing pushups with Mine on his back. What other people would see as absurd exercises were now all part of his customary routine. As Yukio became more competent, Akame introduced the latest practice, namely ambush.

The element of surprise was a decisive factor for any assassin. For this reason, he was given numerous mock missions where he was assigned a random target each day. As expected, being confined within the base, his _only _victims were those of Night Raid. As undemanding as catching someone off guard was, it was actually easier said than done. Being qualified killers, the members of Night Raid were all trained to be observant, something Yukio had discovered after his first few tries.

The alluring blond-haired woman, Leone—who Yukio referred to as _nee-san_—was his first target. He hadn't even begun to scheme when Leone caught him red-handed. Even without the enhanced senses of Lionelle, her awareness was unfailing.

The next day it had become his goal to startle Bulat, but he was nearly incapacitated after the ex-Imperial soldier had mistaken him for an intruder. Apparently, a disguise was a mistake.

The confrontations with Lubbock and Mine were also unpleasant. Although he had succeeded in his prank that involved a certain bathroom incident that was now tabooed, he came close to being strangled and shot to death after Lubbock and Mine discovered who the real culprit was.

From Yukio's perspective, they were definitely not great experiences. However, little by little, he was familiarizing himself with the skills of ambush and improved significantly since he had first started. More importantly, he was sure that he would complete his task today. Since Sheele wasn't the type who would react violently, he was eager to get some results to impress his mentor.

"_Conceal yourself into the background. Be aware of your surroundings and mask your presence."_ That was the number one rule for assassination. Convinced that he was indeed unseen, Yukio couldn't suppress his growing grin.

"_Know your enemy. Observe him carefully. Be aware of his every move and tune in to his thoughts."_ The second rule was also met as he silently counted the seconds before Sheele was within range.

'_Three… two… one… Now!' _With a pounce that mimicked that of a tiger's, he took his position in the middle of the corridor and let out a feral growl from the back of his throat. In typical cases, it should've been enough to scare those who were oblivious… except, the outcome he desired didn't happen. Rather than a scream of fear, he was met head on with a book. His brain was unable to comprehend the situation and prevent the collision.

_Bam!_

Two cries resonated through the hallway in unison as the two assassins toppled onto the ground in a sprawled position. Being the one who was ran into, Yukio was saddled on by Sheele. For a moment, both of them blinked and gawked at each other. Eventually, recognition sank in and their expressions imitated each other in a series of confusion, astonishment, then followed by embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Snapping out of her daze, Sheele climbed back onto her feet and allowed Yukio the freedom to do the same. In one glance at the floor, she spotted her book and proceeded to pick it up. With the object now safe in her possession, she turned to the young man and bowed in an apologetic manner.

"Are you al—" At that exact moment, Sheele's glasses fell off from her bending forward. Dropping back onto the ground, the woman sightlessly felt for them with her hands, all the while mumbling, "Glasses, glasses."

Rendered speechless by her clumsiness, Yukio retrieved her glasses and watched mutely as she reequipped them. _'She really is an airhead…'_ A traitorous eyebrow rose with that reflection and he couldn't help but wonder how an uncoordinated woman such as Sheele had managed to get herself involved in the assassin trade. From what he heard from Mine, Sheele was a brilliant assassin. But personally, he was rather skeptical of the sniper's seemingly exaggerated tales. There was nothing about Sheele that demonstrated a killer's obligated aggression. _'What I'm seeing so far is a regular woman… clumsy yes, but definitely someone far too kind for an assassin. But then again, I've actually never seen Sheele-san in action before so I can't really judge.' _

"Ah, thank you Yukio-kun," Sheele said as she smiled tenderly at him, "but what were you doing? It's dangerous to be jumping around like that."

'_Wait, don't tell me…'_ Snapped out of his thoughts, Yukio was given the impression that Sheele had forgotten the specifics of his task. Eyebrows creasing at the possibility, he tested his speculation. "Sheele-san, I'm supposed to ambush you today, remember? It's part of my training."

"Oh? I think I might've forgotten it." She rested her index finger on her chin, lips pursed as she tried to recall any details that reinforced what Yukio had said. Drawing blanks, she shook her head despondently. "I'm sorry, but I can't remember."

"Argh… never mind. It's alright," said Yukio as he scratched the back of his head with a hint of helplessness. The awkwardness unnerving him, he was going for another exchange when a strident voice rang across the hallway.

"Sheele, newbie, Akame calls for a meeting. It looks like we've finally got ourselves a new request." Two heads turning concurrently towards the speaker, Sheele and Yukio took in the sight of Mine. Donned in her usual pink outfit, the sniper had an additional metallic casing strapped onto her back.

"Coming!" Although incited by the way the girl had addressed him, Yukio set the irritation aside and instead welcomed the exhilaration brought to him by the news.

'_Finally, my first mission!'_ The grin that was plastered on his face grew as his hand slipped inside his pocket to grasp Baransu.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: Night Raid's Hideout (Conference Room). Time: Morning. Year: 1024 (Day 9)****.**

By the time the three arrived, the rest of Night Raid's members were already in attendance within the conference room. Finding a spot beside Bulat who was leaning against the wall, Yukio stuffed his hands into his pockets and watched as Akame nodded at Leone.

Taking that as an indication to begin, Leone cleared her throat. "I've just returned from a scouting trip in the Capital and I've got big news." She held up two fingers, "one good and one bad. Which one do you guys wanna hear first?"

"The good news, obviously." That was from Lubbock.

"No, we should deal with the bad news first, like a real man does," Bulat interjected.

"Actually Aniki, not all of us here are men… so I'm going for the good news first," Yukio disagreed.

"Whichever one is fine, just get to the point… but maybe go with the bad one first," Mine cut in.

"I agree with Mine. The good won't come unless we deal with the bad news first." Sheele offered her opinion.

Akame mentally tallied the scores and wrapped up their little vote. "Leone, we'll hear the bad news first."

"Alright then, there are rumors going strong about _The Four_. From what I've heard, Honest just woke up one day demanding for them to be regrouped. No doubt the Emperor agreed and sent for their return. Once they come back, they'll be tasked with eliminating the rebels… us included. Things are sure gonna get chaotic once that happens." That revealed, Leone's gaze hardened and she emanated some malicious intent. Although causalities are guaranteed once The Four reemerges, she couldn't control her urge for a good fight. As powerful as the members of The Four were, no human was without a weakness and their deaths would deal a permanent blow to the Empire. "If we want the revolution to happen, we'll have to fight them."

'_What… The Four? Who are they?' _Akame managed to refrain herself from allowing bewilderment to show on her countenance. Despite her memories being vague, she knew that _The Four_ was a term new to her. So then, what could this possibly mean? Why was there this significant factor that she couldn't recall? She held no answers but something about this subject seemed misleading and her sixth sense warned her of something ominous.

"Who is The Four?" The overcast faces of the majority in the room unsettled Yukio when he timorously asked. Though his question was directed at Akame, who was unwittingly just as clueless as he was, it was Bulat who had offered an explanation.

The One Hundred Man-Slayer spared a transitory glance at Akame, Yukio, and Mine before responding. "You guys are probably too young to remember this but The Four was once a group famous for its renowned powers. A few years back, right after the previous Emperor's death, the people of the Southern Lands tried to rebel against the Empire. To deal with them, the Capital organized armed forces to annihilate the enemy. At that time, I was part of the squad led by General Liver and we fought together on that battlefield. But the enemy had a much larger number and the battle was drawn out. In the end, the Capital got impatient and nominated four high-ranking generals to form the group known as _The Four_."

Bulat paused and closed his eyes, as if replaying the battle scenes in his mind. "I saw it… those four, they were strong. They easily confronted and killed many warriors that even the elites in our squadron couldn't handle. Five days, it took them just five days to completely wipe out the enemy. But still, the group was forced to disband soon after the war since quite a number of people, including Honest, felt threatened by their presence."

"So basically, their strength is no laughing matter, huh?" Hearing that, Mine's usual self-confidence vanished under her serious facade.

"They're all Teigu users," Leone added, gesturing towards her own Teigu, "and somehow, they are all elemental-types. The members of The Four are like the forces of nature."

"Who are these people exactly? Do you know their abilities or even fighting styles?" Yukio inquired urgently. The thought of such powerful opponents becoming their adversaries certainly didn't set in well for him.

Bulat placed a steadying hand on Yukio's head. Understanding his worries, the soldier ruffled the young man's blonde hair and elaborated. "The Great General Budo is the leader of The Four. Also nicknamed the Man of Lightning, he is the longest serving general in the Empire. He is feared and well-respected, and is also the leader of the Imperial Guards in charge of protecting the palace. Right now, he is the only one out of The Four to be stationed within the Capital."

"The second general is the Ice Queen, Esdeath. She is a sadistic battle manic who enjoys coming up with new torture methods. She's young and beautiful, that's for sure, but she's also the Empire's Strongest General. And since she treats her subordinates well, she has a large number of loyal supporters. I guess that's why her army is said to be the strongest offensive force within the Empire." Having been with Najenda since his childhood, Lubbock was quite familiar with Esdeath and decided to provide his testimony. "And from what I've heard from Najenda-san, it will take about fifty-thousand elite soldiers and ten extra Teigu users with Akame-chan's and Bulat's skills just to defeat her."

Hearing that, Yukio gulped and felt uneasiness like that of tidal waves drowning him. Lubbock's description of Esdeath scared him. How would Night Raid survive against her? Regardless of how he mulled over it, he couldn't imagine how anyone could stand against her. "Where is she right now?"

"Somewhere in the north battling the Northern Tribe. But don't worry; even a woman like her will have some problems under the harsh conditions. So I'm guessing that she won't be coming back soon," said Lubbock thoughtfully.

"The third general is General Hidou, also called the Wildfire. He is a foul man who enjoys experimenting with different levels of pain. He is known to be very cunning and manipulative. From what I've last heard, he went to the west to research about a rare Danger Beast." Bulat continued, "There hasn't been any news about him since he left, but if he does return, then we'll have to eliminate him as soon as we can. I'll tell you this much, he's good at guessing his opponents' next moves… even before they can make them."

"The final member is Mamoru, the Silencer. We don't know much about him. All we know is that he is the youngest of The Four and that some people claim he can kill anyone in a blink of an eye. You can say that his killing methods are rather similar to Akame's," Leone concluded, allowing a charming smile to mark her features. Apparently, she didn't overlook Yukio's apprehension as she pushed Bulat aside and wrapped her arm around the young man's shoulders. "Come on, enough of being all gloomy. We're scaring Yukio-kun here. Let's move on, I'll tell you something else I got."

"Tsk, the newbie is scared already? We haven't even faced The Four yet. How pathetic," Mine huffed disdainfully, her arms crossed on her chest. Despite having spent a week with the Night Raiders, Yukio had yet to obtain the sniper's approval.

With Mine's attitude being nothing new to him, Yukio ignored her and instead concentrated on freeing himself from Leone's clutches. With determination dancing in his emerald orbs, he then looked at the blonde woman expectantly.

"Here, take a look at this." Leone pulled out a bag of gold suspended from her belt. She winked at Yukio. "It's a little present from our client. He wants us to clean up a mansion near the south of the Capital. He said that he used to be a guard working for the family but he quit the moment he found out what they're hiding. It seems that the family lures people from the countryside with sweet words, torturing and playing with them until they're dead."

"That's sick," Yukio muttered. How could the people in the Capital be so callous? _'I can't believe this!'_

"Leone, have you confirmed this?" For the first time since the start of the meeting, Sheele raised a question. Her wariness was to be expected. After all, it was not unusual for a client to bait them with false missions that were actually traps intended to ensnare them.

"Yeah, I've checked. Since the guards also keep quiet, they are just as guilty. So what do you say Aka-Akame?" The woman's smile vanished instantly upon noticing their sub-leader's abnormal condition. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and she was clutching her head. With the other hand using the wall for support, the red-eyed assassin seemed to be in obvious pain.

The others also noticed and crowded around her. But before anyone could voice their thoughts, they were dismissed by Akame with a shake of her head. "I'll be fine… It's just a headache, that's all. Prepare yourselves. Tonight we will eliminate them. I'll see you all then."

That said, Akame called a halt to their meeting and without another word, she half-stumbled out of the conference room. The door closed with a soft _thud_, leaving the rest of the Night Raiders behind in hushed concern.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: Front of Night Raid Hideout (Near the Cliff). Time: Afternoon. Year: 1024 (Day 9)****.**

'_Tatsumi,'_

Her index finger gingerly traced the horizontal dent on the cross-like symbol. The totem that was once his keepsake was cupped firmly in her hands, its smooth wooden surface disrupted by the single cut created by Murasame during their first encounter. Now given the time to ponder it, Tatsumi had certainly been blessed. Fortune was on his side back when they had dueled._ 'His luck had kept him safe from Murasame's poison, but failed to keep him alive from his own naivety. In a way, Chelsea's words came true: "From what I saw in Sheele and Bulat's records, that kindness seems like it will take Tatsumi's life."'_ With the memories of her friends reemerging, her heart let out a silent cry of anguish.

One leg pulled up from her seated position, she rested her chin on her knee and waited for the distress to settle. From her spot on top of a precipice, she could easily perceive the endless green of the forest's trees that were tinted with orange from the setting sun.

Green—the color of his eyes that held unrestrained hope. For an assassin born and raised in the darkness, he'd become the path of a new dream for her, and involuntarily, she felt herself captivated by his hopefulness. It was he who began to remove the mental barricades she had created around her heart after the deaths of her many friends. _"I'll make you a promise. I will not die! I won't make you sad!"_ That night, under the witnesses of the silvery moon and untainted snow, he had melted her inner defenses. Moved by his words, she had placed faith in him. However, he eventually broke that vow when he sacrificed himself for the sake of other people. It was just like him to do so, but it had left an incurable scar in her core that throbbed every time she thought of him.

"_Akame, we're done losing things that are precious to us."_ That was what he said when she had penetrated her sister's body with Murasame. Both _he_ and _she_ had discarded a lot for the rebirth of the country and he had expressed his sorrow on numerous occasions. For that reason, it was his grief that brought her uncertainty. In this current timeline, Tatsumi had yet to become exposed to corruption. What if she rescued his friends and eliminated Aria prior to his arrival? Wouldn't that then spare him of all the torments that are to come?

'_Unlike the last time, we won't wait another day. We'll strike tonight and guarantee the safety of Tatsumi's friends. Hopefully, I won't run into him. Without the death of his friends, he wouldn't have a purpose to join Night Raid.'_

"So this is where you were, Akame. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Akame didn't bother glancing back, recognizing Yukio's modulated voice. Carefully, she stashed the totem inside her pocket before continuing to observe the picturesque scene in front of her. The sun descended towards the horizon, dying the heavens in an array of orange, yellow and pink. The view was as impressive as she remembered, but at the same time, the nature's very beauty felt wantonly cruel for assassins like her.

"How's your headache?" Setting himself down on the grass next to her, Yukio felt something stir deep within him upon seeing Akame's dark tresses being caressed by the wind. The girl appeared to be enthralled by the scenery before them and the young man found his gaze lingering on her.

"It's better than before… and I've retained fragments of my memories, though most of them are only related to the mission. From what I can tell, they seem to be triggered when something relevant is mentioned." Eyes still fixed on the landscape, Akame responded evenly as if she was merely providing a weather report.

"Is that so? That doesn't give us much to work on," commented Yukio, giving the situation some serious thought. Another question clicked in his head as he recalled his mentor's barely discernible surprise during their earlier meeting. "Um… hey Akame, back when nee-san mentioned The Four, your expression was that of confusion… So is it true that you're not familiar with this group?"

For once, astonishment was written clearly on Akame's face for more than a few seconds before it dissolved into her customary indifference. Whilst the time spent training the young man alerted her of his perceptiveness, it hadn't crossed her mind that he was capable of deciphering her hidden emotions. As a trained killer, Akame was taught to conceal her true intents and yet, Yukio had little difficulty reading her like an open book. An all too-familiar snort from Gozuki invaded her mind and her eyebrows surreptitiously lowered. If she didn't know better, she would think that her deceased adoptive father was sneering at her incapability of remaining pokerfaced.

"You're right. As far as I know, The Four didn't exist in the original timeline," she admitted reluctantly.

"So the future has changed then? Why though? And doesn't this mean that we can't fully rely on your memories for guidance? Hmm, this isn't good. What is causing this change?" Yukio mused out loud. Whilst his exterior revealed nothing, he was inwardly scolding himself for his stupidity. _'This has to be one of those damned repercussions that father mentioned… Darn it! I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I listen carefully back then? If only I didn't just shrug it off, then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess right now!' _His brows knitted together. The fact that he had failed to ascertain the extent of his Imperial Arms was unforgivable. He should've realized the outcomes before using _Taimugyaku_.

_Taimugyaku_—Baransu's _trump card_—was a technique so unpredictable that his father had once prohibited him from using it. It possessed the ability to distort time and space, something that was considered distinctive even among the other 47 Teigu. Needless to say, its side effects were extremely dangerous and irreversible.

'_My presence here has disrupted the timeline of this era… And while I'm all okay, Akame has to deal with amnesia. On top of that, I caused significant changes to history.'_ Yukio fisted his palms. In a way, he was indirectly responsible for _The Four's _appearance. Despite his usual optimism, he was beginning to doubt himself. Thus far, he accomplished little that vouched his usefulness. On the contrary, perchance Akame would've been better off without him. _'She hasn't said anything yet, but I must be a real burden to her.'_

"…I'm sorry, Akame. I should've never used _Taimugyaku_. My father once warned me that time travel could cause permanent damage to the dimensions of time and space. I didn't understand back then and so I just ignored him…" Yukio confessed and lowered his gaze. "If only I didn't try to show off Baransu's abilities… I'm sorry! I should've been more careful with my Teigu! It's my fault that you have to go through all this!"

"It can't be helped. Coming back here was my choice, not yours. So it's not your fault." To prevent him from criticizing himself further, Akame decided on the most straightforward approach. She inched her right hand towards him and placed it on top of his fisted one.

The sudden contact caused Yukio to jerk his head up, mentally preparing himself for any criticisms. To his utter amazement, Akame supplied no admonishments. Instead, a divine smile graced her lips and her eyes shimmered with an empyrean light.

'_Beautiful…' _Yukio stared, dumbfounded, his breath caught and stolen. On rare occasions, he'd seen the corners of Akame's lips twitch in what resembled a smile. Nonetheless, they were nothing compared to what he was currently presented with. Her cold mask was gone, leaving behind cordiality in its place. In that instant, the sight was forever imprinted into his mind and he felt his cheeks burn.

"Look over there." Unaware of the red hue emerging from his face, Akame pointed towards the blazing horizon. "It's beautiful, isn't it? This place has always been my favorite at this time of the day. I can see the sunset perfectly from here."

'_I'd always thought that the kitchen was your favorite place.'_ In order to prolong this pleasant mood, Yukio suppressed the retort from fleeing the tip of his tongue. Instead, he nodded in silent agreement, listening as she continued.

"The sun that is gradually engulfed by darkness… it's like the last glimmer of hope for humankind," Akame paused and stretched her hand outwards until it was in line with the red sphere. Her palm slowly fisted in an abortive attempt to seize the sun, yet clasped only air. "But for assassins like us, this light will always be out of our reach. Still, maybe it's because we can't reach it that we find ourselves longing to touch it… at least that's what I think."

"…"

Yukio was left speechless as he absorbed her words. Taking in the last of the sun's rays, he was of the same mindset as Akame. The sunset was certainly intangible in more ways than one, but it was also inspiring to humanity. Every night, its light would be extinguished as it seemingly suffered its defeat in the hands of darkness. Nonetheless, it would return brighter as dawn the next day. Its cycle never waning, it was refreshing for anyone who would spare a moment to look at it. Perhaps, he thought, this was simply Akame's way of stimulating his resolve. _'So, even when uncertain about the future, I should remain hopeful… Is this what she is trying to tell me?' _

"Heh. Akame, you sure have a unique way of telling me things," chuckled Yukio as his earlier distress disappeared. Initially having plans to comfort his mentor, it was he who was soothed in the end. In spite of her young age, Akame was an intriguing enigma with high intellect that was overshadowed by feigned innocence.

"Hmmm? So then… how should I tell you that I'm hungry?" Akame's stomach growled untimely and shattered the heartwarming atmosphere. Her eyes narrowed slightly as the usual crimson morphed into obsidians, displaying doll-like properties whilst she stared unblinkingly at Yukio.

"Um… since when aren't you hungry?" responded Yukio with a weak smile. Before, such endearing look from Akame bemused the young man, but eventually, he came to the conclusion that it was a peculiar but emblematic trait of Akame's when she deadpanned.

"Hmmm, point taken." The images of food prompted Akame to get back onto her feet, all her sorrows discarded in the back of her mind. "Come, Yukio. It's time for supper. Eating a lot of meat will help prepare you for your first mission."

'_Huh? Wait, what? How is eating meat even related to killing!?' _A sweat drop accompanied by that thought, Yukio regained his stance before trailing the red-eyed assassin. Head turning around to behold the striking landscape, he took one long glance at the twilight, announcing his unspoken vow. _'I may bear some responsibility for these strange phenomena, but I'll do all that I can to make things right… Someday, Akame… Someday, I'll help you reach and touch the light!'_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: In the Capital (Aria's Mansion). Time: Night. Year: 1024 (Day 9)****.**

Out in the Capital, the blood moon cast an eerie light on the empty streets, generating numerous shadows that mutated into black pillars, concealing any undercover illegal activities. White twinkling stars acted like fire beetles in the blackened sky, though they served as mere backdrops for the seven silhouettes suspended in midair. Their backs against the moonlight, their figures were contrastingly red against the silver threads they stood on.

"Alright, this is it." A low growl emitted from Leone as her eyes locked onto the courtyard and the mansion below her. "So sticking with the plan, that old geezer inside is mine, right?"

Akame, who stood passively beside the blonde woman nodded in consent before addressing the others. "We have forty-five minutes. Eliminate all targets by any means."

"Night Raid! Night Raid is here!"

"Hurry! Call for backup!"

"Get the family out of here!"

"We'll hold them off!"

None of the other Night Raiders were able to formulate a response as shouts of alarm rung across the area. In less than a few minutes, security guards in white uniforms were storming towards them with weaponry in hand. Their garments consisted of a zipped up jacket with a bulletproof breastplate, matching long pants, and steady black boots. In addition, they wore the traditional metallic helmet with earflaps that somehow reminded Yukio of a silver ladybug.

"I knew that this _grand_ idea of nee-san's was going to backfire," Yukio's grumbling was lost amidst the uproar. Once again, his assumption about Night Raid was greatly erroneous. Rather than keeping a low profile like stereotypical assassins, the group, persuaded by Leone, had settled with the most conspicuous entrance.

'_Still, I would never think that Cross Tail was capable of doing something like this.'_ Yukio's eyes travelled towards the claw-like Teigu attached to Lubbock's hands. Strands of thin threads were jutting out of the relic in several directions, generating the platform that they stood on. _'Infinite Uses: Cross Tail, both an offensive and defensive type Teigu that is most effective when used by someone who's resourceful.' _

_Bam!_

The sound of a bullet leaving the barrel was heard as Mine focused Pumpkin on the first guard. Accuracy unrivalled, her aim was dead on. Blood splattered on the ground like paint and the guard fell with a shattered helmet and a hole in his forehead.

'_Right on the mark...'_ Yukio directed a nervous glance towards the girl. Notwithstanding her small frame, Mine was a genius sniper whose concentration exceeded all he had come across. Moreover, with Pumpkin as her Teigu, the girl was definitely a force to be reckoned with on missions. _'After all, Pumpkin is an offensive Teigu that gathers spiritual energy and fires it in concentrated shockwaves.'_

With the enemy's formation scattered by Mine's assault, the armed Bulat took his opportunity and descended from the strings. His sturdy feet landed on the ground with an earsplitting _thud_. The Neuntote materialized in his hand and he sent it hurling with an almighty force. The halberd shot forth like a comet, penetrating the stomach of another sentry in an instant.

Comprehending the difference in power-levels, the guards panicked and broke loose, a few impulsively fleeing. They got no further than five steps before they were cleaved in half by Sheele, who, with Leone's assistance, had managed to descend without kissing dirt. Whilst the latter made her way towards the mansion's interior, the former was unforgiving as she calmly bisected her opponents with the Teigu—Cutter of Creation: Extase.

'_Said to be very sharp, Extase can cut through any material, including unbreakable Teigu such as Incursio. Apparently, it is also very sturdy and can be utilized as a defense,' _Yukio evaluated, amazed by the aptitude in which Sheele handled the heavy pair of scissors.

Taking note of the battles around her, Akame assessed the situation and confirmed that the probability of any injuries was near zero. Satisfied with her appraisal, she inclined her body forward and soared off the platform. She somersaulted in a flawless aerial maneuver before finding ground in a crouched position. Without delay, she whipped out Murasame and cut down the closest opponent. _'Eliminate.' _

"Come down, Yukio. You're coming with me." In between each word, Akame demonstrated great swordplay and delivered a cut on every guard who was foolish enough to enter her katana's range. Her jacket remained unsoiled as eight bodies piled around her.

"This is too high. I don't thin—Waah!" Yukio's reluctance to jump was eradicated by Lubbock, who playfully shoved him from behind, tipping him off balance. Yukio let out a scream of terror, arms flapping wildly in a futile effort to fly. With the earth approaching fast, his training instincts reeled in. Suddenly feeling composed, he manipulated his body at the last moment. His legs trembled on contact with the floor and he soundlessly cursed Lubbock.

Without a word, Akame took her position adjacent to Yukio as he readjusted. Keeping an eye out for him, she swiftly slaughtered more guards, ensuring that no weapons would impinge them.

Another concentrated shot from Pumpkin took down two more grunts. Gesturing Yukio to follow, Akame escorted the young man towards the storehouse, all the while signaling Mine and Lubbock to provide backup.

Not forgetting to glare daggers at Lubbock before he left, Yukio found himself under pressure to match Akame's pace. Compelled to enhance his speed with Baransu, he darted towards the destination alongside his mentor. To his surprise, they encountered little trouble, save for the three guards who were immediately dispatched by Akame.

Arriving at the outer regions of the mansion, the duo stopped at the edge of a clearing. Trees flocked the vicinity, hiding a dreary brick storehouse from outside view. A lone woman in a white dress could be seen scampering for the shelter, the occasional jingling sounds from her pocket revealing the possession of keys—mostly likely the set needed for the storeroom's door.

Akame's gaze drifted from the pocket to the surrounding plantation. This was undeniably an excellent evacuation site. If not for her prior knowledge, she might have left this place unsearched.

"She's your target," the red-eyed assassin instructed, gesturing towards the woman with her blade. Regardless of Yukio's inexperience, a defenseless target should pose no issue for him. Ideally, this would be the perfect practice. But, in the event that something goes wrong, she would be there as a last resort. "Don't worry, humans die easier than Danger Beasts."

Her words proving to be anything but reassuring, Yukio fought back a gulp and nodded. At a snail's pace, he extracted a dagger from his belt, hands trembling from nervousness. He exhaled a long breath. This was it. This would mark his beginning in the assassin trade.

"_Conceal yourself into the background. Be aware of your surroundings and mask your presence."_

"_Know your enemy. Observe her carefully. Be aware of her every move and tune in to her thoughts."_

The two rules ingrained into his mind from repetition, he confirmed that these requirements were met.

'_Turbo Trot, activate!'_ Yukio made his move. With Baransu gripped tightly in his right hand, he dashed forward with his dagger in his left. His pulse accelerated and every step resonated in his ears like that of a charging battalion. To Akame, he came into reach undetected in mere seconds, but from his perspective, it was like an eternity had passed.

"_Aim for a fatal point and strike down the target before anyone, including the target, notices you."_ Recalling rule number four, Yukio hoisted his curved blade and…

…found himself faltering at the last moment. _'I-I can't. I don't think I can do this! She's an unarmed woman! This is no war!' _At the same time he thought that, Leone's words drifted into his recollection. _"It seems that the family lures people from the countryside with sweet words, torturing and playing with them until they're dead." _Like an eccentric enchantment, they washed away all traces of pity that had resided within him.

'_I'll kill you!' _His fortitude refueled, he snatched the woman up by her collar and struck down.

The mistress whirled her head around in fright and her sapphire eyes enlarged to detain the image of hardened emeralds. The cold steel brushed against her throat and those feral orbs were the last thing she ever saw.

A rain of blood shot out from the cut, staining Yukio in a metallic and sticky fluid. Releasing his grip on the dress, he watched unblinkingly as the woman collapsed, coloring the soil red. Expression as void as a crater, the new assassin lifted his dagger once again. The desire to stab flesh was strong but he was held back by an unyielding grip from behind.

"That's enough. The target has been eliminated." Akame's calm voice eased him a little and his hold on his weapon slackened.

Having discerned the crazed look in his eyes, Akame decided to intervene. His abnormal behavior was nothing new to her; it was the same as those who allowed their emotions to overwhelm them. The fear, the hesitation, and the abhorrence of taking another life—they were all part of the primal nature of a human. If truth be told, she too had behaved in a comparable manner during her first mission years ago.

"_Yep, I'm an Informant for the Revolutionary Army."_

"_Akame, I've been watching you for many years, so I know… You're too kind. It'll be hard for you to keep living as an assassin. It'd be easier for you if you… died right here." _

'_Martha, whether or not your words were truly genuine back then is something I'll never know.' _Akame's head arched up to marvel at the night sky and her lips curled into a humorless smile. The cruelty of fate was once again the subject of her contemplations. It was on a similar night that she broke down in tears after decapitating the person she had cherished. Even till this very day, the smell of salt and blood was something that she could never ignore. _'No, that isn't entirely true. I can forget it… I just choose not to. Because I will continue to remember those that I have killed and bear the responsibility of each life I took.'_

Akame inwardly heaved a sigh and let the reflection end. A hint of pity set into her eyes as she took in Yukio's shaken form. The female assassin understood that feeling of helplessness more than anyone else. The weight of taking another life was always tormenting and the young man seemed awfully frail to support such substantial burden. Nonetheless, the path to carnage was not something he could easily turn his back on. "Yukio, recall rule number three: don't allow your emotions to drive you. Instead, think rationally. It is the only way to survive as an assassin."

"Ak-Akame, how do you do it? How do you remain so calm at a time like this, even after killing someone?" Yukio's voice quaked and he shoved his hands into the soil, desperately trying to cover the red with brown.

To provide him his needed answers, Akame bent down and searched the corpse. Finding a dairy and the set of keys, she handed the former item to Yukio. "Read this. The mother of this household enjoyed drugging and torturing her victims. She wrote all about it in her dairy."

Yukio did as he was told. With trembling hands that made opening the book difficult, he at last turned the pages. Inside was what one would expect to see in a lady's diary at first glance. The inscriptions were neat and could've been easily mistaken for personal records. But the content showed otherwise. In great detail, the dairy had entries filled with the suffering of victims who were tortured.

"These people… They are like devils in human skin. Treating people as though they were cattle, beating them to death… How could they?!" With unprecedented anger coursing through every part of his body, Yukio scrunched the pages and tore up the book.

"And this is hell." Whilst supplying the time for Yukio to vent his resentment, Akame opened the storehouse's double-door, exposing the inhuman activities that took place.

The stench of blood and burning flesh hit his nostrils instantly. The air itself was infused with the scent of death and Yukio was overcome with the urge to puke. He took a few steps into the room, eyes widened and mouth slackened. Everywhere he looked, he saw horrendous sights that no nightmare could ever compete with. Bare dismembered corpses were everywhere. Some littered the grounds, some locked in cages, and others dangled from heavy chains as they rotted.

This was no storehouse! In fact, to state it as _hell_ was nothing less than appropriate. Torture equipment of all kinds chilled Yukio's spine. Knives, whips, and iron rods of all sizes rested on racks at the four corners. At the center were torture instruments like the iron maiden and breaking wheel, all coated with layers of dried blood.

"Why… Why would anyone do this?" Yukio's knees buckled and he slumped down on his rear. The world spun in spirals, distorting his already congested mind. Feeling sick, he twisted his body to the side and heaved, emptying his stomach of any undigested food. Façade now as pale as chalk, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "These were all living people… and yet they were treated worse than livestock! Why?"

Akame offered no response. The assassin's gaze was fixed on the corpse of a girl suspended in chains. Body torn from what was undoubtedly cruel torture, only the flower-shaped hair accessory differentiated her from the rest of the deceased. Akame stiffened and her eyebrows puckered. Were they too late to prevent the same tragedy from reoccurring?

…But wait; didn't Tatsumi journey to the Capital with _two_ companions?

'_I cannot save her, but where is the other one… the boy?'_ Straight away, Akame's head swiveled towards the cage that was the closest to the door. Ears tuning in, she could make out the shallow breathing of someone. Her gait renewed with purpose, she drew her katana and sliced iron bars.

_Clank!_ The metal clattered onto the floor around her feet. Paying them no heed, she peeked inside and noticed the slumped outline of a boy with disheveled mahogany hair. Bruises and gashes were visible on his unclothed upper torso and blood was oozing slowly from the injuries. His chest rose and fell with effort, indicating that he was still alive. Promptly, Akame inspected him and was relieved that he had yet to be inflicted with Lubora—an incurable virus that slowly killed any victims.

"It seems he's keeping himself alive by will alone. His resolve is admirable." Sheathing Murasame, Akame commented as Yukio pulled himself on his feet and drew beside her. There was no doubt; the wounded boy was one of Tatsumi's childhood friends. His willpower was so similar to that of Tatsumi's that Akame recognized it immediately. Exhibiting extreme determination, the boy had held strong in an environment that had made many surrender.

Yukio bit the inside of his cheek. His earlier disgust was replaced by worry and he slid the boy's arm around his shoulders, supporting his weight. "He's badly hurt! Can he still make it?" Not the least knowledgeable in the art of healing, he could only ask with anxiety in his voice.

"We should get him to the doctors immediately." That was all the encouragement needed for Yukio. He half-carried the boy towards the doorway as gently as possible, his lungs taking in the uncontaminated oxygen.

"Ah!" The abrupt, piercing scream startled Yukio and he whipped his head to his left.

"M-mother!" The hysterical cry belonged to a young girl with shoulder-length blonde hair. Standing beside the corpse of her parent, tears rolled down from her sapphire eyes. At such a depressing sight, it was difficult to associate her with the term sadism. She appeared to be an ordinary girl grieving over the loss of her family.

"My lady, it's not safe here! We must get to the storehouse and wait for the—" The sentry standing beside his young mistress tugged on her white sleeve in a pressing manner, expression contorting to a grimace upon noticing the people who stood in front of their designated shelter. "Night Raid!"

Armed with his gun, the man took rapid shots that would've struck down any average human. However, Akame merely unsheathed her own weapon. She darted forward with unmatchable agility, untouched by any launched projectiles. Like a sudden whirlwind swirling across the clearing, Akame advanced towards the guard and, in a flash of steel, slit his throat.

"Eliminate."

Out of habit, Akame flicked away the blood on Murasame. With a glimpse to verify that her companions were unharmed, she soundlessly made her way towards Aria. Her crimson eyes gleamed like an executioner's blade as they seared into Aria's blue ones, rendering the girl frozen with utter terror.

This time, Tatsumi couldn't interfere… Akame was certain of it.

And Tatsumi never came, but she was stopped nonetheless.

"Akame, wait! Leave her!"

Murasame held at mid swing, the red-eyed killer was in position for a kill when she heard Yukio. Halting herself just in time, a barely decipherable jerk of the eyebrow hinted her irritation. Her exterior masked with indifference, she turned towards Yukio… and saw something completely unexpected.

One hand on Yukio's dagger, the brown-haired boy was hauling his battered body towards her and Aria. Even though his steps were agonizingly slow, Akame could feel the pure determination that radiated from him. Her intuition not failing her, she detected his resolve for revenge.

"You bitch! How dare you… you tortured Sayo to death! I… Ieyasu-sama will slay you!" With a roar that far surpassed the audacity of a person in his state, Ieyasu drove the short blade into the girl's chest. Aria's cry resounded in the night and unknowingly goaded Ieyasu further. _'This is nothing… this pain is nothing compared to what Sayo had to endure!'_ His mahogany orbs overshadowed by a sheet of spiteful red, he pushed the steel deeper into flesh.

"Damn you! Damn you!" Ieyasu stabbed until only the hilt was left visible. He grasped the handle and yanked. A fountain of liquid sprayed over him, causing Aria to shudder. On her last breath, the girl gave one final shriek before her eyes rolled back, lifeless.

'_Sayo, I did it!'_ As if all the glories of heaven were upon him, Ieyasu pumped his fist in a gesture of success. Vision darkening, he dropped the dagger, the last ounce of his strength leaving him and his consciousness ebbing away. The mist-like rage abated and was replaced by exhaustion. The alluring darkness of the deep abyss tempted him, pulling him into oblivion.

'_Turbo Trot, activate!'_ For once, Yukio responded immediately. More concerned for Ieyasu's wellbeing than his daunting deed, the young man dived towards the boy and stopped his fall with his own body as cushion.

With Ieyasu carefully slung across his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Yukio casted a solemn gaze at the three bodies a few feet away. Now left to decompose, the blood and gore of the corpses stung his eyes and he had to squeeze them shut, the brutal images of the murder rerunning through in flashes. Weren't they just mother and daughter? They had the exterior of ordinary people and yet, they were depraved to the core, with hearts akin to those of monsters. What possible entertainment could the family get from torturing people? Try as he might, Yukio couldn't fathom the reason behind their sadism. He just couldn't understand.

Still, though he greatly despised the malevolent family for toying with human lives, his conscience prohibited him from neglecting them, especially since he participated in the killing. Words and gestures meant little in this situation, so he did the only thing he could do, pray for them. _'We'll do all we can to change this country soon. May you all be reborn in the future where the Empire is freed from its corruption… Rest now.'_

Unbeknownst to Yukio, Akame was assessing him, obviously aware of the subtle changes occurring. The young man's trademark grin had disappeared under a layer of sternness. Much to her disbelief, he was actually paying his respects to the deceased, a behavior that was unheard of amongst assassins. Even kind-hearted killers like Sheele and Tatsumi had never deemed such an action necessary. Oddly enough, Yukio wasn't doing it out of pity as Akame had originally assumed. Instead, it was his inner guilt of depriving one's life that evoked this behavior.

'_He needs more emotional training,' _Akame realized. Though Yukio had demonstrated talent with his first kill, she knew that he was weak in spirit.

"Yukio… once we've returned to the base, make sure you give me a report. Your mission is only considered legitimately complete after you have reported to your superiors," said Akame. That was the fifth and final rule that was hardwired into her head during her time as an Imperial assassin.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

* * *

**Night Raid Members Remaining: 8**

**Mission: Assassinate the members of Aria's household**

**Participating Members: All (excluding Najenda)**

**Result: Eliminated**

**Rewards: A wounded boy? (Najenda: "What kind of reward is this?!")**

**The Four Present in the Capital: 1**

* * *

…

…

…

**Author's Notes: Phew, that was an extremely extensive chapter and I hope that you've enjoyed it. Any thoughts and feedbacks on this chapter are greatly welcomed. Furthermore, the poll mentioned in chapter 2 is still open for vote submissions (any additional information regarding to that can be found in the author's notes in chapter 2). **

**And just as a heads up, there will be a delay in the next update since I will be devoting myself to some studying. Don't worry though, I'm still around and haven't abandon this story. I will continue to update as soon as I can. **


	6. Chapter 6-Kill the Division

**Author's Notes: I've officially returned with a new update. To ****all the readers who have spared a moment to review, all of your feedbacks are very much valued as they show that you're supporting the progression of this story. ****I would also like to thank the readers who have followed and/or favored this fanfic. **

**A special thanks to Shuzuka, who proofread this chapter. Without your help, I wouldn't never been able to publish this. Therefore, your assistance is greatly cherished. **

**By the way, I've made some changes to chapter 3. Though it doesn't have a drastic effect to the overall story, it may be advantageous if you reread the chapter since additional hints are supplied. I've also thrown in bits of information related to the MC's Teigu. **

**All characters from Akame ga Kill that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya to thank for that. Nevertheless, the OCs that do appear are of my ownership.**

**Without further delay, I bring to you chapter 6 of Akame ga Kill: Fate's Second Chance. Enjoy. **

**(Beta read by Shuzuka)**

…

…

…

**Chapter 6—Kill the Division**

* * *

"Our fate intertwined. But it's broken apart immensely and turned into nothing.

The moon is swiftly fluctuating. And I begin to move out of this illusion."

\- Cynthia no Hikari (Sword Art Online: Lost Song OP)

* * *

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: Capital. Time: Morning. Year: 1024 (Day 10).**

The sunlight penetrated through the thin blanket of white clouds and lazily streamed down on the Capital and its people. The streets were lined with buildings of all kinds, ranging from ordinary houses, shops, and restaurants to the Imperial Police Department situated on the side of the bustling path. The area was lively at a distance, giving off a sense of peace. However, closer appraisals revealed the contradictions. The gloominess on the people's faces was apparent, just like the condition of their garments. Wrapped in an emaciated layer of rags, the proletarians were victims of the chilling morning breeze.

"Yukio-kun, you're drawing too much attention to yourself," whispered Leone. The blonde woman leaned in closer towards the young man who was looking around pryingly. "You gotta stop looking so suspicious."

Noticing the number of people glancing in his direction, Yukio controlled his wandering gaze, only stealing a look on occasions. What he saw only reinforced Najenda's words; the Capital was indeed a living hell of corruption. From the dark corners of the alleyways, beggars lay idly in tattered garbs, thieves lurked behind the shadows, and soldiers abused the weak.

"Those soldiers, what are they doing? Are they really the protectors of the people?" Yukio sucked in a long breath, his fists shaking. To his right, he noticed a man on his knees, pleading two patrolling soldiers for help. Even so, the soldiers merely taunted and teased him, unaffected by the man's distress. Yukio's brows dropped to a dangerous level. This was nothing like the Capital that he was once so familiar with.

"Not now," Leone said, grabbing the young man by the collar and pulling him back. "I know you're frustrated and all, but clobbering them here will only get us into trouble. We still got work to do."

"Why are there so many people suffering?" asked Yukio as he paused momentarily to regard the flowers withering at the side of the path. Just like the country itself, the plants were also dying.

"They're dealing with the recession and the political realities of fear. Only one social segment lives in prosperity. The rest of them are from slums… that's where I was born and raised as well. As people suffering from poverty, we have to be strong. No matter how much you want to deny it, this is how life works around here." Leone shook her head. "But let's look on the bright side. Everything will change soon. Those bastards will pay with their lives!"

"I guess you're right. This is why we're here," Yukio admitted, still a little unconvinced. His fingers delved into his pocket and he touched Baransu's cool surface for comfort. Matching Leone's stride, he then asked in a low voice, "But are you sure we should be walking around during the day? I mean, what if someone sees us?"

"We're fine. It's those four who have their faces seen." The blonde pointed a finger at a nearby bulletin board. There were four wanted posters attached to the vertical surface, the edges slightly worn from the prolonged exposure to the weather. Each poster had a name, a sketch, and even a bounty offered. With such detailed accounts, it was no wonder why Akame, Bulat, Najenda, and Sheele could never roam around the Capital, especially in broad daylight.

Yukio blinked as a particular poster caught his eye. _'Wanted dead or alive, Night Raid's One Hundred Man-Slayer, Bulat.' _Although it was referring to Bulat, the image didn't serve as a counterpart of the man that Yukio was so familiar with. Instead of the extreme hairstyle, the man on the poster had a stern gaze and short, tamed hair.

"Aniki sure changed his look." His muttering was directed to himself, though Leone overheard.

"He looked like that when he was still in the military. After joining Night Raid, he changed his image."

"Oh." His tone unknowingly imitated Akame's as he inspected the other posters. Save for Bulat, the others were two-dimensional replicas of his comrades. "Nee-san, I thought that Night Raid worked mainly in the shadows. How is it possible for the Empire to know their faces then?"

"Oh, that. It's because of their previous ties with the Empire. After all, Akame is a former Imperial assassin, Boss is a former Imperial general, Bulatcchi is an ex-soldier from the military, and as for Sheele… well, she has a criminal record." Enlightening him with an answer, Leone stretched her arm and stifled a yawn. Though last night's mission was successful, it took longer than expected. Owing it to the boy that Yukio picked up, Leone took a detour to search for a reliable physician. Arriving back at the Hideout late, she barely got any sleep before Akame knocked on her door, requesting her help to escort Yukio around the Capital.

"What? Sheele-san has a criminal record? How?"

"This was back before Sheele became an assassin. At one time, she was facing off some scumbags who held some sort of grudge against her. They murdered her parents and wanted to kill her as well. Sheele took them down but ended up in court. In the end the case was ruled as self-defense but because of the trials, the Imperial police has her records."

"…I never thought that Sheele-san had such a rough past."

"Yeah, and this isn't the full story. If you want to know more, you'll have to ask her yourself… It's hard to imagine, isn't it? But most of us have our own reasons to join Night Raid."

"Own reasons for becoming an assassin, huh?" Yukio mused, his fingers tapping his chin. "Then what about you, nee-san? What're your reasons?"

"My reasons?" Leone grinned, "ain't you being a little too curious?"

"No! I'm not trying to be intrusive! I just want to know, you know… why you guys fight and everything. How do you continue doing missions when you know that you're committing a sin?" Yukio bit the inside of his cheek. In spite of everything, he had yet to move on from his mission. Even his dreams from last night were overtaken by revengeful images of his targets. The crimson that strained his hands—it was the life-force of another human being. Now left without the strange provocation that urged him to kill, Yukio was lost. Could murder really lead to salvation? After all, to take a life was a sin abhorred by humanity. Was a purpose all that was needed to suppress this painful guilt that gnawed at his insides?

"Akame's right, you really are kind-hearted." Leone folded her arms and gave Yukio a sympathetic look. "I'm beginning to see why she might not be the best consoler for you… Well, if that's the case, then I guess I can tell you why I've become an assassin. Who knows? It may help you."

"Please do, nee-san."

"I think it started when I saw some aristocrats playing a game where they were trampling kids from the slums with their horses. Seeing that really pissed me off, so I killed them. But I didn't stop there…" Leone smirked, cracking her knuckles. "I took a liking to dealing with evil bastards like that, you see. The prime minister, who does as he likes while enjoying his unrivaled political power would be the ultimate prey. So that people can be happy… I'll kill him in such a way that everything he has done in comparison seems mild."

'_Nee-san…'_ Yukio's eyes shifted towards the wanted posters. _'…I wonder why there are no wanted posters of her. She's the most dangerous one around here! She's basically an outlaw… and a bold one at that!'_ Deeming it wise to keep the thoughts to himself, Yukio decided that this was the best time to change the topic. "But still, these rewards are enormous. Dead or alive, so many gold pieces either way. You can probably slack off for the rest of your life with the offered amount… Hmm, Akame sure has a high bounty on her head."

"I guess it's hard for her to escape notice when Murasame literally marks every kill. But Yukio-kun," Leone smirked slyly, resting her chin on his right shoulder. "You're not planning on selling her out and living a well-off life in a mansion, right?"

It was obviously a lighthearted statement but something about the topic struck a nerve. Brows narrowing and smile fading, Yukio's orbs seared deep into Leone's golden ones. "Nee-san, don't even think about joking like that! It's not funny!"

For once, Leone saw a hidden side of the young man that opposed his typical cheerfulness. Even without her transformed senses, she detected the murderous intent that swirled around Yukio. An overwhelming edginess settled into the pit of her stomach and her skin tingled. Her instincts had her taking two steps back, her smile vanishing as she distanced herself from the young man. She immediately raised her hands in a surrendering gesture. "Whoa! Alright, alright, I won't joke like that anymore. Calm down, Yukio-kun. You're giving me the creeps."

Her words got through. As though suddenly comprehending his nonstandard behavior, Yukio blinked and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. As illogical as they were, Leone's playful words had provoked a sinister feeling and before he could stop himself, he unsuspectingly released a large quantity of killing intent. _'What was that…? I think I lost myself for a few seconds back then.'_ He moved his left hand and fisted it, puzzled. "…Ah, I'm sorry, nee-san. I got a little carried away. Please forgive me and… forget about what happened, alright?"

"…Yeah. Of course," the woman nodded. To break the tension, she broke into a grin and looped an arm around Yukio's shoulders. "I don't know what that was all about, but I'll gladly let it slide. Now, let's move on."

The young man took her friendly attitude as a sign of forgiveness. He beamed back, though it was clear that he was embarrassed by their intimacy. His gaze averted from Leone and he instead beheld the sky, finding the blue heavens to be intriguing all of a sudden.

With the corner of one eye scrutinizing Yukio as they continued down their path, Leone couldn't help but feel unsettled. At present, the killing intent had disappeared, completely replaced by the young man's customary innocence. Had she been dense, she would've thought that she was hallucinating due to the alcohol from the early morning. _'No, I didn't imagine it. Something about that aura feels very familiar… it's like Akame's… but darker and more uncontrollable.'_

"What has our little glutton been teaching him?" So quiet was Leone's mumbling that it was lost to the ears of all, including the man she wrapped her arm around.

Unbeknownst to the duo that was casually walking towards the doctor's house, somewhere in a forest close to Night Raid's Hideout, a certain black-haired girl couldn't suppress an expulsion of air. Her grip loosened due to the sneeze, unwittingly giving the hare-like Danger Beast the opportunity to escape from her clutches. A dismayed grimace spread across the girl's features as she ran after _her lunch_, all the while speculating if someone had spoken about her behind her back.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: Dr. Takito's House. Time: Morning. Year: 1024 (Day 10).**

"We're here!" Leone declared as two pairs of feet stopped in front of a house situated a few lanes away from the Capital's plaza. Before them, the two-story building stretched into the sky, its pentagonal roof decorated with tiles that projected from the edges. The curtainless windows were covered with dust and cobwebs that obscured the interior view from the outside. Dissimilar to the other houses that dotted the sides of the street, the particular infrastructure resembled something from the medieval times.

"For a doctor, this person doesn't seem very hygienic," Yukio muttered as he followed Leone past the front gate. His gaze landed on the empty bottles littered all over the uneven front lawns. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Whoever occupied this abode was probably an alcoholic.

Leone grinned knowingly and turned the door's rusty knob. Apparently, the idea of knocking first never registered in her mind. With a gentle push, the inside was exposed to her scrutiny. The scent of sterilizing fluid and alcohol immediately was whiffed by her nostrils.

"Dr. Takito, it's me Le—"

"AHH!"

Leone was interrupted by an alarmed cry. With one eyebrow raised in confusion, her human ears captured the sound of glass shattering on the wooden floor. Dust drifted around her like snow as the ceiling above shook and vibrated.

"I said let me go! I gotta find Tatsumi!"

_Clash!_

That gave the impression of shelves toppling over and books being sent across the floor.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere! As a doctor, I mus—"

_Thwack!_

Something hard collided into what Leone presumed was the speaker's head.

"Argh, that's gonna leave a mark. Be reasonable… wait, put that down!"

_Pang!_

Judging from the clamor, both Leone and Yukio understood the urgency of the problem. Almost immediately, they ditched their boots near the doorway and darted for the stairs towards the source. Tearing the hinge off the first door on their right, the Night Raiders were greeted with an interesting scenario. The two occupants of the room were locked in a furious wrestle on top of a cot. Even though they just barged in, it was clear to the assassins that the victor would be the younger male. With a metal washbowl held like a weapon, he was launching blow after blow on a grey-haired man.

_Thwack! _

Another direct hit! The old man recoiled reflexively, his face now bruised. Feeling light in the head, he couldn't shield himself from the next assault. To his luck, Yukio arrived to his rescue. Carefully avoiding the spilled contents and broken glass scattered on the floor, Yukio reacted and seized the boy by the arms before he could deal further damage to the poor doctor's skull.

"Stop… struggling! You'll… reopen… your wounds!" Yukio grunted as Ieyasu struggled to free himself. Though his grip was like a spider's web to a fly, Ieyasu's thrashing complicated things for Yukio, who was trying to restrict the boy without hurting him. Inwardly, Yukio didn't know whether or not to be impressed. Despite having sustained severe wounds that were just recently stitched, the brown-haired boy's strength was still noteworthy.

"Ugh! Let go of me! Tatsumi is waiting for me! I said let me go, you bast-wait?" Finally catching a glimpse of his detainer by crocking his neck, the boy recognized the unruly blonde hair from the previous night. No matter how faint he was back then, he couldn't forget his saviors' faces. Letting the bowl fall from his hands, he ceased his struggles. "You, it's you! You're the one who saved me!"

"You recall, huh? Alright, I'm going to let you go now. You're calmer, I presume?" The nod was an adequate reply and Yukio let go. He exhaled a long sigh of relief. Being aggressive towards an injured person was not something he was keen on and he was most pleased when the boy became less restless.

"Come on doctor, have a heart!" Whilst Yukio was engaged in a physical fight, Leone was having a different kind of battle—a negotiation, to be exact. "We've known each other since I was a kid. Can't you let me off with a discount? Half the original price?"

"It's precisely because I've known you for so long that I want the full charge for this patient. After all, I've used my best medicines to ensure his recovery. Besides, things aren't looking good these days. People are too poor to pay for regular checkups. I gotta make a living too, you know." As though expecting Leone to be unyielding with her money, Dr. Takito was not short of rejoinders. Straightening his glasses and straightening the wrinkles on his white coat, he gave the woman a look that demanded his way.

"One-third of the full payment?" Leone persisted, giving him her most endearing expression.

"No! You still owe me from your last visit." The doctor shook his head. Baiting people with her charm was one of Leone's specialties; it was a trap that he'd fallen for on numerous occasions. He would be damned if he allowed her to succeed again. "That last time… you distracted me with this lovely purple-haired woman and swaddled a large sum away from me! I haven't even gotten those back yet!"

"A quarter discount?"

"Not after you busted my door down!"

"A seventh?"

"Over my dead body!"

"Jeez, you really make it sound like your life is dependent on this payment." Leone pouted and conceded victory to the old man. With pain visible within her golden pools, she grudgingly took out a sack and tossed it to the physician.

"Good, I'm glad we're able to reach an agreement. It's my _pleasure_ to do business with you, Leone-san. I'll take it that you would like a private chat with my patient. I'll be downstairs making tea. Call me if you need me." Satisfied with her cooperation, Dr. Takito beamed and exited the room, cradling the bag of money as if it was his long lost child.

"Sorry, nee-san. You can have my share from the last mission if you want," offered Yukio, feeling a little remorseful. Although saving a life was like an obligatory part of his morale, it didn't mean that he could just drag Leone into all this.

"Just how much can a new recruit get from his first mission? Two bags of gold?" Still mourning at the inopportunity for refreshments, Leone asked sarcastically as she approached the boys. She grabbed the nearest chair and rotated it, facing its back towards the bed. Blowing out a heat huff of air, the woman dropped down in a non lady-like fashion, her arms draped around the spine rest.

"Um, actually… I do have two bags. Akame gave me her share since she thought I would use it to pay the medical fees," said Yukio with a dry laugh.

"You what!" Leone nearly tripped over the chair's leg in her haste to stand up. Surprise was written all over her face before it morphed into irritation. "Then you could've paid for it…"

Yukio nodded.

'_Jeez, I can't believe I just threw away my chance to go the pub!' _Feeling as though she was played for a fool, the woman felt like scratching her head in irritation. '_Argh Akame, if you didn't want your share, why didn't you give it to me? Ain't I your best friend?'_

"_You would just waste it on needless things anyway,"_ Somewhere deep inside her head, a disembodied voice with Akame's deadpanning feature responded.

'_Uh… yeah, maybe I would have spent it on a few more drinks…' _Inwardly wondering how she could lose in a debate against her sub-consciousness, Leone's lips curled into a smirk as a devious idea popped into her head. "Yukio-kun, I'll forgive you on one condition. Be sure to treat me to dinner tonight, okay?"

"Um… okay." Yukio twitched his eyebrow. Knowing Leone, the woman probably had the intention of using his entire allowance. Since it would be he who will pay for the drinks, she would have the excuse to drink to her heart's content. _'She's dangerous… and cunning.'_

Supplying the young man with a wink, Leone turned to the brown-haired boy who was disregarded until now. "So, now that things have settled, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Oh, that's right!" Yukio tapped his fist on his palm, recalling their primary reason for visiting. He turned to the boy. "May we have your name and gender ple-Oww!" The young man cringed as Leone dropped a punch on his head. His hands shot up straight away to shield himself. "Nee-san, I thought I'd earned your forgiveness."

"You did."

"Then what did I do to deserve that hit?"

"Your question, that's what. Why ask someone for their gender when it is so obvious?" Still slightly insulted from when Yukio had asked for her gender, Leone snorted and folded her arms. "You know, Yukio-kun, normal people don't go asking pretty ladies for their gender."

'_Oh, she still remembers…'_ Disinclined to test Leone's temper, Yukio nodded to show his understanding. "Sorry nee-san, it's a habit of mine. Where I'm from, everyone covers up their faces and it's kinda hard to tell the difference between a man and a woman."

"Jeez, everyone?" Leone raised an eyebrow, mildly bemused by the strange tradition. "I'm beginning to think that you're not from around here at all. What did you do? Did you get teleported to the Capital or something? And people covering up their faces… with what, armor?"

'_Heh, nee-san doesn't know how close she is to the truth… And to think that she's actually joking around...' _Yukio felt a drop of sweat trail down his cheek. Since an elaboration would only serve to complicate things, he tried redirecting Leone's focus back to the boy. "Nee-san, let's just get back on track."

Yukio cleared his throat. "So then, may we have your name… and um, the story of how you ended up in Aria's house?"

"…Yeah. I'm Ieyasu and I'm someone who is gonna become famous in the Capital!" Injured or not, Ieyasu took great pride in his ideals and puffed out his chest. He winced as the movement instigated a sharp pain through his upper back. _'Oww. Damn it! So much for trying to look cool.'_

"So I'll take it that you're from the countryside. Why leave home?" asked Leone, wisely choosing to ignore the boy's failed attempt for a good first impression.

"I'm from a poor village that is in the… um, wait… was it east or… west of the Capital?" His sense of direction beyond excusable, Ieyasu frowned as he tried to recall where his village was situated. It was becoming apparent that all those hours spent learning geography from Sayo were wasted. He couldn't even remember the exact location of his home village. Eventually, he shrugged and dismissed it altogether, deeming it as irrelevant.

"Oh, forget about it! So yeah, I came with my two childhood friends, Tatsumi and… Sayo. We plan to move up military ranks so that we can save our village from famine. We were attacked by bandits on the way. Sayo and I lost Tatsumi in the woods but managed to arrive safely in the Capital a few nights ago and got invited to stay in… that bitch's house," Ieyasu spat, disdain apparent in his voice. "And after we ate their food, we were knocked out cold and when we came to, we were locked up… and then…" The events following were so atrocious that he choked on his words, desperately fighting back the tears that threatened to spill.

"Easy there. You don't have to say anything if it's too stressful," said Yukio as he reached forward and rubbed the boy's back in a gentle and comforting gesture.

"…No, Sayo was so cool back then. I gotta tell you. It's the least I can do for her." Ieyasu wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and grinded his teeth. "That bitch was jealous of Sayo's beauty and tortured her in every possible way. But Sayo never gave into her… even to the very end, she was so cool. But after she died, they came to me for more _fun_. They locked me up and tried something called the one thousand cut technique on me. And just when I thought I'd die like Sayo, you guys arrived." That said, droplets of salt finally descended and soaked the sheets he sat on.

Unlike what he initially believed, Ieyasu found no joy in avenging Sayo. In fact, he felt emptier knowing that his friend would never return. Ultimately, not only did he lose someone precious, but now his dreams were shattered. He couldn't hope to join the military knowing that he'd assassinated a civilian.

Leone was pensive as she observed Yukio comfort the boy. Though her expression revealed little, she was inwardly amazed by Ieyasu's fortitude. The _one thousand cut_ was a well-known torture technique in the Capital that involved the victim being subjected to one non-fatal cut at a time. The victims were often left bleeding in agony after days of torture. _'With all those dressings around him, he's probably got more than a dozen cuts. To be able to perform a kill in that state is remarkable. Hmm, he would make a great addition to the team...'_

"And why not?" Startling the two boys with her sudden statement, Leone's eyes gleamed, spilling out molten honey. "Ieyasu. Join us and become part of our gang. Together, we'll rid the Capital of trash!"

Her alluring voice captured his attention and Ieyasu found his seas of angst subdued by her voice. He bit the bottom of his lip. "What trash? Don't you mean rubbish?"

Leone grinned and Yukio immediately understood her unspoken desire. He stood up and shook his head in disapproval. Approaching the blonde woman, he whispered in a voice that was only audible to her. "Setting aside the fact that we're going against Akame's orders to not recruit him, you are actually going to tell him about our work, here of all places. The doctor might be able to hear us from below."

"Jeez, you almost sound like you're Akame's pet," the woman responded whilst scratching the back of her head. "But don't worry, the doctor may not look like it but he's actually quite trustworthy. He already knows who we are and is secretly siding with the Revolutionary Army."

"What?" At that point Yukio was taught to never again evaluate people based on their appearance. But then again, who would have thought that an old alcoholic man would have the courage to rebel against the Empire? _'The Capital sure is full of amazing people.' _

"Well, we come here whenever there's an emergency. So naturally, Dr. Takito would know about us." Enlightening him with an answer, Leone guided her focus back to Ieyasu. "Now what I mean by trash is the large number of scumbags in the Capital, the people who are corrupt. As part of the organization called Night Raid, we've devoted ourselves to do the dirty work and rid the Capital of its evil."

"Ni-Night Raid?! You're the assassin group that the Empire wants! You're the ones with large rewards on your heads!" Ieyasu stuttered. Although from the country, he wasn't ignorant in matters concerning the infamous Night Raid that prowled the darkness. The large sum of rewards on the wanted posters tempted him when he first saw them. Had the circumstances been different, he was convinced that he would've participated in the hunt for these assassins. Nonetheless, now that he was rescued by them, he couldn't simply try to capture them. He was not prepared to stoop to such immoral levels of ungratefulness.

"You've heard of us then?" Leone clapped her hands and rubbed them together, almost in anticipation.

"Probably from the wanted posters." Yukio made a logical guess as he glanced towards Leone in exasperation._ "Once he's fully recovered, send him off and make sure he doesn't know your true identity." _Akame's words resonated inside the young man and his hunch told him that Leone was going to oppose his mentor's wishes. Opening his mouth, he was about to dissuade Leone when Ieyasu spoke first.

"…I want to join Night Raid and fight, for Sayo's sake. If I get rid of corruption then no one else would have to suffer like Sayo did! This is my reason for fighting! Let me join Night Raid! Once I'm all healed up, I'll work hard!"

"But Aka-mfff!" Yukio's objection was barely voiced when Leone clamped his mouth shut with her hand, effectively preventing him from producing anything intelligible.

"Great! I'm Leone, but you can call me nee-san. And Yukio-kun here welcomes you also. Once Boss approves, you'll become an official member. Take it easy until then."

"Yes!" Ieyasu nodded but then recalled something important. "And… nee-san, what about Tatsumi? I really want him to join as well. I'm sure he'll feel the same way as me once I tell him what happened to Sayo."

"Your other friend? Is he good? What does he look like?" Leone questioned, smiling playfully at the boy whilst disregarding Yukio's desperate, muffled sounds.

"Mfff!"

"Tatsumi is about average height with medium-length hair that is lighter than mine. His eyes are green like Yukio's, but darker. He carries a broadsword on his back and even though he's quite skilled with it, he can be a bit of a dimwit sometimes. I'm worried that he might have gotten into some kind of trouble."

"Mfff!"

"Hmm, will do. I think we can find him with these descriptions. This way, Yukio-kun. We've got a cute boy to find and Ieyasu-kun will need his rest." With a wave directed at Ieyasu, Leone half-dragged, half-pulled Yukio across the room towards the exit.

Now left unattended, Ieyasu silently prayed for his friend's safety. _'Tatsumi, I'm here in the Capital. Stay safe and I'm sure we'll meet again. Whatever you do, just don't barge into trouble with that small head of yours.'_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: Capital's Main Street. Time: Morning. Year: 1024 (Day 10).**

"Achoo!" Letting out an explosion-like sneeze that caused his cowlick to quiver, a certain brown-haired boy unwittingly attracted unwanted attention from several people on the street.

"What a hick."

"Another one from the country. We're getting a lot of them these days."

The gossip travelled into Tatsumi's ears and he clandestinely glanced down at his garments. He was dressed in an orderly fashion—a white jacket with a high collar over a tan sweater vest. His black pants were well-matched with his other clothing and his brown boots were suited for combat. In fact, these were the best garments he had and he deemed himself to be rather well-groomed. Therefore, he was quite certain that it wasn't his attire that gave his status away. Lips pursed, he rotated his head slowly to regard the short sword behind his back. _'Well, no one around here carries a weapon with them. Maybe that's how they know that I'm not from the Capital. Hmm, it has to be.'_

"What bad manners. He doesn't even cover his mouth when he sneezes."

'…_Oh, that's why.'_ Sheepishly, he chose to overlook the insults and instead folded his arms across his chest as he brooded over his next action. After arriving in the Capital, he tried to join the military, hoping to regroup with Sayo and Ieyasu there. He went to the enrollment department with anticipation of becoming a commanding general. However, with him being unwilling to commence his career in the infantry and the applicants being flooded, he was rejected by the staff.

'_Then should I cause a ruckus and make a name for myself? But I might get caught…'_ As he wrestled with the option, he noticed a gathering crowd on the main street. Out of curiosity, he headed in that direction. Pushing his way through the mob, he eventually squeezed himself to the front.

Three dozen or so soldiers were marching towards the palace. Their armored uniforms glistened and reflected under the sunlight, generating a sense of almightiness on the warriors themselves. The banner with the Empire's crest swished amongst the breeze, assembling powerful fighters under its name.

'_So cool!'_ Tatsumi unintentionally borrowed Ieyasu's catchphrase. His gaze shifted to the left of the banner and he noticed a figure that was different from all the other warriors. He was a tall figure in the centre of the parade, with attractiveness that could effortlessly appeal to many women. His emotionless sapphire eyes were like two bottomless pools and his short black hair was locked within the circumference of a red ribbon tied around his forehead. The ribbon ended in two streaks dangling behind his back, somehow reminding Tatsumi of two serpents entangled in a vicious battle. Clad fully in a black wide-sleeves garb with matching pants, socks, and sandals, he emanated a sense of secrecy.

'_Everyone around him seems to be matching his steps. He must be the leading officer then. If I can impress him, then maybe he can get me into the military!' _Fueled by that thought, Tatsumi ran to the middle of the street and obstructed the man's path. With stoicism etched on his countenance, the country boy exposed his steel and issued his challenge.

"The name's Tatsumi and I'm someone who's going to become a great general!" he announced, gesturing towards the raven-haired man with the tip of his blade. "I want you to assess my abilities in a one-on-one duel!"

His daring action instantly evoked murmurs from the crowd.

"He's challenging one of The Four, he's going down."

"That kid is as good as gone."

"Going up against the Silencer! He's insane!"

Whereas the crowd was in disbelief, the soldiers simply responded with contempt. Their snickers and scoffs entered Tatsumi's ears.

"Ha! Get back to mommy before you're hurt, kid."

"Shoo, kid. General Mamoru doesn't have time for your nonsense."

"I'm serious!" Feeling a vein pop in his head, Tatsumi was overcome by the need to demonstrate his abilities. Since they were obviously ignoring him, he decided to make a move.

"Oh, the lady over there! Your panties are showing!" Tatsumi shouted, using an old trick that Ieyasu taught him. It was a deception that worked like a miracle on men. Regardless of the soldiers' prowess as warriors, they were also prone to human desires. The guards' eyes immediately searched the crowd. Using this distraction, Tatsumi weaved through them and charged towards the impassive general.

With his blade poised above his head, Tatsumi slashed down. There was enough power to push the air current back, startling the soldiers. Even so, his powerful strike was easily dodged by his foe. Suddenly disappearing from his view, the general reappeared soundlessly behind him.

'_What?'_ Tatsumi's eyes widened when he felt a looming presence at his rear. Heels spinning clockwise, he delivered another horizontal slash that sliced only air. _'Huh? He disappeared again! Where did he go?'_ He scanned the area but found no traces of his opponent. He did, however, perceive the smug look on the soldiers' faces.

"Up here," a dull voice called out from above him.

Like a hawk descending the heavens to hunt, Mamoru repositioned himself and straightened out his legs. He pointed his feet down and slammed them straight into Tatsumi's face. In a display of aerial movement, he landed with a backspin, earning him gasps of awe from the crowd.

On impulse, Tatsumi's left hand reached for his face. He cursed the general. This was undoubtedly silent mockery. All this time, the general's face was that of indifference. To him, this was merely a pastime, a game that required little to no effort. The general never took this seriously and opted to taunt Tatsumi, using the boy's face like a trampoline.

"Distracted by child's play? How pathetic." Mamoru's unforgiving tone held odium as he addressed his group. Not the least amused by the red footprint he left on Tatsumi's face, he stretched his hand out towards the closest man. "Leave me be. I'll finish this alone."

"Please excuse us!" Sensing their leader's disapproval, the soldiers lowered their heads in shame. Only one cautiously approached Mamoru and handed him his weapon.

As his subordinates disappeared from his view, Mamoru drew the blade out and tossed the sheath to the side. Whilst his exterior revealed nothing, his inner thoughts were actually centered on Tatsumi. The Silencer could distinguish the underlying potential hidden deep within the boy. The way that he executed his strikes informed the general that the boy could improve immensely with additional training. Truth be told, Mamoru felt certain that the boy was destined for great power. _'Perhaps he could even reach Esdeath's level.'_

"You'll fight me seriously? Even if you won't, I'll still show you. The moves that Sayo, Ieyasu, and I… the three of us… we, built up!" With a thunderous cry, Tatsumi lunged for the general with an undercut. As predicted, it was easily deflected as metal grazed metal. Tatsumi adjusted his footing and altered the route of the blade, abruptly pushing forward for a thrust at the chest.

Mamoru countered with his own sword and the two lengths of steel sang in unison as they scraped against each other, generating showers of sparks that had the crowd restless. The Silencer sidestepped to terminate their standoff and then retaliated with a swing at breakneck pace.

Tatsumi grunted. He retraced his steps and narrowly evaded a blow. The wind generated from the might of the attack brushed past him and his eyes involuntarily narrowed. With adrenaline impelling him forward, he instantly adapted his stance for another lunge.

"Take this!"

His opponent was ready for him. In a high-speed movement, Mamoru parried his sword away. Too late for withdrawal, Tatsumi was left defenseless. The general's fist connected with his stomach in a crashing impact.

"Argh!" Doubling over in pain, Tatsumi moved just in time to escape a kick to the side. His heart thumping erratically inside his ribs, his face was pooled with sweat. Despite the situation, he allowed a defiant smirk to curl his lips. _'So this is the power of the general class.'_ Uplifted by the chance to fight a powerful foe, his eyes shimmered as he swung his sword with more impetus than ever before.

"You haven't won yet!"

Fore swings followed promptly by backswings, Tatsumi kept his moves unpredictable with occasional underbelly cuts. Gaining the edge on the offensive, he persisted in his attacks as he explored for a gap in Mamoru's defense.

The two fighters settled into the rhythm of swordplay. They rotated their feet and traded several blows until the two swords crisscrossed once again. The sound of the weapons colliding echoed in the area as they applied pressure.

'_Now.'_ Not keen to gamble with mere strength, Mamoru lashed out his foot. Catching his opponent off guard with his speed, he dug his sandal straight into Tatsumi's ribs, knocking the air out of the boy as he let out a pained gasp. Quick as a flash, Mamoru placed both palms and the sword on the ground, lifting himself on a handstand. His leg bent and he distributed another brutal kick to Tatsumi's chin, sending the boy airborne.

'_I can't let it end like this!'_ Tatsumi forced his eyes open. In one glance, he took in the view below, ignoring the shocked faces of the crowd and concentrated on the general's detached expression. Motivated by determination, Tatsumi attempted a last-ditch assault. Still spiraling in midair, he hurled his sword towards the general as if it was a lance.

_Swoosh!_

With the belief that Tatsumi was rendered helpless, Mamoru was taken by surprise. The weapon sped towards him and he registered it too late. He moved on impulse and the steel missed flesh by a millimeter. The cutting edge ripped through his sleeve before ramming into the soil tip first.

Tatsumi's head ploughed into the ground. Spitting out dirt, the boy was confronted with disappointment. Initially aiming for the Silencer's sword arm, he hadn't expected such quick reflexes from the general. Had Sayo been here, she would have definitely grimaced at his appalling aim and reprimanded him for being so desperate.

He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position with his hand, wincing as the damage received from his fight started reeling in. Unmindful of the mud that stained his hands, he gently fondled his chin. _'Oww, damn… that was some move. Guess I should be thankful that nothing is broken.'_

He was nursing his bruises when the general approached him with an unreadable look. Tatsumi met the general's eyes unswervingly and admitted to his defeat. "I've lost. Guess I have to start in the infantry then."

"But you have talent. Come with me," Mamoru spoke in a dispassionate tone before turning around to pick up Tatsumi's sword and his own sheath. "Your talent is wasted in the infantry."

"What!?" Tatsumi's eyes enlarged. Uncertain as to whether or not he perceived Mamoru's words properly, he lingered behind for some time until the general was disappearing from his sight. Finally deciding to pursue, he beckoned his weary legs to follow.

'_Sayo, Ieyasu, I did it! I've got a general to admit to my skills!'_ With his overflowing exhilaration, Tatsumi was unaware of the two figures that stood on the roof directly above the crowd. Having observed the brawl from start to finish, the two blondes—one man and one woman—exchanged a look that told of their failure.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

* * *

**Night Raid Members Remaining: 8**

**Mission: Find and recruit Tatsumi **

**Participating Members: Leone, Yukio**

**Result: Failed**

**Rewards: none**

**The Four Present in the Capital: 2**

* * *

…

…

…

**Author's Notes: Chapter 6 is now completed. Please feel free to leave a review and tell me your thoughts and opinions of this chapter. After all, support and criticisms are always welcomed.**

**The poll mentioned in chapter 2 is still up and running and will probably continued so until I've published the 8****th**** chapter. At present, it is still opened to more votes. **

**Next time: Kill the ****Trespassers—Ieyasu joins Night Raid and begins his career as an assassin. At the same time, intruders are spotted in close proximity to the base. A confrontation is inevitable.**

"**The Boss is back!" exclaimed Yukio.**

**Ieyasu nodded, "this is so cool! Can I really have it?"**

"**Yes… but the world was initially a one slice, certain death place to begin with. I try not to overestimate the abilities of the Imperial Arms," Akame responded evenly, her gaze drifting towards Murasame.**


	7. Chapter 7-Kill the Trespassers

**Author's Notes: It has been a while since my last update and I apologize for the seemingly long delay. On top of my tight schedule for the past months, I had lost motivation for quite some time until I read chapter 61 of the manga. Unsurprisingly, the thickening plot of the series gave me enough stimulation to write. Anyhow, I'm now here to present chapter 7. **

**I would like to personally acknowledge and thank the readers who have supplied reviews and/or feedback. It's pleasing to know that there are readers who support the continuation of this fanfic. **

**More importantly, a special thanks to Shuzuka, who kindly helped me with editing this chapter. In addition to the corrections, the advice and suggestions are immensely appreciated. **

**All characters from Akame ga Kill that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya to thank for that. Nevertheless, the OCs that do appear are of my ownership.**

**(Beta read by Shuzuka)**

…

…

…

**Chapter 7—Kill the Trespassers**

* * *

"I understand that you are falling.

But still, continue to follow the light."

\- Blue Bird (Naruto Shippuuden OP 3)

* * *

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: Close to Night Raid's Hideout (Riverbank). Time: Dusk. Year: 1024 (Day 16).**

The sizzling fire crackled near the edge of the riverbank as every so often a drop of oil dribbled down from a giant fish-like Danger Beast on a skewer stick, suspended horizontally above the flare with two vertical poles. The bonfire emanated light that caused the shadows of the nearby trees to expand, casting shades of black on the two figures who sat on wooden stools.

Akame's attention was fixed on the appetizing meat as she shuffled closer towards the source of the mouth-watering aroma. Not bothered by the heat like Yukio, the raven-haired girl counted down the seconds remaining. _'480… 479… 478… 477…'_ Having completed the Empire's assassin course at a young age, she didn't need any clarification with watches or timers as her biological clock was far better than any gadgets available. It was how she had always been able to keep track of time during missions.

"Akame, any closer and you're going to burn yourself," Yukio chirped, struggling to keep a straight face. He had an elbow placed on one knee, and a hand supporting his chin as he observed his mentor with mirth sparkling within his emeralds. _'Man, she's trying so hard not to drool that it's hilarious to watch!'_ Try as he might, the young man couldn't suppress a snicker at her impatience.

Fortunately for him, Akame had ignored his restricted sound. To decrease the likelihood of bursting into laughter, Yukio quickly turned to look at the creature being roasted—a super high-graded Danger Beast known as an Evilbird. In general, this particular species was considered to be a voracious eater that destroyed villages. Until today, Yukio had never seen one this close, let alone engage it in battle with Akame as his advisor.

'_I thought I was gonna become a snack when that thing suddenly appeared and dragged me into the sky. I'm lucky that it was greedy and that Akame managed to bait it to the river to soften my landing.'_

No sooner had Yukio struck the Evilbird down and dried himself off than Akame impaled the Danger Beast with a massive stick, seemingly more impressed by the size of the bird than the young man's accomplishment. Due to the girl's rumbling stomach, they had postponed their initial plan to rendezvous with Najenda and as an alternative, set up camp under the setting sun.

"Akame, are you listening?" Brow twitching from the lack of acknowledgment, Yukio cleared his throat once, successfully gaining the girl's attention. "What are you going to do about Tatsumi? He is supposed to be on our side. Shouldn't we be doing something to get him back?"

Six days had passed since he and Leone witnessed the fight between Tatsumi and Mamoru, and just as he had predicted, the news didn't set in well for Akame. While her visage deceived the eyes of the other Night Raiders, they all knew that something was terribly wrong when they saw her spar with Yukio. Finding the regular training to be stress relieving, Akame unknowingly launched more aggressive assaults, dealing countless blows on the poor apprentice. Surprisingly, Yukio didn't cower or complain about his bruises. Instead, he daringly encouraged and provoked Akame to strike, comprehending that this was perhaps the best remedy for her troubled soul. And to a certain degree, his effort helped ease the red-eyed girl.

In contrast, Ieyasu was more optimistic. Assured that the complications between him and Tatsumi would be resolved with their next encounter, Ieyasu was very cooperative under Dr. Takito's care. Through the use of the physician's first-rate medicine, the boy recovered at an exponential rate, with only the remnants of ugly scars on his upper torso that attested his physical torment at Aria's hands.

"At this point, I'll do nothing. Tatsumi will discover the Empire's evil and his heart will decide his path."

"You sound so sure, like you completely trust him to make the right choice," Yukio shrugged, unaware of his own despondent tone as a sudden breeze ruffled his hair. He leaped up at once, his senses alert for the slightest change in the air current. _'The winds have shifted… Something is coming.' _Estimating the newcomer to be a creature of the heavens, Yukio jerked his head towards the orange sky.

"We have visitors," he warned.

"I know," Akame replied, standing up and resting her left hand on Murasame. She stole a discreet glance at the roasting bird. _'Close… 60 seconds.'_

In that moment, a looming shape was cast over the duo, confirming Yukio's speculation as it glided down leisurely, catching the next draft. The massive blue wings tilted a little, revealing a person clad in a length black coat that flailed about due to the high altitude.

"The Boss is back!" exclaimed Yukio, recognizing the assertive and silver-haired form of Najenda on the back of what he could now identify as an Air Mantas, a special-class Danger Beast with a body of ocean color and yellow eyes with slit-like pupils. According to Akame, this type of Danger Beast was used for transportation as they were relatively easy to tame.

Najenda smirked and dropped herself down from the stingray creature in a remarkable display of aerial maneuver, her feet finding the stone-littered ground with little difficulty. Greatly impressing Yukio with the stunt, she held out her mechanical arm in greeting. "Yo, it's been a while."

"Boss," Akame addressed her respectfully.

"Welcome back, Boss. Did anything interesting happen?" In contrast to his mentor's reserved attitude, Yukio was more laid-back as he greeted Najenda with his trademark grin.

"Only a few updates on the Revolutionary Army's recent progression as well as a large pile of missives listing our new targets." Najenda heaved a tired sigh and ran her hand through her silver mane. "Even prior to my defection, I was never too keen on conferences. Those gatherings are mind-numbing no matter which side you're on. Apparently, the council members have a penchant to prattle on and on about trifling matters during times the Leader is ill. To my hard luck, it just happens to be so when I'm called back. At this rate, I hardly think that the Revolutionary Army will make its advance towards the Capital anytime soon. But more importantly, I overheard something that prompted my return. It's about The Four. I assume you two have heard about it already."

Both Akame and Yukio nodded.

"Alas, we can't do anything about it at the moment. As much as I want to eliminate at least one of them before they regroup, the risk is far too great. I fear that we may suffer many casualties… and even then, success is still not guaranteed. For now, we should best be on guard and avoid any possible confrontation with them until I've devised a strategy." Najenda took a long breath and sat on a wooden stool beside the bonfire. Assessing the Evilbird being cooked, she flashed her subordinates a charismatic smile. "Now, why don't you two tell me what you've been up to while I enjoy some of this?"

"Certainly." Yukio unbuttoned his sweater and took out his dagger. In a slow and careful movement to avoid burning his fingers, he cut up a chunk of the meat and offered it to Najenda.

"A week ago, Leone came back with a request regarding a family who drugs and tortures its victims, mainly people from the country. After the usual procedures we eliminated them and somehow acquired a new recruit." As Yukio handed her an Evilbird leg, Akame reported nonchalantly, not forgetting to emphasize the last part as she aimed an exasperated glance at the young man.

While Yukio returned a look that plainly said _"this was nee-san's idea__,"_ Najenda took a bite of the meat and savored the unique flavors that impressed her taste buds. "Does this new recruit show promise?"

"I think so…?" said Yukio lamely. Truth be told, much of Ieyasu's prowess was still a mystery. In spite of everything, Yukio couldn't conduct a proper evaluation since the boy's only opponent had been Aria, and the girl was a commoner with no knowledge of self defense. However, Yukio did observe Tatsumi's fight. Assuming that Ieyasu and Tatsumi's abilities were on par with each other, it was possible that the former was also full of untapped potential.

"Perhaps we should ask him directly," suggested Akame, gesturing towards downstream.

"Hmm?" Following her index finger, Yukio saw Ieyasu heading in their direction, accompanied by Leone. Compared to the first time the blond saw him, Ieyasu was much more animated. With his carriage full of assurance, the country boy was wearing a pair of khakis and an apricot-colored coat with water-resistant properties.

"So who's next, nee-san?" Ieyasu asked, avid for whoever he was going to encounter next. Up till now, he was introduced to Sheele, Mine, Bulat, and Lubbock—all practiced assassins with distinctive personalities. Despite being barely acquainted with them, Ieyasu was beginning to doubt the tales that he'd heard since arriving in the Capital. The members of Night Raid were undeniably killers, but even so, they weren't as malevolent as the rumors depicted. Although their means could often be misleading and morally wrong, they were ultimately striving for a better future.

Leone ruffled Ieyasu's rowdy dark hair, her fingers brushing over his white martial arts headband in a friendly manner. She winked, flashing him an alluring smile. "Next up should be Yukio-kun and Akame. It's kinda funny how you can almost always find the two in the same place. Well, you've already met Yukio-kun but Akame is a cute girl. You can look forward to it."

'_Cute?'_ Ieyasu found Leone's choice of word to be unsuitable as he assessed the said girl. Looking anything _but_ cute, Akame, whom he recognized as his other rescuer, was nonchalantly gnawing on something that resembled a chicken leg. The red-eyed girl spared him no more than an uninterested look before borrowing Yukio's dagger to cut off more meat.

'_Is that bird more important than greeting me? Damn, assassins are weird.'_ Ieyasu didn't need to be told that Akame was more concerned about satisfying her hunger than greeting him, and so he turned to address Yukio. "Yukio-san, we meet again. I hope this isn't too late but thanks for saving my life. I owe you big time."

"Huh? Oh no, don't worry about it. You don't owe me anything. I just happened to stumble upon you the other day," the young man said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Also, I'm a new recruit like you; you should drop the honorific and just call me Yukio."

"Leone, you should eat too." Akame gave a portion to the blonde woman before interrupting the boys. Without any warning, she tossed a drumstick in Ieyasu's direction, abrupt and fast.

"Huh? Oh, thanks for the food!" Ieyasu sensed the impending object and caught it with little effort, unaware that the action was on purpose. There was little hesitation as he took a big mouthful and swallowed. "Mmmm… Tastes good! Who made it?"

"I did," Akame replied bluntly and pointed to herself, the gesture mistakenly boastful if not for her flat tone and impassive features.

"I'm giving you a ten out of ten for this."

"Akame, aren't you being extravagant today?" Leone couldn't help but ask, a little unused to the black-haired assassin voluntarily sharing.

"The Boss has come back." Akame pointed to the other side of the fire, as though that clarified everything.

"Welcome back Boss, what do you think of our new recruit? I recommend him joining the team." Feeling self-conscious since she had failed to detect Najenda's presence from behind the bonfire, Leone spoke quickly to hide her uneasiness. She gestured towards Ieyasu, her arm flourishing in a dramatic movement. "I can vouch for him. Ieyasu-kun has talent."

"Is that so? Ieyasu…?" Najenda studied the boy from top to bottom. In terms of physique, he was well-built and had strapping shoulders, unmistakable even under all the layers. Additionally, the boy was observant and could respond to things quickly, as demonstrated with Akame's little test earlier. Leone was right; he was a suited candidate for Night Raid. "Ieyasu, your strength is greatly appreciated among us. However, are you truly willing to devote yourself to a life of carnage? Don't be pressured by Leone; you're free to choose your own path."

"Oww! Boss, I didn't do any—" Leone raised her voice and tried protesting.

"Nee-san has nothing to do with this," Ieyasu cut the blonde woman short and locked eyes with Najenda. "I'll be blunt with you, boss lady. Before, I would've handed you guys over to the Empire since my village is desperate for money," he paused momentarily and shrugged a shoulder, sensing wariness from Akame and Yukio. "But that was before my first night experience in the Capital. Thanks to that bitch's hospitality, I've realized just how crazy everything is in this place. I want to fix it so that no one else will have to suffer like we did. I've thought about it already; I want to become part of your group… as an assassin of justice!"

"Pff! An assassin of justice? That's naïve, Ieyasu-kun," Leone chuckled dryly, her golden orbs brimming in an austere manner. "No matter how you spin it, we commit murder. There ain't any justice at all. We are just good-for-nothings, rejected by society."

"Nee-san's right," Yukio shook his head. "Justice and murder are like perpendicular lines; they have only one intersection. To kill is to sin, a contradiction to the righteousness which you speak of."

"Look, I get that you guys are pros at killing and that I should take your advice… But right or wrong, I've made up my mind and I'm sticking to it. Nothing you say will change it! It doesn't matter if my reason is stupid!" His fist shook with vigor at the unexpected disapproval as he retorted fiercely. While Sayo would've probably pouted at the display of stubbornness, Ieyasu took pride in this particular trait of his. Known for a steadfastness which resulted in numerous squabbles with Tatsumi back in his home village, Ieyasu wanted acceptance from the assassins.

"…To join Night Raid and condemn your life to an eternal struggle. You may never see your hometown again." Disinclined to have Ieyasu pursuing Tatsumi's ideology, Akame was adamant in dissuading the boy. She looked at him unswervingly, observing him with a piercing gaze. Since she was not adept at verbal communication, she allowed her body language to convey her message instead.

"So what? As long as the others are all safe and happy, then it doesn't matter if I can go back or not," countered Ieyasu, returning a stare with rivaling sharpness. Undeniably, the female assassin's squinted crimsons were eloquent, and the urge to stand down was strong. Nonetheless, Ieyasu compelled himself to be definite. "I'm staying. I belong with you guys now."

"You're wagering your life. Death is almost certain in the assassin trade. We'll all face retribution someday," Akame stated in a monotone voice, disregarding the snort that Yukio emitted at the mention of _retribution_.

"Then come at me. I ain't scared!" proclaimed Ieyasu. "I rather face the grim reaper himself than see another person suffer and die like Sayo!"

"…"

"…"

The two reached an impasse, with none of them willing to renounce their opinions. Time seemed to stop as they stood there, eye to eye, like two adversaries preparing for a battle. None of the other Night Raiders spoke, apparently taken aback by the sparks flying in their vicinity. Only the running river and the crackling fire contributed as background noises, though they were insignificant amidst the thick tension.

It was Akame who eventually terminated their standoff.

"Willful…" the red-eyed girl muttered, but didn't dispute further. In spite of having a compelling argument ready, she pushed it away and instead relapsed on a particular memory. Like Ieyasu, the person centering her thoughts was also headstrong, persistently pursuing his beliefs no matter the odds.

'_Why…? Why do you two share a similar ideology?'_

For a split second, Akame felt herself falter and it became obvious that any deterring means would only reinforce his resolve. From the very moment that Ieyasu fixed his eyes on her, Akame felt overwhelmed by the sheer willpower showcasing within his dark pools. Before, such intensity would've affected her little, but presently, the pain of her loss was still fresh and her heart involuntarily wavered.

"You are importunate… Then so be it," she heaved a soundless sigh, as if those words had drained away her strength.

Seeing that Akame had conceded victory to Ieyasu, Najenda smirked, the faintest hint of satisfaction creeping through her features. It was noteworthy that Ieyasu had actually succeeded in acquiring Akame's approval. With determination just as great, the ex-general felt certain that Ieyasu would prove to be a valuable asset in their battles against the Empire. "Ieyasu, conveniently, Night Raid fits you perfectly. You will receive plenty of opportunities to change this country. Any rewards you receive from doing missions can also be sent back to your village."

"So, is Ieyasu one of us now?" Coming out of his stupor, Yukio asked, needing confirmation to remove any ambiguity.

"Yes. I'm indeed acknowledging Ieyasu as one of our own."

"But Boss, Ieyasu doesn't have a Teigu. You told me before that Night Raid is a group of Teigu users." Although delighted to have an additional comrade, Yukio was able to recall the conversation he had with Najenda two weeks ago. _"Judging from your nervousness, I gather that you've realized that we are Night Raid, a small group of Teigu-wielding assassins. Every one of us here is capable of dispatching a squadron singlehandedly."_ Even if Ieyasu proved to be a gifted assassin, without an Imperial Arms, he was at a great disadvantage when weighed against the other members.

"While it is true that having a Teigu is very convenient, I'm afraid that we don't have any available in the hideout."

At that, Yukio shared a knowing look with Akame, who in turn nodded to consent.

"Actually Boss, w-I have three spares. We can test their compatibility with Ieyasu," the blond suggested.

"You what?" exclaimed Leone, her bottom jaw dropping low.

Her reaction was partially expected and was in no way exaggerated. To possess three Teigu out of the 48 was definitely considered exceptional as the ancient relics were scattered across the continent after the civil war 500 years ago. By now, many would already be in use. Therefore, to have three in reserve must mean that Yukio had managed to defeat the Teigu users and claimed their Imperial Arms as his prize.

From Leone's surprise, Yukio had a lurking feeling that she was under the wrong impression. But since he couldn't correct her without being utterly honest, the young man kept his mouth shut.

"Um… so what exactly is a Teigu?" asked Ieyasu.

"…!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: Night Raid's Hideout (Conference Room). Time: Dusk. Year: 1024 (Day 16).**

By the time he had finished providing a lengthy explanation to Ieyasu, Yukio found himself desperate for water. Guzzling a glass full of liquid down his parched throat, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The young man splashed some water on his face, mentally grimacing at himself for volunteering to educate Ieyasu on the Imperial weapons.

Ieyasu was, without doubt, more brawn than brains. Failing to understand simple concepts relating to magic and history, the younger boy was scratching his head in pure confusion as Yukio tried to simplify everything with little luck. In the end, Lubbock had to provide visuals on pieces of paper so that Ieyasu could at least grasp the basics.

'_Note to self: never ever jovially volunteer to do something again for Boss, especially if that unpaid work is related to teaching.'_

When Yukio returned from the kitchen carrying a bag, the rest of the Night Raiders were already assembled in the conference room, excluding Najenda, who sat in her usual spot. The other members crowded around Yukio as he dropped his load onto the red carpet.

Knees bent in a crouching position and hands searching inside the bag, Yukio took out the first Imperial Arms. His fingers came into contact with a cool metallic chain and he hoisted the item to eye level. Made into a heart-shaped necklace with tiny-like components jutting out from the sides, this particular relic caught the attention of almost every Night Raider immediately.

"Huh? Is this piece of jewelry of any use?" asked Leone, her voice filled with doubt. No matter what angle she viewed it, the necklace Teigu didn't seem to be remarkable in any way, other than its strange design. Although she couldn't claim that Lionelle was anything intimidating like Extase or Murasame, the belt Teigu was at least efficient in battle.

"Really, Leone?" Sheele said thoughtfully, placing a finger on her chin. "I think it looks really beautiful."

"Sheele, I was commenting on its practical use," Leone pointed out.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Leone-nee-san. Maybe this one has some kind of special ability… But still, are those Cupid's wings? I don't think I've ever seen anything like this before cause I would remember if I have. I guess this also means that the book probably won't have any records either." To certify his statement, Lubbock ambled towards the massive guidebook placed on the wooden table and flipped it open. Published by numerous co-authors, the hardcover was the Revolutionary Army's guide to all known Teigu. The strategist left no page unturned as he searched for the entry. "Nope, Najenda-san. This section is as blank as a newborn."

"Then perhaps you could be the scribe, Lubbock. I can tell you all about it," Yukio smiled, almost nostalgically. "Angel's Revival: Hirasaki. It's the only support-type Teigu besides Lionelle with healing abilities. I've heard that it was made from a special concoction with some sort of mystical herbs mixed in and-"

"Oh, hurry up already! This is boring. We don't need a lecture about how it was made. Just get to the point and tell us what it does!" Mine snapped, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Sorry. I got carried away," Yukio grinned sheepishly and reassembled his train of thoughts. "Well, like I said before, Hirasaki is used for healing purposes. Naturally, there are certain limitations like reviving the dead and treating chronic illnesses. I also know that excessive use can reduce the lifespan of the user."

"Whoa! We got an encyclopedia on Teigu here," Lubbock whistled, obviously in awe.

"That's my man!" Bulat praised with a thumbs up.

"…"

Every single pair of eyes were fixed on the ex-soldier. An awkward silence descended, with the males cringing and the females, excluding Akame and Sheele, arching an eyebrow as if to say _"seriously"_.

'_Aniki didn't just say that. My ears are just playing tricks on me… he didn't say that. He didn't say that, he did not say that.'_ With sweat forming miniature pools behind his back and his skin paling, Yukio convinced himself that he had simply misheard Bulat.

"Ahem," Najenda coughed loudly into her mechanical fist, shattering the uncomfortable stillness. "Yukio. How is it that you are so familiar with this Teigu?" Her tone in no way compromising, she rested her chin on her adjoined hands, interlocking her fingers together.

The young man was still an enigma to her. Not only did Najenda know very little about him, but he seemed to be well informed about individual Teigu, even up to the point where he was — as Lubbock had stated — a walking encyclopedia.

Additionally, Akame seemed reluctant to share Yukio's biography. In typical cases, the red-eyed assassin's obedience was without a question. However, when dealing with issues concerning Yukio, Akame was more guarded. Najenda was convinced that the girl knew more than she was telling her. As a respected commander, Najenda was accustomed to having subservient subordinates. If truly strict on protocol, she could always resort to a forced interrogation. Still, the woman trusted Akame enough to abandon the notion immediately. She knew that the raven-haired girl wouldn't do anything to endanger her friends.

"…Um. P-prior knowledge?" stuttered Yukio, still against the idea of being dishonest. He immediately regretted his pathetic answer. His response was dry and croaky, like his throat was scraped with sandpaper. Even without looking, he was certain that Akame had nearly choked on the ration that she was having.

'_Man, that was worse than a child trying to lie for the first time!'_

Since Najenda didn't insist on elaborations, Yukio hastily moved on. He placed the necklace on the ground and pulled out a pair of double-headed axes. With oddly shaped silver ornaments decorating the bronze hilts, the weapon was indeed lethal and beautiful.

"This is Terra's Striker: Senpu, an offensive Teigu split into two parts capable of merging together. It can manipulate the earth, generate shockwaves, and even cause fissures and earthquakes." Making sure that he didn't overload the others with information this time around, Yukio carefully positioned the Imperial Arms next to the first one before reaching back into the bag.

The final Teigu was in the form of a simple whip of about an arm's length. A little puzzled by the appearance of the weapon, Yukio turned it around, cautiously avoiding its thorn-like tips. _'I know I've seen this somewhere before.' _He inspected the handle and saw the blood-red crest of a rose. "…Nature's Slicer: Thorn Whip, I think that's what it's called. It's an offensive and defensive type Teigu that can adjust its length accordingly. The spikes protruding out can eject toxic. But as for what the toxic does… I have no clue."

With the three Teigu arranged side by side on the carpet, Yukio took a few steps back to allow room for Ieyasu. As a rule, the compatibility of a Teigu is largely dependent on first impressions. The user's personality or ability would also have to correspond with the weapon.

His arms folded across his chest, Ieyasu studied the three relics with a critical mind and straight away eliminated one of them. _'That stupid looking necklace is big no-no. I ain't gonna wear something that girly.'_ Left with two Imperial Arms, he was about to examine Thorn Whip when he felt a strange pull. His eyes were dragged towards Senpu like two magnets of opposite poles. The Imperial Arms was singing its tune to him, demanding him to wield it. Unable to resist this yielding, Ieyasu found himself picking up the weapon. The weight felt so natural in his hands as he gave a few test swings.

Pleased, he nodded, "this is so cool! Can I take this one?"

"Why not? The Teigu obviously likes you and Yukio here won't mind, woul—" Lubbock halted mid sentence, feeling the threads of his Cross Tail move. As the one responsible for keeping a lookout for any suspicious activities, Lubbock had his invisible threads spread around the perimeter of the base, acting as an alarm system. The strings were now jerking, implying that someone or something had encroached. "Intruders! Najenda-san!"

"What are their numbers and location?" Najenda asked.

"According to the reaction from my barrier, it's probably fifteen people! They've all infiltrated close to the hideout!"

"I've to commend them for sniffing this place out. They're probably mercenaries from one of the surrounding tribes." Najenda exhaled a breath, tendrils of smoking wafting up. "There's no other way. It's an emergency. Move out. Don't let any escape!"

The members of Night Raid didn't need to be told twice. They took action instantaneously, setting out in small groups to take down all intruders.

Ieyasu stood still as his seniors exited the room, leaving him alone with Najenda and Yukio. Like a lost child, he clutched onto Senpu and turned towards Yukio, who was zipping up the bag containing the remaining two Teigu. "Hey, Yukio. What am I supposed to do?"

"Just lounge about would be my advice, but Akame would probably detest that. She believes that there is nothing more valuable than a practical lesson. You can learn a lot from it." Yukio supplied the newest recruit a reassuring smile and then added, "Still, you shouldn't push yourself too hard. We don't want those wounds to reopen. Now let's go."

"Roger that!" Ieyasu saluted.

Watching the last two of her subordinates leave, Najenda was washed with a sense of satisfaction and an indecipherable smile curled her lips. _'Yukio and Ieyasu, my intuition tells me that you two will be integral components in the revolution that will surely come in the near future. Survive and get stronger. Don't let me down… We, Night Raid, have a future to rebuild!'_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: Close to Night Raid's Hideout (In the Forest). Time: Dusk. Year: 1024 (Day 16).**

"Remind me again why you're here? I don't remember agreeing to babysit you." Lying prone on the forest ground and in the perfect position to shoot down any intruders, Mine spared an annoyed glance at one of the two figures who were concealed within the bushes behind her.

"Baransu tends to use up a lot of mental energy at times, and since our enemies aren't even Teigu users, Akame suggested that I should just watch the fights and evaluate them instead of participating," Yukio replied as he scanned the surrounding area with a pair of binoculars that he had managed to borrow from the sniper. With Mine being the only far-range attacker on the team, the young assassin had decided to accompany her and Sheele to their venture point. Now on higher grounds, he could observe any nearby battles.

Gaze sweeping towards the east, he discerned Akame as one of the four outlines by the riverbank. The skirmish was over the instant Murasame was drawn. In the blink of an eye, Akame dashed through the line of mercenaries and three bodies toppled onto the ground.

His mentor moved her lips, a message that Yukio deciphered as, "you lowered your guard far too much in enemy territory." The young man smirked. Even supposing that the mercenaries took her advice to heart, it was already too late for them to do anything about it. In any case, underestimating Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame was simply asking for a death wish.

"Akame is done with her opponents. It was one slash, certain kill," he reported with traces of contentment that didn't escape Mine's notice.

"Tsk, Leone was right about you being Akame's pet," Mine snorted and readjusted the sniping scope on Pumpkin. Her pre-readied insults were about to leave her lips when she caught the silhouette of a figure darting through the forest. _'Hmm, looks like he's trying to get back to his client and relay information. Heh, he's stupid if he thinks that I'm gonna let him escape!' _

"I see one, but it looks like he's gotten pretty far." Signaling Yukio and Sheele to stay in hiding, Mine stood up and exposed herself to the surroundings. Her next shot was already locked on the fleeing target, simply waiting to be amplified by a _pinch_. "I don't really like being seen, but…" The bushes behind her moved and a smug grin appeared on her visage. It came earlier than she would give credit for.

"I got you now!" Deceived into believing that Mine was careless, a mercenary ricocheted off a tree, pulling out a curved blade.

There was a rustling sound as a form shot forth from the side. The razor-sharp edges of a pair of scissors closed around the attacker and severed him from waist up, spurting forth a fountain of blood.

"My apologies." Habit of old, Sheele apologized.

"Thanks Sheele," Mine beamed at the woman as Pumpkin pulsed in a recognizable rhythm. The Teigu had registered her pinch. Concentrating on her target, Mine charged the weapon for a destructive blast. "It was a nice pinch! The risk is enough to reach him!"

With the trigger pulled, Pumpkin accumulated its stored energy into its barrel and discharged an intense laser-like beam. A thunderous clamor reverberated in Yukio's ears, the blast tearing the ground, barreling down the soil and battering down trees. Pure astonishment was etched on the mercenary's face as the flare completely engulfed him, his scream lost amidst the explosion as his body disintegrated from the face of the earth.

"All right! Bull's-eye!" Mine slung Pumpkin on her shoulder, pleased with the results. "The more trouble we're in, the greater Pumpkin's firepower."

'_That's five down now. There should be ten more.'_ A little wary of Mine, Yukio distracted himself by searching for his other comrades.

Towards the west, Leone had activated her Teigu and effortlessly pounded down a man more than twice her size. Seated down lazily with her legs stretched out on the corpse, Leone flexed her claws and waved in his direction.

'_Nee-san just beat that guy to death… scary.' _Nervously waving back, Yukio continued to monitor the battles that had yet to end.

Bulat could be seen in the north, surrounded by six enemies who were encircling him in high speed. In chorus with one and other, the attackers all leaped into striking position, blocking all of Bulat's escape routes. The Hundred Man-Slayer didn't move an inch but instead brandished Neuntote in a series of movements that was impossible to capture with the naked eye. The halberd sliced through all six mercenaries and created a shower of blood.

"So strong!" Yukio breathed out.

"That's why he's known as the One Hundred Man-Slayer," Mine commented as she too noticed the fight that had caught Yukio's attention.

Proceeding to reattach her weapon onto her back, Sheele nodded in agreement. "Bulat is strong, isn't he?"

"You don't say, Sheele-san… Hey Mine, I can't seem to find Lubbock anywhere. Can you see him?" With the binoculars trained on Ieyasu who seemed to be wandering around aimlessly, Yukio furrowed his brows when he couldn't see anyone who resembled Lubbock. Having searched the forest grounds more than twice, he was most confused when he didn't come across the strategist. _'Come on! I know his green hair may blend in well with the trees and everything, but this is just too ridiculous. Where is he?'_

"Knowing Lubbock, he's probably dealing with the intruders that got caught in his traps." Zooming in on the landscape with her sniping scope, Mine ascertained the locations of every other Night Raider in an instant. "If I can't see him then he's probably inside that cave to the north… Hmm. Sheele, newbie, look. Over there, the other newbie got the lucky last bunch."

Hearing that, Yukio returned to the lenses and saw that Ieyasu was indeed confronting two men. The country boy stood defiantly, wielding Senpu as though he was born solely to do so. Even when outnumbered, he stood firm, interlocking weapons with his foe before overwhelming him with sheer strength. With no time to waste, Ieyasu pivoted his feet, swinging both axes towards the last enemy.

But just when Yukio believed that Ieyasu was on the verge of winning, something happened that caused Ieyasu to wince. The stitches of a wound had come apart and the boy's clothes were stained with red. Momentarily stopped by the pain, he involuntarily gave the mercenary the chance to strike back.

'_Ieyasu! He can't block in time!' _Dread started to engulf Yukio, his sweating hand clasped around Baransu. No. He was too far away. He wouldn't make it, even with his Teigu's aid. Incapable of doing anything else, he watched with wide eyes as the mercenary delivered the final blow.

'_Someone help him!' _

Yukio never knew whether or not it was because of his prayers or due to some pure coincidence, but Akame arrived on the spot. She trended on the back of her foe, disrupting his balance with a forceful kick. Her blade was quick to bury itself into the man's back. The body shuddered once and then became motionless.

"The newbie got lucky." As if Ieyasu's life meant nothing to her, Mine stated it indifferently after witnessing the display. Nonetheless, her action was contradictory to her apathetic tone. With fingers still looped around Pumpkin's trigger, she had planned to shoot down the man had Akame interfered a second too late.

"We're done here," said Mine as she turned around and relocated Pumpkin into its case. Her twin tails dancing pleasantly with the breeze, she directed Sheele and Yukio with a confident grin. "Let's return."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: Outside Night Raid's Hideout. Time: Night. Year: 1024 (Day 16).**

Yukio yawned and took in the fresh cool air. His lungs inhaled the unsullied oxygen which he then relinquished gently through his lips. He was looking up at the starry night, with his legs comfortably spread out and hands pressed against the grass to support his seated form. A miniature gasp escaped him as he marveled at the scene that nature had blessed him with. The heavens were lit up by sparking silver diamonds that scattered across the layer of black.

"Yukeo, yu shold jon in wit te oters." (Translation: "Yukio, you should join in with the others.") Her words indiscernible due to her masticating, Akame came beside Yukio and took a spot next to him. At her approach, Yukio shifted his sight to his right.

After eliminating the intruders, a banquet was held to celebrate Ieyasu's compatibility with Senpu. As with their usual custom, the Night Raiders had set up a feast outdoors and entertained themselves by partying.

Subsequent to the evening meal, Najenda pulled Ieyasu aside for a checkup. At the same time, Bulat and Leone were engaging in a drinking competition. From Yukio's perspective, that had been an awful idea. Hoping to top Leone's absurd record of twenty jugs, Bulat ended up getting drunk and decided to sing karaoke. Despite being the strongest Night Raid member, Bulat's vocal tract was not designed for anything musical. The ex-soldier's war song generated enough ruckus to render Lubbock unconscious.

Mine, unable to tolerate the horrendous singing, opted to hurl dozens of insults out of frustration. Her put downs did little to reduce the clamor. In fact, it only exacerbated the situation once the drunken assassin and the sniper got into a verbal spat about who had the better voice.

"I think I'll pass. I'm not a big fan of singing and screaming on top of my lungs," Yukio grinned, moderately amazed that he could interpret Akame's meaning. Feeling a little helpless as he watched Sheele and Leone try to separate the two accosting Night Raiders, he shook his head before lowering himself down onto the ground. He shut out all background noises and stargazed, using his hands as cushions. "Besides, it has been ages since I've last seen the stars like this."

"How long were you sealed inside the Teigu?" Akame inquired, swallowing down a mouthful of meat.

"I can't really tell, but things have changed a lot since then… even simple things like kitchenware," he replied, his usual cheerfulness overlapped by sadness.

They entered a moment of silence after that, with Akame busy eating and Yukio fixated by the night sky. A gentle breeze descended upon them, teasing Akame's tresses and encircling around the two like a child seeking company. The starlit heavens endorsed an affectionate atmosphere, putting the two assassins at ease. Amidst nature's beauty, crickets sang in harmony, drowning out the noises of the other Night Raiders. The world entered a seemingly serene state, all the while keeping a lazy eye on the duo who sat next to each other. It was a divine moment that any couple could ever dream of… but neither Akame nor Yukio seemed to realize it as such.

As if suddenly keen to disrupt this encouraging mood, Yukio broke the tranquility by speaking the first thought that entered his head. "Akame, if you don't mind me asking, I thought you opposed the idea of having Ieyasu on the team. What made you change your mind?"

"Ieyasu's tenacity intrigues me," Akame confessed, closing her eyes in what Yukio assumed was reminiscence of a person. "Surprisingly, he reminds me of Tatsumi."

"I see… It seems to me that you and Tatsumi care a lot for one and other. He must be a great guy to obtain your approval." Yukio attempted a genuine smile, though it was spoiled by the melancholy under his facial pretense. He was rather relieved to see that Akame's eyelids were still closed, preventing her from seeing his unsuccessful endeavor to express falsehearted joy. His uncharacteristic attitude mystified himself because he couldn't understand it, but it was somehow painful to know how much Akame cherished her memories of Tatsumi.

Tatsumi… he was a person highly regarded by Akame in terms of strength and persona. From what Yukio could tell, the two possessed a unique bond that went beyond ordinary friendship, strengthened by all the hardships and losses they had endured together. On a few occasions, Akame's characteristic impassiveness would disperse at the mention of Tatsumi, her emotions raw during matters related to him. Was this perhaps an indication that Akame harbored some special feeling towards him?

'_Why do I feel unpleased? Why do I even care about who Akame likes and doesn't like?'_ In that instant, he mulled over the question, his brows puckering from the deep contemplations. Since when did he begin to show interest in Akame's emotions? Now that he had time to ponder it, he found his behavior off-putting. Undeniably, inquisitiveness was always one of his traits but he would never delve into someone's personal issues. It was just unlike him to do so; he respected the fact that everyone was shrouded with secrets of their own.

'_But Akame is different.'_

Yukio took some consideration that Akame was his savior. It was she who disrupted his eternal slumber and eradicated his sense of loneliness. By nature, he should be attracted to Akame, if only just to prevent solitude in a world that he had no ties to. _'Yes, that must be it.'_ Finding the reason to be appropriate, he felt accomplished knowing that he had solved a problem without having to use Baransu for help. _'Actually, this is the first time I've bothered thinking about something so deep and psychological without slacking off.'_

"I suppose so," Akame stated as she revealed her dazzling rubies to the dark sky. Finding the sudden urge to change topics, she took another bite of the drumstick which had been neglected in her hand for quite some time. "So, what did you think of the team? You did observe our battles, right?"

"I didn't see Lubbock's. But apart from that, I saw the rest, including yours. I really do have a lot to learn from all of you, and especially from you, Akame. You really do live up to your role as an assassin. Your first strikes are super fast and your battōjutsu really complements Murasame's ability. Man, I didn't even see your katana leave the scabbard!" The shift in subject appeared to have lightened Yukio's mood. The young man spoke with enthusiasm as he mimicked Akame's sword-drawing technique with his hands.

"Yes… but the world was initially a one slice, certain death place to begin with. I try not to overestimate the abilities of the Imperial Arms," Akame responded calmly, her gaze drifting towards Murasame. For the briefest of seconds, she thought that the blade's hilt vibrated in silent agreement, but the irrationality of such a phenomenon made her dismiss it. "Still, I am far from being omnipotent. I do have my weaknesses."

"You mean like fighting someone like Aniki, who is covered from head to toe in armor?"

"True, that does pose many problems… but there is also another weakness that you're probably not aware of."

"Hmm? So what is it?" More stunned than anything by Akame's confession, Yukio turned his head to the side. His cheek touched grass strands and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Not the least concerned about admitting to the truth, Akame explained, "I must eliminate my enemies the moment I encounter them. Otherwise, my strength weakens as the battle prolongs. The strength of battōjutsu is also its main weakness, so I try to attack lethal areas whenever the opportunity arises. " As an assassin practiced in the art of ambush, she was accustomed to finishing off enemies quickly. By channeling the majority of her strength into her first series of attacks, she could cleave through bodies faster than a heartbeat. However, if a battle was to become that of endurance, she knew that each of her consecutive swings held less power than the previous. "My occupation is an assassin. I can never truly rival a warrior in terms of fair swordplay."

"…Well, no one's perfect, I guess. I mean, I had thought that being observant was one of my talents and yet, I've failed to notice this weakness of yours despite having sparred with you." Although curious as to how Akame had discovered his hidden talent in reading people, Yukio left that thought unasked. After all, he had tried his luck by attempting to read the red-eyed killer already. As one who was also insightful, Akame certainly didn't take long to realize that Yukio had his method of probing into her thoughts and emotions. _'Once again, thank you father, who gave me private instruction on reading people. But now that I think about it, he did mention that looks are naturally deceitful and that the only thing you can truly trust is a person's heart. I wonder if–'_

"You two look comfortable."

Dragged out of his musings by the voice, Yukio was surprised when Najenda's head came into view. The boss of Night Raid was staring down on him with a growing grin, reminding him a lot of a person who had just earned her first victory in a game of chess.

"Are you two planning something special for tonight?" asked Najenda.

"Boss, is there something you need me for?" Mistaking Najenda's implication, Akame instead inquired.

Since Akame was all about business, Najenda inwardly heaved a sigh when the anticipated reaction failed to show from the girl. Still, she was kept somewhat amused when Yukio's face turned a darker shade in understanding. It would appear that he was not as innocent as she had first thought. _'And why do I get a feeling that Lubbock is behind all this… I guess I'll have to talk to him about this later.'_ Pushing that thought aside, Najenda cleared her throat and spoke to Akame. "After speaking with Ieyasu, I've realized that whilst he's quite skilled, he lacks the fundamental concepts. Since Bulat, Mine, Lubbock, and Sheele are going on a mission, I'll need you to take up two apprentices for a few days. Can you handle it?"

"Got it." It was the same monotonous response that brought Yukio a sense of déjà vu.

"So… if Ieyasu _does _become a burden, are we free to kill him?" asked the blond teasingly.

"Ieyasu, did you hear that? Make sure you do your best not to get killed!" With a smirk that Yukio was very familiar with, Najenda informed the boy who was approaching them.

"Wait, you guys aren't serious, right?" Ieyasu gulped, his smile vanishing. He cast a discreet glance in Akame's direction. Though he doubted that Yukio was serious, something told him that the wielder of Murasame lacked the sense of humor to decipher Najenda's words as light-hearted.

'_Not good. I gotta work with HER?'_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

* * *

**Night Raid Members Remaining: 9**

**Mission: Kill the Intruders **

**Participating Members: All (Excluding Najenda)**

**Result: Eliminated**

**Rewards: None**

**The Four Present in the Capital: 2**

* * *

…

…

…

**Author's Notes: Chapter 7 has now come to an end. For those of you who have enjoyed it or thought of some improvements, please leave a comment in the review section or PM me directly. I'll happily read your reviews for any useful suggestions or general remarks and answer your questions without spoilers. In any case, writers are like flames of enthusiasm and reviews are the fuel of motivation needed to keep the flare alive. **

**WARNING- This is the last chance to submit your vote on who the critical "survivor" in this story will be. Once the next chapter is published, I'll take down the poll and tally up the results. For more information regarding the poll, please check the Author's Notes in chapter 2. **

…

**To the guest member "TheFancyFox": I can see that Tatsumi's development is something that intrigues you greatly. To avoid spoilers, all I'll say is that Tatsumi will eventually "receive" Incursio, though not in a way which you might have predicted. **

…

**And finally, as I know that my updates can be infrequent, I've decided to drop a few hints in the section underneath to recapitulate relevant plot events and specific points. This way, I hope to avoid confusion once mysteries are unraveled. Obviously, this will also help me keep track of the plot. Now, here are some things that can be reviewed over o****r considered for this chapter:**

**-The bag of Teigu was first introduced in chapter 1. It's the same bag that Akame was carrying around, but it is now in Yukio's possession.**

**-The "Leader" of the Revolutionary Army has been mentioned. Who is he?**

**-Does Akame truly harbor feelings for Tatsumi? Remember, many of the assumptions made were from Yukio's perspective.**

**-Tak****e careful note of Murasame. What Akame distinctively felt was no coincidence nor was it a hallucination. **

…

**Preview- Kill Authority: Ieyasu takes on his first mission to assassinate Ogre. At the same time, Tatsumi is…**


	8. Chapter 8-Kill Authority

**Author's Notes: Wow! 56 favorites and 68 followers… the numbers have certainly increased since the last chapter! I'm really contented to see that there is a growing number of readers who are interested in the story and have favored and/or followed it. It really is motivating. **

**A special consideration and thanks to all the readers who have offered their time and gave a thoughtful and constructive review/feedback. I would like to apologize to any readers who I didn't get around to answering your reviews and questions. However, your comments are highly regarded as they are really useful for improving this story. **

**To "Otherguy14": Thank you for picking up on the mistake relating to the 'day'. It's something that I've overlooked but is relatively important. Hence, I'm grateful your correction. **

**And lastly, I would like to give a huge round of applause to Shuzuka for proofreading this chapter. Despite being overly preoccupied with life right now, Shuzuka continues to be supportive and has helped me tremendously. Thank you, Shuzuku. **

**All characters from Akame ga Kill that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya to thank for that. Nevertheless, the OCs that do appear are of my ownership.**

**(Beta read by Shuzuka)**

**Without further ado, I present chapter 8.**

…

…

…

**Chapter 8—Kill Authority**

* * *

"I'll let my racing impulses lead the way, towards a boundless world,

believing this changing fate holds the answer.

With the unchanging dream I vividly drew out that day,

I will, by all means, surpass all the limits I felt in me."

-Skyreach (Akame ga Kill OP1)

* * *

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: Close to Night Raid's Hideout (Lake). Time: Morning. Year: 1024 (Day 20).**

In a sealed off valley secluded from the forest by the surrounding mountains, an uncontaminated pool of water shimmered brightly under the sunlight. Streams from the rocky overhangs trickled down the lake like tiny cascades, creating a constant noise of splashing water.

Standing on a large rock close to the shore, Ieyasu and Yukio speculated the view open-mouthed. The weariness from their longsome trek through the undergrowth was forgotten as they observed the exquisite scenery.

"This is remarkable," Yukio breathed out softly, sliding his basket off his shoulders. Taking care to avoid flattening the flowerbeds beside him, he placed the empty basket on a patch of hard soil.

"I know right. Who would've thought that the forest was hiding this," agreed Ieyasu wholeheartedly.

"Today, we'll eliminate our prey at this lake."

Akame's voice gained the boys' attention and they whirled around to face her. Their expressions immediately changed into shock and horror, for what they saw was Akame with her tie already removed. The female assassin was in the process of taking off her dress. At once, Yukio and Ieyasu became flustered and began to shy away, waving their arms in all directions.

"Whoa! Is this a strip club!?"

"Akame, h-hold on!"

Bemused by their behavior, Akame undressed herself and exposed the white swimsuit she already had on. She blinked and raised a questioning eyebrow, genuinely oblivious as to how misleading her action was. "Why are you panicking?"

"…Oh, you're in a swimsuit," Yukio stated the obvious. For once, he didn't know whether to be mournful or grateful. As much as he wanted to shake off the inappropriate notion, a part of him secretly wanted to see Akame in her birthday suit. The recent knowledge from Lubbock's books had affected his adolescent mind, pulling him into a world of fantasies. Nonetheless, he deemed these thoughts as reproachful and disrespectful to Akame, and compellingly shoved them away before crushing them with a mental image of his foot.

"Akame, what happened there?" asked Ieyasu. As this was the first time that he had seen Akame without her long sleeve coat, he was a little puzzled when he noticed the bandages that were firmly wrapped around her arm. The covered area was relatively large—from her right shoulder blade to just above her wrist. The dressing was stainless, so Ieyasu assumed that it was an old injury. But if so, why did Akame swathe it up?

"It's nothing worthy of any concern," said Akame dismissively, reluctant to give details. The less someone knew about Murasame's strange effects, the better it was for her. Until she could ascertain the cause, she had decided to keep her condition a secret in order to avoid troubling her comrades.

'_Another one full of curiosity.'_ She shook her head once, guiding herself back to the task at hand. "These clothes allow the most underwater mobility. Our objective today is the Koga tuna."

With that, Akame walked towards the edges of the water and leaped into the air. She habitually somersaulted twice, straightening her body and stretching her arms outwards just before hitting the water.

A perfect dive!

Yukio stared, impressed.

"Koga… tuna? Wait just a sec! Yukio, Akame can't possibly mean the rare and dangerous fish that live deep under the waters!" exclaimed Ieyasu. Gulping nervously, he cast his sight on the seemingly peaceful surface and wondered if a war was breaching under the water. His previous encounters with them during fishing trips warned him of how territorial Koga tunas were. To catch one in its natural habitat with bare hands was simply asking to be bitten. Confident that Akame had just jumped the gun, he was left gawking when several of the said aquatic fish were tossed out of the water. In an upturn parabola, they landed inside Akame's empty basket one at a time, as if already well rehearsed for the stunt. "You've got to be joking!"

"Remarkable! That was eight in one go!" At the same time as Yukio's comment, Akame resurfaced for her needed intake of oxygen.

Her face and cleavage above the water, Akame swatted away the lingering droplets of water with a toss of her head. She inhaled a lungful of air, all the while waiting for her two apprentices to divert their attention from the basket.

"Dive into the depths of the lake and mask your presence. The moment your prey comes by, attack. Commitment is the key, can you two do it?"

"Let's do this!" Both boys shared a look and announced in unison. Tearing off their clothing, they ran straight into the lake, welcoming the blessed feeling of the cool water on their skin.

"_To mask your presence is basically trying to make yourself undetectable by the enemy. To put it plainly, you must become one with your surroundings." _Yukio took a deep breath and recalled Akame's teachings. Keen to start, he submerged his body into the water, eyes narrowing into slits as he adjusted to the greenish-blue environment around him. He scanned the area and was rewarded upon noticing a dark shape swimming leisurely to his right. _'There! I see one!'_

He moved his arms and legs in coordinated motions, pushing through the body of water. He was in luck; the tuna had yet to detect his approach. Inexperience in this activity caused him to lower his standards. Not anticipating an achievement like Akame's, he decided to settle with just one tuna. He could always come back down again after. Motivated by that thought, he silently trailed after the tuna, his presence masked before lashing out. The slippery scales came into contact and he immediately dragged the fish towards his chest, trapping it in a bear-like hug. A tiny bubble escaped his lips amidst the excitement and he broke through the surface for air.

"Akame, Ieyasu! I caught one!" he exclaimed.

"Dodge!"

Yukio failed to react, too stunned by the voice ringing from above him. Without delay, Ieyasu crashed down on him with the force equivalent to a cannonball, driving the young man's head back into the water. Yukio splattered and coughed, thrashing wildly to keep his body afloat.

"Wh-what's the deal, Ieyasu!" demanded Yukio as he hacked up water from his lungs. That was close; he thought he would've drowned.

"I was fishing," Ieyasu said frivolously. Unlike Yukio who took Akame's advice to heart, Ieyasu was blither with this exercise and saw little significance to it. He instead decided to have some fun by trying to imitate Akame's dive. Unbeknownst to him, Yukio had chosen the exact spot to resurface. Ieyasu knew that while he was to blame for this near-accident, he ought to think that his last minute warning was adequate. As an assassin, Yukio should've been more alert. Perhaps, Ieyasu mused, this particular senior had awfully slow reflexes.

"You won't catch anything like that. With that kind of flashy move, you'll only scare the fish away," chided Yukio, mildly exasperated that Ieyasu was so dense. The young man might not be an expert, but it certainly didn't take much common sense to realize that Ieyasu's method was having an undesirable effect.

A sudden shift of weight in his arms caused Yukio to glance down, and he grunted when he comprehended that his tuna had escaped from his clutches. In a moment of frustration, Yukio forgot about his composure and flung his arm out, spraying Ieyasu with a wave of liquid. "Man, I lost it!"

"Hey! Don't go hosing down people just because of a little setback! I didn't even do it on purpose!" Not one to apologize willingly, Ieyasu fought back with the intention of drenching the older boy. In a few exchanges, a small quarrel escalated into a water fight that warded off many underwater creatures.

'_They are fleeing before I can reach them.'_ Meanwhile, Akame found the scuttling prey's behavior to be odd. Tracing the root of the occurrence, she resurfaced from her underwater exploration and was… immediately met with a torrent of water at full force. Not knowing what had just transpired, she simply blinked quizzically before turning towards the two culprits.

"Whoops… My bad! Wrong person!" Ieyasu gave a dry laugh.

"Akame! Um, sorry abo—" Yukio was never given the chance to finish since Akame interrupted.

"It's inconsiderate and offensive to ambush someone like this... Perhaps I should retaliate?" The assassin tilted her head to the side with a look far too innocent for Yukio's liking.

"Um, I-we…" Yukio gulped. The blank look that Akame supplied gave nothing away. There was no sign of anger or irritation in either her voice or her attitude, and that was what terrified Yukio. Her emotions were completely sealed away; he couldn't even try reading her to interpret her true intent. _'Uh-oh, Akame is only supposed to be like this when assassinating her targets.'_

Much to the young man's dread, Akame submerged her head back into the water. In that instant, hundreds of possible outcomes presented themselves in Yukio's head and frankly, none of them appealed him in any way. He searched his surroundings, trying to key into Akame's presence but to no avail. "A-Akame, you know what? It still unnerves me that you can mask your presence effortlessly. I give up. Can you please just com—Waah!"

If it was any other time he would have been embarrassed by his high-pitched scream, but there was little time for belittling as something slammed straight into him and Ieyasu, simultaneously knocking them both onto the shore. An enormous shadow crushed down on them, their mentor's unique choice of weapon effectively burying them underneath its body.

_Thud!_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: Night Raid's Hideout (Dining Hall). Time: Night. Year: 1024 (Day 20).**

"So in the end, Akame caught a school of fish while you two came back empty handed," Najenda remarked casually, one hand reaching out to grab some fish off a plate. "Although this is your first time, I'd expected more. I'm rather disappointed that a single tuna is all it takes to knock you two out cold."

"Ha! The two of you getting owned by a king Koga Tuna! Now that's something I wanna see!" Leone teased as she pointed her chopsticks at the two boys. "Well, at least next time you'll know how to _pound_ someone down in a water fight. Hahaha!"

"Still too naïve," commented Akame coolly, suddenly taking an interest in the head of a tuna resting on her plate.

With bruises evident on their skin due to the incident, Ieyasu and Yukio hung their heads in shame. As the leader of Night Raid, Najenda didn't take insubordination lightly. Even supposing that the boys were her newest recruits, discipline was something they had to learn, and fast. Getting sidetracked with no valid reasons was reprehensible.

Perhaps it was a feature acquired from spending ample time with Esdeath, but Najenda was also strict on imposing penalties when deemed necessary. However, since she was lacking creativity this time, she chose the simplest but one of the most effective punishments. Whilst she, Leone, and Akame enjoyed their evening meal, Yukio and Ieyasu were made to stand and observe.

"Though I hardly think this is sufficient, I don't want hunger to be the reason for your failure on your next mission." Najenda wiped her mouth with a napkin, contemplating on her next words. "Now, what do people normally say at times like this?"

"…I'm sorry, Boss. It won't happen again." Taking the cue, Yukio apologized and swallowed, though not out of fear as Najenda would have liked. Instead, it seemed that the scents of tuna, salad, and steak were teasing his nose and making his mouth water.

"Don't worry about it. We ain't slacking off again. I'll definitely beat Akame in a water fight next time," added Ieyasu.

"That's beside the point," Najenda grunted, aiming a discouraging glare to stop Leone from snickering.

"Um, what Ieyasu meant is that we'll give our utmost effort in our future training." With an inward groan at Ieyasu's irrelevant comment, Yukio tried correcting. Although obviously not a glutton like Akame, the young man was against fighting on an empty stomach and opted to convince Najenda of their—or at least his—sincerity.

"Fine, I'll grant you two a pardon." Detecting the genuineness in his tone, Najenda nodded to consent and gestured towards the table. Both assassins took this as an indication and were instantly snatching food from the plates.

"Now Leone, tell me about the request we received a few days ago," said Najenda.

"Roger that." Leone's gaze reflected solemnly as she took out two profiles and placed them onto the table. "The targets this time are Ogre of the Imperial police, and Gamal, an oil merchant. According to our client, Gamal has been paying Ogre a huge amount in bribes. Every time Gamal commits a crime, Ogre fabricates lies so he can frame another. Our client's fiancé was one of the victims framed and sentenced to death."

"_Understood, we'll send them both to their graves."_ In her attempt to comfort the woman who was freely shedding her tears, Leone had reassured her with a vow. Even supposing that her words were not the best form of comfort, they did offer a glimmer of hope for the woman. As a bare minimum, her lover would be avenged. The mere recollection of the woman's teary face goaded Leone and she felt the urge to growl as she dropped a large bag of gold beside the documents. "This is the payment."

"There's quite a bit in there," commented Yukio, his head perked up. The way the bag had sounded upon contact with the table told him that the amount inside was anything but less. "Just a question nee-san, but how did a widow like her get this much?"

"She didn't steal it, if that's what you're suspecting. I caught the scent of a venereal disease from her," informed Leone, her arms folded across her chest, fingernails unwittingly biting into the fabric of her clothing. "It's all money she earned with her body. Probably sold herself many times."

"Rotten bastards!" Ieyasu slammed his palms down onto the table, shaking the empty plates and bowls. His hands formed fists, the image of Sayo's lifeless form dangling on chains vivid in his mind. "They took advantage of her desperate state! Scumbags!"

"Have you verified the case?" asked Najenda, holding the table steady and disregarding Ieyasu's string of curses.

"They're guilty, no doubt about that. I saw the whole thing from the attic of the merchant's shop."

Najenda lit a cigarette with her lighter and blew out a column of smoke after an inhalation. "Then Night Raid accepts this case. We won't need any abhorrent garbage in the new country. We shall bestow divine punishment."

"The merchant, Gamal, should be easy. But Ogre will be a problem," Leone pointed out as she stood up. Having gathered information on her targets, she knew that Ogre would be no pushover. "Ogre, or the Demon as he is referred to, is a highly skilled swordsman that even criminals fear. Rumors have it that he'd once taken a few private lessons from Mamoru before becoming captain. It's very hard to catch him off guard, so to speak. What's more, he's normally surrounded by lackeys and is rarely alone. He is also cautious. When accepting the hush money, he invites Gamal into his room and when off duty, he drinks on Main Street."

"It seems the only logical time to strike is when he's off duty," deduced Yukio.

"But the police are strict in the vicinity of the palace. It would be dangerous for someone like Akame, whose face is publicly known," Najenda countered. With wanted posters distributed in the districts of the Capital, Akame was regrettably as recognizable as the emperor himself. Even if she eliminated Ogre, she was inevitably going to attract attention on a crowded street. In the worst case scenario, she could stumble upon Mamoru, who unlike most other generals, dwelled near the plaza instead of the palace quarters.

"If Akame can't go, then Yukio and I'll go! We'll show them the awesome power of Night Raid!" Ieyasu declared as he snaked his arm around Yukio, capturing the young man in a bear hug.

"Sorry Ieyasu, but I'm pretty much useless in one-on-one combat. Unlike you, I'm only taught in the art of assassination," said Yukio sternly. Although he personally wanted to deliver punishment to Ogre, fighting the Demon was the same as suicide. Baransu's enhancement would do little to aid him against bulky opponents, and his daggers were at a disadvantage against a large sword. "But, I'll checkmate Gamal."

'_Akame certainly has taught him well. He's learning to harness his emotions prior to his missions.'_ Najenda nodded, pleased. "Yukio, I'll leave Gamal to you then. Akame will provide support."

"Then I'll go with Ieyasu-kun and take down Ogre," affirmed Leone as she pulled the brown-haired boy towards her.

"You can count on me!" Ieyasu declared assertively, voice muffled due to having half of his face buried in Leone's soft mounds. Despite the awkward arrangement, he stuck a thumb out and assured his teammates.

"…Ieyasu, where does all this confidence come from? You have yet to complete your first mission. At this point, arrogance will only result in… death." Having been a passive participant in the conversation, Akame finally spoke. Her warning held a dangerous note, like a knife being sharpened on a jagged stone. With that discouraging admonition, she departed the room without a second glance, with Yukio following after her.

"Nee-san, did I say something wrong?" Ieyasu freed himself from Leone and asked, noticeably stunned by Akame's abrupt change in attitude. While it was apparent that Akame was less expressive than the others, Ieyasu knew for certain that the female assassin was not usually this detached.

"Huh?" Leone shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Akame is just being… well, Akame again. If you're successful today, you'll understand."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location:** **Mamoru's House (Main Street). Time: Night. Year: 1024 (Day 20).**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

He knocked. Three swift beats on the wooden door, a code that was only decipherable by the person inside. There was a shuffle of feet and the door creaked opened, revealing a young woman with knee-length obsidian hair. She was clad in a simple white dress and brown sandals, her face left untouched by any artificial paint. Her limbs were covered in dressings, concealing much of her fair skin. Parting way to allow entry, she smiled affectionately and gestured towards the dining room with her hand.

"Welcome home, Tatsumi-kun. What perfect timing, I've just finished preparing our evening meal," the woman informed. Her distinctive amber eyes were shimmering with benevolence, an observable distinction from her brother's unmoved blue voids.

"…Yeah, Mariko-san. I'm home." Despite having recited the same phrase every evening for the past week, Tatsumi was still tongue-tied whenever he saw the woman. Her mannerism and attitude were nothing like her sibling's. With the exception of the blue ribbon around her forehead that was made to match Mamoru's red one, there was no further indication that the two shared the same parents. Mariko and Mamoru, they were as different as spring and winter.

"You look exhausted. Did you overwork yourself again?" Mariko inquired with concern written all over her face. She didn't overlook the weariness in Tatsumi's posture as the boy collapsed on the nearest chair in the dining room. "Perhaps I ought to discuss with Mamoru-kun about assigning Ogre-san as your instructor. He is a man known to be very unforgiving and I fear for your health, Tatsumi-kun."

"No. It's perfectly fine, Mariko-san. I'm actually grateful for the training that Ogre-sensei gives me. I'm learning a lot from him: hand-to-hand combat, swordplay, sniping, and even gambling. Just name something and I can guarantee it'll be on the list."

"Oh, first Mamoru-kun and now you. I'll never understand men and their fixation for power and glory. In any case, I'll apply some ointment on you after supper. It'll help unwind your muscles," Mariko offered as she handed Tatsumi his bowl. "But first, you must eat."

"Than—" Accepting his portion, Tatsumi was about to thank the woman when an emotionless voice cut through.

"Onee-san, you're pampering the boy." It was followed by the sound of the front door shutting as Mamoru made his presence known. The general stepped into the room and in one sweeping glance took in Tatsumi and his elder sister with an unreadable façade.

'_There it is again,'_ Tatsumi thought resignedly. Since the day he caught Mamoru's attention, he was constantly under the general's strict supervision. Theoretically speaking, the Silencer was supposed to be his mentor, but he'd offered little verbal advice and instead sent him to the training programs sponsored by the Imperial police. Tatsumi didn't want to be ungracious, but the fact that Mamoru seemed to be ignoring him was a little vexing.

On top of that were the brief interactions with Mamoru to consider. Given that he was indebted to the Silencer, Tatsumi wanted to repay him somehow. Even so, he knew close to nothing about the general, save for the fact that he had a strange habit of expressing things with sentences of no more than seven words. The limitation in speech left little room for Tatsumi to converse with him even when given the chance. Stoic and quiet, Mamoru's presence was as intangible as the air and his words were more precious than gold.

'_I don't understand him at all!'_

Predictably, Mamoru also displayed a comparable attitude towards the majority. While Tatsumi was left flabbergasted after discovering that the emperor of this country was only a mere child, Mamoru had kept his visit with the Prime Minister concise, simply to reaffirm his oath and pledge his loyalty to the Empire. Once done, the Silencer made himself scarce without waiting to be dismissed.

'_Still, I guess he is kind of awesome. Not just anyone can turn his back on the country's leaders like that.' _In spite of everything, Tatsumi found his respect for the general growing. It was Mamoru who had bestowed him with this new life. Not only did the general offer him a job working with the Imperial police on night patrols but he also allowed Tatsumi to reside in his abode near the Main Street without charge. If not for his generosity, Tatsumi would've been sleeping on the streets, with nothing rewarding to present to his village.

'_Maybe people just have the wrong idea.' _In the past few days, Tatsumi had overheard countless rumors about this fearsome general who would mercilessly slaughter any who obstructed him. Although the general had earned a reputation, some people in the Capital often compared him to vigilantes. The reason for this criticism was unknown and puzzled Tatsumi. The man under his assessment wasn't immoral or insane. Even supposing that Mamoru only showed his caring side to his sister, Tatsumi was willing to bet that the general wouldn't kill indiscriminately… or would he?

"Tatsumi-kun, your food is going to get cold if you keep spacing out. Here, try this."

So lost in his reflections, it was only Mariko's voice that dragged Tatsumi back to reality. He immediately thanked the woman as she placed a piece of smoked salmon into his bowl.

"You're welcome. Here, take another piece," Mariko smiled, content to see Tatsumi enjoying her cooking. Her sunlit eyes stole glimpses at her brother as she filled Tatsumi's bowl.

Now, if only Mamoru's happiness could also be stimulated from delicacies, then maybe Mariko wouldn't have to worry as much. True to his namesake, Mamoru was spurred by a desire to protect, and while it was for her safety, Mariko couldn't help but think that her younger sibling had crossed the threshold of injustice by aligning with the Empire. The lengths that Mamoru was willing to go for her still scared her now and then.

"Onee-san," Mamoru's insipid tone cut in. The sight of Mariko indulging Tatsumi as though the latter was a frail child surprisingly irked him, and he decided to give his sister one of his rare but short lectures. "Stop pampering Ta—"

"Mamoru-kun… please save your lectures for your students. I believe I'm older and therefore have authority in this household," Mariko interjected, passing Mamoru a strip of beef. "And I think you and Tatsumi should eat more. All that training is going to burn off a lot of calories. I don't want you two collapsing from hunger."

"Onee—Mff!" Mamoru tried another protest, though it was in vain as Mariko silenced him by playfully shoving some vegetables into his opened mouth. Knowing that speaking would only exacerbate his predicament, the general swallowed the mouthful and opted to illustrate his irritation with a glare, one which Mariko naturally ignored.

Tatsumi couldn't resist the smile that spread on his face when he noticed the barely perceivable twitch of Mamoru's eyebrow. Even whilst the Silencer had an overall annoyed visage, Tatsumi knew that he was secretly enjoying this show of affection from his sister. In that instant, the heart-warming atmosphere evoked memories of Sayo and Ieyasu. _'I wonder how you guys are doing...' _

Much to his dismay, there was no news about his two childhood friends. At his request, an authorized search was conducted under Mamoru's supervision and yet, nothing worthwhile was in the reports. _'But, no news means good news, right? Besides, Sayo and Ieyasu are both strong. I bet those two must be somewhere in the Capital right now, alive and well. If I can't find them, then I'll just have to train harder and attain higher ranks. I'll become so famous that those two will notice and come to me. But first, I'll have to stronger… Hmm? Get stronger. Shit! I've completely forgotten!'_

"Is something the matter, Tatsumi-kun?" asked Mariko, "you're all tense."

"Uh," Tatsumi visibly cringed. "I just remembered that the dojo is being renovated as of today. Ogre-sensei mentioned something about meeting him in a different place tomorrow… but I forgot to confirm where!"

"He's off-duty tonight. Go ask him then." Having anticipated a crisis due to the urgency in Tatsumi's tone, Mamoru sounded a little exasperated when he realized that it was only a trivial matter, a small issue that could easily be solved had Tatsumi not panicked and used his head.

"…Oh. Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks for the tip, Mamoru-sensei," mumbled Tatsumi. Embarrassed that his problem was resolved with an utterance of less than seven words, the boy lowered his face to hide his reddening cheeks.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location:** **Capital's Red-Light District (A Brothel). Time: Night. Year: 1024 (Day 20).**

Perched in a spread-eagled position with his arms and legs gripping onto the support beams, Yukio had a bird's eye view of the empty corridor below. The young man's brows were knitted together as he tried to shun the distractions. The soft moans and coos drifted into his ears and the heavy scent of distinct fluids whiffed into his nostrils, evoking erotic images that surprised even him.

'_Man, this is madness! Why is the target in a brothel of all places? Doesn't he know how distracting these sounds are? And why in the name of the Empire am I conjuring these wild images of… No! Snap out of it, I'll foil the plan if I get a nosebleed at a time like this!'_ Yukio shook his head, compelling himself to erase any supplementary thoughts. Surreptitiously, he stole a look at Akame who was positioned next to him. Unlike him, the assassin was devoted to her task, her face masked with impassiveness. The somewhat awkward setting had no effect on her whatsoever.

'_I can't believe I let myself be persuaded to read Lubbock's books! I knew it was a bad idea and yet…' _Unable to terminate his thoughts, Yukio blamed Lubbock for his conflicted pubescent mind. If only just to take his mind off, he persuaded himself that the only reason for his internal pandemonium was because of the stimulators that Lubbock had recommended out of boredom. As curious as he was, Yukio couldn't resist turning the pages over… and was bowled over by the contents. _'Just the first few pages had me running into the bathroom for tissues… and now, it's all I can think about! Oh? He's here… took him long enough!'_

"Whew! Now that I feel refreshed from the bathroom, perhaps I'll ask to have another go." Gamal the merchant was leisurely strolling down the hallway, oblivious to the danger hovering above him in the form of two assassins. He wiped his greasy hands with a towel, a perverted look plastered on his façade.

'_Even a toad has better looks than him.'_ Yukio scrunched his face in disgust. The plump man under his scrutiny was more hideous than the depiction of him on paper. With a bald and out-of-shaped head, Gamal reminded Yukio a lot of a humanoid reptile on two legs.

Convinced that Gamal was unaware, Yukio jumped down and extracted his dagger, swiping the steel across the merchant's neck, directly on the exposed skin above the hem of his orange kimono. His vital hit, Gamal let out a strangled gasp before dropping onto the ground, his eyes rolled back.

"Gamal the merchant, checkmate," Yukio announced and gave a stiff nod to Akame, who had just dropped down from the ceiling.

Feeling nausea at the sight of Gamal in his own pool of blood, the young man wordlessly bent down and grabbed the merchant's discarded towel. He paid little attention to Akame's observing gaze as he wiped the blood-stained dagger with the cloth.

Why was there so much blood?

Running the towel along the steel surface, the young man gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, remembering that he had yet to offer his prayers to the deceased man. _'We'll do all we can to change this country soon. May you all be reborn in the future where the Empire is freed from its corruption… Rest now.'_

Akame critically studied Yukio's behavior once more. In contrast to his first mission, the young man appeared to be unfazed by the kill. There was no fear or hesitation before his ambush; he'd gotten his job done without any qualms. However, she could still perceive the secreted layer of disdain hidden deep within his hardened orbs. His resentment for taking lives was further made public when he tried to clean his dagger. Whilst knowing that the stains would be eternal, he habitually wiped the weapon with the towel.

'_In terms of mentality, he is not suited to be an assassin. I'll have to see if I can assist him. As he is now, this weakness in his heart will be used against him… and his death will be inevitable.'_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location:** **Main Street of the Capital. Time: Night. Year: 1024 (Day 20).**

Despite the corruption, Main Street was eventful as it could be. Residents of all social status were clustered in the area: storekeepers advertising their products, officials patrolling the streets, couples going out on dates, and late workers returning home. The street lights dotted the sides, illuminating the surroundings with golden specks. But upon approaching the outer edges, darkness shrouded the alleyways, warding off most people and concealing any illegal activities.

As a habit, the current captain of the Imperial police, Ogre, disregarded the unmistakable malevolence stalking the shadows as he ambled down the street.

"Phew, after an intense interrogation, a drink sure hits the spot," the broad-shouldered man said to no one in particular, a reddish streak stretching across his cheeks from an overdose of alcohol.

Being somewhat intoxicated, Ogre's alertness had declined to the point where he failed to detect the two figures prowling behind at a safe distance, monitoring his every move like security cameras. Wrapped in hooded overcoats that kept their faces hidden, their eyes were kept on their prey.

"He's the guy alright," Ieyasu whispered to Leone, checking the poster in his hand for the third time. The muscular exterior and the black hair that was graying near the man's temples bore out the necessary identification for the Night Raider.

"Yep, no doubt. Who else wears four braids on the back of his head?" Leone responded as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ugh, what's happening to the fashion trend these days?"

"And I'm sure that nee-san is the expert around here," teased Ieyasu. His mahogany eyes roamed on the blonde's lithe form. Even with the extra layer, Leone was still a tempting sight to behold. Ieyasu found his attention glued onto the woman's swaying hips as she moved with assurance amongst the crowd. From that, it was not difficult for Ieyasu to guess why she fancied revealing garments.

"Much better than you think." The blonde woman playfully winked at him before gesturing towards an alleyway with a slight jerk of her head. Even though she wouldn't mind continuing their little chat, she had an obligation on hold. "We'll take plan B. You ambush there and wait for me. I'll act as bait."

"You sure you can handle it?" Ieyasu raised a mocking eyebrow.

"Hey, don't give me that crap. This is nee-san you're talking about."

"Yeah, you're the _charming _nee-san alright," Ieyasu grinned. "Let's do this."

The two assassins traded a mutual look of understanding and went separate ways—the initiation of their premeditated plan.

Taking his position as told, Ieyasu scanned the surroundings and confirmed that it was indeed vacant. _'No one's around. Apart from this bad smell of trash, there's nothing else here. Sayo… this place sure is a good spot for getting rid of garbage, don't you think?' _The boy's dark pools flashed with abrupt intensity as his hand stretched towards his coat. With a tug, he removed his outer layer. Tying the coat around his waist by the sleeves, he exposed the hidden Senpu to the cool air around him. The duel-axe crisscrossed to form an _x_ behind his back and he felt reassured with the weight on him.

"You're very kind, Ogre-sama. To actually help escort a lost lady back home, I can't thank you enough."

Ieyasu's head perked up at the sound of Leone purring, and a boyish grin spread on his features. He shouldn't have even questioned Leone's charisma. The blonde woman's tone held genuineness so substantial that any man would've instantly become ensnarled like moths to a flame. In combination with her beauty, Leone was a fierce beast in terms of steadfastness and bravery. Ieyasu had no doubt that if things were different and Leone didn't involve herself in the assassin trade, then she would've made a fortune as an actress or a model.

"Not a problem at all. As long as I get something out of it you can come to me with whatever troubles you have at any time. You'll entertain me when we get there, right? It's just past this alleyway?"

Ieyasu overheard a gravelly voice and assumed that it was Ogre. The boy bit the tip of his tongue, his hands clenching and unclenching. _'Not yet, wait for nee-san's signal.'_

"Of course, this is all part of the bargain. I'll definitely entertain you… but not in the way that most women would. I hope that you're looking forward to some vicious action!"

Ieyasu took that as his cue and pulled out his Teigu, his face sported with sheer resilience. He stepped out from the shadows. "Demon Ogre of the Imperial police, I'm gonna take you down!"

Ogre instantly tensed. Although under the influence of alcohol, his hand automatically made its way towards the hilt of his sword that was strapped onto his belt. His instinct as a warrior not diminishing, the Imperial officer recognized the threat with a snarl.

"A trap, huh? Pathetic!" Pulling out his sword, Ogre lashed out at the closest person. The drastic change of events was more than his drunken mind could handle and he found himself acting purely on instincts. It was ironic though; only a second ago, he was caressed by the woman who he now sought to decapitate.

"Jeez, you're a brute."

Responding to the approaching blade with a daring smirk, Leone leaped backwards and skirted across the ground. Her hands formed fists but she held back the urge to transform. The honor of this fight didn't belong to her. She'd promised Ieyasu that she wouldn't intervene unless the circumstances demanded it. One way or another, Ieyasu was going to accomplish his first mission as an assassin. It would be selfish of her if she interfered.

"Ieyasu-kun! He's all yours! I ain't gonna ruin your fun," she called out.

As soon as the woman had withdrawn to provide space, Ogre realized that his opponent was the twin axe wielder before him. Not fooled by his youthful appearance, the drunken man knew better than to underestimate him. To be willing to bait him into a one-on-one fight, his foe was prepared and probably had some sort of secret weapon. Ogre's gaze landed on the oddly shaped axes that the boy was equipped with. Supposing that his assumption was accurate, the axes must be one of the renowned Teigu that he had once heard about from Mamoru. Only a select few possessed the extremely rare relics. Excluding the Imperial forces and The Four, Ogre knew that only one association within the Capital could wield the weapons. "So, I'll bet that you two are part of the organization that opposes the authorities. You're a member of Night Raid, aren't you?"

Ieyasu didn't bother replying as he studied his opponent. Up close, Ogre was more intimidating than he had believed. With a large star-shaped scar over his missing left eye and razor-sharp teeth, the Imperial police officer was truly creditable to be known as the Demon. _'But, a demon doesn't belong here. I'll send this one back to where he belongs… back to hell!'_

With tightening muscles and deep breathing, the two combatants closed in the space and circled each other warily. The atmosphere around them solidified as they focused on their foe in an endeavor to seek for an opening.

"Eat this!"

Inexperience and impatience caused Ieyasu to strike first. His knees bent at a fifty degree angle, he pushed himself off his toes, slashing down with his axe. Ogre countered with his blade, effectively halting Senpu's advance. Not discouraged, Ieyasu grunted and bent his other arm back. Gathering momentum, he swung his left axe towards the policeman's head. It was swiftly ducked by Ogre as he twisted his body to the side.

"A measly twerp like you can never hope to compete with me! In this city, only the strong prevails." Fueled by his demonic holler, Ogre shoved his sword into Ieyasu's Senpu, knocking the boy off his feet. "I'm the one who passes judgment on people! I won't tolerate being judged!"

"Ah!" The impact sent Ieyasu hurling towards the wall. His back crashed into the bricks, stars exploding in his head as he was consumed by transitory blindness. He instinctively took a sharp breath and was relieved that his lungs managed to reclaim the lost oxygen. Ieyasu groaned, his eyes fluttering open when he noticed a blurred object. Just in time to make out the forthcoming slash, he rolled to the side, narrowly escaping the piercing steel.

"Don't you dare underestimate me!" Ieyasu forced himself upright, stumbling a little as he recovered from the blow. His fingers enclosed around Senpu's handles and he took to the skies in a bounding jump. Spinning his body to create more power, he drove both axes down on Ogre in two parallel lines. This was undesirably met with a sword as the metals touched in a match of might.

"Ieyasu!" Leone's anxious cry echoed in the background.

"S-stay back… I've got… this…" Regardless of Ieyasu's aptitude for power, he was outmatched by the bulky Ogre with strapping muscles. His knees buckled as he struggled to keep Ogre's sword at bay.

"Exactly who is your client?" Ogre cynically asked, taking pleasure in the ascendancy of his situation. "If it's recent, it must be the fiancée of the guy I just took out. I knew I should have taken care of her then, too… No, it wouldn't be too late even now. First, I'll find that woman. Then I'll frame her entire family and murder them, one by one, in front of her eyes… after I kill you and your little friend, of course!"

"Try me!" His abhorrence for the man attaining its peak, Ieyasu spat with venom dripping from his tone. Flying into rage, he pushed Ogre away with an undiscovered monstrous force.

"**Bulldozer!" **Ieyasu rammed his axes straight into the floor in an incredible display of power. The cemented surface shattered like an egg-shell, sending splinters hurling at Ogre, which temporarily blinded the Imperial policeman.

Ieyasu immediately took the chance and counterattacked. The Night Raider charged towards the unguarded Ogre and scythed his body, creating countless zigzagged wounds on his muscular chest. The skin split open and red liquid spewed over the cuts like a dyed waterfall.

"To think there's someone who would defy me like this…" Shock written all over his face, Ogre uttered his final words before death consumed him.

"Bastards like you would know nothing about strength." Ieyasu flicked away the blood on his weapon. "True strength comes in the form of protection. Anyone can use their power to destroy, but to be able to defend the weak and pass judgment on sinners, that's what true strength is... and that's what Night Raid has!"

"Nice speech. But I'll take it that you got this from someone else. So who is it? Bulatcchi? Yukio-kun? Lubbo?" Leone grinned, probing Ogre's body with her foot. _'Hmm, not bad at all.'_

"Come on, nee-san. You're ruining the moment!"

"Heh, alright, alright. I'll let you have your glory, _Ieyasu-sama_," Leone teased. Despite her laidback attitude, she was exceedingly impressed with the boy's performance. Ieyasu not only managed to kill Ogre but also it appeared that he was learning to use some of Senpu's powers. "Anyways, now that we're done here, we should get going. That fight stirred some commotion. I wouldn't be surprised if we have guards coming this way."

"Yeah, let's go," said Ieyasu, agreeing with Leone wholeheartedly. The boy exhaled a long breath, discarding any lingering edginess from his fight. With the overcoat on and his face hidden from the public, he and Leone made their escape, too caught up to notice the approaching silhouette of a brown-haired boy.

"Hey, anyone here? I caught a heavy smell of blood so I came to… O-Ogre-sensei? Ogre-sensei!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location:** **Night Raid's Hideout (Conference Room). Time: Night. Year: 1024 (Day 20).**

By the time Ieyasu and Leone returned to the hideout, Akame and Yukio were already in the conference room with Najenda. The two had just submitted their report when the other team arrived with broad grins that told of their success.

"We're back~" The notes deliberately drawn out for stress, Leone sauntered towards Najenda. The woman was enthusiastic as she fulsomely spoke of Ieyasu's accomplishment. "…And that was how it ended. So yeah, he took down Ogre all on his own. Needed no help from me at all!"

"Wow, excellent Ieyasu! You've already unlocked Senpu's primary ability! Senpu is an elemental Teigu that is unrivalled when it comes to manipulation of earth. So long as you're on the ground, Senpu will respond to your calls. But still, to be able to use it efficiently for your first time, that's amazing! At this rate, I don't think it'll be long before you learn how to use Senpu's _trump card_." With his trademark grin treading his features, Yukio clapped his hands on Ieyasu's shoulders like that of a brotherly figure. Frankly, he was shocked when he heard that Ieyasu had managed to take down a redoubtable opponent singlehandedly, progressing faster than he had anticipated. It was becoming apparent that the boy's capacity far surpassed his expectations. _'Man, just one battle and I can already tell that he's improved so much. I can't even begin to imagine how strong he will become. As it is now, I don't think I'll last long in direct combat against him.'_

"And I commend you for successfully eliminating the target," added Najenda.

"Heh, this is nothing. I'll work even harder to make sure that my success rate is flawless. Next time, I'll even come back without a scratch!" Ieyasu bragged, his head held up and his lips parted in a flattering smirk. Savoring this moment, he was caught off guard when Akame wordlessly approached him and yanked off his clothing.

"Ah! Wha-what the hell? Akame! What're you doing?"As a spontaneous effect, Ieyasu's hands promptly made for his bare chest as he feebly shielded himself from the cold and the eyes of the people in the room. Mortified, the color of his skin changed dramatically to rival the hue of a tomato.

Her exterior never betraying her thoughts, Akame seized Ieyasu by the hands and held them suspended above his head. While her face revealed nothing, she was inwardly amused by this scenario. The way that Ieyasu had stressed the phrase _without a scratch_ evoked the memory of a similar incident involving Tatsumi and she couldn't resist the temptations. In her opinion, Ieyasu was just begging for the event's recurrence. "Leone, Boss, Yukio, hold him!"

"Understood!" Najenda smirked in a very unlike-boss manner and got up from her chair.

"Oh, this looks fun!" Leone was grinning from ear to ear as she grabbed onto Ieyasu from behind.

"Wait, I'm participating as well!" Disinclined to miss out on the fun, Yukio added and assisted Akame with restraining Ieyasu's limbs.

"W-what are you guys doing? You can't possibility be wanting to have…" The idea too absurd to be voiced, the brown-haired boy caught his words but continued to struggle.

As soon as the trio had the boy restricted, Akame pulled down his black khakis, leaving him with nothing more than loose boxers on. She was phlegmatic as she circled around him, inspecting his body for any visible signs of injuries.

"Ak-Akame?" Ieyasu, feeling very uncomfortable under her blank inspection, felt his face set ablaze.

"First missions have a high mortality rate. I'm glad that you're reasonably unharmed. You've done well," Akame complimented. The bruise on the side of his back was not overlooked, but since it was nothing critical, she decided to let it go unannounced. However, seeing that injury on his back somehow made her feel nostalgic. Shaking off the feeling, she tentatively extended her hand, smiling a little as he took it.

"Do you see now, Ieyasu? Cooking is all about communication and the art of assassination is learned by hunting prey. Everything you did was beneficial to you," Najenda explained, sorting out the boy's apparent misunderstandings.

Taking into account of what she said, Ieyasu realized that he wasn't simply made a servant. All the chores and hunting trips he was made to do were actually exercises immensely helpful to his training. Patience, teamwork, and stealth—these were the foundational skills of a killer and he'd managed to learn them in a short span of time, all due to Akame's teachings and the housework he did. "Eh… that makes a lot of sense now."

"Oh? So you're indeed clueless. Though I must say, Akame certainly does a grand job of misleading our new recruits into thinking that they are nothing more than housemaids," Najenda commented, to which Yukio nodded in agreement. "In any case, you're now an active part of Night Raid's roster. I've assigned you with Lubbock. He needs someone with muscles as a support unit."

"_Ieyasu, right? Say, if you're interested, I can take you to the perfect spot for peeking on Leone nee-san bathing."_

The green-haired teen's whispered comment reran in Ieyasu's mind and he was reminded of Lubbock's perverted grin during their first meeting. He smirked knowingly, suddenly feeling eager to start his sessions with Night Raid's strategist.

'_Patience, teamwork, and stealth… I'm guessing I'll need all these soon enough.'_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

* * *

**Night Raid Members Remaining: 9**

**Mission: Assassinate Capital Ogre and Merchant Gamal **

**Participating Members: Akame, Yukio/Ieyasu, Leone**

**Result: Eliminated**

**Rewards: Gold**

**The Four Present in Capital: 2**

* * *

…

…

…

**Author's Notes: The conclusion of this chapter also draws a close to the poll that I've up on my profile for a few months. From the results, all I'll say is that Tatsumi is the only one currently in the 'safe zone'. However, there is no assurance that the story will not undergo changes in the future.**

**To the guest reader "Shade169": While I agree with you that Ieyasu's Teigu does seem very similar to Belvaac, as Ieyasu is also an axe wielder, Senpu's abilities are very different. More of the Teigu's powers will hopefully be revealed in the future chapters, something that you can probably look forward to. Also about Tatsumi killing Bulat… that may or may not happen depending on how the story unfolds itself. Anyhow, thank you for your support.**

** To "Depressed Paperbag": I really appreciate your thoughtful review very much. You have made some fine points, especially regarding the relationship of the protagonists. As I'm still uncertain about the shippings, I've decided to not include romance as the primary genre. However, this doesn't mean that there won't be any chemistry between the characters. It's simple at a slower pace. After all, any romance I believe, should start off at a moderate rate. **

**Now, this section is dedicated to recapitulating the relevant plot events. Here are some things that can be reviewed over or considered for this chapter:**

**-** **To prevent others from seeing the markings on her arm, Akame wraps it with a layer of bandages and tends to wear her long coat.**

**-** **Mariko and Mamoru are siblings. It seems that Mamoru's alignment with the Empire has to do with the safety of his older sister. **

**-Tatsumi is now currently staying in Mamoru's house and is an active member of the Imperial police. However, he has yet to enlist in the military for apparent reasons. **

**\- Ieyasu is currently the owner of ****Terra's Striker:****Senpu, an elemental Teigu that can manipulate the earth. Its trump card is currently unknown. Despite its resemblance to Double Bladed Axe: Belvaac, it possesses abilities that make the Teigu distinctive.**

**Preview- ****Kill the Masquerade****: Striving to achieve his recently discovered goals, Yukio devotes himself to additional training. At the same time, Najenda is growing overly suspicious of Akame's behavior. **

"**Switching gears… I'll learn it, even if it means donning on a masquerade," Yukio muttered to himself,**

"**Akame, what happened to your arm?" As expected of Najenda, she wasted no time with pointless inquiries. **


	9. Chapter 9-Kill the Masquerade

**Author's Notes: First off, I give credit and gratitude to Shuzuka, who helped beta-read this chapter. Without the proofreading and suggestions, this chapter wouldn't have been as well-polished as this final product. Therefore, thank you once again for your unfailing assistance.**

**Next, I would like to thank anyone who has supported this story by having favorite/follow it. Additionally, I would like to show appreciation to the readers who have supplied a review. The reviews are immensely helpful and motivating. **

**All characters from Akame ga Kill that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya to thank for that. Nevertheless, the OCs that do appear are of my ownership.**

**And saving the most important to last… I wish everyone a ****Happy New Year! I hope that you will enjoy this first-published chapter in the year 2016. **

**(Beta read by Shuzuka)**

…

…

…

**Chapter 9—Kill the Masquerade**

* * *

"I embrace my uncertain feelings,

But whatever I do, a sense of unease remains.

At present, I'm still not sure, but,

Someday, in those eyes,

My reflection will appear."

\- Megumeru (Clannad OP1)

* * *

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location:** **Night Raid's Hideout (Training Field). Time: Morning. Year: 1024 (Day 38).**

_Slam!_

Yukio's lips parted in a pained gasp as the wood rammed into his ribcage. His feet slid across the hard ground and he gave a low grunt. He brought his practice sword up, intercepting Akame's in the nick of time. Without delay, he darted back to leave adequate spacing between them. Unless keen on a death sentence, he would think twice before entering Akame's striking range.

'_Don't panic and don't rush in.' _

In order to control his pounding heart, he breathed in and out in a steady rhythm, compelling his brain to think rationally. He let his boot skim across the ground and smiled clandestinely when he felt mud against his sole. The morning dews were still settling into the earth, making the training field slipperier than usual. It was something he could use against Akame.

'_I can do this!' _On that encouraging note, Yukio flung himself towards his mentor with his sword's tip poised for her neck. With dexterity exceeding that of professional assassins due to Baransu, he thrust with enough force to knock Akame out cold.

Not one to be outdone in speed, Akame dipped down and ducked. She followed through with an undercut, and was mildly impressed when Yukio responded timely. The young man stepped back, the surface of Akame's sword just grazing his coat.

Fully alert, Yukio braced for the backspin kick that was sure to follow. Almost too fast for his eyes to capture, Akame disappeared for the briefest of seconds before appearing right before him. He reacted, arms simultaneously crisscrossing to shield his chest from Akame's boot. He winced, but suffered little damage otherwise. He was becoming fairly familiar with some of Akame's techniques, which he was picking up on every now and then from careful examination.

"Ready or not, Akame, it's my turn now!" Having learned to exploit every opportunity given, Yukio took advantage of their proximity and jabbed his foot into the soil. His leg rapidly flicked up in succession, flinging dust and soil into the air. An impish grin lit his face when the mire landed on his mentor's face.

"Checkmate!" His triumphant shout was synced with an immediate thrust.

Taken by surprise, Akame grimaced when she was temporarily rendered sightless. But being the composed assassin she was, she didn't try to wipe off the muck, knowing that it would only create another opening for Yukio. Instead, she kept her eyes closed and listened for a particular sound.

_Whizz!_

It was barely distinguishable but she heard it nonetheless. The familiar sound of wood slicing air was all that she needed to deduce Yukio's next attack. He was going for her right side, something that was worth complimenting. Striking her unfavorable arm was a decision that would've guaranteed a victory with most opponents. However, Akame was no novice. Completely composed, the assassin pivoted her feet at the last second, feeling a small breeze as the practice sword narrowly missed her.

"W-what?"

Yukio immediately regretted making a sound. He cringed when Akame pinpointed his location and retaliated. The plane of her sword walloped his stomach, launching him backwards and onto the ground in a rolling heap.

"…Ouch, that hurt. Man, and I was so close…" Yukio made a sour face and spat out dirt. A thin line appeared on his forehead as the young man wrinkled his brows together, deep in thought. It had been Akame's idea for him to reflect on his mistakes after a lesson, as every error could be fatal on assignments. He allowed his mind to replay the battle scene, calmly searching for any small noteworthy details.

'_She was blinded, I hit, and I... missed.'_ His lips curled in a censorious manner. Despite having productively handicapped his mentor, he overlooked her ability to promptly make adjustments.

'_Not good enough. This is Akame I'm facing. If an enemy is anywhere near her level, then I'll be dead in three minutes… tops. I need to be more careful.' _Berating himself for his incompetence and pulling himself back up, the young man then looked at Akame with a pout. _'Darn it. Knowing Akame, the same trick would probably never work again. But…'_

"Another round please, Akame!"

"Maybe you should rest a while. Excessive training is stressful for your muscles," Akame stated as she used her sleeve to swab away the putrid filth. Whilst secretly pleased with Yukio's progress, she was not in favor of his training methods. A recent stimulus prompted Yukio to train, but he was disregarding his own health. Day after day, he would insistently request for training sessions that gradually exceeded his limits. At the outset, a spar was only two hours at maximum. But now, Yukio was now dedicating twice the effort and time. Akame feared that at this rate, the young man would collapse from fatigue.

"I can't rest now! I need to step it up a notch. Lubbock told me that Ieyasu had completed two solo missions… but I have yet to do so." Nursing his abdomen with a tender rubdown, Yukio responded with uncharacteristic disappointment in his tone. Owing to his obvious aversion from killing, Najenda assigned Akame as his supervisor. It was for his safety, but from Yukio's perspective, it was no different than being babysat. What was the point of learning the art of assassination if he couldn't even kill someone by himself?

"I can't afford to dawdle; I must play my part in this revolution. Therefore, come at me as though this were a real life or death fight!" he declared, his voice brimming with a rare sense of authority.

Akame shook her head once in soundless disapproval. There was a hint of mania for strength and justice amongst the new recruits. Normally, Akame would encourage such drive, as having a strong resolve would act as motivation. However, resolves like those were often double-edged swords, as it was now apparent to her.

'_While Yukio's search for his self-worth has brought him nothing but vigorous training, Ieyasu's sense of justice has led him down the path of carnage… This could become a problem. Should I simply watch, or should I try to stop them?' _

As distracted Akame was, she was vulnerable to Yukio's sudden attack. She would've been hit too, had it not been for the silhouette that obstructed Yukio.

Yukio charged at his mentor, surprise showing on his complexion when a figure dropped down from the sky. The ridiculous hairstyle struck to him as familiar, though his brain registered the impending fist a little too late… and he met it full on.

Yukio slid onto the floor like a tire without air, the gathered momentum dispersing. He groaned and placed a hand on his face, now marked with the imprint of a fist. "Oww! Man, Aniki! Why?"

"This being a _real life and death fight_, your reaction time is far too slow." The newcomer was none other than the One Hundred Man-Slayer, Bulat. With his hands now resting on his waist, his dark orbs seared into Yukio's emerald ones. "Overall, your stamina has improved. But you still need to work on your reflexes. You responded quite well mentally, but in the flesh, you can't keep up... But don't worry about that, I'll be your opponent next to train the hell out of you. Before long, you'll be as strong as me!"

"Aniki, so wait… you've got time to kill?"A little stunned by Bulat's sudden arrival, Yukio asked as he continued to nurse his face. Several days ago, the Incursio wielder was sent on an important assignment with Mine. Seeing that it was a rather important mission, Yukio presumed that it was something problematical and time-consuming. However, the appearance of Bulat proved his assumption wrong.

"I thought you were with Mine," he said.

As if on cue, the said girl made her entrance. She walked in with her usual self-assured posture, carrying several shopping bags. From that, Yukio concluded that she and Bulat had completed their task earlier than expected and went shopping. _'Mine probably dragged Aniki with her. How typical… It's something Akame would never consider… unfortunately.'_

"Mine, welcome back!" Yukio greeted out loud affectionately, giving the girl a small wave. However, if he had been expecting a response from the sniper, then he was sourly disappointed. The girl did nothing to acknowledge him and instead approached Akame.

"Akame, I've got what you want. But if you ask me, I think it's a big waste. It's not going to help him all that much. He can't cope with this line of work and we both know it. You might as well give up," Mine addressed the red-eyed assassin, one hand rummaging through the bags.

'_This attitude of hers… it'll take more than a saint to bear it!' _Eyebrow twitching, Yukio was about to make a rare crude remark when Mine fished out a peculiar object that caught his interest.

It was a mask designed to resemble a human's skull with a color theme that was the same as Akame's minidress, though the bizarre red zigzag streak that ran across the nose bridge gave it an infernal impression. With its terrifying appearance, Yukio was convinced that even the most endearing child would become the representation of death with the masquerade on.

"What's it for?" he asked warily.

"Oh newbie, since when did you get here?" As if just noticing him, Mine snorted with haughtiness that corresponded to her smug exterior. Flaunting the item in her possession in front of Yukio's face, she commented, "Consider this a present from Akame. She needs you to ditch that naivety of yours during missions. You know, if you don't change that stupid outlook of yours, you're dead the moment you go up against another Teigu user."

"…We need you to learn to switch gears. Guilt during missions is the ultimate downfall for an assassin," Akame added with a stern nod, though inwardly, she heaved a sigh. Perhaps it was too much for Mine to take Yukio's feelings into consideration. Even though she told the truth, it was obvious that the sniper was too straightforward to even think about how insensitive her comment was. It certainly didn't help that Yukio was overly susceptible to words as well.

True to Akame's supposition, Yukio felt his world shatter into indiscernible particles. His seniors were well aware that his gullibility was a sign of weakness and that a change in attitude towards murder was obligatory. Yukio could go on abhorring his deeds, but hesitation was forbidden.

'_I know I can't afford to be reluctant… and that every person I slay deserves judgment. I even have my own reasons for fighting now, by reclaiming what belonged to the people of the Capital… what rightfully belonged to me. It's a pain, but someone must do it. That's why I want to become stronger… and so that I won't become a burden. I've made up my mind thanks to nee-san's speech and yet…' _Biting the inside of his cheek, he grabbed the mask from Mine and stared at it, hard.

The mask was from Akame. Technically, it was the first tangible gift he received from his mentor. He should be happy, he thought, that she considered this. Akame was providing him with extra endorsement to purge him of his faltering heart. It was clear to him; _switching gears_ was simply her term for emotional stability. Nonetheless, looking at the mask only made him feel more self-conscious than before.

'_How can I not feel any remorse when I'm depriving someone of life? I know I can't risk being sentimental or else I'll endanger myself and the others. But I don't want to become an emotionless killer stripped of human morals and emotions… I just can't…'_

"_Don't allow your emotions to drive you. Instead, think rationally. It is the only way to survive as an assassin." _To date, he memorized the five basic guidelines for an assassin. However, it was the third rule that constantly troubled him. Was it saying that he ought to kill his emotions? Once again, he found his mentor's words inarguable. _"You swing your blade out of anger, but can you truly kill without hesitation, at any time?"_

"Switching gears… I'll learn it, even if it means donning a masquerade," Yukio muttered to himself, seriously contemplating the matter some more. Still, he wasn't given much time to dwell on the issue as Najenda and Leone approached them.

"Ah, you're here," said Najenda.

"Oh, Boss. Bulat and I were just on our way to see you," said Mine, dragging her shopping bags behind her back in a casual manner.

"Reports can wait. We got ourselves a new mission." Najenda turned towards Leone. "Give us a brief rundown. Then we'll pass it to Lubbock, Ieyasu, and Sheele later. Those three should be back from their errand by noon."

"Roger that."

Leone pulled out a document from her pocket and unfolded it, revealing a sketch of a plump man with short black hair and an oddly dyed purple streak in his bangs. He wore small, round glasses and was dressed in military uniform with a furred collar, a red sash, and golden epaulets. "This is Iokal, a blood relative of Honest. I've got proof that he uses the Minister's name to kidnap women and beat them to death. His five guards are also getting their shares, therefore are guilty as well. They're our targets for tonight."

Allowing some time for the others to digest the information, Leone crunched up the paper in her hand. Over the years, she had heard so many similar cases that she eventually lost count. Despite that, Leone still found it repulsive. The upper-class men had a tendency to treat poor women like playthings and would discard them once they got bored. To them, women were no more than replaceable toys of little value. As a woman herself, Leone despised such an attitude. _'Those damn bastards, think they can just get away unpunished? Just because we're poor doesn't mean we are any less human. I'll teach them a thing or two about toying around.'_

"Alright, Night Raid is going to accept this mission and hunt down the prey that the heavens cannot judge." At the same time as that command, Najenda's mind spun with ideas and she immediately formulated a plan.

"Mine, you're to snipe Iokal himself. To minimize the chances of a possible casualty, however, I'll send out all of you. The guards who protect Iokal are all well-qualified, having received special training at Koukenji, the Empire's top martial arts temple. Even with Pumpkin, taking them all down won't be easy. Therefore, I'll have all of you supporting Mine," Najenda instructed as her gaze swept towards every member until it was fixed on Akame.

The faintest shadow of a frown creased Najenda's brows when she noticed something that caught her interest. Akame was holding her practice sword with her left hand. Now that Najenda thought about it, she realized that Akame had been avoiding the use of her dominant limb ever since Yukio joined. Even though she was not usually one to doubt another based on speculation, Najenda felt certain that something had occurred on the day when Akame encountered Yukio, which somehow rendered the assassin's right arm useless.

"Akame, what happened to your arm?" As expected of Najenda, she wasted no time with pointless inquiries.

"It's a minor injury," Akame responded, her gaze never faltering. Her exterior never betrayed her, though her interior showed the absolute contradiction. Her heart was thumping wildly in her ribcage, a hidden indication of her uneasiness. Without a second thought, she pulled her arm behind her back in a protective manner. "It won't hinder my performance for tonight's mission."

"Strip," Najenda spoke in an unyielding voice, not the least bothered by how ludicrous her command seemed to the others.

"With all due respect, I cannot." Whereas the others gawked and stared wide-eyed, Akame somehow maintained her unflustered tone. Going against Najenda's order for the first time, she hoped against all odds that her adamant attitude would be enough to deter the ex-general.

It did not.

"…Bulat, Mine, Leone, and Yukio, hold her down and remove her outer layer. We need to see that wound," Najenda commanded, feeling compelled to resort to a direct approach. Something deep inside her head warned her that she couldn't simply disregard this matter. For the most part, her instinct was unfailing, so she decided to trust her inner voice.

"Eh? B-but… I…. Akame… she… I…" The unexpected event caused Yukio's brain to malfunction and he could only stutter. His face flushed pinker than Mine's hair and his eyes darted nervously from Najenda to Akame, then back to Najenda.

"Don't worry, Yukio-kun. We'll handle this one," Leone said in understanding. She patted the young man's shoulder once before joining Mine and Bulat.

Accustomed to receiving orders from Najenda, the trio reacted with an apologetic look, confining Akame within a tiny circle. They moved, lightning fast—Leone on the left, Mine on the right, and Bulat in the rear. In less than a few seconds' struggle, they had seized the red-eyed girl by the arms and peeled her outer layer away, exposing the bandages she had on.

Najenda approached them and began to undress Akame's wrappings. She got no further than a single rotation before an overpowering force drove out all thoughts, causing her to gasp. Her hand was suspended in place as the outline of two blades, one red and one black, materialized in her mind. The two indistinct forms waned in and out of the most remote parts of her head until they finally merged together. Najenda's vision then burst into a myriad of colors before it was completely engulfed by a sheet of blood red.

"Boss? Boss." Yukio waved a hand in front of his leader.

"A-ah? Eh?" Najenda mumbled absentmindedly, unconsciously taking a step back.

"Boss! Are you alright?"

Three tries… It took Yukio three calls to rouse Najenda from her spell-bound trance. The young man blinked when he noticed Najenda's pale complexion, almost as though she had just seen a ghost. _'No, even a ghost would probably have been less impactful.' _To say that Najenda was behaving oddly was an understatement. Her characteristic composure was gone, replaced by sheer astonishment and the briefest flicker of… fear?

'_Boss is afraid? No way!'_

Looking around, it seemed that the other Night Raiders shared similar thoughts, with the exception of Akame. The red-eyed assassin's expression was far-off. Her hand drifted towards the hilt of her katana and her body tensed, like she had sensed an enemy. Staring into her glistening rubies, Yukio caught glimpses of conflicting emotions. There was a transitory desire for blood, followed by traces of restlessness, a glimmer of disappointment, and a flash of surprise. The tide of emotions only lasted for a few seconds before she slackened her hold on Murasame.

Yukio gulped but stood his ground. Although it was fleeting, he sensed a spine-tingling aura emanating from Akame. _'W-what was that? Whatever it was, it's not good. I must divert the others' attention before this becomes a public discussion.' _There was little time for questions, only time for specific actions to be taken. From the mystified expressions the two wore, Yukio guessed that neither Akame nor Najenda could offer an explanation. The phenomenon was something he would brood over later, but at this moment he planned to get Akame out of this dilemma, before explanations became compulsory.

He was too late as Najenda opened her mouth to speak first.

"Akame, what was… that?" Her voice was abnormally quiet, lacking influence.

"…I'm sorry, Boss… But right now, all I can say is that this is one of the side effects of using the cursed blade," Akame replied, bowing stiffly. Her bangs shielded her from the bewildered stares directed at her, but she could still feel her comrades' hurt looks burning holes into her.

A second later, she took a deep breath and added, "Please do not press me for further elaborations."

In her attempt to suppress her curiosity and alarm, Najenda took a cigarette out and sparked a flare with her lighter. She exhaled, with tendrils of smoke wafting up as she cast her gaze towards the clouds. "You refuse to tell me?"

It was an inquiry but the discontented tone made Akame's entire being convulse in pain-ridden guilt. Unable to meet anyone's eyes, she stared at the ground. Even so, it wasn't just remorse that had her lower her head. There was a strange sensation stirring within her, like a torch that had just been ignited and refused to die down. Although this irritable feeling had surfaced before, during particular moments when she made contact with certain people, it was never this dominating. She had to bite her tongue to control the growing urge for blood, something that had never been necessary prior. Fortunately for her, the metallic taste in her mouth seemed to have satisfied the craving and she was able to regain control of her senses.

"…Ahem. Boss, if you don't mind, I'll take Akame with me now. I'm desperate for her tips for the upcoming mission. Perhaps you can continue this conversation another time," Yukio cut in abruptly, detecting the peculiarity in Akame's behavior again. Summoning his courage, he grabbed the girl's hand and said politely, "If you would excuse us then."

Before anyone could object, he and Akame had left the training grounds. With his thoughts focused on getting away, Yukio was unaware that Akame's cheeks were tinted with a barely discernible shade of red. However, the implication behind the momentary change went unnoticed, for it was so subtle that even Akame herself was oblivious to it.

* * *

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location:** **Imperial Palace (Courtyard). Time: Afternoon. Year: 1024 (Day 38).**

The afternoon sunlight streamed through the clouds and down on the Imperial courtyard, illuminating the palace with its golden rays. The posh ornaments that lined the palace walls reflected the light with their lustrous property, further impressing Tatsumi as he followed closely behind Mamoru.

Strolling on the evenly trimmed lawns that appeared to be untouched, the brown-haired boy observed his surroundings. The trees swayed gently in time with the breeze and insects hummed their tunes as though singing hymns to the emperor.

'_Sayo would love this.'_ Recalling Sayo's love for nature, Tatsumi mused to himself, and his eyebrows puckered unsuspectingly. Despite having made several friends in the Capital, he still longed for the presence of his childhood friends. The three of them used to do everything together and he felt really empty without them.

Although not considered remarkably imaginative, one worrisome scenario constantly taunted him with his every denial. Tatsumi wanted to be free from fret, and wanted to ensure the safety of his friends. Nonetheless, there was an inner voice that screamed out trouble, as if something dreadful had happened to Sayo and Ieyasu in his absence. Despite trying to be optimistic, Tatsumi could no longer reject the possibility. What if they were in danger? With Ieyasu's appalling sense of direction, the two might have gotten lost. The Capital at nighttime was an extremely dangerous place since the notorious Night Raid terrorized the streets. Any one of the assassins from the wanted posters could bring instant death to oblivious travelers. Given that Sayo and Ieyasu were foreigners, they could have fallen prey to the marauding killers.

'_No, don't just go assuming things here. I'll really jinx them if I do. Ieyasu and Sayo are fine and I'm just overreacting. Even if Ieyasu is tempted to go after Night Raid after he hears about them, Sayo is there to keep his recklessness in check. At least I know this much.'_

As far as Tatsumi was told, Night Raid was a gang of ruthless villains who disrupted the peace of the Capital. Targeting nobles and authorities, rumors had it that they were after wealth and would resort to any underhanded means to achieve their goals. To complicate things, they were said to be so adept at killing that they would erase their targets' existence in cold blood, exactly like what they did to Ogre.

Tatsumi could never forget the night when he found Ogre's corpse lying on the ground, with a puddle of blood around the body. The bloody wounds on the man were so horrific that they made Tatsumi gag. His sense of insecurity was evoked back then. What happened to Ogre could also occur to Ieyasu and Sayo. The thought nagged him a lot, so great that he felt the urge to pursue the assassins, almost like he was destined to confront them. His eyes narrowed into slits, his fists clenching in anticipation.

'_Assassins of Night Raid, you'll hang on the gallows for all the heinous deeds you've committed: murdering innocence, disrupting the peace, and killing Orge-sensei. I wouldn't let you get away, especially if you are responsible for Sayo and Ieyasu's disappearance.'_

Deciding that all these pessimistic thoughts were unhealthy, Tatsumi finally diverted his attention and his gaze traveled to Mamoru's back. He marveled at the general's carriage. Despite the brittleness of the grass, the Silencer's steps were soundless, so light that it was as if he was fleetingly touching the lawn.

As the days went on, Tatsumi found himself fascinated by Mamoru's strength and phlegmatic personality. Recalling the chanced battle they had, he was stunned when Mamoru briefly informed him that he was no soldier. Although this explained why the general had little interest in a duel, it didn't shed light on his amazing swordsmanship. When asked about it, Mamoru merely stated that he once had a female apprentice who was very proficient at wielding a blade.

"_Then why not consider taking it up? You should, since you're already really good at it." _As a swordsman himself, Tatsumi felt it was necessary to persist. As a response, Mamoru placed liability on his Teigu. Due to the weapon's abilities, the Silencer was more apt in long range combat and ambush, which providentially, was rather suitable for a general trained as a hired gun.

Now that he was on course with his deliberation, Tatsumi found the weapons known as Teigu to be intriguing ever since he was told about them. Because of their rarity, he had only seen one in action.

Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires was a biological Teigu owned by Seryu, a policewoman with a high moral sense of justice. After becoming acquainted, the auburn-haired woman personally introduced him to her Imperial Arms, Coro. At first, Tatsumi mistook the Teigu for a peculiar pet with endearing features. Therefore, he was very stunned when he heard of its abilities. In addition to great strength and durability, Coro was also gifted with regeneration ability and nearly indestructible defense.

"Tatsumi, pay attention. We're nearly there."

Dragged out of his reflections by Mamoru's cool voice, the brown-haired boy noticed how far he had unknowingly walked whilst deep in thought. Now away from the courtyard, he followed the general past the palace hallway before stopping in front of double doors. Already having been here once, Tatsumi knew that the throne room was behind the access. He took a deep breath as Mamoru pulled on one of the golden handles, opening the door and exposing the event transpiring inside.

The emperor's high throne chair was the first thing that Tatsumi noticed. Made purely of gold with silver germ-like adornments lined around the outer rims of the seat, the chair was occupied by the current ruler of the Empire, Makoto. With shoulder-length green hair braided and eyes like polished emeralds, the seventeenth emperor of the Empire was clad in royal attire consisting of a purple outfit with white boots, and a blue mantle as well as a large headdress. Despite his status, Makoto's childlike features were too obvious to overlook. If not for the distinguishing lunar-shaped scepter that he held onto, he could easily be mistaken for a simple child who was randomly selected to sit on the throne positioned on a five-step platform. The base of the raised area was marked by a red long rug that stretched all the way towards the exit where Tatsumi stood.

"Domestic Affairs Official Shoui, for speaking against my policies and delaying government affairs, you are sentenced to death by being drawn and quartered by bulls." Despite the number of attendants in the room, Tatsumi immediately identified the person whom the Emperor's speech was directed towards.

Kneeled on the ground with his back facing towards Tatsumi, the black-haired man known as Shoui was traumatized. Glancing to his sides, he desperately sought for help from his associates. However, a grave silence answered his call as several men exchanged similar looks of apathy. None of them spoke a word in favor of Shoui, afraid of the consequences involved.

"This is what needs to be done, right Minister?" The child emperor turned his head around to regard the old man behind him.

"Well done, my lord." The Prime Minister, Honest, emerged from the shadow of the throne as he praised his lord. As a large tall man with amber eyes, long grey hair, and an overhanging moustache, he emitted a devious aura as he incessantly devoured his supply of meat like a famished wolf. The oil and fat dribbled down his graying beard, but he disregarded the grease and allowed it to stain parts of his green pullover. Made to match the color, his attire also consisted of a brown belt, green pants, brown boots, and a white coat. The several rings located on his fingers symbolized great wealth and he wore a crown with three claw-like protuberances.

"You're such a wise ruler, my lord…" chuckled Honest.

'_Wise, my ass…'_ Keeping the comment to himself, Tatsumi resisted a scowl when he looked at the Prime Minister. How the obese man managed to be free from chronic diseases despite his obsession with meat was beyond the boy's understanding. Frankly, Tatsumi didn't like Honest, not one bit. In his opinion, Honest was a man of self-interest, the type of person who would betray the entire kingdom to save his own skin.

'_It's because these people exist that our village is being exploited with high taxes.'_ Tatsumi shakily took a deep breath and restrained his anger.

Doing a second appraisal of the Prime Minister, Tatsumi was able to get a better understanding as to why the sociality was degrading. The greedy man was hogging all the luxuries meant for the people. There was no future for the Empire with Honest in reign.

Nevertheless, Tatsumi also saw a glimmer of hope. Although Honest dominated the majority of the kingdom, he still needed the emperor's consent. While Makoto was inexperienced and young, he was indeed knowledgeable in terms of political issues, despite constantly verifying his decisions with the Prime Minister. _'Perhaps all the emperor needs is another advisor.'_ With that idea, Tatsumi clandestinely glanced at the impassive Mamoru and made a mental note to consult with the general later. _'If I guess right, then Mamoru-sensei hates the Prime Minister_ _more than I do.'_

"Meat again? You sure eat a lot," commented Makoto offhandedly.

"Well, it's best to eat it when it's fresh," Honest chuckled as he shifted closer towards the emperor.

Hearing that, Shoui could no longer contain his hidden disapproval of the Empire's corruption and raised his voice. "Enough! Your highness! You're being tricked by the Prime Minister! Please listen to your people! This country is dying, and the people are weeping! Can you not see what this man is doing? Please open your eyes!"

"Hey Minister, he is accusing you." Makoto pointed a reproachful finger at the man, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Have his ramblings confused you, my lord? I'm sure he's merely gone mad," the Prime Minister responded with a supportive smile akin to that of a grandfather.

"Right! After all, you've never been wrong before!"

"Shoui-dono, this is our sad farewell." Convinced that the emperor was still influenced by his words and was not swayed by that of his subordinate, Honest gestured for the closest two guards to carry out his orders.

The two Imperial officials kicked Shoui in the back, causing the man to faceplant on the floor. They drove their spears into his back.

"Guwaaah!" With an agonizing scream, Shoui desperately stretched his arm towards the emperor as a last endeavor to persuade him. "Your highness, at this rate, the glorious thousand years of history of the Empire will come to a tragic end!"

The words had more of an impact to Tatsumi than Makoto. What happened to the Capital that was depicted to be a paradise, a place for passionate souls to chase their dreams? Tatsumi's hands involuntarily trembled, the feeling of powerlessness deluging as the Prime Minister approached the pitiful man on the ground. From his position, Tatsumi couldn't overhear their whispered conversation. However, based on Shoui's antagonism and terrified expression, he concluded that Honest's monologue had hit a raw nerve.

Shoui struggled against his detainers who were hauling him away to the public excretion grounds. His face burned with flaming anger, his body trembling with uncontrolled rage. How dare he, he thought. Not only did Honest want to dispose of him, but he had also set his greedy eyes on his wife.

"_Don't worry about that beautiful wife you're leaving behind. I'll take good care of her… to the fullest extent."_

Honest's whisper and malevolent smile was imprinted into Shoui's mind. After three decades of his long service to the Empire, Shoui was finally able to grasp the corrupted nature of the country. All the same, it was too late for him to do anything; for him, death was just around the corner.

'_I-is this really allowed to happen? Every crime cries for punishment. Anyone, please… please see to it that this demon gets what he deserves!'_

A heavy solemn silence captured the people within the room after Shoui's departure. Nobody spoke, as though time itself had frozen. At last, a sneering voice projected across the room, shattering the gloomy atmosphere.

"How lame! Not even a single welcoming party? Here I am, after riding my butt off and this is what I get? A goddamn silence!? The hell is with this treatment!"

Surprised by the profanity, Tatsumi whirled around and noticed a barefoot man with navy hair reaching his waist, tied back in a French plait. As the man drew near the center of the room, Tatsumi perceived his well-defined muscles on his unclothed upper torso. His cobalt baggy pants served as the only form of covering. Unlike most other officials, he wore little protective garment, with only a pair of arm-warmers that were held together by two golden gauntlets around the wrists. For a male, he was sported with many supplementary adornments, ranging from the flame-like tattoo on his right arm and the golden horn-like ornament on his head, to an outlandish chain around his neck. The metallic shackles gave the impression of a lead-like weight and Tatsumi briefly wondered whether or not it was a simple decoration.

"Ah! General Hidou, you've returned!" Excited that the general had heeded his summons, Makoto nearly leaped out of his seat in pure ecstasy.

"Ah, your highness! It's my pleasure."Hidou bowed in a respectful greeting. Despite his earlier complaints, he was humble towards the country's leader. "Your abrupt summons caused me great concern as I fear for your safety. I'm most relieved to see that you are in good health. Even so, I assume that you wish for my assistance... Does it have something to do with The Four?" Being as astute as he was, Hidou was aware that his former colleague was standing in a corner of the room. As it was not normal for Mamoru to attend conferences, Hidou took this as an indication of urgency.

"As perceptive as ever." The child emperor nodded as he carried on with an elaboration, "It's of my greatest regret to say that the rebels are growing stronger at an exponential rate. It's lamentable, and the last group sent by the Minister to search for the traitors' hideout has failed to return. Hence—"

"Your Highness!" A messenger marched in and his knees grazed the ground in his haste. "My lord, I apologize for the intrusion but I've an urgent report. General Nakakido, General Hemi, and General Jiegeng have left to join the Revolutionary Army."

"The military specialist, General Nakakido, has…"

"And even General Hemi and General Jiegeng have defected."

"The rebels have gained formidable allies."

"If we don't hurry and end this, the Capital…"

Murmurs and whispers stirred as the officials openly voiced their opinions. This wasn't the first time that generals had chosen to rebel and defected to the Revolutionary Army. Little by little, the renowned Empire was losing its strength as more and more of their men turned against them for their proclaimed justice.

'_Another traitor to assassinate…' _The news didn't bode well for Mamoru, who was acquainted with General Nakakido during his time in the military. The Silencer's sapphire orbs glinted coldly at the notion of executing the man for his treachery. Even supposing that he was a former colleague, friendship was meaningless now that Nakakido had sided with the rebels. Upon receiving an order, Mamoru would be obligated to carry it out regardless. _'Nakakido's life for onee-san's… a fair trade.' _Out of habit, Mamoru took a sip of water from the plastic canteen he had strapped around him using a leather strip.

His concealed uneasiness didn't go unnoticed by Hidou, who immediately turned around to assess him with derision evident in his azure eyes. "I see that you're still carrying that drinking tap with you. What's the matter, Mamoru? Still can't take the heat? It's a deplorable weakness indeed."

"The temperature increases whenever you're present." Not provoked by his insult, Mamoru retorted evenly as he readjusted his focus back to the emperor.

Observing the small bickering from the sidelines, Tatsumi assumed that the two generals had trouble seeing eye to eye with each other. The boy thought that it was just typical for Mamoru to ignore Hidou, who was scoffing brusquely and muttering strings of curses that Tatsumi had never heard before.

'_He's certainly a foul-tempered man but there's no doubt that he's strong. I can feel it. Is this the power of The Four? But unlike Mamoru-sensei, he doesn't even bother trying to mask it. What a show-off.' _

Rolling his eyes, Tatsumi then followed his mentor's example and focused on the emperor. Privately, he was swollen with pride that he was a part of the attendants. A commoner like him didn't have the privilege to attend a royal conference, but being Mamoru's apprentice certainly had its perks. He was now a participant in a gathering that concerned the future of the country.

"Do not be flustered! The rebels are down in the southern region. We can deal with them at any time!" With every intention to raise the morale of his subordinates, the emperor stood up in a theatrical movement and made a slashing motion with his arm. "If they're gathered together, taking care of them will be easier! Isn't that right, Minister?"

"As expected of you, my lord. In this matter, you are the mountain of reassurance in a sea of chaos." Honest gulped down another piece of meat. "However, rather than dealing with some faraway Revolutionary Army…" He left his words hanging on a sharp note as irritation seeped out of his voice. "There are traitors much closer who must be dealt with. We are getting more attacks recently. So many innocent noblemen are dying at the hands of Night Raid. It's one atrocity after another! We're being struck down left and right! I've been so overwhelmed, I'm gaining weight!" As though the piece of meat had suddenly manifested into the flesh of the assassins, the Prime Minister sank his teeth into it to vent his anger.

"As you can see, this is the situation, General Hidou. As one of the Empire's most celebrated strategists, I hereby order you to collaborate with the other three generals and put a stop to Night Raid's reign of terror. Henceforth, The Four shall regroup under my name!" Choosing to disregard the Prime Minister's tantrum since he had no means of consoling him, Makoto proclaimed and made his expectations known.

"I shall not fail you, your Highness… but if I may be so bold as to speak my thoughts, I believe we have two absences. As of now, we are not a complete unit unless the old lightning gee—ahem, I mean Great General Budo and General Esdeath are present." Hidou shrugged his shoulders, emphasizing his point by gesturing around the room. Unless he had gone blind, he was convinced that only one other fellow member of The Four was nearby, and to his greatest disappointment, it wasn't Esdeath. _'Curse this damn timing! I was hoping I'd run into her here. It's been ages since we've last sat down and shared interrogation techniques.'_

"Because this is a task assigned to The Four, we have to take into account that General Budo is our Great General. Hunting rebels is simply beneath him. It would hurt his pride," the emperor explained as he reallocated himself back into his chair. "However, Minister did call for General Esdeath's return and has received her reply. She has stated that she and her army shall return after all rebels from the Northern Lands are completely annihilated. Until then, Minister and I want you to analyze the records we've collected on Night Raid over the years. It may help with formulating countermeasures against them."

"I understand, your Highness. As my gratitude towards you, I shall serve you as that of a humble servant would. I, Hidou of The Four, shall renew my oath to you; my obedience and loyalty shall be unquestioned." Hidou closed his eyes and lowered his head, reaffirming his loyalty to the Empire as a general.

"It's good to hear," Makoto nodded approvingly as he switched his sight to Mamoru. "General Mamoru, do you understand what is expected of you?"

"Affirmative," the Silencer stated, not one to dawdle on formality. As a rule, he would accept his orders regardless and thus concluded the discussion there. However, on behalf of Tatsumi's ideals, he set his stoic persona aside and spoke again after a ten second delay. "But I'll have Tatsumi by my side."

Fully aware that it sounded more like a demand than a request, Makoto disregarded the general's disrespectfulness, already accustomed to his detached attitude. His eyes turned to inspect Mamoru's new apprentice and immediately discerned the pure resolve radiating from the teen. Enthralled by the sparkling hope that shined from Tatsumi's eyes, the child emperor presumed that the country boy had some unsettled business with the rebels. Finding no harm in having someone with obdurate fortitude joining his flank, he whirled around to confer with Honest.

"Shall we consent to this, Minister?"

Honest was still stressed, but he managed to follow the issue on hand. Weighing all the possible outcomes side by side, his lips curled into a cunning smile. "My lord, I do not see any problems with your outstanding decision. In fact, I concur with you."

Makoto nodded as he interpreted the unspoken part of Honest's message, as he was taught to do so at an earlier stage. He turned to Mamoru and said, "Very well, I accept and value your request, General Mamoru. Hereafter, Tatsumi shall be known as… Sergeant Tatsumi!"

Left speechless by the unexpected promotion, Tatsumi could only gawk. _'W-wait? I'm not dreaming, right? No kidding?! I don't have to start in the infantry!?'_

Makoto continued, "Tatsumi, you shall serve the special division of The Four strictly under General Mamoru's guidance. You are now entitled to attend regular military services and partake in the royal conferences with your mentor. I expect great achievements from you."

With a nudge on the elbow from Mamoru, the new sergeant dropped to the floor in ecstasy. The smile on his face widening by every second, he lowered his head and gave it his all to imitate Hidou's speech, assuming it to be the proper way to address the country's leader. "Your highness, your… er… ah, kindness far exceeds any that I know of. I… I'll… I'll give it my all to serve the country and your people!" He stood up and pumped his fist into his chest for emphasis, going for a thespian finish. "I promise that I won't disappoint!"

But for a particular reason contrasting to what Tatsumi would've thought was their reaction, snickers and scoffs erupted in an instant. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, Tatsumi took in the amused faces around him. _'Why are they all laughing? What's so funny?'_ Though he had no practice with formal speeches, he at least attempted to use vocabulary that showed some levels of education. He even racked and emptied out his brain. Nonetheless, instead of applauding, everyone was finding him to be side-splitting. _'Why? What's going on?'_

"Tatsumi… your fly is down." As the only one with a straight face despite the hilarity, Mamoru informed his bewildered student.

Uncertain as to whether or not to be thankful for the general's nonchalant enlightenment, Tatsumi inconspicuously glanced down and was mortified. Feeling the temperature increase even with the unneeded exposure, he promptly closed his flyer, all the while cursing the clothing's manufacturer. Just what was the point of designing a fly that opened itself? If the primary purpose was to make its owner feel like a fool, then Tatsumi was certain that it had accomplished its task superbly. At present, he felt like digging a hole and burying his face in.

"Hahaha! So much for that! To think that you actually almost had it… Oh, hell! You're a sorry excuse for a sergeant. But don't worry too much; you can serve the Empire and its people with your fly wide open! That'll get everyone on your good side! Hahaha, ah! My stomach is hurting!" That said, Hidou cracked up in laughter and had to clutch his sides.

"Argh! Shut up!" Try as he might, Tatsumi's voice was drowned out by the chortles.

Even so, Tatsumi had unintentionally eased the tension of the attendants. The throne room was transiently liberated from the darkness as everyone expressed pure mirth, an emotion that was bestowed to every human being since the day of their birth—g_enuine happiness_.

Yet, unbeknownst to all, the Prime Minister was still scheming behind his beaming face. In spite of everything, Honest's rotten nature remained stubbornly intact as it refused to submit to the jovial mood.

'_Hmm, it seems that Mamoru has picked up an interesting pawn. This one can easily sway the moods of the people around him, and he's not even doing it intentionally. Hmm, he may prove to be of more use than I first expected.'_

Tatsumi was a bumpkin but his loyalty to the Empire was unwavering, as proven with his speech. He truly cared for the people of the country. As one who was manipulative, Honest would exploit this devotion and ensure that the potential subject stayed ignorant to the corruption.

'_And what better way to reinforce his conscience than to brainwash him into thinking that Night Raid is nothing more than a bunch of serial killers bent on the Empire's destruction.' _The more he pondered it, the more he approved of his idea.

As of late, several generals had abandoned their posts and defected to the rebels' side, bringing the majority of their divisions along with them. Bit by bit, the Empire was losing support and was in need of new recruits. The timing of Tatsumi's appearance couldn't have been more perfect. What was better than a country boy who was willing to do their bidding? All Honest had to do was ensure that the incident involving a certain assassin from the Elite Seven wouldn't repeat itself. With a bit of luck, he could ensnare Tatsumi with promotion and evoke his sense of justice, thus minimizing the chances of him rebelling.

Theoretically speaking, Honest was _killing three birds with one stone_. Apart from exterminating the filthy pests in his country and preventing a possible rebellion, he had also discovered another one of Mamoru's weaknesses, and that was critical if he was to prevail.

'_Heh. It couldn't have gone any better, if I must say so myself. At last, the tables have turned in my favor. My preparations will be complete when General Esdeath returns. Once she arrives, any resistance from the Revolutionary Army will be futile. The rebels will be utterly destroyed and then forgotten.'_

* * *

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Night Raid Members Remaining: 9**

**Mission: Eliminate Iokal and the five guards from Koukenji Temple**

**Participating Members: All excluding Najenda**

**Result: Targets eliminated**

**Rewards: Unknown**

**The Four Present in the Capital: 3**

* * *

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

…

…

…

**Author's Notes: Despite the lateness of this chapter, I hope that the length and content made up for the wait. At present, the characters that need to be introduced and developed have all made their debuts, which means that the upcoming chapters are going to be more action-based and with any luck, bloody intense! **

**And what's this? This story is currently on 78 favorites, 91 follows, and 49 reviews. Hmmm, I wonder who the lucky 50****th**** reviewer will be. Hopefully, the hint is obvious, but if not then… well, please feel free to give me any feedbacks, suggestions, criticisms and questions. Elaborative and insightful reviews are always welcoming and appreciating.**

* * *

**Now, this section is dedicated to recapitulating the relevant plot events. Here are some things that can be reviewed over or considered for this chapter:**

**-First and most importantly… What is happening to Akame and Murasame? **

**-There was never much depth about ****Sayo's character in the entire series. However, since she is noticeably an archer, I thought that making her love nature isn't too farfetched.**

**-Can anyone guess who Mamoru's former and only female apprentice is?**

**-Hidou was previously out hunting and researching Danger Beasts in the west before his return**

**\- While General Hemi is a canon character, General Jiegeng is an OC **

**-For those who didn't read the prequel, the Elite Seven is an elite squad of killers who were recruited and trained as children to do the Empire's biddings.**

**-The mission to assassinate ****Iokal and his grunts is done off-screen since it is the rather identical to the one in the canon. **

* * *

**Preview- Kill the Apparition: A serial killer shows up in the Capital and it is up to Night Raid to stop him. At the same time, Hidou plans something big behind the scene while Yukio encounters trouble. Unfortunately, things becomes increasingly difficult for Yukio when a ghost of the past comes back to haunt him.**

"…**Come midnight and we'll have Night Raid cornered if everything goes according to plan."**

"**As your mentor, it is my responsibility to guide you and to protect you. Even so, negligence and dependence are forbidden."**

"**T-this is checkmate, Zank! You can't escape anymore."**

'_**I-impossible. She can't be real…'**_


	10. Chapter 10-Kill the Apparition

**Disclaimer: All characters from Akame ga Kill that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya to thank for that. Nevertheless, the OCs that do appear are of my ownership.**

**Author's Notes: Sorry about the big delay but both my beta reader and I have been really busy. On that note, I have come to deliver a piece of sad news. It is unfortunate that ****Shuzuka, our trusted and helpful beta reader for this story, has decided to withdraw from beta reading future chapters due to the compacted things going on in life. Nonetheless, I would still like to give Shuzuka a big shout out for all the assistance up till now. **

**But due to this turn of events, there may be errors scattered in this chapter, especially towards the end. So please bear with me if I make any mistakes or errors, especially in terms of the language (spelling, grammar, etc.). Also, feel free to point out any mistakes to me since that would be most appreciated.**

**Now, I would like take some time to thank the readers who have submitted a review. Your feedbacks are very welcomed and have helped me a lot.**

**And without further ado, I bring you chapter 10.**

**(Mostly beta read by Shuzuka)**

**Chapter 10—Kill the Apparition**

* * *

"If your past is chaining you down, then oppose even fate.

Raise your fist to the heavens and sacrifice even your life.

An engraved soul exists so that it can return to this world."

-Arrival of Tears. (11 Eyes OP1)

* * *

L**ocation:** **Imperial Palace (Library). Time: Noon. Year: 1024 (Day 67).**

With his boots pushing against the edge of the table while leaning on his chair, Tatsumi let out a yawn and stretched his arms to get rid of the numbness. A small grunt came from the back of his throat as he let his writing stick clatter onto the table that was piled up with papers.

'_Argh, the first thing I do after promotion is paperwork. Talk about boring.'_ Before this, Tatsumi would never have thought that collecting data could be so mind-numbing. Ever since being assigned to the Imperial Library for information gathering, Tatsumi had yet to step a foot outside the room. He felt trapped surrounded by the shelves of books arranged and stacked in chronological order, and was longing to renew his senses through training. He would've heeded the temptation too, if not for Hidou's threat.

"_You're helping me with my research. Until I'm done, you're not going anywhere. And if you try to take a step out of this room, I'll incinerate you on the spot."_

With his attention devoted to unearthing the weaknesses of Night Raid, Hidou forced Tatsumi to help out, regardless of the sergeant's consent. Deeming that knowledge was essential for victory, Hidou spent the past month browsing through the records of Night Raid's previous targets. Much to Tatsumi's horror, the list of victims went on and on, well over hundreds. They just seemed to prove how dangerous the group of assassins was.

'_But this is boring. I've filed through these documents twice now, and I found nothing relating to Night Raid's weaknesses. Ugh, this is so boring that even Mamoru-sensei decided to ditch.' _Tatsumi heaved a sigh. Just prior to lunchtime, Mamoru had left the room, claiming that he was going to collect their lunches from the kitchen. In that split second, Tatsumi could've sworn that he saw Mamoru's lips twitch in a barely decipherable smirk.

'_I'm starving. What's taking Mamoru-sensei so long? The kitchen isn't on the other side of this planet.' _Tatsumi sighed again, exasperated.

"Flyer Boy… Has someone ever taught you to brush your teeth? Your breath reeks so bad that it's ruining my concentration. I'll let you know that I'm on the verge of a major breakthrough here." Hidou shuffled the papers in his hands, his nose wrinkling. Although he was exaggerating, he wasn't lying when he said that he was nearly there. After all, his intellect was not something that should be underestimated. Time and again, he demonstrated his astuteness on battlefields by discovering flaws in the enemy's formations. His ability to interpret situations during critical moments was what made him so well-known, even amongst the strongest generals.

"Flyer Boy? I've told you more than a hundred times to stop calling me that!" Already restless from the lack of activity, Tatsumi bristled and stood up. If only looks could kill, then Hidou would be long dead from all the glares that Tatsumi had given him. "My name is Tatsumi! T-A-T-S-U-M-I!"

"Pfft, you're so dumb that you can't even get your own name right," scoffed Hidou, "Let me spell it out for you, F-L-Y-E-R B-O-Y."

"Why y—" Tatsumi, tempted by a quarrel, opened his mouth but was cut short when the library door opened to allow entry for Mamoru.

The general dressed in black was carrying a tray consisting of steaming warm broths and three loaves of bread. It was nothing compared to the delicacies fit for one in the general class, but neither Mamoru nor Hidou complained; they couldn't afford to be selective when on duty.

Tatsumi made no objection either. Having gone past his usual lunchtime, the new sergeant gratefully accepted his portion before returning to his spot. On the whole, eating was prohibited in the library, but one direct glower from Hidou had made the librarian turn a blind eye. Apparently, Hidou had his way of being rebellious.

"Anything?" Mamoru spoke in his standard tone as he placed the remaining two bowls on the desk in front of Hidou.

"Hmph, you slacker… Hoping that I'll do all the work? Well, I've got news for you; you can go to hell for all I care," Hidou hissed as he tore his loaf in half, finding Mamoru's behavior in no way negotiable. He took a bite of the bread and supplied an accusing glare at his coworker. "Ugh, did you piss on this? It stinks like you!"

One traitorous eyebrow rose towards his hairline as Tatsumi suspiciously sniffed the food in his hand. As far as he was concerned, he caught no scent that supported Hidou's claims. In fact, the aroma was so delectable that he took another mouthful. _'This is really good. Our village never had bread that tastes this good. Most of the stuff back home is like rock-hard.'_

"Nonsense. There was a holdup." If the Silencer was offended by Hidou's remark, then he made no indication as he slid a folio across the surface of the table. The file spun in rotations of 360s, only to stop directly in front of Hidou.

A single glance was all it took for Hidou to have a good idea of what was inside. With the Imperial stamp sealing the top flap, there was no doubt that it was another confidential order from the Prime Minister. Hidou snorted in derision at the thought of another worthless errand. _'This better not be another stupid request about coming up with a concoction that keeps his stash of meat fresh.'_ Not interested in the trifling matter that Honest considered dear, Hidou pushed the folder aside and took priority with the documents on hand.

"Whatever he wants, it's on hold." In one pretentious action, Hidou swiped the papers across the table so that they spread like jam on bread. "Pay close attention to what I'm about to tell you."

"Go on, we're listening," Tatsumi urged, gulping down the last of his loaf in a hurry.

"I examined all the case files about Night Raid's previous crimes and I've discovered some patterns, including the number of people in their little group."

"How many? Ten?" Tatsumi estimated.

"Less. Seven altogether actually, and with at least four of them being Teigu users," Hidou paused and held up two illustrated documents, each being a sketch of the victims. "Take a close look. These bodies are so messed up that it makes me think that there are two more Teigu users in Night Raid, one a veteran and the other, a greenhorn. I'm also suspecting that the former is an expert in mêlée fights."

His lips pursed in deep consideration, Tatsumi took one of the papers from Hidou and read it. It was a recent case about one of the southern estates being attacked. This particular crime was initially deemed as confidential, since a vast number of unidentified corpses were discovered in the area. However, due to it having a possible connection with Night Raid, Honest allowed Hidou to access the documents.

Tatsumi tapped his chin thoughtfully. _'Let's see… Asuya Osada. Male, age 53. He died from a broken neck, and there are similar results from different cases. Hidou is right, whoever this assassin is, he or she is a pro in close combat.' _Tatsumi considered the possibility. All of the corpses sustained abnormal damage. No ordinary human could accomplish such a feat without the use of an Imperial Arms.

"The new recruit is likely to be the other Teigu user." Letting himself end on a high note, Hidou tapped the document recording Ogre's case. "Captain Ogre died from heavy blood loss. I went and inspected his carcass and identified the murder weapon as double-edged axes. And since this is the first time where an axe is used, it leaves one conclusion… This is a new member's handiwork. Night Raid was testing out the strength of its new recruits. Pretty bold, I must say… to pick Ogre as their lab rat."

"But a Teigu user? Are you sure?" asked Mamoru. What Hidou said made sense to him, but ultimately, it was all baseless assumption. In any case, the murder weapon wasn't restricted to an Imperial Arms. Any regular axe could produce similar results when wielded by a skilled warrior.

"Idiot. This is Ogre we're talking about." Hidou emitted a low snort from the back of his throat. "Considering how you've personally trained him at one stage, Ogre should be more than ready to take on any ambushers. What's more, his opponent is supposed to be a new recruit, whose experience is nothing when compared to a seasonal fighter's. So, the only way that Ogre can lose is that the assassin had a Teigu that overpowered him."

Tatsumi was only half-listening to his seniors' conversation, his own mind preoccupied. _'The mysterious axe-wielder from Night Raid… That's the one who murdered Orge-sensei? Whoever you are, you can be sure that I'll come for you. I can't let you get away with murder, even if you are a trainee assassin.' _The bright sparks of vengeance scorched his orbs as he was reminded of Ogre. The Imperial policeman was ruthlessly harsh on him, but it was for Tatsumi's own benefit. Thanks to Ogre, Tatsumi had improved significantly. Even if he wasn't doing this out of gratitude, Tatsumi couldn't allow murder go unpunished. Otherwise, how could Ogre rest in peace knowing that his killer was still in the world of the living, claiming more innocent lives?

"Still, that only tallies up to six. The seventh member is quite low on the profile," Hidou carried on and handed Mamoru several documents. "But there're a lot of victims lately who had slit throats. Judging from the precision of each cut, I think that the culprit is someone who uses daggers." To emphasize his point, Hidou mockingly made a slicing motion with his hand in front of his neck, imitating that of a throat slitting technique. "That's pretty much the gist of it. Now, the question is… how do we use this to our advantage?"

"An opportunity will arise… We'll strike then," Mamoru uttered, absorbing everything emotionlessly. He learned better than to doubt the accuracy of Hidou's information, especially since the general had devoted weeks to researching.

"Tsk, that sounded a lot like what that traitorous Najenda would say," commented Hidou.

"Perhaps so." With a brisk nod, the Silencer grabbed the sealed file, deeming that it was time to proceed with the next phase of their gathering. He tossed the item in his hand to Hidou, who caught it with an irked expression. The Wildfire had hoped that Mamoru would have forgotten about it. It was just unfortunate that Mamoru, being the person he was, was not one to simply neglect a possible order.

Not hassling with the seal, Hidou cursed as he tore the exterior apart and took the enclosed content. His eyes carefully took in every word, pupils widening with each second. "Hoh? What's this? A serial killer is plaguing the Capital at night and is slaughtering random people. Hmm, sounds fun. Let's see… it's uncertain as to how many have fallen victim but a third were part of the Imperial guards. As such, the seventeenth emperor of the Empire, Makoto, has issued this order: every man in the military, regardless of his rank, is to hunt down this killer and reclaim the Teigu that he has stolen from the warden," Hidou summarized out loud before lifting his head away from the paper. His eyebrows knitted together and he wondered how he could use this to his advantage.

Metaphorically speaking, Hidou's mind was a labyrinth of ideas, with each path leading to different possibilities. Whilst some would result in dead ends, others opened up to new contemplations. For the Wildfire, ideas came as naturally as sleeping. However, even he was finding the issues to be problematic. There was already Night Raid to consider, but now he was forced to handle a serial killer simultaneously.

A cryptic smile danced on Hidou's lips. _'I was right about returning. Things are never boring here.'_

Apparently, Tatsumi had a different point of view. Rather than seeing this as an opportunity, he deemed this to be a pressing situation. In spite of everything, his concerns were primarily the safety of the people. Innocent citizens were being slaughtered as a source of entertainment, and that was unforgivable. "We can't let him get away with this! Let's go and take him down."

"What makes you think you're suited for this job? Don't make me laugh. You don't stand a chance against him." Pulled out of his thoughts, Hidou snickered and was quick to hurl insults.

"We won't know until I try. More importantly, people are being killed! We're defenders of the law, aren't we? So that's why I believe we're on the people's side! I want to defeat the serial killer as soon as possible, so we can save even more people!" Tatsumi shot back. The tolerance he had for the ill-mannered general was waning and he had to refrain from landing a punch on the smirking face. Tatsumi had to admit that the general was specialized in riling up others. Even Ieyasu had never gotten on his nerves the way Hidou did, and so effortlessly nonetheless.

"Right now, this task is beyond you," Mamoru interrupted sternly, not in favor of Tatsumi's reckless decision. Aware that a valid reason must be offered to appease his apprentice's edginess, he spared Hidou a fleeting glance, one which plainly requested the other general to elaborate.

Although the two seldom got along, Hidou was perceptive enough to realize his comrade's unspoken cue. Mumbling something about his disdain at being ordered around like a dog, he obliged after some reluctance. "The serial killer is Zank the Executioner, who originally worked in the Empire's largest prison. After years of beheading people, it sort of became his habit. Since beheading people in prison wasn't enough, he began to kill at random. Two years ago, the Empire sent out a search team, led by Mamoru, to catch him. The team came back empty-handed. Zank somehow managed to escape and disappeared from our sight… well, until now that is. Still, he's no fool to return unprepared. He has to be far stronger than before."

Hidou paused and licked his chop, his hand reaching for the tattoo on his right arm as he tenderly rubbed the mark like a mother soothing a child. "Specifically to the point, Zank is a Teigu user. When used correctly, most Teigu have the power that can surpass a thousand men's. So how can you, a feeble little brat, hope to defeat such an opponent?"

Tatsumi grounded his teeth in frustration. Though the need for rebuttal was great, deep inside he knew that Hidou was stating facts. Regardless of his skills, battling someone with weapons on par with a thousand men was impracticable. Teigu are a critical component in this case and it appeared that only Teigu users could rival another in combat. To be blunt, Tatsumi felt useless in this situation. _'Damn it! I need one of those ancient relics now and… wait a second?' _The newly promoted sergeant took a sharp intake of breath as a thought suddenly clicked in his head.

"I understand what you're saying, but Zank is an Imperial Arms user, right? Seryu told me that if two users fight, one is bound to die. It'll be dangerous for the both of you if you were ambushed by Zank. That's why I should go. Even if I can't beat him, I can be some sort of bait to lure him out and distract him!" Tatsumi volunteered, placing his fist on his chest. Whilst having considered the risks as he declared his thoughts, he dismissed his uncertainty straight away. As one of the three chosen on the expedition to save his village, Tatsumi had been prepared to gamble his life for other people. If endangering himself could save many lives, then he would do so without any regrets whatsoever.

"Tch, stupid Teigu law and its curse; the exceptions are there, but still… what a pain in the ass. Well, come to think of it, your plan isn't all bad. It's worth a shot." Much to Tatsumi's surprise, Hidou was actually being supportive.

As an experienced and well feared general, Hidou sneered at the notion that he or Mamoru could be ambushed by an amateur like Zank. However, he was in the same mindset as Tatsumi when it came to setting up bait for the executioner. From past incidents, Hidou presupposed that the serial killer had a penchant for targeting lone victims on the streets at night. He would quickly decapitate the target, before retreating back into the shadows. It made it extremely difficult to track him down.

Crossing his arms, the Wildfire contemplated on the idea before emitting a haughty laugh. "On second thought, it's a terrific plan! But rather than using Flyer Boy as bait, we'll cast our nets wider and use this chance to take down both Zank and Night Raid."

Both Mamoru and Tatsumi stood from their chairs spontaneously, astonished by Hidou's sudden declaration.

Unable to follow the general's intention, Tatsumi glanced towards Mamoru and noticed that his mentor had a genuinely puzzled eyebrow rising above his hairline. Although he didn't open his mouth to speak, the Silencer's unblinking gaze demanded an elaboration.

"You don't get it?" Hidou snorted and shrugged a shoulder, mentally noting that he should find more intelligent coworkers in the future. As though speaking to children, the general slowed down and carefully pronounced each syllable of his words. "We'll use Night Raid to lure out Zank. With a Teigu up for grabs, Night Raid would have to get off their asses. So, all we need to do is trap them."

"Here, this will be useful then." With a nod to show his understanding, Mamoru reached into his sleeve and rummaged through his inner pocket for the map of the Capital. He unrolled the scroll across the table and pointed to regions marked with the logo of the Imperial police. Formerly the Captain of the Imperial police before his promotion, Mamoru was familiar with the security layout of the Capital. "They mainly cover the main streets."

"Hmm, so the alleyways are poorly managed?" asked Hidou, his eyes fixed on a narrow laneway on the map.

"Searches are conducted there… Risky however," Mamoru said, giving one of his rare but short elaborations.

"So in other words, there were casualties. If that's the—"

"Wait, so are you two saying that we should place more guards in places close to the alleyways where Night Raid and Zank are likely to show up at?" Finally comprehending the situation, Tatsumi was quick to join in. The new sergeant shook his head. "No, that's not it… you're actually saying that we should rearrange the security so that we indirectly force Night Raid and Zank to appear within the confines of certain places."

"Took you long enough," Hidou scoffed. The Wildfire's tongue made one rapid loop around his lips as he permitted his mind to wander. The thought of capturing the members of Night Raid alive and forcing them into submission with torture sent excited chills through his spine. Just how much pain can the notorious assassins endure before they succumb? It was certainly a noteworthy notion.

"According to some witnesses, Night Raid prefers working in small groups of two to three," Hidou informed. "This means that they'll be in several places at once. We'll have to use the Imperial police officers as moving barricades to reduce the number of districts available for access. With each passing hour, I'll give them a signal to close in on the palace. Come midnight and we'll have Night Raid cornered if everything goes according to plan."

"They are going to be the perfect targets for the firing squadron at the palace. It's gonna be like a public execution," Tatsumi realized, taking his time to process everything. He rubbed his chin with his finger and furrowed his eyebrows. While Hidou's plan lacked complexity, it was direct and most definitely feasible. "You intend to get them all at once?"

"Exactly. It'll save time. But that's when they'll probably strike back with everything they have. That's understandable," Hidou shrugged, a devious smirk playing on the corner of his lips. "All humans give their puny efforts and struggle in a life-and-death situation. Well, that'll make victory all the sweeter."

* * *

L**ocation:** **In the Capital (Southern Region). Time: Night. Year: 1024 (Day 67).**

Devoted to their mission assigned by the Revolutionary Army, Night Raid, unaware of the traps that awaited them, was deployed into four groups of two as they hunted down their target. Finding the vacancy of the streets suited for their purpose, they exposed themselves out into the open in order to lure out Zank.

"We're in charge of this section," Akame informed the young man who trailed behind her. The female assassin had a map in one hand and was glancing around to confirm the direction. Despite being born within the Capital, Akame had spent the majority of her time in hiding. Therefore, like a foreigner, she barely knew her way around the opened streets and had wisely decided to borrow a map from Lubbock before leaving.

"The Capital's citizens are so scared of the Slasher that they're staying indoors." His voice sounding coarser than usual due to the skull-shaped mask he had concealing his face, Yukio counted the number of lightings he saw as he passed each house.

Terrified of the serial killer, the majority of residents had taken shelter within their homes, unknowingly simplifying the assassins' investigation. Rather than lurking in the shadows, the members of Night Raid were free to move around unhindered.

"Akame," Yukio called out. The years he spent in suspended animation seemed to have made him loathe the quietness. The deserted streets were unnerving him, and so he encouraged his mentor to speak.

"Hmmm?" Akame's eyes shifted to her right, but otherwise made little effort to acknowledge Yukio.

"Well, I heard that Boss called you in again this morning." Yukio scratched his head and drew a long breath. "Is she still going on about that incident?"

"Hmmm, I suspect so, though she wasn't being direct. Boss merely asked me if there was anything I wanted to tell her in private. I guess it is natural that she deems I'm hiding something from her. She just didn't question me directly… not since that day anyway," Akame responded, her eyebrows knitted together from the thought. Ever since the day Najenda had tried to inspect her arm, Akame avoided the ex-general whenever she could. Somehow, the girl felt uncomfortable around her own boss. She was aware that Najenda was very close to discovering her secret—that she was no longer the _same_ Akame whom she had recruited. Regrettably, the incident at the training field caused a rift in their mutual trust. Although Najenda said nothing, the red-eyed assassin knew that her secretive behavior had offended the woman, who was formerly a well-respected general.

"Ah, that's not… good," Yukio paused and bit the inside of his cheek. His response had turned out to be rather insensitive, and it was making the young man feel increasingly awkward. It was obvious that Akame was uncomfortable and so, he tried changing topics.

"Um, back at the base, Boss was telling Ieyasu about the rule with two Teigu users fighting. What exactly was that all about? I don't remember my father ever telling me about this… But then again, I don't really listen to him often enough, hahaha," Yukio chuckled drily.

"…"

That was another untimed question. Yukio berated himself when he noticed that Akame had flinched and tightened her grip on Murasame.

He wasn't onto a good start. Twice he had intruded on Akame's guarded thoughts when he was trying to start a harmless chat. He blew out a hot puff of air through his lips, knowing that he ought to calm down and think carefully. _'Man, I'm so nervous about Zank ambushing us that I keep on blurting out senseless questions! Damn it idiot, read the situation! Akame is also on edge right now… she knows that Zank is no pushover. In fact, he's probably spying on us with his Teigu, waiting for one of us to mess up… and that someone is going to be me if I continue to be nervous.'_

While Yukio was being a self-critic, Akame herself was bombarded with notions, though the subject of her contemplations was different to what Yukio would've presumed.

"_Ieyasu. If you are ever engaged in a battle with Teigu users and the situation looks dire, then flee. I do not expect you to fight to the death. Remember that we are assassins, not warriors. There is no shame in taking flight. But you must abandon you weapon and renounce your title as a Teigu user."_

"_Huh? Why is that, Boss? I don't wanna dump Senpu just because I think I'm losing!"_

"_Then what is more important to you, your life or your weapon?"_

"_Huh? My life of course… Do you really need to ask?"_

"_Learn to respect your superior, Ieyasu! Ahem, anyways… I just want you to be decisive if that moment ever comes. It is unfortunate, but it must be done if you want to be spared from an ancient curse that has been passed down with the relics."_

A battle between Teigu-users was part of an ancient curse. That was what Akame managed to eavesdrop and frankly, she was beyond baffled. Ever since she was chosen by Murasame, she was told that whenever two Teigu users fought with murderous intent, one of them was bound to die. It was an inviolable rule and she became a witness to the many deaths back in the other timeline. _'I suppose this is good news, but it is infuriating that this was not applicable back then… back when—Wait, why has this never been mentioned before? What is it that is so different this time that ever the Teigu laws were altered…?'_

"Akame?" Yukio's voice, though soft, reached her with enough impact to pull her out of her musings.

"…No, I was told that at least one death is certain when engaged in a Teigu battle." Akame finally provided him an answer, though she was unmindful that the young man was more concerned with the frown she wore than her lack of response. So with a slight pause, she then added, "Regardless… I cannot, and will not, be discarding Murasame."

Yukio failed to decipher her hidden meaning for once. He fiddled with the loose button from his white coat and heaved a sigh. "Man, I'm beginning to think that this time traveling thing may be more messed up than I first thought. So many variables! I can't help but think that we've somehow ended up in a different wor—mff!" The last syllable got caught in his throat as his mentor grabbed him by the shoulders.

Footsteps could be heard just as Akame dragged Yukio and pressed both of their backs against the nearest brick wall around the corner. A file of armed policemen marched past not a moment later. Having lost several of their men in skirmishes with Zank, every man was on a lookout for anything that moved. Their eyes darted from right to left; it was a sure sign of anxiety, and the two assassins would've been discovered had they not taken cover.

Akame held her breath and kept Yukio still with her hands as she took a transitory peep around the corner. Only when she was convinced that the street was empty did she release the stiffened young man.

"They're gone," she announced.

"Phew!" Letting out all the tension, Yukio began to dust the back of his clothing while mumbling something about the lack of hygiene in the Capital. When the remnants of cobwebs were removed, he turned to look at Akame with a sense of fascination. Unlike him, she had no problem detecting the approach of the Imperial guards even when talking to him. The disparities between him and his mentor couldn't be made more apparent to him than that. _'This is the difference between a novice and a professional.'_

"Man, guess I still need a lot more work. But Akame, are there any good tips? How did you notice them?"

"Sound, ground movement and instinct."

"Uh-huh. I get that the first two takes practice, but how do you train your instincts?" Yukio asked, scratching the back of his head.

"You can't train it," she stated plainly.

"Huh?" The young man blinked. "Then how do you exactly work on it?"

"Once you've encountered enough life-and-death situations, you'll learn to trust your intuition. I suppose you can call it an innate. Everyone has this animal-like instinct; it's simply a matter of distinguishing between false alarms and actual warnings. Understand it, learn how it works, and then trust it… If you can't, you'll die," Akame explained, the sternness in her voice left no room for any distraction as she demanded for Yukio's full attention. Time and again, their foe would resort to underhanded means. At these critical instances, the primal instinct of seasonal assassins was a vital element to their survival.

"…That's not mildly reassuring. I don't think I'll live up to your expectations. Man, talk about pressure," Yukio mumbled, staring down at his boots. His voice was so quiet that Akame would have probably missed it had her attention not been solely fixed on him.

"Instincts will come with experience. Just do your best for the time being and I'll lend a hand if needed." Becoming aware of Yukio's uncertainty, the red-eyed assassin tried words of reassurance. It would be dire for Yukio to lose his developing confidence, especially since they were now on a mission. He would need some levels of self-assurance if he was to prevail against Zank's mental intimidations. "As your mentor, it is my responsibility to guide you and to protect you. Even so, negligence and dependence are forbidden."

"Yes. Alright, thanks… So I'll just have to try and become familiar with my gut feeling." Yukio exhaled a deep breath and adjusted the mask on his face. "I really need some experience. Man, I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'm kind of hoping that Zank will show up. Yet, I get this feeling that he won't when both of us are sticking together. The reports did say that the Beheader enjoys targeting lone victims in the night."

'_Man, I can't believe I said that!'_ Even as he was talking to Akame, Yukio couldn't help but berate himself. What was he thinking? Was he indirectly telling Akame that he would be fine alone? Sadly, that was the furthest away from the truth. If anything, he was inwardly quaking in his boots at the thought of hunting down an executioner in the night alone.

"You're suggesting that we split up." Akame's hand systematically rubbed her chin as she mulled over the options presented, which truthfully, were close to non-existent. They could either continue to search in two for safety precautions, or split up to maximize their efficiency. Having a faint collection of only finding Zank after Tatsumi had unwittingly acted as decoy, Akame deduced that Yukio's suggestion was their best approach. "I understand. We'll go separate ways then. However, do not thoughtlessly confront the target if spotted. You do know what his Teigu is capable of, don't you?"

"Um, yeah... It was covered in tonight's meeting. Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator, an obnoxious Teigu with five abilities: _Insight_, _Future Sight_, _Farsight_, _Illusion Sight_ and _Clearsight_," Yukio grimaced as he counted each ability with his fingers. "Don't worry. I promise I'll be careful. I'll flee if anything goes wrong. After all, I can run pretty fast."

"Point noted. Alright, be sure to avoid a direct confrontation," Akame warned.

"Understood. He's nothing like the average opponents, so I'll definitely be careful. And yes, I'll take flight the instance he becomes too much for me to handle. I may not be on par with you in terms of speed, but I… I'm quite convinced that I can outrun a man like him when my Baransu is activated."

Yukio's comment was no swank. After seeing Baransu's ability first-handed once during their training, Akame had little doubt that he could flee from Zank. But in the worst case scenario, he would have to rely on Baransu's untapped powers. _'He always dodges the question when I ask about the possible repercussions… But hopefully, things won't come to that, especially if I can help it.'_

"Good. Let's eliminate our target then." With a small supportive tap on Yukio's shoulder, Akame ended their exchange and took off towards the path on her right.

Yukio lingered behind, watching Akame's back disappearing from his view. Her luxuriant hair gently oscillated in the breeze, rivaling the darkness in hue and projecting a strong sense of solitude as her form merged with the night. He observed the sight pensively and waited until she was no longer in view. Then at random, he picked an unexplored route and headed in that direction.

His heart pulsed with steadiness as he inhaled a lungful of oxygen, ignoring the chill of the cool air. He travelled straight ahead, not caring where he was going. The surrounding houses blurred around him and he savored the whipping wind that ruffled his blond hair while silently acknowledging it as a form of company.

With each growing step, he soon entered a more deserted part of the Capital. An old building that was battered down by the forces of nature towered before him, eerily resembling a haunted house. Upon coming to this era, he had relearned the Capital's layout from Leone and therefore knew that this distinct was abandoned some time ago. Naturally, it was a fitting place for a serial killer.

'_If I was in his shoes, I'll choose a place like this for hiding.'_

"Ah! Bingo! Bingo! You're spot on." The disembodied voice echoed through the clearing in every direction, startling Yukio. "Have you ever thought of quitting the assassin trade to become a detective? You would've lived a blessed long life. Ah, but that's a little too late now, isn't it? Splendid, splendid!"

The young man's head swiveled around, and the face hidden behind the mask showed surprise. There, standing before him was a bulky figure donned in a long trench coat. Apart from his enormous glistening teeth and short blond hair with two side tresses jerking upwards, his most noticeable feature was the eccentric headpiece strapped around his forehead, giving an impression of a glowing third eye in the dark.

"So you're Zank the Beheader? I'll take a bold guess and assume that you've been monitoring Akame and me with the _Farsight_ ability, waiting for us to split up." Sounding a lot more confident that he was, Yukio felt like cursing when a single drop of sweat ran down the side of his face, a dead giveaway of his inner nervousness. _'Calm down Yukio. Just calm down and switch gears like Akame said. I can do this. Even if he can read me, it won't matter once I activate Baransu.'_

"Bingo! So you know about Spectator's ability and its powers to read thoughts? Ah, I see! Your mind is filled with many things. You haven't learned to hide them yet, have you? I can tell that you know more than you're letting on. How splendid!" Zank snickered and whipped out a pair of hand blades that greatly resembled push daggers. "Splendid, splendid! This is certainly going to be fun."

There was no announcement to begin, and none was needed.

'_Turbo Trot, activate!'_ Yukio moved first. He extracted the first dagger from his belt, his other hand lightly tugging the string looped around his index finger. There was a sudden surge of power flowing into his legs and the assassin reached the executioner in six heartbeats.

The young man pulled back his arm and tried jabbing Zank's throat. Instead of flesh though, he stabbed empty space as the executioner dodged by sidestepping. Unrelenting, Yukio unlatched another blade with his left hand and followed through with another swipe.

_Swoosh!_

Another miss and Yukio immediately pulled back as Zank's blade smashed into the ground that he had been standing on. Yukio slid across the concrete ground, planting both feet down to steady himself.

'_He is actually keeping up with me... This isn't looking good at all.' _His two consecutive assaults began to take their effect and Yukio found himself panting slightly. There was no doubt that everything just then was a mere warm-up for Zank, a little test to see how strong Yukio was. The realization didn't bode well for Yukio. Even with Baransu, Zank's ability to deduce his moves made him more than a formidable foe. As the polar opposite of Ieyasu, the young man was more of an expeditious tactician than a sturdy combatant. Therefore, he was at a complete disadvantage against someone who could read minds. To stand a chance against the executioner, Yukio would have to first deal with Spectator's abilities. _'That being said, it's harder than it looks. He knows exactly what I'm going to do. Maybe I should find Akame first and… No, not yet, at least not until I've got the first strike in. The experience will do me good and I can't always rely on Akame to babysit me.'_

"Ah! You're filled with passion and a sense of duty. Admirable… very admirable. But your determination won't get you very far. My Teigu tells me exactly what you plan to do. It's impossible for you to win. Impossible." Zank pointed a finger at Spectator boastingly. "I can see everything. I can see that you've come up with five strategies against me and two new techniques that you're keen to try. I can also see your distaste for blood, your fear of insanity, your desire to prove your worth, and your growing affect—"

"Silence, commoner! And here I thought I talk a lot!" Yukio snapped with atypical authority latched onto his voice. His ears felt like they were bleeding from Zank's constant babbling. He enjoyed having company, but the executioner's nonstop chattering was proving to be too much for him to bear.

'_Man, why did they create Spectator in the first place? I hate it so much!' _Yukio fought back the urge to swear. Spectator made him feel exposed, as if he was stripped of both clothes and dignity. His weaknesses and secrets were being read by Zank, who seemed eager to taunt him. Incensed, Yukio pounced forward with knives in hands.

"Well, my hobby is to talk," said Zank. For all his size, he was not deficient in agility as he effortlessly avoided another blow from Yukio. His right blade slid against the blonde's second dagger inches away from his windpipe, releasing a shower of sparks.

Zank grinned, "Splendid, splendid! You planned your first attack to be a feint. The second swipe is meant to be the real cutter. Splendid! It's a basic but effective technique."

Yukio grunted when Zank suddenly pushed forward, smashing his weapon into his dagger.

_Clash!_

Yukio repositioned his other blade behind his first and crisscrossed them, just stopping Zank's weapon a whisker away from his flesh. At a disadvantage, Yukio's instincts finally kicked in and screamed, _'Run! Find Akame!'_

He listened to his inner voice and… failed.

Yukio's eyes widened in surprise as Zank crashed his kneecap with his foot. The executioner's second hand blade flew down, tearing through fabric and cutting into skin. Yukio's mouth dropped open in a scream as he crumbled onto his knees. Red warm liquid instantly leaked from the side of his abdomen. A metallic scent whiffed into his nostrils and for the first time in his life, the young man saw his own blood pouring out before him.

"A… Ah, ah… ah." Yukio's breathing came out as slow huffs, his entire body convulsing from the searing pain. He dropped his daggers, no longer finding any strength in his numbed fingers. Was this what it felt like to be severely wounded? The physical agony sank into his sensory system, bringing along the taste of utter defeat. _'…Darn it! I'm no good! Even after all the extra training with Akame and Aniki… I can't be useful at all. All I managed was to screw up again. Is this the end of the line?'_

"Splendid, splendid! The moment before you chop a person's head off is always so irresistibly amazing! It is even better when all of his hope has died out!" Zank laughed, having captured Yukio's thoughts with Spectator. "Oh? So this is the first time you're injured this badly? I bet it hurts a lot. Don't worry, I'll put an end to your suffering and add you to my shrunken head collection."

Yukio gave Zank no acknowledgement. He merely squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the worst.

"Ohhh! I always love the despair on my opponents when they know they can't win. I'm excited to see the look on your friends' faces once they see your shrunken head. It's an entertaining thought, don't you think? Maybe I'll show them an illusion of your final moment? That'll catch them off guard. Ah, all the members of Night Raid as part of my collection! How splendid!"

'…_H-he's going after Akame and the others next! And my d-death will be used as a distraction! No… can't let that happen… I refuse!' _Compelling his eyelids to open, Yukio's palms formed fists and he applied enough force for his knuckles to turn white.

"…I-it's true that you got me good. But Night Raid will never be defeated by the likes of you!" he spat, his voice dripping with venom. Zank's remark had sparked his defiance and he scowled at himself for being so close to giving up. "For the sake of Night Raid's reputation, I can't let myself lose like this! I am… an assassin too!"

The sudden burst of determination coming from Yukio surprised Zank. It would seem that he had inversely provoked the young man. The executioner took note of this drastic change with a malicious grin. "Oh, that's very valiant of you. You don't want to let your friends down, huh? Splendid, splendid! Youths these days are so loyal to each other."

"_I can't afford to dawdle; I must play my part in this revolution…" _Yukio's mind replayed his own words like a broken tape recorder. He grunted and stood up shakily but nearly collapsed again. His eyes narrowed into slits and he forced himself to stay strong. He certainly wasn't going to accept defeat and risk being a burden to Night Raid. Somehow, the possibility of dying didn't seem as intimidating as the thought of being useless. _'That's right… I'm a part of Night Raid. Even if I'm expendable in this war, the least I can do is not tarnish Night Raid's name. I'll take him down, no matter the cost!' _With his mind set, Yukio threw caution to the wind. He was going for the kill, regardless of the outcome. Damn all consequences!

"_Yukio-kun, you know what? You've got real talent when it comes to astuteness and adaptability, but you're too on your Teigu. You can't always use it to enhance your reflexes to pull off maneuvers. Unless you compensate your strengths and weaknesses, you'll end up having a lot of trouble in battle. And one day, that dependence may cost you your life." _That was Bulat's first evaluation of Yukio as a Teigu user after their training sessions. As a veteran, the Man-Slayer was quick to point out his incompetence. Bulat was correct of course. Because of his fragile form and timid personality, Yukio grew up to rely on his Teigu, as though it was his ultimate means of cheating in life. He only needed to accelerate and speed through the misery of life. _'Here's a thought, Yukio-kun. How about trying to get through the challenges of life without resorting to Baransu's abilities straight away? If you can get rid of the habit of being so dependent on your Teigu and rely more on your own skills, then I'm sure you can become much stronger in time. I look forward to seeing it.'_

'_Yes. You're right, Aniki. I know I often use Baransu for the littlest of things. But please understand that right now, I can't be independent. In order to win, I must do this!' _Despite knowing that his senior wouldn't hear it, Yukio still made a mental assertion as his hand reached for his Teigu, capturing it in a vice-like grip.

"The spherical heavens and the contaminated soil, everything shall be balanced." His whispered chant was left inaudible and scattered by the gentle breeze as soon as it left his mouth.

"Hoh? You're finally going to take this seriously? Splendid, splendid. I'm beginning to like your determination," commented Zank.

"Let all asymmetrical properties become mirrored. Let all disproportions be erased." Yukio ignored Zank's obvious jeer and flung Baransu down in a downward arc, neatly catching it as it retraced the string. The sequence was repeated thrice, with each launch having more momentum than the last.

"I'm definitely adding you into my collection." The executioner removed his long trench coat and flexed his gloved fingers. Beneath his long sleeves, his muscles involuntarily tightened as he prepared himself. So certain of his victory, the thought of attacking Yukio before he finished his enhancement never crossed Zank's mind. The executioner was convinced that he would win regardless.

"As on demand, Scale Divider: Baransu, I shall barter with my sight." Yukio exchanged his Teigu for another set of daggers, but with Baransu's string still latched around his finger. Blood oozed from his wound like rivulets, but he suppressed the pain by gripping onto his weapons firmly. _'Just concentrate on the battle. Ignore everything else.'_

'_Intellectual Schnelligkeit activate! Turbo Sprint activate!'_ Gambling everything on this last assault, Yukio used Baransu to simultaneously accelerate both his mind and his legs. It was presumably the worst decision he could ever make, but sheer determination overtook his rationale.

Under normal circumstances, he would only allow a part of his body to be enhanced by Baransu. He was fully aware that the Imperial Arms took a heavy toll on his muscles and would quickly rob him of his energy if used incorrectly. However, to ensure Zank's defeat, partial enhancement was insufficient and so he was forced to surpass his set limits.

'_It's just as Aniki said, I'm slow in the flesh. But because of this, I can use Baransu in a way that no one would think is possible. The fact that I'm dependent on it means that we're 100% compatible!' _Yukio crouched down low, knees bent as fatigue wormed its way through and his brainpower accelerated to go beyond that of any ordinary human. He shook his head once to push away the drowsiness and dashed towards Zank in a flash, dipping and weaving to the left before running his dagger across the executioner's upper torso. _'The repercussions are going to be ugly so I have to finish this off quick! At this rate, I'll be done in ten minutes!'_

Even with Spectator's _Insight_, Zank only dodged by a whisker. At the sight of such astonishing velocity, the executioner could barely mask his bafflement as the edge of Yukio's small blade nicked his cheek.

'_Impossible,'_ Zank thought. To this very day, there shouldn't be anyone who could bypass Spectator's powers. Absolutely none! Zank narrowed his eyes when he saw a flash of afterimage that loitered behind after Yukio had moved. The realization clicked at once. '_I can still read his mind, but he's thinking too fast that I can't interpret them in time!'_

"I'll make this as painless as I can," Yukio said as much to himself as the panicking executioner.

"As if I'll let you, brat!" The executioner lashed out, letting his rage dominate him.

_Clash!_

Yukio blocked. The two weapons touched and slid against each other before the young man bent his knees. He abruptly changed direction, nearly catching Zank off his feet. Swinging both arms back, Yukio was a blurred outline as he drove two paralleled slashes down on his foe.

Zank barely had time to register it, let alone move away. Instincts saved him and he desperately dived to the right. Without wasting a second, he retaliated with a thrust, half expecting to follow through with consecutive swipes.

'_About three minutes left!'_ Aware of his own limits, Yukio changed tactics the moment he saw the approaching blade. Rather than evading it, he recklessly disposed his dagger and met Zank's blade with his bare hand. There was a sickening sound as the tip penetrated his soft tissues. Crimson fluid spontaneously squirted around everywhere. Pure agony shot through his arm, causing Yukio to cry out. Beads of sweat rained down on his face and a wave of nausea hit him, but that only had him clutching onto the metal as if his very existence was depended on it.

"T-this is checkmate, Zank! You can't escape anymore."

"I won't die! I'll destroy you before you can even attack!" Realization drawn on Zank and his composure crumbled, his lips pulled back into a ferocious snarl. His free arm hoisted his blade up, ramming it down on the young man.

'_I'll counter it!'_ A weary grin tugged the corner of Yukio's mouth as he felt a tingle through his veins, a sure indication that his blood was pumping a vast amount of adrenaline into his systems. His arm flung out in an expeditious movement that replicated the swiftness of lightning. At the same time, he tilted his head to the side, scarcely escaping from decapitation. Before Zank could counteract, Yukio's dagger pierced through his left limb, disembodying it from the rest of his body.

"AH!" A pained howl from Zank rippled through the area. His face contorted from shock to anguish as he searched for his missing arm, only to find it lying on the ground several feet away, along with his attached hand blade.

"Checkmate!" Yukio didn't stop there. Summoning every ounce of his strength, he continued to move his arm in a curved arc. His blade flashed in a mixture of silver and red as it headed for Zank's throat.

"I refuse to be killed by you! Damn you! Damn you!" Seeing his life of beheading people flashed right before him, Zank was consumed by horror. The voices of the victims who called for his demise were sneering at him, welcoming him to hell. Panicking, Zank had no choice but to use his Teigu once again. **"Illusion Sight!"**

'_No! Crap!'_ Yukio, for all his careful planning, had neglected this ability of Zank's. His eyes widened in shock. At this range, he was fully susceptible to the hypnosis. As though suddenly halted by an invisible force, his dagger stopped an inch away from Zank's pulse, despite his brain's protest.

The world around him began to fade away, its colors lost to him as everything rotated in a series of black and white. Yukio tried his best to resist Spectator's powers. His mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air on land. The backdrop around him collapsed, seemingly like ice sculptures melting into liquid.

Amidst the spinning world, the young man could feel an excruciating pain from his hand. He fought back a scream, his pupils condensing as he scanned his new surrounding. There was nothing around him but darkness; he couldn't see Zank nor feel the executioner's blade lodged in his palm anymore.

"_Yuki-kun."_

Yukio's breath was caught in his throat as the familiar nickname left the lips of the person who he thought he would never see.

'_I-impossible. She can't be real…' _The mere thought had his body trembling in a mixture of anticipation and fear. Eyes clouded with salty tears, he painstakingly turned his head to the side and saw a figure enveloped in an eerie glow, as though she was holding onto an invisible lantern in her pale hand. It was then he saw her clearly; it was the woman who only appeared in his dreams.

In addition to flawless alabaster-white skin, golden tresses descended like a river of rich honey behind her back, intensifying her beautiful features. Her emerald eyes shone with benevolence that no portraits hanging from Yukio's old room could replicate. Donned in a simple white gown, she was a divine being from heaven, having arrived to comfort him.

Yukio opened his mouth, and gawked out the single word that he had cherished since his childhood.

"…M-mother?"

* * *

**Night Raid Members Remaining: 9**

**Mission: Take down Zank the executioner and retrieve the stolen Teigu**

**Participating Members: All excluding Najenda**

**Result: Ongoing**

**Rewards: none**

**The Four Present in the Capital: 3**

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope that the length and content of the chapter can compensate for the long wait.**

**Now, this section is dedicated to recapitulating the relevant plot events. Here are some things that can be reviewed over or considered for this chapter:**

**-The confidential case that Tatsumi read about is actually the incident involving Aria and her family. In other words, Tatsumi had no idea how closely involved Ieyasu and Sayo were in that case. **

**-In regards to the Teigu rules, Akame has realized the changes and is quite puzzled by them, though she believes that they may actually be advantageous. However, this has also prompted her and Yukio to speculate that they have entered a parallel universe (?). **

**-Although Yukio's combat abilities have drastically improved, he is still not suited for battle like Ieyasu is and instead prefers indirect assaults and ambushes. **

**-So far, it can be noted that Yukio uses Baransu mostly for speed enhancement. The known techniques of the Teigu include: Turbo Trot, Turbo Sprint, and Intellectual Schnelligkeit. Its trump card, Taimugyaku, can only be used once but is capable of distorting time and space.**

**-Apparently, the one who is currently the most dear to Yukio is his mother. And in the next chapter, their relationship will be further elaborated.**

* * *

**Preview-**** Kill the Teigu User: Fragments of Yukio's past are revealed as the other members of Night Raid find themselves caught in the middle of a deadly and well-devised trap.**

**Seryu: ****"Finally, we finally meet, Night Raid!"**

**Tatsumi: ****'I can't let my guard down for a moment. Mamoru-sensei entrusted me with this task.'**

**With that, the advantage went to Zank. Almost immediately, the executioner seized the chance and lashed out, hands aching for blood. **

**Zank: "It seems that we're both down to just one arm, right?"**

**Akame: ****"Sheele… Mine…"**


	11. Chapter 11-Kill the Teigu User

**Disclaimer: ****All characters from Akame ga Kill that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Takahiro. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Takahiro to thank for that. Nevertheless, the story plot and the OCs that do appear are of my ownership.**

**Author's Notes: My initial plan for this chapter is to release it as soon as the story reaches 100 favorites. It didn't seem unreasonable back then, considering that the number of favorites was very close to my goal just before the release of chapter 10. But it seems that I overestimated the number of people who would regard this story to be adequately worthy, that it deserves to be on their favorite's list. ****Anyhow, as disappointing as it is, I'm still disinclined to let my readers wait for too long without a proper reason. So, I am here to deliver chapter 11.**

**I would like to say thank you to Commonwealth, who provided valuable feedback on the last chapter. To answer your question about Yukio's combat abilities, I would say that he is still inferior compared to Tatsumi in the original timeline. By that, I mean that in a fair fight without using Teigu, Tatsumi will definitely win. Of course, Yukio will have the upper hand if he is allowed to use Baransu. At this point, Tatsumi does not possess a Teigu to fight on the same playing field as Yukio. **

**Anyway, please bear with me if I make any mistakes or errors, especially in terms of the language (spelling, grammar, etc.).**

…

…

…

**Chapter 11—Kill the Teigu User**

* * *

"I wonder what fate awaits me,

I don't want to regret having been born,

There is courage within sadness,

I believe that I can find the light."

\- Aozora no Namida (Blood+ OP 1)

* * *

**Location:** **Capital's Park (Eastern Region). Time: Night. Year: 1024 (Day 67).**

"Hey Sheele, I don't think Zank is going to show his ugly face around here. It's too opened and I'm bored." Annoyed by the unproductiveness of their search, Mine more or less complained to the purple-haired woman beside her. Her bright pink orbs scanned the area, and were filled with vexation when she found herself looking at an opened park with street lights stationed on either side. Although relieved that the place was free of beggars and drunken men, she was also disappointed to find it empty.

"This is a waste of my time," she huffed and tapped the ground with Pumpkin's barrel.

"But it would be in our best interest to search thoroughly. We are in charge of this area so—" Sheele did not get to finish her sentence before her instinct ignited like a spark of flare. Without delay, she and Mine leaped in opposite directions as a figure descended from a nearby tree. Like a meteorite soaring down the skies, it crashed into the earth, hurling broken chunks of cement around.

"An enemy?" Pure shock wrote itself on Mine's face as she blocked the flying debris with Pumpkin. She planted both feet on the floor to stop herself from sliding, only to curse when she felt friction rubbing against her feet. _'Damn it, these are new shoes!' _

Mine sent a withering stare in the general direction of her attacker, who she could not clearly identify because of the smoke obstructing her. Fortunately, it wasn't before long before the area cleared itself of smoke and enabled the assassins to assess their enemy. A young woman with a long auburn ponytail stood in the centre of the cracked ground. Clad in the standard military uniform with an additional breastplate, there was no mistaking that she was a member of the Imperial police.

"She's different from the other Imperial officers, who don't hide their presence," Sheele commented thoughtfully. There was something else about this woman that troubled the purple-haired assassin, but she did not want to risk sounding a false alarm to Mine. If anything, she supposed she could wait until she fully understood her enemy's abilities.

'_As I thought, her face matches the wanted poster.'_ A piece of paper was unfolded, and it was the similarities between the sketch and the person before her that had the woman's lips curled in a triumphant smirk._ 'Night Raid's Sheele confirmed… and judging by the Imperial Arms, the other girl is also a Night Raid member. General Hidou's plan worked! All this hiding was worth it… They are here…'_

"Finally! We finally meet, Night Raid!" The woman discharged her killing intent. Her face morphed into a devious exterior, a facade more fear-striking that Yukio's mask. "I'm Seryu Ubiquitous of the Imperial police. In the name of absolute justice, I shall make evil pay, here and now!"

Taken aback back the murderous intention, too late was Mine to prevent herself from shuddering naturally. But being the proud assassin she was, she refused to succumb to her uneasiness. Against her body's inherent reflex, she stood firm and pointed Pumpkin towards the woman. "We fell for a trap, huh? I should've known that there was something suspicious. But given that you recognize us, we'll have to take you with us or kill you."

"Wanted dead or alive…" Seryu paid Mine no attention as she hoisted her finger towards the sky at snail's pace. Her amber eyes were bloodshot as she directed an accusing finger at the two assassins. "For my father who died in the line of duty fighting villains like you and for my beloved mentor, Ogre-sama, who was murdered by you and your friends, I shall execute you! LET JUSTICE PREVAIL!"

"She seems ready to go…" Mine allowed a smirk to grace her features despite the adverse situation. True to her role as a sniper, she was disinclined to settle the fight in close range. Without warning, she sent a spray of bullets towards the police. "Fine by me! Advantage favors whoever strikes first!"

In an instant, dozens of projectiles flew towards the policewoman and kicked up clouds of dust. With only the occasional lights of her shots blinding her vision, Mine regrettably lost sight of her target. The familiar and deafening sounds vibrated in her eardrums, and she prayed that the nearest person was out of earshot. Taking a step back from the recoil, she terminated her rapid fire upon the shortage of ammos. "Did I get her?"

What she saw next after the dust settled was a sight that shocked both her and Sheele. What they originally deemed as a harmless dog-like creature standing beside its master was actually something much more disturbing. Its size having increased as least twenty times, the white beast towered before them, having provided a body shield for Seryu. To surprise the assassins further, the beast was showing expeditious rate of recovery as the punctured wounds reformed themselves.

"Mine, that's an Imperial Arms." As expected of a seasonal assassin, Sheele got over her astonishment quickly. Her arm inched towards the weapon strapped onto her back. Aware that this was no longer a simple skirmish that Mine could handle alone, she decided to participate. There was no need to make this fight fair, seeing as how they were assassins.

"Yeah, and it's organism-based." Mine inwardly cursed their luck as she reloaded Pumpkin. Not only was their search proving to be unrewarding, but now they had a new opponent to deal with. Her instincts as sharp as ever, she appraised the circumstances on a brooding note. It seemed that she and Sheele had unwittingly engaged in a Teigu battle, implying that the chances of death were odd-stacking high. _'But we're on the winning side. There's no way we're going to lose to her.'_

"Which means our best chance is to eliminate the wielder then," said Sheele.

"Yeah, or just take them both down at once."

Whilst the two Night Raiders were determining the best approach, Seryu had strapped two small guns onto her arms. All at once, she emerged from behind her Teigu and launched into the rhythm of a series of attacks.

"**Tonfa Gun!**"

Though the firepower was insufficient to compare with Pumpkin's, the Night Raiders were reluctant to make direct contact. Darting left and right, with Sheele occasionally covering for Mine, the two assassins found their way around the shots and waited for an opening. They knew that fierce attacks like this couldn't last forever.

'_Even if I hit them from this distance, it won't be very effective.'_ Noticing of the fruitlessness of her efforts, Seryu immediately changed tactics and gestured towards Sheele with a finger. "Coro, prey!"

The Teigu reacted simultaneously. Emitting a vicious rumble that resonated from the depth of his throat, it opened it mouth wide, exposing its glistening white fangs that could effortlessly punctuate the toughest armors as though they were merely butter. The beast raced towards Sheele, intending to swallow the woman whole.

Unperturbed by the looming possibility of death, Sheele merely held Extase to the side. Her eyes were as cold as the Artic winds as she stood unmoving until the last millisecond. Like greased lightning, her scissors-like relic drove right through the body of Coro, tearing apart the flesh on its head.

"Forgive me," she whispered.

The giant beast skidded and crashed into a streetlight, completely flattening the terrain. With one enemy rendered helpless, Sheele flicked the blood away from her weapon. Oddly enough, there was a peculiar thought of why a biological Teigu could bleed as she advanced towards Seryu.

She got no further than two steps when a shadow overcastted the moonlight. Completely caught off guard, she stood with a haunted expression as Coro let out an infuriated snarl from behind. Sheele whipped her head behind, shocked. With the limited space between them, she knew she couldn't evade it.

And she would've been doomed had Mine not reacted in that instant. The sniper charged Pumpkin's energy into a solid blast. Not amplified by any pinches, her shot only shoved the attacker backwards. Mine grounded her teeth. Although she didn't expect a dramatic explosion, she thought that her attack would've dealt more damage.

"Sheele, dissecting that thing isn't gonna work," Mine shouted as she took a protective stance before her partner. "Organism-based Imperial Arms have a core in their bodies. If you don't destroy it, they'll keep regenerating. And Akame's Murasame won't work without a heart, either."

"Quite a troublesome opponent, isn't it?" In battle, Sheele was no longer a simple airhead. Her mind assimilated the information at extraordinary rates and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she stared at her opponents. It appeared that their foes had stopped their barrage of assaults completely. Instead, Seryu seemed to be waiting for Coro to regenerate... No, it was different this time.

"Mine, look…" Sheele pointed at the biological Teigu with Extase. "It's transforming again."

"Coro, arms!" With a simple command from its master, Coro's doll-like arms underwent through a transformation. Its muscles broadened and its upper limbs grew, sprouting forth two strapping arms in a matter of seconds.

"Eww, gross…" Completely disgusted, Mine indirectly took a glimpse at her own Teigu and was very relieved that Pumpkin possessed no transformation abilities. The last thing she wanted was to develop such hideous appendages.

"Pulverize!" shouted Seryu.

Hackles raised in a snarl, Coro leaped towards its two opponents. It utilized it newly grown arms to deliver punches so fast that it appeared that there were hundreds of fists all at once.

"Mine, get behind me," Sheele commanded urgently. She arranged Extase horizontally in front of her, planting her feet onto the ground as the fists rained down on her, vicious and prevailing. Every hit was stronger than the last and before long, Sheele had lost count of how many she had blocked. Her arms were growing numb and she would've given way if not for Mine. The sniper was behind her; she would get caught in the attack if Sheele was to move.

Seryu smirked when Coro had the assassins cornered. Although they were much stronger than she had believed, everything was still going according to plan. Giving a moment to express her gratitude to Hidou, she took out the sliver whistle she was bestowed with. She blew on the instrument and a large smile materialized as the signal screeched into the night air.

"A tempest of attacks… and she's called for backup. That's what I'd call a pinch!" Eager to turn the tables around, Mine immediately took to the sky in one confounding bound. A steady breeze teased the hem of her pink dress, and her feminine instincts took effect. There was an urge to fire at any possible overseeing perverts, but the assassin parts of her deemed that as a distraction, so she instead locked on Coro's temple.

"So now…" she snapped the trigger and discharged. "Go!"

* * *

**Location:** **In the Capital (Northern Region). Time: Night. Year: 1024 (Day 67).**

The cracked pathway seemed endless as two assassins lumbered through, their shoulders grazing the cobwebbed walls. At the front was Ieyasu, who was having second doubts as he continued to move through the narrow and gloomy lane. Why would their target be lurking around here? The dark alleyway offered limited mobility and both he and Lubbock had to adapt to a sideway gait. From what Ieyasu knew about Zank, the man was nearly twice his size. The chances of stumbling upon the serial killer here felt slimmer than the path ahead.

"Yo Lubbo, are the strings on Cross Tail reacting?" Ieyasu asked, directing a glance behind his shoulder.

"Nope, nothing out of the ordinary; Zank isn't around here." The green-haired assassin examined his Teigu on his hands and shook his head. In order to avoid having to backtrack, he had placed wires in certain areas, using them as an alarm system. Despite being self-assured of his Imperial Arm's sensory abilities, he received no signals so far. Either his enemy was really cunning and deciphered his wire arrangement or he was nowhere near his range. Lubbock was willing to bet that it was the latter.

"So not cool, we're getting nowhere," Ieyasu muttered under his breath and ran his fingers over his bangs.

"And whose fault is it?" Lubbock taunted, pinching the bridge of his nose. The stench of the area was burning his nostrils and he desperately sought for some distractions, anything that would get his mind off the smell. Although he didn't find his partner that blameworthy, he felt like teasing the boy. "Someone's overconfidence made us take the wrong turn. And that someone trying to memorize the map proved to be completely useless."

"Ack! Ahem, anyways… let's just hope the others are having better luck." Disinclined to continue with this embarrassing discussion, Ieyasu immediately forced his brain to change the topic. "By the way, there're 48 Teigu out there, right? And many of them have unknown abilities?"

"Yeah, and?" Lubbock answered with a slight curiosity in his tone, his hands stuffing back into the pockets of his green-hooded jacket.

"Then do you think… that there's one that can bring back the dead?" The possibility was small, but Ieyasu couldn't help but clutch onto the puny hope. Resurrection was the only way to see Sayo again, and that possibility was constantly nagging the back of his mind. It was unthinkable, but somehow, he believed that it wasn't beyond a Teigu's capability. Many of these weapons defied the nature's laws. Who would deem it absurd to think that one could grant life?

Lubbock's brows furrowed and he heaved a sigh. "Sorry, but that's not possible. The current Empire is the perfect proof. If an Imperial Arms like that existed, the old Emperor would still rule. He created, and passed down the Teigu because he knew he would die."

"I figured." With his head down, Ieyasu stared at his boots as he continued to walk on. His hand fisted his coat, feeling the outline of a flower attached to his inner layer. Thanks to Lubbock, the hair accessory was modified into a brooch. It served a memorial of Sayo, as it was her favorite ornament and one that she wore until her death. He traced the object under his clothing, feeling the pointy edges with his finger.

He should have known. This was reality; Sayo was dead, and there was no way around it. Teigu weren't wishing-granting omnipotent apparatuses. No wishes or regrets would bring Sayo back. In the end, it was just as his elder had said, _"Ieyasu, you can cheat in a game of poker, in a test or even a woman. But no matter what, there is no cheating death."_

Ieyasu bit the bottom of his lip. "This is stupid. I know I'll never see her again. I should just give up already… but, I… argh, I guess I really want the three of us to be together again, like the old times."

"…Hey Ieyasu, hear me out will ya?" Although regarded as comical, Lubbock was never endowed with the means of consoling. Still, he attempted to be inspirational, something that he recalled Akame being naturally good at in times of need. Racking his brain for any suitable examples, he cleared his throat and began, "Look, I know that you're upset about your friend's death bu—" He halted and mentally scowled himself. Indisputably having touched Ieyasu's nerve, he watched as the boy recoiled and clutched his trembling fists.

'_Oh brilliant Lubbock! Now you've gone and upset him more… Oh, what am I suppose to do at a time like this, Najenda-san?' _ His soundless question received no answer. Unable to endure the depressing atmosphere any longer, Lubbock tried his luck again, "Sorry. What I want to say is that Sayo-chan wouldn't want you looking unhappy all the time. Besides, believe me when I say she still exists… in here!" Lubbock concluded it on a sanguine note and tapped his fist on his heart for emphasis.

The uncharacteristic seriousness must have taken an effect, for Ieyasu cracked a smile before bursting into laughter. In a mixture of mirth and sadness, the Senpu user wiped a lone tear away from his cheek and turned his head around.

"That serious face doesn't look cool on you at all Lubbo… But you're right; I can't stay depressed forever. It's my goal to free this country from evil and… with Sayo and you guys here to support me, I, the great Ieyasu-sama, can do anything!" Despite ending it on a positive note, Ieyasu was simply hiding his melancholy. His heart still throbbed liked it had been ripped out, and he doubt that it would heal. However, he decided to use this torment as a memorandum of Sayo. It was the least he could do after failing to protect her.

"That's the spirit," Lubbock nodded approvingly.

"Yeah, cause the fighter's spirit that burns in my body isn't something that can be quenched so easily!" Ieyasu tapped a fist to his chest and crocked his head in a confident manner, with his chin up and his nose pointing towards the sky.

"Hey, Ieyasu. Talk about the lack of originality. What you said was just a makeover of one of Bulat's favorite quotes," Lubbock teased.

"Argh! Why do you and nee-san keep bursting my bubble? It's not like anyone can just come up with something cool to say. But enough about that already…" Keen to hide his embarrassment, Ieyasu quickly continued, "Yukio told me more about Senpu's _trump card_ just after supper tonight, thinking that I may need it real soon, you know? I can get really _destructive_ with it, but I was wondering, which Teigu is actually the strongest?"

"Hmm, that really depends on usage and compatibility. But Najenda-san believes it's the Teigu that controls ice." There was a faintest trace of a frown appearing on Lubbock's countenance as he was reminded of the time when Najenda had lost her eye and arm against Esdeath, the Imperial ice controller. In a recollection that terrified him, he remembered the general's unrivalled power that totally annihilated their forces. "Just be thankful that the owner of that Teigu is busy conquering the Northern tribe."

"The Northern Tribe? You mean the tribe lead by Numa Seika, the prince of the Northern Race? A retired soldier once told Tatsumi and me stories about him. I've heard that he's never lost a battle with his spear in hand."

"Yeah, even Bulat said that he'll prove to be a handful if they were to clash spears. So, if you ask me, I think that even that woman would've some difficulties against the prince. But Najenda-san thinks that she would completely wipe the floors with Numa Seika."

A brief moment of silence passed as Ieyasu gave several issues a serious thought. With curiosity burning his tongue, he unsuspectingly crossed the threshold of Lubbock's personal matters when he asked, "Hey Lubbo, I've been wondering… why do you keep calling Boss Najenda-san?"

"Um, well… well, you know… I…" Bright spots of pink tinged Lubbock's cheeks as he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift back in time. "We've known each other since she was in the Imperial Army. Out in the country, I was the fourth son of a wealth merchant. Ever since I was a kid, I had everything I wanted, and could do effectively anything. So I was rather bored with the world."

"So not cool; I was expecting something more tear-jerking. You're just a spoiled kid," muttered Ieyasu.

"This is the sad part! Listen up!" Lubbock retorted, not short on an instant comeback. This time, he made sure that Ieyasu would not rudely interrupt before he continued, "That was when Najenda-san was assigned to where I lived. It was… love at first sight. So I enlisted as a soldier, and used my skills to become one of the soldiers working for her."

"So the reason why you're in Night Raid is—"

"You could say it is my love for her." Not ashamed to admit it, Lubbock placed his fingers on his forehead in what he assumed was an attractive pose. In truth, he was very difficult to Akame, Bulat, or even Ieyasu. His reason for becoming an assassin had nothing to do with patriotism or a sense of righteousness. Instead, he was simply an assassin because he was out pursuing love.

"When I left the Capital, I make sure that the records said I was dead. Isn't it tragic?" the owner of Cross Tailed finished. He shrugged, spreading his hands to the sides in a helpless gesture. "And I'll never be rewarded… It's sad. Makes you cry, doesn't it?"

"Lubbo—" Ieyasu began but stopped. The path before him ended, splitting into two cross-sections that led to the streets. Ieyasu's eyes narrowed when he noticed several Imperial policemen.

They were right in front of them!

Forcefully biting his thumb to control himself, Ieyasu's other hand reached behind his back and he signaled Lubbock. His index and middle finger clasped together and he slid his thumb over both of them. This was an indication of absolute silence, a unique code invented by Najenda and taught only to members of Night Raid. He gave Lubbock another set of signals before he and his partner shuffled backwards, concealing their forms within the shadows. Too focused on a soundless withdrawal, Ieyasu was stunned when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Alright everyone, we gotta keep a sharp eye out for Night Raid. The chances of them appearing somewhere around here is also high." Tatsumi scanned the surrounding street, senses alert for any possible threat. At present, the new sergeant felt sensations of superiority coursing within him, the welcoming bliss of strength equivalent to ten men.

'_I can't let my guard down for a moment. Mamoru-sensei entrusted me with this task.'_

It had been confronting at first when Mamoru had assigned him the role of leadership, where he was in charge of a small division that had once served under his mentor, but Tatsumi managed to take responsibilities rapidly, and was now issuing orders whilst following Hidou's plan.

Unbeknownst to Tatsumi, Lubbock took time to assess the brown-haired boy. Had he been a trained assassin, the Night Raider wouldn't dare to lay eyes on him, fearing that a glance would give his location away. However, as Tatsumi gave the impression of a warrior, Lubbock thought to try his luck, praying that the boy wouldn't detect his evaluation.

The brown-haired was relatively well-built for a boy his age, assumingly due to hunting Danger Beasts in the country. Looking at his compacted form, it made Lubbock feel instinctively self-conscious. Perhaps he should start physical training with Bulat? However, being the carefree and astute man he was, Lubbock refused to let himself be bothered by his lean image. Instead, he continued his scrutiny, carefully but also thoroughly.

His green orbs landed on the two inverted chevrons on Tatsumi's coat and he clarified his ranking at once. The bright crest of the Empire was clearly visible in the dark, though what attracted Lubbock's attention was the tiny inscription just below the icon, barely visible if not for his perceptiveness. _'Hell! Isn't that the insignia of The Four!?' _

Flabbergasted that a teenager could attain such highly regarded position, Lubbock's gaze then shifted towards Ieyasu. From this angle, it was impossible to see Ieyasu's countenance but the boy's trembling form told Lubbock everything he needed to know. The strategist took this in mind and assumed that the two boys were acquaintances. _'Hmmm… Could he be that guy that Ieyasu always talks about, with stories that made Najenda-san nod in approval and even made Akame-chan smile? Hell, I think Tatsumi is his name or something. That short sword on his back doesn't seem like a Teigu. So either he's really good or the Empire is just desperate for loyal dogs.' _

"Tatsumi-san! I got a new report."

Speaking of dogs…

Lubbock nearly gouged his eyes out when he heard a deep rumble accompanying the newcomer's voice. He swiveled his head to the left and saw the familiar shape of a four-legged animal with a black snout, approaching the Imperial guards on a leash. _'Shit! They do have one!' _Lubbock scolded himself for his carelessness, feeling the need to slap himself on the temple. Wasting no time, he licked his index finger and held it up to test the wind's direction. Fortunate was on his side as he and Ieyasu were positioned downwind from the policemen. He visibly relaxed; they were safe, at least for now. _'Okay, now no sudden movements.'_

In comparison, Ieyasu was oblivious to everything around him save for his childhood friend. Something akin to desperation welled inside him. The provocation to march up to Tatsumi and deliver a walk-up slap to the boy for his stupidity was so enticing. Couldn't he see that he was being used by the corrupted Empire? Ieyasu would've heeded the violent temptation too, if not for Lubbock. Somehow anticipating his reckless intention, the strategist's hand shot out, grabbing his wrist in a vice-like grip.

"Idiot! Don't go!" Lubbock's other hand formed rapid signals, conveying his silent message with little effort. They were way too close to their enemies; exchanging words directly was too dangerous.

"My friend… he's right there!" Ieyasu directed his message across through the same means, though somewhat slower than Lubbock due to the less practice.

"Go and you're dead! You're an assassin. Start using your head!" While the green-haired man's message expressed no emotions, the speed at which he formed the hands signs plainly revealed the exasperation that Lubbock's features had successfully concealed.

For a boy who seldom used his brain, it was surprising that Ieyasu actually realized the comprehension behind his senior's words in the short time given. To stroll up and reunite with Tatsumi, though seemingly ideal, would likely arouse suspicion. The Imperial guards weren't fools. They would realize that no ordinary civilians were meant to be roaming the streets at night when the Slasher was around.

'_Damn it! I want to just go up and drag Tatsumi with me, but I'll get the others into trouble if I do.'_

Not only would Ieyasu then be bombarded with questions that he couldn't truthfully answer but he could also endanger and the others in the process. Ieyasu was a daring one who often took risks, but even he was going to think twice before dragging the other Night Raiders into this.

It pained Ieyasu greatly to let go, but he understood that he and Tatsumi were separated by their fractions, an invisible barrier that prevented their reunion. How native was he to think that everything would be resolve upon their next encounter. He hadn't even bothered to consider the possibilities. They were enemies now…

"Huh? Ah! Ahem, report then." Tatsumi cleared his throat and spoke calmly, putting on his best show of authority.

"Sir, someone has called for backup from the east."

"The east? But that's where Seryu is situated for an ambush! Night Raid! Only those criminals can force a Teigu user like Seryu to call for backup. And Hidou was so confident that Seryu would be fine alone," Tatsumi mumbled to himself. His hand automatically went to his chin and he rubbed it, mulling over what the best course of action was.

It was dicey to leave this area unexamined. Chances were that the members of Night Raid would utilize this opportunity and escape their carefully plannedtrap. The hours that he spent with his two seniors would go to waste and worse, they would have more casualties than they could account for.

Regardless, Tatsumi was not one to abandon a comrade. He could understand how desperate Seryu was. She was driven by the desire to kill and the need to avenge Ogre. _'Damn this, I can't just leave Seryu alone. Even with Coro, she is just one person. But if I abandon my post, then Night Raid can escape.' _No matter the alternatives presented, it was not without a drawback. Struck in a dilemma, it was personal feelings that finally trampled over protocol. There was no way Tatsumi could forgive himself if Seryu was to fall by the assassins' blades.

"Alright. We're going to provide backup," he announced, partly hoping he didn't sound as hesitant as he felt.

If the Imperial officers had any objections, they didn't voice them as they followed Tatsumi obediently. The hound as their escort, the division promptly took off to the east, towards the source of a heated battle.

"Ieyasu, looks like the others have gotten themselves in a fix," whispered Lubbock as he shook the boy's shoulders urgently.

"Eh? Then what are we waiting for? Let's go help out!" Snapped out of his daze, Ieyasu didn't need to be told twice and would've darted away had Lubbock not stopped him.

"Shh! Calm down and give me a minute!" Lubbock placed his index finger on his lips, signaling for silence. "It's better if we stay here. The others can—"

"Stay here? Have you lost your mind, Lubbo?" Ieyasu hissed.

"The last I checked, I'm the one with the brain here. Don't you see? Our enemies are only calling for backup because they _need_ the extra help. Right now, they're the ones in trouble. That's why I'm saying we don't go. We are just gonna become a bigger target if we regroup with the others. Small numbers are better for avoiding detection."

"But—"

"Just trust me in this… or if you don't, then at least have faith in our comrades. We're assassins after all."

Although reluctant, Ieyasu nodded stiffly. Having been assigned several missions partnered with the strategist, Ieyasu had learnt to trust Lubbock's advice. Lubbock was indeed a comical pervert, but even so, he made up for it with his intellect. "Okay, okay… I trust you. Sort of."

"Huh? What do you mean _sort of_?" Raising an eyebrow, Lubbock had to control himself from raising his voice. "Am I really that unreliable?"

"Look," Ieyasu shrugged, "I trust the strategist who is also my senior, but I don't trust the _normal_ you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Remember that time when you used me as a distraction to escape from nee-san? You know, when you agreed to take me with you, I didn't think I'll end up tied upside down and left dangling on a branch like a ragged doll."

"Stop bringing back old history. You got the perfect view that day!" Lubbock retorted with a huff.

"No, you got the perfect view! I ended up with a bucket in the face! And that was one heck of a bruise I got. Are we just gonna sit here and wait? Cause if we are, then let me refresh your memory of what really happened that day."

In response, Lubbock hushed Ieyasu and pointed a finger at the manmade cover beneath his feet. Because of the limited lighting, Ieyasu hadn't notice it before, but the metallic lid struck to him as familiar when he assessed it with squinted eyes. It was the entrance to the underground sewage system. He turned his gaze towards Lubbock with a somewhat disgruntled façade. "Goddamn it Lubbo, you can't be serious. I'll rather wait here."

Lubbock kneed down and pried the lid open with his gloved fingers. Stretching an arm into the circular hole, he confirmed the presence of a steel ladder. At that point the stench of feces reached his nostrils and he involuntarily scrunched up his nose.

"Bad luck, I guess." Lubbock shrugged a shoulder. "It's either this or the torture room. Look, the strings in Cross Tail are reacting. There're at least a dozen people coming our way. We'll be dead meat if we stay here. That's why I was telling you to lower your voice. It's your fault for being so loud, so deal with this quietly."

"Ugh, so not cool," Ieyasu grimaced, but followed Lubbock's lead nonetheless.

* * *

**Location:** **In the Capital (Southern Region). Time: Night. Year: 1024 (Day 67).**

"M-mother…?"

This was a hallucination.

This wasn't his mother. It couldn't be.

Breathing low, Yukio, mouth opened in disbelief, continued to dismiss this paradoxical situation. He knew that this was merely Zank's illusion but despite that, he found himself ensnare by this pretense. As unrealistic as the image was, it was as though his maternal parent was truly given a second chance in life and was currently standing before him, offering the motherly love which she couldn't provide during his childhood. There was an uplifting smile spreading on her lips, the very same expression that had once captured the heart of the stoic emperor centuries ago.

"_Father, what was mother like?" Resting his small form on his father's lap, the young boy was frowning as he voiced his question. _

"…_Your dear mother, my soul mate, was an enigma beyond any earthly descriptions." There was a touch of wistfulness in the usually authorized voice as the owner's eyes landed on the portrait that had gotten his son's attention. "Believe me when I say that the word beauty is deficient when associated with her. She was like an entity with a godly appearance spoken only in legends. Just her mere voice makes me feel like the most blessed man alive. Heaven is nowhere as near with her around." _

His father, presumably the most powerful man of his times, was only humble in matters related to his mother. He was delicate around her, treating her like a precious and irreplaceable gem that gave life meaning. For that reason, death was nowhere as near for his father when it had come to claim his mother's life. It was on a day meant for great celebration, the due date of the second heir to the royal throne. However, the supposed eminent infant was left neglected as calamity struck. No sooner had she given birth, the Empress was struck down by an abrupt illness, and the news of her death soon spread like wildfire. The entire palace was stunned to dead silence, with only the cry of the forgotten newborn to exacerbate the tragedy.

Yukio's mother died that day, and a part of the emperor went along with her. Since that day, the ruler of the Empire was never seen laughing again. Though he administered the kingdom with care, his subjects all knew that he was now but a broken shell of his former self. He had lost the will to live on and it was the only reason why he was so determined to pass his legacy to his second son—Yukio.

"_This is all your fault! Mother died because of you! Yuki-kun… your nickname was her last word before she passed on. Even in her last moments, she called out for you… even when she was in pain because of you! Darn it! 'Yuki' is supposed to mean happiness!" The speaker clutched his head, fingers clawing his scalp and hands gripping onto a tuft of green hair. "Argh! But why do I feel so angry whenever I see you? Tell me, brother… what happiness did you bring? Without you, mother would still be alive! Without you, I would have the claimed the throne by birthright!" _

His mother's death adversely affected his older brother too. It was obvious that his sibling, Yuudai, found him to blame. In Yuudai's eyes, Yukio was nothing more than a thief who stole everything from him. In addition to their mother's untimely death and their father's indulgence in the youngest, a strong hatred was stemmed and the siblings never found any tolerance for each other.

His brother's jealousy and his father's high expectations only made Yukio crave for the motherly touch and comfort that no caretaker could provide. At last, he thought, he could finally seek for the affection that he lacked for his entire eighteen years.

"Mother… I've always wanted to meet you. I-I…" Yukio choked on his tears as he wrapped one blood-stained arm around the woman. He buried his face into her chest, listening to the strong rhythmic pulsing of her heart and inhaling the fragrance of her scent. It was a distinctive smell and one that reminded him so much of home.

"I've always wanted to do this when I was little, to embrace you like this and forget about everything else. I dreamt of this since I was a little child," he sighed into her fabric in pure ecstasy, feeling the strong need to stay like this forever. It was just him and her. They would make up for all the lost time they never had as a family.

Her mother didn't speak. She merely raised her hand and stroked the young man's hair. It was a comforting gesture, more soothing than anything this world could offer. She gently enveloped him in an embrace. There were no movements from her lips, but her message was conveyed via something that resembled telepathy.

"_Yuki-kun, you need not worry anymore. I have come for you. Come, everyone is waiting on the other side. We shall be together again, as a family."_

"Together again?" Yukio's head perked up and he gazed into the affectionate and equally bright orbs. His eyelids dropped slightly, and the young man unknowingly muttered, "…What about Night Raid?"

"_Leave them be. I know how much you despise killing. Why allow yourself to indulge in their insignificant companionship? They have great ambition for the future, but you do not." _His mother took a step forward and coaxed him to follow. Body like that of a marionette on strings, Yukio heeded the call and took small sluggish steps.

"…You're right. I despise all the fighting."

'_Then come with me and you shall be free from conflict. Your hands are unsuited to wield a weapon.'_

A small fissure sudden cracked the air open like an eggshell. White light seeped through the crack as it expanded into a circular gateway, an entrance to the unknown. The hairs on Yukio's arms rose in response, and his stone-like body shivered involuntarily.

'_No, don't go! Don't go!'_

A frantic voice in the back of his mind called out to him, a hopeless last attempt to bring him back. Yukio was momentarily swayed by the inner monologue, though it was quickly dismissed when his mother held out her hand and urged him onward.

His legs carried him towards the gateway. Three steps left until he reached it…

Only two steps to go. His mother was smiling at him proudly…

One step left…

"_Yukio!"_

His foot abruptly stopped in midair, mouth dropping in a silent reflexive respond. The voice seemed distinct, like a summoning from another dimension even. Still, its effect was apparent. The fog obstructing his thoughts began to dissolve and the sense of reality reeled in immediately. Yukio stumbled, his ears still searching for the direction of the sound. It was echoic, but the owner of the voice was unmistaken.

Akame!

But something didn't seem right. The usual calmness latched in her voice was replaced with apprehension so foreign to him. But before Yukio could pinpoint the source, he felt an impact on his body, forcing him off his feet.

He fell.

In that instant, a splotch of red warm liquid sprayed onto his mask, the metallic scent thick and strong. Shock drove away his stupor, and his dazed-like eyes widened when the loving figure of his mother mutated into a bulky man—Zank!

Yukio crashed into the ground back first, doubling in pain. A startled yelp left his throat when someone came down on top of him, pushing something soft into his chest. He blinked, trying to gather his thoughts. Lush flowing midnight locks tickled his face, and he gawked when he realized who it was.

"Akame?!"

"…Yukio, you're alright. Thank goodness," the female assassin heaved a sigh. She then began to push herself back up, though her arms trembled with effort.

With Akame's face pulling slowly away from him, Yukio could see the apparent relief in her eyes. But a closer look also showed a hidden layer of pain within the quivering crimson, agony which Akame was adamant to hide from him. Yukio's eyes then wandered down and to her right, determining the cause of her pain in less than seconds. The sleeve of Akame's right coat was sliced opened, blood oozing from the deep wound on her shoulder.

"Oh? How gallant! Splendid, splendid!" Zank placed his remaining hand to his temple and sneered. "Ooh! Akame, I had always thought of you as more callous. So willing to sacrifice yourself for your comrades, it truly is moving me to tears."

"Zank!"Venom spewed from his lips as Yukio growled while pushing himself onto his elbows. His breathing was low, trembling in his nostrils as he glared daggers at the executioner. Before this, he would never have thought that it was possible for him to desire someone's demise as robustly as now. The blood dripping down from Zank's blade strung his eyes and the sight of Murasame lying on the ground to their left was enough to fan the flames of his rage.

'_What's Murasame doing over there?' _At that, everything clicked into place like a jigsaw puzzle as Yukio progressed everything that had transpired during his hallucination. He was indeed hypnotized, but his mind was still acting like a recorder, capturing every little detail that his eyes had theoretically witnessed.

* * *

"_Splendid, Splendid. I'll take your head now!" Handicapped with only arm, Zank was still more than capable of finishing off Yukio. He wasn't going to miss this opportunity now that he had the young man at his mercy. With a wicked laugh, he tore the hand blade from Yukio's hand. The assassin's body instinctively shuddered but otherwise remained mobilized, under the effect of Spectator's illusion._

"_Die at the sight of the one you loved the most!" Saying that, Zank hoisted his blade up and was about land the finishing blow when goose bumps crawled on his skin. A sudden murderous intent, unmasked and extremely close! _

_Zank twisted his body sideways in one desperate movement. There was a gush of air as a katana narrowly whizzed past him._

"_The infamous Akame and her enchanted sword, Murasame!" the executioner snarled as the notorious Night Raider pointed her blade at him, a basic but effective means of intimidation. In the beginning, Zank would have loved nothing more than to encounter this assassin in battle and claim her shrunken head as a price after sharing his past experiences with her. Nonetheless, that was only before he had lost an arm to Yukio. Even with his mind reading ability, he would need to be in top condition to fight against Akame._

"_I'll ask only once; release him from your spell." Akame's uncompromising tone chilled Zank's spine. _

_Unforeseeable anger set the assassin's eyes ablaze. Amidst her unnatural rage, she had poured all her emotions into her aura, thus emanating the fearsome killing intent. Her crimson orbs glistened like a daunting predator stalking its prey, with a look that promised death. Zank's lack of response shattered her patience and she lunged at her foe with inhuman velocity. 'It'll be quicker if I just undo the effect on Yukio by defeating him.' _

'_Even that brat can't compete with this speed!' The fear was unmistaken on Zank's face. He knew dodging was futile; Akame would pursue him with her deadly katana relentlessly. In a blink of an eye, Akame had reached him and swung Murasame straight for his neck. _

_It was settled… at least that was what both combatants believed, until the dazed Yukio suddenly took a step forward, obstructing Akame. _

_The red-eyed assassin responded sub-consciously. As her concentration was solely on Zank, Yukio's movement took her by surprise. She needed to withdraw. One nick and she was bound to regret for an eternity. But she was too close to stop the momentum of her swing. In that split second, Akame did the only thing she could do. The first sight of panic broke through her countenance as the practiced assassin tossed her katana as far away as possible. _

_A maniac laughter echoed with the clatter of steel. _

_With that, the advantage went to Zank. Almost immediately, the executioner seized the chance and lashed out, aching for blood. _

"_Yukio!" _

_Akame's eyes widened. In a movement born from desperation, she maneuvered her body, whirled around, and embraced Yukio. There was a frightening sound of something tearing and a grunted cry immediately followed as the blade pierced through her shoulder. Crimson liquid shot forth like a fountain and Akame could feel the insistent pain as Zank pushed the steel deeper down her flesh. A single hiss escaped her lips before she could wrench herself free from the weapon, all the while pushing Yukio down onto the ground. Her vision was consumed by spots of red as they hit the concrete in an undignified heap. _

* * *

The reflection brought along suffocating guilt. Akame was hurt because of his inexperience. Yukio opened his mouth, frantically searching for his voice. He wanted to say something, anything that would express his regret. Unfortunately, he lost his only chance when Akame regained her footing and turned her back towards him.

Yukio tried to followsuit. Apart from remorse, the young man felt the overwhelming need to clobber Zank. But though he was prepared to fight, his body failed to live up to his expectations. Unable to sustain an upright position, Yukio fell on his knees and coughed out red fluid underneath his mask. His vision blurred in and out of focus and blood spilled from his eyes like tears. He soundlessly cursed; the side-effects came earlier than anticipated.

"Yukio, just wait there. I'll end this quickly, and then tend to your wounds," Akame briskly commanded, without turning around to look at the young man. It seemed like an act of indifference, but in truth, she feared that the sight of the bleeding Yukio would evoke concealed hatred towards Zank. She had never been imperturbable when it comes to matters concerning her comrades' wellbeing and she had to control the inner provocation to prolong the executioner's pain through amputation first.

"B-but you're wounded too," stuttered Yukio.

"I'll be fine."

Without taking her eyes off Zank, Akame torn off her sleeve and tied the cloth tightly around her bleeding shoulder with her teeth. Wincing from the pain, she realized with a brooding note that her arm was hanging limply at the side, defying her wishes to move. It did not take long for her to realize that there was muscle damage, and she could only hope that it wasn't serious enough to cause internal hemorrhage as well.

"Good grief, I bet that wound hurts a lot," Zank smirked, having regained some confidence. "It seems that we're both down to just one arm, right?"

"My thoughts and moves are being read… and I'm without a weapon, so I think you claim the upper hand," Akame countered evenly, unfazed by the disadvantage she was in.

"**Clearsight!**" As if to confirm Akame's statement, Zank activated his Teigu's ability to see through clothing. The two metallic flips covering Spectator's pupil slid opened. However, he couldn't lock on to his target as he was forced to move. A flying projectile soared through, missing him by a whisker. Immediately, Zank's eyes landed on Yukio and he noticed the fire burning in those emeralds.

"Don't… don't you _dare_ activate it!" For all his injuries, Yukio still managed to aim and hurl a dagger at Zank. It missed, but he was proud nonetheless, having prevented the executioner from activating the _all-seeing _eye.

"You filthy brat!" Zank seethed with anger.

"Akame!" Left with little strength to care about the searing glare, Yukio instead called out to his mentor.

In response, the red-eyed killer pressed her feet onto the ground. She gathered enough impetus and pushed forward in a leaping bound. Her eyes left Zank and darted to Murasame. _'Although he is without one arm, it's too dangerous to jump in bare-handed.' _A decision was made in an instant and Akame made for an abrupt dive towards her Teigu.

Zank read her thoughts and took off in the same direction. Luck was on his side as he found himself with a shorter distance to cover. He came into reach first and kicked the deadly katana away. Without a misstep in his movement, he planted his boots and pivoted his body, adding momentum into his swing.

_Swoosh! _

At the same time as Akame's narrow dodge, Yukio extracted another dagger from his belt and bent his arm back to take aim. Only this time, he targeted Akame's left arm. The young man gritted his teeth. He had one shot only; this had to be the preeminent throw in his life.

"Heads up!" He threw it.

The short sword somersaulted like a boomerang before it was stopped by Akame. Catching it by the handle as though it was merely an extension of her own arm, the assassin brought the dagger around and in one fluent maneuver invisible to a naked eye, slit the executioner's throat with ease.

"Eliminate."

Zank hacked up blood and fell to the ground. His listless eyes were unresponsive as his mind tried to comprehend his defeat. He couldn't believe it. Spectator had prophesized his victory; his next assault would have beheaded his opponent. He should've won, but he didn't... all because of one meddlesome blond. His Teigu's range was limited to one person per time and Akame and Yukio's unexpected teamwork was the reason for his lost. For all his perceptiveness, the executioner failed to notice Yukio's dagger before Akame had her hand around the hilt. By then, it was too late to do anything, especially since he had lost an arm.

"Splendid… splendid, y-you two make a splendid team… I-it's a shame you two can't become a part of my collection. A-and now, it seems that I-I'll be joining their collection."

"There is no need to fret, Zank. I'm sure that you will never be troubled by the voices again," Akame commented, wincing as she dropped the dagger and putting a hand on her shoulder to compress the bleeding. The injury was more serious that she had first thought; it seemed that she wouldn't be able to just shrug it off after all.

As if on cue, Zank's earpieces shattered into pieces and the man was left bemused at the quietness. What had once consistently haunted him, the constant moans of his victims from the depths of hell, had disappeared all together. Once driven into insanity by these ghostly chants that sought for his demise, he was at last given the chance to rest. Peering up at the starlit sky, he felt the serenity wash over as death came to embrace him. In his life's final phase, Zank allowed a ghostly smile to curl his lips.

Leaving the last seconds of solitude to the executioner, Akame moved toward Yukio with bangs concealing her frontage. On a whim, she bent down, one knee grazing the cold floor, and dropped a karate chop on the young man's head.

"What were you thinking? You said you'll be careful!" Her standard calmness was lost amongst the tides of worry. The young man was reckless trying to take down Zank alone. Akame thought he would know better. Had her intuition not warned her of something ill-omened, she would never have thought to retrace her steps to find him. She didn't even want to think about what would've taken place if she had arrived late.

There was another injury to take account of, but Yukio couldn't complain. He deserved it, though he wished that Akame would be a little gentler. Then again, his mentor had every reason to get mad at him. He was fully aware of how much the girl cherished her comrades and he had metaphorically driven a knife to her chest by gambling with his life. It was indeed fortunate that Akame didn't realize that he had intended to perish together with Zank. He didn't even want to conjure the image of her pain-ridden expression if she was to ever find out. The notion brought his gaze shamefully to the ground as Akame took hold of his bleeding hand.

Even as he averted his gaze, Yukio could still discern the occasional shudders from Akame's body as she wrapped his injuries with dressings. Her body language betrayed her impassive features… she was afraid. The cool, calm, and collected assassin who could efficiently flip emotions like a switch was actually scared of losing him.

"Akame, I'm sorry. I got carried away," Yukio whispered, eventually finding the courage to speak. By then, Akame had already finished tending to his hand. "I didn't mean to worry you… I just wanted to prove myself, you know as a member of Night Raid and… not a burden."

Akame gingerly removed Yukio's coat to inspect his other injuries. "Don't be foolish. You are no burden and you certainly don't have to prove it by getting yourself killed… You are an irreplaceable friend of mine and I don't want to see you die."

The words struck gold. The complexion of Yukio's skin changed dramatically, with cheeks flaring. Flustered, he tried to speak but was stopped by a burning sensation from his abdomen. He wheezed and grimaced when his hand reached for his wound, feeling the blood seep through the gauze. _'Argh… damn it, forgot that __Intellectual Schnelligkeit is still in effect. My heart is pumping blood quadruple the normal speed to help accelerate my thinking… it hasn't __returned back to normal. Ugh, can't tell Akame though… don't want to make her worry anymore…'_

Somehow, her emergency treatment proved to be ineffective. Yukio continued to bleed out before her eyes. Akame's elegant eyebrows furrowed deeply as she removed Yukio's mask and wiped the blood and sweat off his face. The haziness in the blonde's eyes screamed danger to the experienced assassin, who had seen similar looks on dying comrades numerous times. If Yukio was going to live, she finally concluded with a pang in her heart, his wounds needed to be stitched, and fast. However, Akame didn't have the equipment on her and even supposing she did, there was no way she could do it when the damaged muscles in her shoulder blade were convulsing in burning agony.

Akame bit her bottom lip as she considered the slim chances of getting Yukio back to the base punctually. The idea seemed so ludicrous to her that she briefly wondered what optimism provoked her to believe that it was possible for even a millisecond. The Imperial guards were patrolling the premises heavily. There was already a high chance for her to be caught sneaking around, let alone when carrying Yukio along.

'_What should I do? What can I do? I-I'm… I can't lose someone again… I…' _A new sense of trepidation swelled within her and overpowered her composure. Her fist trembled and her nails dug deep into her palm.

But she didn't get to panic.

A faint whistle floated in the night sky, and her head instantly perked up. Her sensitive ears, finely tuned from training, were able to key into this special note. It was the Imperial police force's secret signal for backup. She evaluated the direction of the wind and the pitch of the whistle, everything she needed to determine its origin. The noise came from the eastern parts of the Capital, not too far from here. _'Something is wrong. Mine and Sheele are in charge of that area. But apart from Zank, there shouldn't be another Imperial user currently strong enough to give them trouble... and yet, I can't help but feel agitated, like I am going to lose something precious to me all over again.'_

"Ak-Akame, what's the matter?" Yukio's voice was strain as he fought a losing battle against oblivion. His strength was depleting rapidly, but he could still distinguish the worry visible on his mentor's features.

"Sheele… Mine…" Akame couldn't stop the names from flowing out.

"Mine can't keep herself out of trouble, huh? What are you waiting for? G-go and help them out. I'll cope on my own." Realization immediately sank into Yukio as he took in Akame's quivering orbs. He was the reason that Akame was still undecided. Otherwise, he was sure that Akame would've darted over to her other comrades. Akame wanted to assist them, but at the same time, she didn't want to leave him unattended. At another time, Yukio would've been overjoyed to know that, but the situation demanded him to cast the thought aside. Putting on the most stoic frontage he could muster on his sweaty face, he managed to a few coherent grunts. "…Go, Akame. No sense staying here. I'm fine… I won't die here."

Akame's eyebrows knitted tightly together. Did Yukio really think that she was such a fool to believe that? His words were simply meaningless reassurance. It was clear to her that he was just struggling to just stay awake. How could she just leave him defenselessly here? "No. You're bleeding heavily. I need to get y—"

"For the emperor's sake, just go already! They need you more right now!" Yukio shouted with a display of aggressiveness that didn't suit his personality. _'Man, why is she so tenaciously stubborn? I can't back down… Come on, think idiot… get her moving!' _If he couldn't get Akame to leave while he still could, then he wasn't sure what she would do after his obliviousness. What if she lingered behind to take care of him, and by doing… unwittingly risked Mine and Sheele's safety? Needless to say, the last thing Yukio wanted was his comrades' death weighing on his conscience. Even if he was to survive from his wounds, he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt.

"I can't just abandon you here though! I—"

"You'll do what? Cut down a path for Sheele and Mine while hauling me around with your one good arm? Darn it! This isn't like you at all! Think, Akame! Didn't you come here to change _their_ fate? You know that Sheele is just the first of many. Are you really going to let fate repeat itself? Just go and lose everything after this _one_ valuable chance I managed to give you? If so, then you're blinder than a bat without its sonar!" The words that left his quivering lips had taken every ounce of his strength and he knew how insensitive they were. But at the moment, he couldn't care less, for that was no better form of impetus than what he just said.

"…Sorry, you're right. This isn't like me. Stay… here then. I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise." Inwardly ripped apart by the choices presented before her, Akame at last gave up. Her fingernails dug into her palm, what little alleviation given to her in the form of pain. Swallowing any lingering reluctance, she spun on her heels and whisked through the streets, not daring to look back in case of a change of heart.

'_Good… I know you can do it, Akame… Be safe, and try not to keep me waiting...'_ The briefest of smile flashed on Yukio's pale features once he was certain that Akame was out of sight. His vision then darkened and there was a small thud as his body made contact with the concreted floor…

* * *

**Night Raid Members Remaining: 9**

**Mission: Take down Zank the executioner and retrieve the stolen Teigu **

**Participating Members: All excluding Najenda**

**Result: Target eliminated, Teigu retrieved**

**Rewards: Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator**

**The Four Present in the Capital: 3**

* * *

…

…

…

**Author's Note: And with that, this chapter concludes, though Night Raid's fight with the Imperial Police is just beginning. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. If you have any opinions or feedback regarding this chapter, feel free to leave a review or even PM me. Thoughts, questions and even criticisms are all welcomed as they will serve to improve this story.**

**Preview Kill the Absolute Justice-The battle between Mine, Sheele, and Seryu ends in a rain of explosions. At the same time, both Akame and Tatsumi make their way to assist their respective comrades.**

**Sheele: "Mine, it looks like I made it just in time!"**

**Seryu: "Tatsumi, you see? One of the villains is down! I've defeated her. The light of justice will shine upon the world!"**

**Mine: "Akame, you're being a stupid hypocrite here! Didn't you just—"**

**Akame: "You are not targets. There is no need to kill you."**

**Tatsumi: "Give up, you're surrounded and hurt. You don't stand a chance; just throw in the towel already,"**


	12. Chapter 12-Kill the Absolute Justice

**Disclaimer: ****All characters from Akame ga Kill that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Takahiro. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Takahiro to thank for that. Nevertheless, the story plot and the OCs that do appear are of my ownership.**

**Author's Notes: Surprisingly, I managed to get this chapter done earlier than expected so here I am with the newest chapter of Akame ga Kill: Fate's Second Chance. I suppose the reason I'm early this time is because I was motivated by the number of favorites. It finally surpassed 100! So yes, I'll like to give a big thank you to those who favored the story.**

**Although my schedule has become quite compacted recently, publishing this chapter early means that I can dedicate some more time to the chapter 13 which would hopefully conclude the battles between Night Raid and the Imperial Police. Until then, I suppose this chapter will also end in a cliffhanger.**

**And of course, a special thank you to Wacko12 and Commonwealth for reviewing the last chapter. **

**Wacko12: Hmm, that's an assumption to make. Well, I did leave Yukio's status vague last chapter, so I guess that is to be expected. Anyhow, this chapter should give you the answer, so I won't include my response here.**

**Commonwealth: Thank you for your long and thoughtful review. I'm glad that you liked the fights and character development. Don't worry, I'm not too fond of Mary Sue or Gary Stu myself, so I am definitely putting in the effort to ensure that Yukio, as well as the other casts, get enough character development but won't succeed perfection in the process. Oh, and just to say, I don't learn torture techniques from Esdeath… but cliffhangers do seem to be something that I enjoy, heh.**

**Anyway, please bear with me if I make any mistakes or errors, especially in terms of the language (spelling, grammar, etc.).**

**With all that said, I now present chapter 12.**

…

…

…

**Chapter 12—Kill the Absolute Justice**

* * *

"**Amid that limited number of encounters.**

**We were drawn together, tied by a thread.**

**Even on dark nights and stormy mornings.**

**You were the only thing that was real.**

**Now I'm going to open the door of this trauma.**

**I'm sure my eyes even show a little hope."**

**-Taiyou no Hana (Destiny)**

* * *

**Location:** **In the Capital (Eastern Region). Time: Night. Year: 1024 (Day 67).**

Coro emitted a suppressed howl as it was engulfed by Pumpkin's firepower. The blast ripped through its fleshy tissues like butter melting under intense heat. It did not budge from its spot though; there was only one motive for its endurance, and that was to protect its master at all cost.

With gravity at work, Mine found ground in a crouching stance and involuntarily narrowed her eyes at the smoke that obscured the giant beast. A lone sweat trickled down, her body's natural reflex upon witnessing the Teigu's unfailing regenerative ability. She had just inflicted massive damage to the biological weapon, and it was already recovering as if the punctuated holes in its body were nothing more than mosquito bites.

"Damn it," cursed Mine. "It's already regenerating… What energy…"

Seryu cracked up in laughter as she watched the blood-stained holes on her Teigu's body reform. "Don't underestimate the durability of my Imperial Arms. Coro will not stop until we've delivered justice!"

Wrapped up in her conceited moment, Seryu was unaware that Sheele was moving towards her. The purple-haired assassin sprint at full throttle, with her scissors readied.

"Imperial Arms are tools. It'll stop once its user is killed," Sheele mumbled to herself. Mine was keeping Coro at bay, and so she had to utilize the opportunity. _'I'll get her with my secret move.'_

"Extase!" Inexplicably, there was no name for Sheele's _trump card_, nor was it considered powerful compared to the other Teigu. Indeed, its only predominant feature was that it had a rather flashy move. The scissors emanated a blinding light that indirectly served more than one purpose. But right now, Sheele only needed to blind her foe. She had long discarded the notion that other people would notice; backup was already coming regardless.

'_Light-generating metal? How can such a move exist?'_ Seryu shielded herself with her arms, but that wasn't enough to prevent the sudden expulsion of violet light from depriving her sight.

"This is the end," Sheele declared. Stabbing her foe with strength equivalent to a red-hot hammer striking down on iron, Sheele was determined to breach through the defense the woman had created with her Tonfa Guns. At pursue to hit the opponent who continuously tried to push her back, the assassin was mildly amazed by the policewoman's strength when Extase failed to bypass Seryu's counterstrikes. _'She's strong. But I have to end this now.'_

…

The sound of metals colliding alerted Coro. Losing interest in its previous prey, it turned towards the more intimidating threat, namely Sheele. It got no more than a few feet before a flash of yellow trailed after it, penetrating its side. Letting out a pained growl, its head rotated to the right and absorbed the petite form of a pink-haired girl with its enraged eyes.

"Tsk-tsk. Uh-uh. You're not going anywhere." Pumpkin was still hoisted for another shot as Mine successfully recaptured the beast's attention. The sniper was determined to do anything she could to divert its attention, not in favor of the Teigu aiding its master. "You should never turn your back on an opponent. Ha, you're so poorly trained that it's not even funny anymore."

Coro's throat emitted a deep rumble.

'_As the threat lessens, Pumpkin's power weakens. But it's enough to keep it busy. This is my job; Pumpkin can deal with this ugly thing. Besides…'_ The unpleasant image of Yukio's discouraging look had turned Mine's smirk upside down. The young man once asked to evaluate her Teigu, and seeing as he knew more about the ancient relics than any other Night Raider, Mine permitted him to examine it. However, he openly commented that Pumpkin was incompetent for a sniper since its true power originated from pinches. A sniper's role was to ambush the opponents rather than be ambushed herself, so Yukio was adamant in trying to get her a replacement. _'Tsk, you have no idea what I'm capable of with Pumpkin equipped. I'll show you how a genius sniper operates. I don't need another damn weapon! I can blast you and this thing to the moon if I want to!'_

"Come at me, ugly!" she challenged, beckoning Coro to come at her.

Coro gave a low threatening snarl. Steams emitted from its nostrils as it hurled itself at Mine, tearing down the path like a stampeding bull.

'_Using the process of elimination, I'll figure out where its core is.' _Mine steadied her racing heart and fired.

…

Nearby, the confrontation between Sheele and Seryu was breaking loose. Seryu's back found a steel fence as the momentum of Sheele's Teigu pushed her backwards. With a grunt, she back-flipped and cleared the railings. A second later, Extase cleaved right through the steel.

Taking cover in the trees, Seryu was pursued by the incessant combinations of slashes and thrusts. She grudgingly moved back, warding off her enemy with her own weapons. By now, she realized that her Tonfu guns were useless at close range. She was desperately trying to create space, but her attempts would always fall short as the assassin caught up every time. Caught in the rapid attacks, Seryu was compelled to withdraw, only to stagger as the back of her heel hit a rock. Her composure crumpled as she lost her balance. One of her guns slipped out from her grasp and instantaneously, she saw a flash of silver before her.

An agonizing scream torn through Seryu's lips as blood spewed out from her disembodied appendages. The detached limbs were flung into the air, causing a shower of red to drizzle down.

'_She sacrificed her arms to stop a fatal blow.'_ Sheele was stunned but continued to press on. She inwardly admired her foe's tenacity, though feeling empathy was out of the option for someone in the assassin trade. Mercy was forbidden, even when her opponent was vulnerable… or so she believed. Sheele partially expected another struggle but nothing could prepare her for the retaliation. Her mauve eyes widened as two hand guns squirmed their way through the stumps of Seryu's arms._ 'Oh my! It that… body modification?'_

"This is the _trump card_ Captain Ogre gave me." The mention of her mentor's name sparked flare in Seryu's eyes before her countenance distorted into what could only be described as devilish. "Justice will always prevail! Take this!"

_Bang! Bang!_

Two consecutive fires screeched into the night sky.

The barrels were smoking, though the modification of the body prevented the recoil. Seryu stared, open-mouthed, at the assassin who still stood before her. Her aim had been true, but the purple-haired woman managed to numbly deflect the shots with her gigantic scissors.

"This is the end." Sheele's expression was uncompromising as she looked down at Seryu, her Extase swinging in great loops above her head like a lasso. She swung, ripping the two mini guns away. Now only an inch away from the policewoman's head, Extase screeched, a melody of bereavement as its pair of metals parted and reflected the moonlight that looked awfully red.

"Coro, last resort! **Berserker!**" Seryu screamed out a hysterical order.

Coro's ears twitched and it registered the command. At once, newfound strength course through its every muscle as Seryu's energy was transmitted into its core via their bond. The Teigu shut its eyes and reeled its gigantic head back. Its dark pupils shrunk towards the center, its sclera encrusted with a sheet of sanguine. White glistening fangs exposed themselves from the corner of its upturned lips. Upon the last stage of its transformation, the beast's fur raised and was dyed in red, emphasizing its power with its sturdy physique. It inhaled oxygen, opened its mouth to reveal another set of teeth, and let loose a bloodcurdling howl that resonated through the Capital.

'_Argh! So they have a trump card too!' _Mine was nearly blown away because of her petite form. Her hands systematically covered her ears in an unproductive attempt to protect her eardrums. The piecing cry was threatening to split her head with its atrocious clamor, and at close range, she was completely rendered vulnerable. She did not even have the time to gasp before she found herself snatched up like a baseball, with unyielding claws around her body. _'Shit!'_

"Mine!"

The sniper could faintly hear her name being called, but that did not make much of an impact compared to Seryu's next command.

"Coro, crash her to death!"

The biological Teigu acted while holding its captive at eye level. There was a glint of murderous intent in those bloodshot eyes as it constricted its muscles to give a squeeze. Its ears jerked in response as the bone-crashing compression forced the girl to whimper. The tiny sound caused the Teigu to emit a low rumble from the back of its throat. It squeezed harder until a sickening but satisfying snap drifted into its ears.

There were tears on Mine's cheeks as she let out a scream of pure agony. Prodigious pain that surpassed any description ripped through her right arm. She writhed out of pure desperation, but that only intensified her suffering. Mine gasped when the brutal force was suddenly stopped and she found herself being dropped. She fell, and was shielded from the ground by the furry limb that held her.

"A-argh." Mine's eyes fluttered open wearily. Her blurred vision captured Sheele's smiling face and relief washed through instantly. In favor of rescuing her, it seemed that the purple-haired assassin had abandoned her kill and arrived punctually to cleave off Coro's arm. The move was too daring to compliment, but Mine was grateful nonetheless.

"Sheele! T-thanks." It was barely above the volume of a whisper, but it was filled with a rare sense of humbleness and sincerity.

"Mine, it looks like I made it just in time!" Whether or not Sheele heard her remained as an inconsequential mystery, but Mine smiled at the older woman. Sheele returned the expression, though to Mine's horror, the smile came into view for the briefest of seconds before it was rewritten by astonishment.

Sheele's eyes widened when she heard the sound of a gunshot. A sharp pain simultaneously exploded in her chest. Crimson liquid spread from her wound and dyed her cheongsam faster than she could comprehend. _'Wh-what happened? My body won't move!' _

The decision to rescue Mine was reckless, but not one that she didn't take precautions for. Sheele had ensured that Seryu was indeed left defenseless before she came sprinting for Mine. Left completely bewildered, Sheele painstakingly twisted her head to her left and gasped. The policewoman's mouth had concealed a barrel that was now emitting smoke. _'Unbelievable! She hid one there as well! How careless…'_

Lying flat on her stomach, Mine felt terror pierce her bones. She could do nothing but watch helplessly as Coro advanced towards Sheele. _'Damn it! Get up, save Sheele! Get up, save her! Damn it, do something!'_ Her fingers moved slowly and she clawed the earth in frustration. It took every ounce of her strength to crawl forward… a few inches. No good. Mine cursed her feebleness. Was there nothing she could do?

"Sh-Sheele!" she screamed, watching Coro sank its fangs into the woman.

And then out of nowhere, a dark silhouette shot out from the covers of the trees and drove a blade into Coro's eye. On a whim, the Teigu opened its mouth and bellowed, dropping its captive in the process.

"Sheele!"

Akame extracted her katana from Coro's socket, the movement concurrent with a fountain of red. Mine's hysterical cry prompted the assassin to take action. She pushed her feet against the recoiling beast's head, using it as a trampoline to help her accelerate. Her uninjured arm stretched forth and wrapped itself around Sheele's waist. They were approaching the ground fast, so Akame abruptly twisted her body, making contact with her back first.

The red-eyed assassin let out a pained gasp when the fall aggravated her injured shoulder. However, the bloody mess of her own wound did not stop her from doing a prompt inspection of the woman on top of her. Her crimson eyes lingered on Sheele's fluttering pulse on her neck. One of her longest exhales of relief then left her lips once she realized that Sheele was still breathing. Her effort to cushion the fall paid off. She found no additional injuries on the purple-haired woman.

"Akame! Sheele!" Mine hastily climbed back onto her feet and dragged her aching body towards her comrades. With one hand clasping onto her broken arm and the other on Pumpkin, the sniper narrowed her brows at the sight of the unconscious Sheele, whose body was wrecked with gruesome lacerations and gun wounds. Biting her bottom lip, she turned to Akame and said, "Glad to see you here. We need to finish this quickly and get Sheele to safety."

"I agree," Akame nodded and set Sheele on the floor beside Mine. The red-eyed assassin then whirled her body towards Seryu, assessing her for the first time in this timeframe. Frankly, she held no grudges against the woman at present, but being the vigilant person Akame was, she would rather be safe than sorry. She couldn't afford letting Seryu go, especially not after knowing what the policewoman would have done to Sheele in her absence. With that in mind, she readied herself for the kill.

"Target acquired. I'll eliminate you!" Akame was off in a blur, the dusty grounds swirling around her feet from her sudden lunge. Her eyes darted towards Coro, who was still regenerating, to the armless Seryu. This was a certain kill. _'I'll end this with one slash.'_

_Clang!_

Someone stopped Murasame with a broadsword. Akame's eyes flashed with irrefutable surprise as she took in the tuft of brown hair and the cowlick that seemed to sway in concordance with its owner's abrupt movement. Her gaze automatically appraised the newcomer's vigorous form and couldn't help but take a sharp intake of breath.

'_Tatsumi!'_ She was reunited with him again... but in the worst way possible. Akame knew that Tatsumi had aligned himself with the Empire, and yet, seeing him directly as her enemy sent a jabbing pain in her heart. It hurt, a lot. A physical blow might have had a lesser impact on her. Her brain shut down and her body stiffened as if frozen by Esdeath herself.

The assassin's vacillation was all Tatsumi needed to push her back. He swiped his steel at her, which she absentmindedly, but reflectively, dodged. Tatsumi's brows knitted together. He stood defensively in front of Seryu, with two hands gripping tightly onto his blade. Not daring to take his eyes off his enemies, he quickly said, "Seryu, can you run? If you can, take Coro with you and get away. I'll finish this off."

"Tatsumi?" To the new sergeant's surprise, Seryu beamed at him before continuing. "Tatsumi, you see? One of the villains is down! I've defeated her. The light of justice will shine upon the world!"

'_She's out of her mind! What's she doing?'_ At that, Tatsumi had to spare a fleeting glance at the policewoman who was struggling to get back up. His fine feature paled as he assessed her missing limbs, dreadfully gruesome from this particular angle. He shivered, almost apprehensively. Just what was wrong with the people in the Capital? Why do they feel the need to brutally kill each other? Discomfort gnawed Tatsumi's insides and he felt the base of his throat dry up, as if completely scorched by the sun. Despite everything, he upheld his brave frontage. This was what he had signed up for when he joined the military. He had to face the facts.

"…Look Seryu, you're badly injured. You need to run away. Don't worry; I'll take care of the rest. I won't let them get away." As if on cue, countless footsteps supported Tatsumi's words.

"Don't tell me…" Mine muttered, rotating her body forty-five degrees. Her pupils diluted and she unwittingly took a step towards Sheele upon noticing the Imperial officers storming towards them, with weapons already drawn. Usually, the sniper would be brimming with confidence, delighted by the sight of danger and reassured by Akame's presence. However, even she was not so imprudent to believe that they stood a chance as they were now. Sheele was dying, Akame was bleeding, and her own broken arm hanged floppily to the side.

"Crap! Now of all times! Akame, stop daydreaming! It's a high time to make a break for it!" Mine dismantled the front of Pumpkin's long barrel, leaving the Teigu in its base form. She felt the weight lessen and so she lifted the Teigu towards the sky with her good arm.

"You take Sheele." It sounded more like a command than a request coming from Mine.

The urgency in Mine's voice snapped Akame out of her stupor. She compellingly discarded any lingering hesitation and headed for Sheele, promptly moving her onto her back. Her eyes scanned the number of foes having already surrounded them. Being outnumbered as they were offered little escape opportunities and they were narrowed down to one option. It was going to be dangerous, but Akame decided to wager it. "Mine, do it!"

"Pumpkin, fire!" Mine roared and her finger slammed down on the trigger, sending spherical projectiles straight into the air. The shots soared like rockets until they reached their peak before plummeting down like shooting stars.

Apart from pinches, a part of Mine's strength was determined by her emotions. The more intense her emotions, the more power Pumpkin received. So even as an assassin, Mine was open with her feelings, often being straightforward to ensure the maximum firepower in battle. She was going to let her enemies taste her wrath first-handed.

Like a downpour, the energy shots scooped down on the area. Each sphere exploded in a myriad of colors on contact. They engulfed the entire region in light, leaving many blinded.

Akame sprinted, while the Imperial policemen were barely surviving the blasts. The raven-haired assassin wasn't sure if it was Mine's precision or her own evasion skills that saved her, but each shot just barely skimmed past her and Sheele as she darted through the bedlam and into the safety of the bushes. Her eyes briskly traveled from Extase on the ground to Tatsumi, who was fending off the projectiles, and she furrowed her brows before trailing Mine in a desperate endeavor to escape.

* * *

**Location:** **In the Capital (Western Region). Time: Night. Year: 1024 (Day 67).**

A head rammed into the wall, creating a dent in the rough surface. Leone's eyes darted left. Another figure approached, silent as a mouse. A spear lunged for her exposed abdomen. Her paw shot out and she grabbed the spear's flint. The weapon bit flesh, creating a shallow cut on her hand. She ignored it. In her transformed state, her Teigu would speed up the healing.

"You know, I usually don't mind this." Leone jerked the weapon sharply upwards, knocking the man out with the spear butt in the jaws. "But we don't have time to play with you right now!"

Her words had little effort as more men leaped down from the buildings and surrounded her. Not one to be frightened by mere numbers alone, Leone prepared herself for the first impatient attacker.

Her golden-colored eyes roamed from one enemy to another until she caught a glimpse of Bulat several feet away. The Incursio's wielder was doing tremendous damage with Neuntote. Any man foolish enough to get into his striking range was sent flying by the enormous halberd.

"Leone, finish those guys off and go! I'll handle the rest," shouted Bulat as he rapidly knocked out three men in mere seconds. Although the officers were considered elites, they were little threat to the ex-Imperial soldier.

"Alright Bulat-cchi, they're all yours. But first…" The corner of Leone's mouth twisted into a playful smile as she sensed an attack. A foe had thrust his sword at her, probably thinking that she was too distracted to have noticed. Any other might have been caught oblivious, but not Leone. Her sharp eyes captured his every movement and with a side step, she completely avoided the assault. Being a seasonal fighter, it was her instinct that had her retaliating swiftly. Her legs covered the distance in an expeditious movement and she grabbed the man by the throat.

"Let me teach you a thing or two about surprise attacks!" she growled.

Elite or not, not many had the courage to stare death in the face. The man was no exception as his face was transfixed with utter terror. Leone enclosed her fingers around his neck. Before any of the other guards could react, the man let out a scream that was swallowed up by a fear-evoking sound.

_Snap!_

The body went limb and the man went silent.

That did it.

Fear set in and a few Imperial guards faltered. Their hesitation was all Leone needed for an opening. Knees bent, the woman gathered enough momentum to push herself into the sky. She landed on the roof's tiles with the grace of a sleek cat.

"Bulat-cchi, I'm clear."

"Then go! More reinforcement is on their way." The reply was timed perfectly with another wave of the Neuntote, and another body was hurled against a wall.

On the higher altitude, Leone was immediately assailed by a metallic smell mixed with the familiar scent of her comrades. Having memorized their scent in case of an emergency, she had no trouble identifying the injured. However, what bothered her was the unfamiliar smell that lingered in the air, extremely thick in the southern district. _'What's this? Smells like trouble… Jeez, but why does everything else, especially towards east, smell like dogs? I have a bad feeling about this.'_

Leone took hasty leaps south, crossing rooftops. It had been ages since she last felt edgy, as if her animal instinct was screaming in her ears with a microphone. The urge to arrive punctually motivated her as she continued at a velocity that was beyond any human. Fortunately for her, she encountered no further obstructions, possibly because Bulat was acting as a distraction.

Before long, Leone entered the urban areas of the Capital's south. Feet now on concrete instead of tiles, she scanned the vicinity and her eyes locked onto two figures. The sight hit her hard, freezing the blood in her veins as she stood motionless.

The first figure on the ground was undoubtedly Zank. Leone gave a cautious whiff, and relaxed a little. The stench of death was heavy on the man, so strong that she was left in no doubt that he had died just recently.

The blonde's gaze then swept a few feet to the right. Occupying that part of her vision was another unconscious person, his upper body marred by blood. His bangs shielded his face, and the young man, who Leone had come to adore like a little brother, was not moving.

"Yukio-kun!" Leone wasted no time and was instantly by his side. Crouching down to check the injuries, she was staggered by the amount of blood Yukio had lost. A look at the bandages around him told her that someone had tried to dress his wounds beforehand, but for whatever reasons, left the job unfinished.

Having been reliant on Lionelle's ability, Leone knew little about first aid and for once, she regretted not learning from Dr. Takito. Still, she was not the type to give up trying. At this rate, Yukio would be dead within half an hour. Carefully, she pressed both paws on a wound, hoping to reduce the flow. Her action did nothing to stop the blood and a small frown appeared on her countenance. _'This isn't normal,'_ she thought. Usually, the platelets in the body would have started to clog the blood by now. _'He smells different too… It's like something happened and made his blood flow faster than the average human's. That's why it's spilling everywhere! Jeez, just what the hell is going on!?'_

"Ugh, stop p-pressing… It h-hurts…"

Leone's ears perked up at the sound of Yukio's moan. She had to suppress a shout of glee as she watched his eyelids flutter open. The young man blinked twice and licked his dried lips. "W-who's there?"

"Yukio-kun! You're awake. Get it together! W-wait, what's… wrong with you?" The dullness in his eyes told Leone that something was terribly wrong with Yukio. His usually bright emeralds had darkened to resemble bottomless holes, deprived of any light. Realization came to her; Yukio could not see. "Yukio-kun, don't worry. It's me, nee-san. I'm here now so you'll be just fine. Tell me what happened here. Where's Akame? Why isn't she with you?"

"Gone… need help… go…"

"Wait, what? What's gone? Who needs help and go where?" Leone forced herself to remain calm. Yukio's utterance was broken and the woman was in no mood to play guessing games. Based on the fact that the young man was alone, she fathomed that there was an emergency. However, with little information, she couldn't decide on her next course of action. More or less desperate, she attempted another method. Although unconvinced that it was the best approach, she reached forward and grabbed his shoulders. She shook him back and forth, hoping to get some sort of reply. "Come on, Yukio-kun. I need you to stay with me! Hang in there."

"…Grab Hirasaki… m-mother's Teigu… useful…"

Another mumble but Leone understood more this time. Her mind took her back in time and she recalled when Yukio introduced the necklace Teigu, Angel's Revival: Hirasaki. Normally, Leone would have forgotten about a harmless-looking weapon like that, but the ludicrous design had left enough impression on her for her to remember.

'_Hirasaki… That's the Imperial Arms with healing powers, right? So he wants me to grab it and heal his wounds? Can it do that?' _Still unsure of the details, Leone sought for verification, only to find that Yukio was out cold again. It was tempting to shake him again, but she did not want to risk it. Anymore more aggressive movement would only cause more pain for the young man, whose brows were creased despite being unconscious.

'_Might as well get the old man to patch him up first… Jeez, just what in the world is going on! I hope the others are in a better state than Yukio-kun here.' _Cradling the young man in her arms, Leone took off in the direction of Dr. Takito's abode, only having to stop once to salvage Zank's Teigu and Yukio's scattered belongings.

* * *

**Location:** **In the Capital (Eastern Region). Time: Night. Year: 1024 (Day 67).**

"Come on, faster! Dr. Takito's house is just through here!" Mine called out, sweat marring her brows. The sniper darted through the forest grounds as she took the lead, crashing into branches while her shoes left small imprints into the dry soil. Shoving away a leafy offshoot with her good arm, she passed a discreet glance at Akame, who was just keeping up behind her. Any other times, Mine would hve raised an eyebrow in astonishment. How the wounded Akame could still travel at this speed while carrying Sheele on her back was a confronting mystery.

The sounds of branches cracking and leaves swishing echoed through the woods as the two assassins stumbled through the thick undergrowth. The night had its eyes on them, shrouding them in complete darkness.

"Keep going Mine, they're coming." As a rule, Akame would never charge blindly into areas that she was unfamiliar with. A misstep was common in a forest especially, even if the area was relatively smaller. If not for Mine escorting at front, the red-eyed assassin would never have dared to travel with such abruptness, even more so since she was carrying Sheele around.

Akame could feel it, the stickiness that spread across her back and trickle down onto the grass. The scent of blood overwhelmed her other senses. With Sheele's head slumped on her uninjured shoulder, Akame's eyes moved to her left and verified her comrade's state. The woman's eyes were squeezed shut in pain and her breathing was shallow and irregular, as though it would disappear with the next breeze.

"They're there!"

"Just a little more!"

Akame gritted her teeth when she heard their persuaders. Although sounds traveled in all directions, the trained assassin could tell that they were gaining up on them. With the obvious trail that they had left behind, it was easy for the Imperial police officers to track them down with their dogs.

"Tsk, and here I thought I've fried them all. Akame, get Sheele out of here. I'll buy you some time." Finding herself partly responsible for this predicament, Mine slowed down and kept her pace matched with Akame's.

"I refuse. You're not staying alone." Akame shook her head. In spite of everything, she did not want to give consent. It was the best solution in their situation but her conscience spurned the notion. The memory of leaving Yukio behind was fresh, so the idea of repeating the same mistake was unthinkable. She did not travel through time just to leave her comrades to their fate; she was here to change destiny! Anticipating the willful Mine to retort, she emphasized, "Together we stand a greater chance of returning alive."

"Why don't you just admit that my way is our best option here? Tsk, you're being way mushier than—" Mine's expression turned into a scowl and she opened her mouth to counter. She was stopped short when several shadows burst out from their surroundings and encircled them. The sniper skidded to an abrupt halt, frustrated that they had just wasted a valuable chance to escape.

Amongst all determined faces, a teen of perhaps her age predominantly caught Mine's attention as he stepped forward from the crowd. It was the same person who had managed to stop Akame's attack. With the very same broadsword that had clashed with Murasame in one hand, he lifted it so that the tip was pointed at them.

"No one's going anywhere today! Night Raid, I'll arrest every last one of you. Just surrender quietly, and things won't have to get ugly. I'll even get a doctor for your friend." After managing to protect himself and Seryu from the insane bombardment, Tatsumi assured Seryu that he would chase after Night Raid as he was reluctant to let the policewoman pursue the enemy in her injured state. Even so, Tatsumi himself did not want the confrontation to escalate into a battle royale. He was determined to avoid casualties, even going as far as trying to convince the assassins to lay down their arms.

"What a load of crap," Mine muttered under her breath.

Tatsumi bristled at the remark.

Since the Night Raiders offered no gesticulation that suggested their submission, three restless guards advanced towards them, intending to incapacitate the remaining two members.

"Shit. We just blew our chance. Guess we'll just have to bite the bullet." Her arm was still throbbing and rather useless, but that did not stop Mine from standing her ground in front of Akame, who could not even unsheathe her katana with Sheele on her back. _'It looks like it's one against a lot.'_

"Hang on. I'm coming!"

The sturdy armored figure of Bulat descended timely from the sky and with a swing, brought his halberd down on the closest officer. Still airborne, he then pivoted his leg and hooked it down on another officer. Simultaneously, he raised Neuntote again and cut through the last man's protective gear, sending the body flying backwards.

"Bulat!" Breathing out to release the accumulated tension, Mine's feature was graced with a smile.

"Looks like I just made it. I thought you guys ran into trouble when I saw those bizarre explosions in the park. Good to see that you're all alive. I'll take over now." As if reading Mine's thoughts, Bulat offered her a reassuring thumbs-up. He then turned to his enemies and brandished Neuntote in a series of express movement, flicking away the blood that had stained his halberd. "Now, come at me!"

"The Demon Armor: Incursio, you must be Night Raid's Bulat." At least one good thing came from spending time researching with Hidou, Tatsumi thought drily. He was now stocked with information about every known member of Night Raid.

"You may call me Handsome," came the somewhat husky reply from under the helmet.

'_He's weird, but strong. There's no doubt about that…'_ The new sergeant guided his focus on the newcomer. Beads of sweat dripped down his chin and his muscles tensed from anxiety. From the abrupt attack that fended off three men with ease, Tatsumi had every reason to suspect that this new fighter was immensely powerful, even to the point of surreal potency. _'He isn't someone I can defeat in my current state… but I can't worry about that. If I can't prevent a single organization from slaughtering innocents, how can I save an entire village?'_

Tatsumi took a deep breath and moved into his standard fighting stance. _"Don't let impatience dominate. Keep your cool." _WithMamoru's rare advice ringing caution in his ears, he assessed his opponent as they both stood unmoving. To launch an attack recklessly was a fatal error. With the space between them, he would be left exposed if he was to draw near. Unwilling to risk it, his gaze jumped from each assassin to the next. From Tatsumi's standpoint, all they needed to do was wait. In order to prevent their critically wounded member from dying, the killers were bound to make a move sooner or later. _'And that's when we'll strike. Even if the records state that they are powerful… there can't go anywhere if they are surrounded and outnumbered!'_

The neighboring area was locked in a perfervid standoff as many unsuspectingly gulped. The tension was amplifying in magnitudes, and both sides knew that fortitude would be the key. Not a soul dared to speak. Even the winds stopped their whispers, leaving the trees to observe the standoff, hushed.

Evaluating what she could only describe as a crisis on hand, Akame was beginning to think that she was on a streak of bad luck. Why? Of all potential enemies sent their way, it just had to be Tatsumi. Her heart thumped in her chest, almost pleading for a miracle. She did not wish to clash swords with Tatsumi. The memories of their time together as comrades were too vivid and she once again found herself deep in conflict. Compelling herself to stay calm, she took several steadying breaths and prioritized herself on devising a plan. This was not the time for reservation; Sheele was in dying need of medical treatment.

Akame took a caution step closer towards Bulat, all the while ensuring that her body would provide a shield for Sheele for any sneak attack. In one slow but deliberate movement, she entrusted the unconscious woman to Bulat. Even though the Man-Slayer's feature was undistinguishable behind his helmet, Akame could have swore that she saw the man's eyebrow go up in confusion as he carried Sheele bridal-styled.

"Bulat, take Mine and Sheele away from here. I'll catch up," she ordered.

"Akame, you're being a stupid hypocrite here! Didn't you just—" Mine's protest jammed in her throat when Akame gave her an unyielding stare. With a look that prohibited any possible rebuttals, the sniper knew better than to argue back. The red-eyed assassin could be obstinate at times, to the extent that even Mine could not compete with. Consigning a reluctant victory to the other girl, the petite sniper obeyed and took to the nearest branch.

"You better come back alive and well, Akame. We'll be waiting." Her tone was forceful, breaching to the point of being demanding.

"Mm-hmm," Akame nodded.

Used to receiving orders from their sub-leader, Bulat left without any objections. In his opinion, it was better this way; unlike the smaller Akame, Sheele's weight meant little to his strapping body. He leaped onto the same branch as Mine, grunting when he noticed two guards immediately soaring after him. He disregarded them, trusting Akame with his unguarded back as he hopped onto the next offshoot.

Akame did not let him down.

The moment their feet landed on the branch, Akame charged in and cut off that part of the tree, causing both Imperial policemen to nose-dive into the soil.

"They're getting away. Apprehend them!" shouted Tatsumi with a slicing motion of his arm.

Screams resonated a second after that command. Straight away, Tatsumi regretted his order as the policemen furthest away from him collapsed onto the floor, their bodies now infiltrated by curse-like markings. His eyes captured the one responsible, who was now standing beside the corpses. The assassin had slain them with ease. Just a millisecond ago, Tatsumi saw an indistinct form rushing towards the moving men and before he knew it, they were lifeless. Advance and slice. She must have killed them in a heartbeat. _'She's even faster than what's written on the records! Are Hidou's data outdated?'_

"You are not assigned targets. There's no need to kill you." With her katana poised to ward off any strikes, Akame stated icily and shot a daunting glare at the remaining Imperial guards who have yet to move. "But take one more step and I will eliminate you."

The indescribable mass of killing intent emitting from her was indeed fearsome. Tatsumi's insides screamed danger, knowing that this particular assassin was remorseless. The urge to back away from her was strong, but he stood firm. If he was to be intimidated by her, then the morale of his division was sure to decline. "We can't just give up! We're taking you in!"

"Eliminate." The single word drove Akame into motion. But rather than aiming for Tatsumi as the others had expected, she chose another target. A wave of her arm and the guard dog was beheaded, stunning all but one into a state of immobility.

"Shit!" Comprehending her intention a moment afterwards, Tatsumi pounced on the girl. He had been relying on the hound to find the other assassins. But now, with the dog dead, it was impossible to track them down by scent. The assassin was very mindful, Tatsumi had to grudgingly admit; she was determined to end their search here. _'Well screw that. I'll just have to take her down then. I'll get her to tell me where their hideout is!'_ With that in mind, he raised his blade and swung down on her sword arm.

With the cutting edge descending on her, Akame dodged by taking two rapid sidesteps to the right. Another three steps back were compulsory as Tatsumi persisted in his assault.

"Form a circle! Make sure she doesn't get away. I'll take her on and weaken her!" Deciding that this would limit the body count, Tatsumi's orbs flared with a sense of purpose as he once again closed in on the retreating assassin. He swiped for her legs. She dodged it. The second lunge came close as strands of raven hair were cut off. The third, the fourth, and the fifth were near misses. With each arm movement, his attacks grew rapid until they were becoming difficult to see with a naked eye.

Eventually, Tatsumi's blows became so unpredictable that it was impossible to simply avoid them. Left without any alternatives, Akame lifted Murasame to meet his sword halfway. They clashed in a heated battle of strength and startlingly, Akame found Tatsumi to be stronger than she had anticipated. The ten had power, that much was certain; but even so, his skill exceeded his original-self from the other timeline. _'He must have been training hard... yet I am no easy prey either.'_Akame broke contact and withdrew but was forced to move forward again when spears nearly impaled her back.

Her crimson orbs reassessed the surrounding and she realized with a grim note that the area was shrinking in size while she was dueling. Not only had the Imperial policemen trap her inside their man-made circle, they moved in every now and then, reducing her space little by little with weapons jabbing out. At this rate, it would not be long before she ran out of places to dodge.

But that became the last of her concerns as Tatsumi charged again. Her instincts took over and she promptly headed for the skies. She rotated her feet, planted her boot into Tatsumi's back, and pushed, upsetting the boy's balance. Call it an impulse or an instinctive response to the threat, but Akame went for the kill as he whirled around.

"Crap!"His back was exposed to Akame. Tatsumi spun one-eighty degrees and twirled his blade around. He could feel the air just above him being sliced by the assassin's katana. Everything ran in slow motion. There was no way his sword would make it on time; he could not block it! _'I'm done for!'_

"…!" More startled by her own action than the unwanted fear on Tatsumi's face, Akame managed to pull back mere seconds before her katana could nick skin. Her arm twisted a sharp right and the steel scraped Tatsumi's arm guard instead. The hand that held Murasame flinched while Tatsumi's blade continued its course. Catching on, Akame leapt back but was a fraction too late as the metal scratched her.

Keeping three paces away from Tatsumi, the red-eyed assassin left enough room between them and inspected the cut. Droplets of red dribbled down onto her coat though fortunately, the wound itself was not too deep. Her fingers around Murasame's hilt flexed, ensuring that the injury would not obstruct her.

With one hand gripping onto his sword, Tatsumi's other hand made for his upper torso as he fisted the tan material of his sweater vest. His heart jumped in his throat. That was way too close for comfort; he thought he was finished. Although curious as to why the katana had altered its route, he could not be more thankful that it only hit his protective gear. _'Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame, the enchanted blade that instantly kills all with its incurable poison. Just one mistake and I'm a goner. That was just a onetime luck; I can't let my guard down.'_

"Give up, you're surrounded and hurt. You don't stand a chance; just throw in the towel already," said Tatsumi, somehow maintaining an unruffled exterior. Inwardly though, he was averse in continuing the fight. Already, he was straining to hide his weariness. The unrelenting attacks earlier wore him out. He would not last long in another clash with the assassin, who although suffered injuries, showed ample determination in her eyes; she was not completely done yet. And if not for the blood sweeping out from her wounds, and the rapid rising and falling of her chest, Tatsumi would have been convinced that she was still in top form.

"Now, tell me something. Have you or your group met two teens from the country recently, one boy and one girl?" Tatsumi asked suddenly, being desperate to have a reunion with his friends. Call it impatience or concern, but he would wait no longer, not even until they got to the interrogation room. He had to know now; he had spent every waking moment worrying about his childhood friends.

Akame exhaled deeply, the faintest shadow of a frown creasing her brows. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that Ieyasu was now with Night Raid, but she caught herself. To speak now would be her chance to convince Tatsumi to align with the Revolutionary Army, but at a risk of endangering both of them. The Imperial officers were trained to respond. Even as their leader, Tatsumi could be executed on the spot for a suspected rebellion. In her current state, Akame was not convinced that she could fend off the possible attacks should the situation arise. After all, it was only because of Tatsumi's order that the guards were on standby.

"Answer me!" Tatsumi demanded, clearly impatient. "You're a murder, but I know you're capable of the human tongue."

'_I can't afford to take chances.'_ Instead of replying, Akame's eyes drifted to the surroundings and she confirmed her next course of action. Looking at the tall trees and the green foliage brought a familiar tingle in her body.

She might not know the layout of the forest, but it did not change the fact that fighting on this particular terrain was one of her specialties.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Chapter 12 is now concluded and reviews, feedback, and questions are welcome. Although I'm not too sure when I'll get to the next update, ****I will be keeping you informed of the story's status through my profile. I've recently added comments about my story progress there.**

…

…

…

**Now, this section is dedicated to recapitulating the relevant plot events. Here are some things that can be reviewed over or considered for this chapter:**

**-The reason why Yukio and Zank remain undiscovered by the Imperial policemen is because of the backup that Seryu requested, added with the chaos that Bulat created.**

**-As of now, Sheele is no longer considered to be the wielder of Extase since leaving the weapon on the battlefield is classified as forsaking it.**

**-In the fight against Tatsumi, Akame notes that he is stronger than she anticipated. Indeed, he does have more brute strength in the current timeline due to the training Ogre gave him. Since Ogre himself is someone who relies on overwhelming power, we can expect him to teach Tatsumi the same thing. In other words, while Tatsumi is physically stronger, some of his other states (think of it in terms of leveling up in a game) are still the same as the original—namely his adaptability and speed, presumably because he never had Akame as his mentor to learn from.**

…

…

…

**Preview-****Kill Unification: Caught in a life-or-death situation, the members of Night Raid must gamble with the crushing low odds and high stakes. Decisions are made though one question hangs ominously over their heads; can they make the sacrifice for a friend? Next time, the bond that the assassins have will be tested.**

**Yukio: 'We're cornered. It's a gamble that we cannot avoid to lose.'**

**Bulat: "So we're betting everything on sheer luck,"**

**Mamoru: "Storm Cutter." **

**The feathers were swallowed by a cover of blackness…**

**Yukio: 'Come on, turn white. Don't fail me again! Please! I beg of you!'**


	13. Chapter 13-Kill Unification

**Disclaimer: ****All characters from Akame ga Kill that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Takahiro. I do not own anything; I have Takahiro to thank for that. **

**Author's Notes: A big apology for the delay but the chapter took way longer than expected. I had to redo the draft three times until I got something I'm somewhat contented with. I'm still not completely satisfied but with how the plot is progressing, I figure that this chapter is as polished as I can make it. **

**I would like to give a huge thank you to Commonwealth for the unfailing support in the review section.**

**Commonwealth: Again, thank you for the review. You do ask interesting questions and I appreciate the amount of details you pay each chapter. For your first question, the story is mostly based on the manga with some content thrown in/removed. But the story itself will eventually branch off and become more distinctive as Akame and Yukio influence changes. As for your second question, Tatsumi has indeed been added since he will be playing a bigger role in the future. Also, I did temporarily remove the pairing bracket, since it feels like I'm endorsing the shipping. I don't want that; instead, I want the relationship between the characters to develop naturally, rather than for the plot's sake. But don't worry, because there haven't been any major changes to the story plot. **

**Anyway, please bear with me if I make any mistakes or errors, especially in terms of the language (spelling, grammar, etc.).**

**With all that said, I now present chapter 13.**

**Chapter 13—Kill Unification**

* * *

"**Even if there is nothing waiting for me tomorrow,**

**I still have hands that can make something,**

**I can even change the fated path,**

**Now I build up my strong feelings."**

**\- Aozora no Namida (Blood+ OP 1)**

* * *

**Location:** **Imperial Palace. Time: Unknown. Year: 0015.**

The boy held his breath. The test tube he held contained a greenish liquid, a sample of blood from a rare species of Danger Beast. Six months of hard work had been put into searching for the required material, so nothing could make him more exhilarated as he carefully poured the liquid into another mixture. A crackle of spark shot out and his emerald orbs narrowed.

Wait? That was all?

He was expecting something more dramatic.

'_Did I do something wrong? Man… I followed the instructions to the letter. I don't see much happening. Is this why those alchemists gave up? Was I wrong to hope that I could create the 48__th__ Teigu? Man, I just want one that can rival Yami no ha: Muramasa. A Teigu that can restore life… Call it being hopeful, but if a miracle l—huh?'_

There was a sizzling sound coming from the mixture, and was quickly followed by wild columns of smoke.

And then—_BOOM!_

The test tube exploded, with the boy having ducked for cover a second prior. An earsplitting clamor ensured, one that travelled through the palace hallways and into the ears of everyone inside the building.

"What is the meaning of these constant disruptions? Answer me, Yukio!" A voice filled the corridor, its authoritative tone silencing the alarmed cries from the servants and evoking greater awe than the earlier explosion.

Moments later, the door to the laboratory flew from its hinge and a man in his thirties, dressed in elegant royal robes, stormed in. His uncompromising green eyes narrowed as he tried to find his disobedient son from the mess. Seeing only scattered scrolls and broken test tubes, he then poked a head under the table.

"I refuse to converse with someone who cowers under a table. Stand Yukio, and come out this instance. I demand an apology from you and an explanation to these senseless experiments you're carrying." True to his status, the First Emperor was a man of discipline. His voice cracked like whip and held authority that couldn't be overlooked.

"I… I was trying to create a new Teigu, father." Crawling out from his hiding spot, the miraculously unscathed twelve-year-old boy avoided the spilled contents on the floor, coughing and spattering as he gave his protest. More disappointed than hurt, he muttered something incoherent and dusted his royal attire.

"This is the eleventh time in the span of three weeks. Rather than devoting yourself to ineffective alchemy, you should focus on your education. I heard from your brother that you skipped recent classes and went out on a selfish hunt for a Danger Beast, allowing only Susanoo to accompany you. Your irresponsibility is wearing me out. You are my heir. Do you not understand the responsibilities involved?" the emperor criticized, unmistakably displaying his hidden distaste for Yukio's hobby. In spite of the young prince's talents in politics, he seemed to revel it more than most things. On top, the boy had a strong curiosity when it came to Teigu, apparently fascinated by the relics that could bend the nature's laws.

From a father's standpoint, the First Emperor knew he should encourage his son to pursue his interest. However, he was not an ordinary father; he was also the father of the country, the founder of the Empire. His responsibility as a ruler came first and just as he had to abide to his own rules, Yukio would have to follow his footstep as his successor. _'One way or another, I'll make him understand his role. The boy is more quantified to become my heir than his brother, but... his lack of interest is a problem. Not to mention that he is somewhat quite stubborn in his own right, quite so like his mother.'_

"Father, I… I've been getting this kind of talk from you a lot lately, about succeeding the throne. But I don't understand. Why me? I am your youngest child. By birthright, Yuudai onii-sama should be next in line. And yet… you've cast off his title to me. Why?"

"Because you are more suited," came the blunt reply that irked Yukio.

"That's what you believe, simply because I resemble mother more than Yuudai onii-sama! But that's just appearance alone; I do not have the confidence, charisma or the intelligence you claim mother had. Don't you know… about the… rumors going around these days? The council members… they are whispering about how I am ill-suited for the throne. The only reason why they tolerate me is because of your persistence. Besides, I have little interest in obtaining the throne. You legacy… it's too great. I'm n-not someone who can bear the responsibilities… So please, just please renounce my current title and let Yuudai onii-sama have it again."

The effect was immediate. The First Emperor's eyebrows dropped to a dangerous level and his composure melted away. Without warning, he seized his son by the collar, hoisting him up to his eye-level. They were father and son, but nothing could've been more different than their height. Compared to Yukio, who inherited his mother's petite physique, the First Emperor was a towering giant.

The emperor bored his gaze into Yukio. "Do not argue with me, you insolent child! Are you that ignorant? If you truly know of my persistence, then you will respect my hard work. I build this country from scratch, and my legacy is not something that can be passed around so offhandedly. I know what is best for the country and your brother just does not satisfy my criteria."

Yukio pursed his lips and bit the tip of his tongue. He wanted to retort that if Yuudai, who resembled their father greatly, was deemed inapt, then the chances of him being seen competent was slim at best. Still, he wisely held back the thought, knowing that his father was unforgiving to those who dared to argue with him. Instead, he listened as his father continued.

"He is far too ambitious… has always been, and always will be. His desire is to unite the continent under his own name and trample everything else under his feet. He is so egotistical that he does not care about the lives he has to throw around to accomplish his farfetched dream. But you, on the other hand, abhor the existence of war. Just that alone convinced me that you understand and value the lives of other people. This is why I have done everything I can to persuade the council and have you acknowledged as my next successor. You need to appreciate my work. So finish your studies by the succession ritual this summer. You have my blood running in your veins, so I am certain that you will be compatible with Successor's Pride. Now, do I make myself clear?"

"…Yes." Yukio swallowed and averted his gaze. In his opinion, his father was the sternest and most frightening human in existence.

"…Yukio, I am counting on you." The First Emperor released Yukio and pursed his lips. "Along with the throne, I am passing on the Imperial Arms. Most of them already have users, but they will all swear their loyalty to you—I'll personally ensure that. As for the rest, find appropriate wielders. Find those who you trust to care for the country. However, avoid the twin demon blades that will soon be born from Muramasa at all cost; the power residing within them are… inhumanely disastrous. Keep them close to Successor's Pride: Royal Scepter, if only for some reassurance. I do not wish to see this country ruined. Promise me this and remember that our people are your first priority. I am leaving the future of this country in your hands. You are the only one I trust for this task. Do not disappoint me, my son."

"I'll… do my best." A meek response came from Yukio, nothing like the typical reaction from a child being praised by his parents. Yukio knew that he should be flattered, as his father was not one for sentimental acts. However, he could already see the insufferable responsibilities that would become the hurdles in his path. They drained out whatever glee he should've felt.

Something about what his father said replayed in his head, and Yukio's initial plan to stay quiet was forsaken due to curiosity. "Um, father. You mentioned the demon blade again… I find it strange that it seems to be constantly on your mind. Please tell me, what is so different about the blade? And why did you feel the need to split its form into two?"

'_Because no matter what sealing containment I find, none of them has successfully sealed the cursed aberration! At this point, I'm left with no other alternatives.' _The First Emperor visibly paled and mentally berated himself for nearly letting his tongue slip. Recovering from his blander just in time to escape his son's observant gaze, he whirled his body so that his back was facing Yukio. "You need not concern yourself with it. I simply abhor the blade's ability to toy with the forbidden fruit called death, nothing more and nothing less."

That was far from the truth, but it satisfied his child's curiosity. In reality, what the First Emperor was adamant in hiding was his fear. He was afraid of his own creation. Since the day he had ordered the Imperia blacksmiths to forge the Imperial Arms using the materials he specified, he was haunted by reoccurring nightmares that showed the eventual downfall of his Empire. Every night, the First Emperor would enter a seemingly blessed dream, only for it to distort into an unspeakable nightmare.

…

_Bitter cold. It was the only sensation he could feel worming through his body. His senses were reduced to that of a newborn and yet, he could still feel the wintriness of his current setting. Was temperature this low even possible? Even the harsh environment in the arctic seemed more practical for life as he studied the frost-covered grounds with chattering teeth. The wretched landscape was supposedly his land. As difficult as it was for him to acknowledge that at first, repetitive visions confirmed that his Empire would eventually fall, imprisoned in an unbreakable layer of ice created by the __**Demon Blood**__. _

_He found himself turning to his left, taking in what horrendous sight that was to come. There were no words to describe the ruin before him. The glorious and beautiful fortress that had once stood as his home was now nothing more than a pile of wreckage scattered on the hard slippery ground. Standing on top of the rubble and surrounded by pillars of ice was a male donned in the __**Demon Armor**__. His majestic golden wings fanned out behind him, giving him exclusive seraph-like features. It was truly a remarkable sight, befitted for the day of reckoning. Blood was smeared on his protective covering, but the male paid little heed to his exhausted state as he stared at him with indecipherable eyes that had seen too much anguish in his teenage life. The armored male's lips, visible from the cracked headgear, would then part to tell him something, though he would never hear it as the background transited and the male faded into the howling blizzard._

_Then the worst part came, along with a heavy stench of death that clogged his nostrils. Littered around him were his descendants in tattered but still distinguishable royal clothing, all lifeless on the ground. Their eyes, which were of a variety of green, were opened, forever frozen with terror at the sight of their merciless killer. Their bodies were covered with blood and dark scriptures that ran thin lines towards their heart._

_And that was when he saw it—the distinct outline of his kingdom's flag flailing feebly in the air. For the shortest of moments, he felt some hope rekindle within him. The Empire's crest was still there, just an arm's length away. But it was gone before he knew it. A sudden flash of silver and the insignia was pierced by the __**Demon Blade**__. The katana stabbed right through, deriding him for his incompetence as its wielder manifested with her back towards him. Her long black hair framed her slender body, before slightly parting into two long streaks towards the end as if having a life of their own. Feathers that matched the blackness of her tresses fluttered about. They were unaffected by the howling winds and gave an impression of a wingless fallen angel that had been banished from heaven. Seemingly bent on tormenting him further, the woman—no, the devil—would always rotate her head to the side, allowing him to get a glimpse of the murderous smirk on the tattooed face and the demonic red eyes that glistened with strong bloodlust._

_Exotic red eyes…_

_He would always taste the true form of despair from the daunting gaze, where his hope was completely quenched like feeble flames. Without doubt, he knew it was a forewarning from the demons, the hellish creatures that he should have steered far away from… _

…

Regret came with every precognitive dream. The First Emperor, being the willful person he was, decided to take immediate action. In his endeavor to rectify his mistake, he ordered two of the demon's incarnations to be sealed and split the most baleful Imperial Arms apart into two.

Hence, from Muramasa, Murasame and Yatsufusa were created.

* * *

**Location: Dr. Takito's House. Time: Night. Year: 1024 (Day 67).**

"Hey guys. I think Yukio-kun is coming about."

"About time! Quick, grab the relic."

Voices, Yukio could indistinctly make out several voices from the darkness. He thought he ought to recognize them but they were indistinguishable amidst the constant buzzing noise in his head. Wanting to discover the owner of the sound, he tried opening his eyes and instantly regretted it as the lights hanging from the ceiling glared straight into his irises. His vision was blurry and unclear but he could just make out three silhouettes in his line of sight. His eyelids fluttered to adjust to the light. The image became more focused and he could faintly identify the heart-shaped pompadour, short blonde hair, and pink twin tails.

"Aniki, nee-san… and Mine?" he whispered softly and was stunned by how raspy he sounded. Lost, he scanned the background and saw shelves stacked with books and medicines in pots of all kinds. The scent of blood and disinfectants hung heavily in the air and in his disoriented state, it took him a while to realize that he had been here once.

He was inside Dr. Takito's abode.

"Heh. Welcome back to the world of living, young man. How're ya feeling?" Leone asked gently as she leaned closer towards the patient's bed.

"Terrible. The world is spinning." With his eyes closed, Yukio's uninjured hand made for his temple and he placed it there. With blood pounding into his throbbing brain, he could only recall vague images of his fight with Zank. He remembered blood; the bright red that seeped from Akame's shoulder was vividly painful in his memories. He also remembered Akame killing Zank before he was consumed by darkness and pain. He couldn't remember anything that occurred afterwards.

"Well, that tends to happen when you lose a lot blood, you know," Bulat commented. Surprise was an understatement in Bulat's opinion when Leone had barged in, carrying the unconscious Yukio in her arms, only minutes after he had arrived with Sheele and Mine. The young man's eyes were covered in blood and sweat trailed his brows. For a split second, Bulat thought that Yukio was dead. So with such notion, the Hundred Man Slayer was very stunned to see the blond regaining consciousness. If not for the current situation, then Bulat would've deemed that they were graced with a miracle.

"Let's just cut to the chase… Yukio, tell us how to use this," Mine interjected, gesturing towards the item that Leone held in her hand.

"Hmm?" Yukio opened his eyelids to a crack, surprised that the sniper would address him by his name. Normally, he would expect something along the lines of newbie, commoner, or imbecile. And that was only when Mine was in a good mood.

His surprise soon transformed into astonishment and his eyes widened. In front of him, Mine stood shaken and frail, as though a simple gust could cause her to crumple. Her left hand gripped onto her unattended arm, dangling at an awkward angle. "Mine, your arm! You're hurt!"

"I know, I'm not brainless… but Sheele's got it worse, so…" For once, all of Mine's characteristic arrogance was missing, leaving her exposed and susceptible. Deprived of her customary trait, she looked like she was on the brink of tears. The usual Mine would never have put on such feeble façade, and at once Yukio knew that something was wrong.

"Sheele-san!" the young man shouted. Painstakingly, he pushed himself up with his elbows. He shifted his sight from Mine to the other side of the room and took in the indistinct form of Dr. Takito beside the unconscious occupant on the other patient's bed. Even though the doctor's back blocked Sheele from his view, Yukio knew that woman's condition was deteriorating. Dr. Takito was preoccupied with cutting up fresh wrappings to replace the old blood-spattered ones. Beside him, the metal washbowl was filled with blood-stained dressings.

Yukio's scrutiny ended when he grimaced at the emergence of a throbbing headache. Feeling lightheaded, he lowered himself back onto the pillow.

"Easy there Yukio-kun," said Bulat, easing Yukio back into a resting position. Pulling the sheets back to cover the young man, Bulat exhaled a long breath, unsure where to begin. "…Sheele's body was nearly torn in half by a biological Teigu. She's still holding on… but she's not going to last. The doctor is trying everything he can, but with that kind of wound, he doesn't think he can do anything for her…"

"I… no, we don't want to lose her," Mine rasped with gritting teeth, her palm fisted into a shaking ball.

"None of us do, Mine. But we're ready to face the worst scenario… Well, that's until we got mumbles from Yukio-kun when he was still unconscious. About this." Leone's words added a glimmer of hope that stopped Yukio short from a mental breakdown. She was pointing her index finger at Hirasaki, dangling from her grasp. "Yukio-kun, you need to tell us how to use this thing. Do you know what you need to be compatible with it? We asked the old man to try already, but this bloody necklace sure is fussy. It's a healing Teigu, but not even a doctor fits the bill."

"Hirasaki?" whispered Yukio, the outline of his mother taking form in his mind once again. Out of the 48 Imperial Arms, Angel's Revival: Hirasaki was the one that Yukio had mixed feelings for. It was a relic that had once belonged to the First Imperial Empress. While he never got the chance to see his mother use it, the fact that she was its former user drove him to learn more about it. The traits that the Teigu sought in its wielder gave him clues about what kind of person his mother was. It was also then that he discovered the bitter truth about Hirasak's powers. _'Maybe this theory is just an excuse to shift the blame that Yuudai onii-sama forced on me, but I think mother didn't exactly die from an illness… She died young because she was ill during the laborious childbirth, that's what they all say. But I think the real cause is that she was weakened from the continuous use of her Teigu. Father always told me that mother was very kind-hearted and couldn't bear to see other people suffer. So she must've willingly given up some of her life force to heal people with Hirasaki. Yes, the healing properties of Hirasaki require a heavy price… Can I really tell them that? If I phase this wrong, then I'll crush their hopes.'_

"Yukio-kun? Yukio-kun? You there?"

Bulat's questioning voice dragged Yukio away from his thoughts. Realizing that he was getting sidetracked, he redirected his attention to the matter on hand. There was a moment's silence as he selected his words carefully, understanding that his seniors were all restlessly waiting for an answer. "Um, one thing about Hirasaki is that… that it can heal its wielder with its _trump card_ with an equivalent exchange. So in other words, even if we're all incompatible with it, as long as Sheele-san is, then there is still a chance that..."

"We should test it out then," said Mine, "I guess that's one good thing about leaving behind Extase. Under normal circumstances, that alone won't sever the bond between Sheele and Extase, but I think the distance between them combined with Sheele's weakened aura should suffice. Here, it should count as Sheele having renounced her position as Extase's wielder… hopefully."

"So she's free to test her compatibility with Hirasaki. Let's pray that she has what Hirasaki is looking for," Bulat commented pensively, looking grimmer than the clouds gathering outside.

"… Maybe she does. Benevolence and generosity are the two primary characteristics of a previous wielder. I think Sheele-san is caring and kind. More importantly, Hirasaki prefers a wielder who is affectionate, even to strangers. But usually that alone isn't enough. The person must also understand the significance of a human life. Only when a person comprehends the meaning behind bestowing life and taking away life will Hirasaki truly acknowledge them."

"It sounds like Sheele, but we can't be sure yet. Enough guesswork, it's time we get started." Leone's face reflected nothing but solemn, though she decided to place her faith in Yukio's words. At a snail's pace, the woman held Sheele's head steadily and looped the necklace around her neck.

Then Leone stepped back and watched. Nothing was happening from an outside perspective, although the blonde herself knew otherwise. Just like all the other Teigu users crowded around the bed, Leone could feel it. It was the same sensation as when Ieyasu received Senpu, the one that told her that Hirasaki was making its way into Sheele's soul while trying to form a possible connection. _'Finding whether or not a user is compatible doesn't usually take this long, but I guess it's hard when the soul is fading away… Please Sheele, hang in there.'_

* * *

L**ocation:** **In the Capital (Downtown). Time: Night. Year: 1024 (Day 67).**

Akame ran.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Her heart rate picked up pace as she rounded the next corner. The surrounding buildings past like blur and her legs took her as fast as they possibly could. Looking behind her shoulder, she perceived the growing distance between her and her pursuers.

She wasn't sure how long she had been fleeing but her aching muscles told her that she was breaching her limits. Regardless of her regular training, a continuous marathon was not something that her body was built for, especially after sustaining injuries.

As soon as she believed that she had brought her comrades enough time, Akame took flight. A loud clasp of thunder had distracted Tatsumi and she quickly used that to her advantage, slaying two policemen in her way. From there, she took an indirect route where she carefully avoided Dr. Takito's house as the Imperial policemen persistently gave chase.

'_Just a little more.'_ Silently encouraging herself with a promise of rest, she pushed her body further. Another increase of velocity should dissuade anymore pursuit. With that in thought, she nearly missed the approaching projectiles. The silencers on the barrels effectively cancelled out any resonating noises, and it was only instinct that saved her.

_Tsew! Tsew! Tsew!_

She rotated on her heels and flicked out Murasame. A tiny spark lit with each contact and she cut down two bullets. Her feet pivoted to her left as she sprinted around another corner, the third shot whizzing just past her right leg. That was close. A little to the side and she would be limping.

Still on the run, she directed a careful glance behind her back and noted with a hint of exasperation that the Imperial officers were still mad on her trail. Her mind spun frantically, trying to deduce the best means to throw her opponents off course.

_Tsew! Tsew! Tsew!_

Another wave of bullets, all dodged with a sharp turn to another alleyway.

'_They're aiming far too low for the bullets to hit a vital spot… I see, so Tatsumi wants me alive and conscious.' _While the realization did nothing to alter her current situation, it did help her predict incoming attacks.

Her assassin's instincts spiked abruptly, warning her of a potential threat. Her eyes darting to her right, she noticed a figure ricocheting off the wall like the bolt that flashed across the sky, as if synchronizing with the lightning. On impulse, she guarded with her arm as a bone-crashing kick descended on her. Her red gauntlet cracked and the force hurled her across the alleyway.

_Bam!_

"Gah!" Akame felt the wind knocked out of her as her back crashed through a wooden plank in a rain of splinters and blood, her form disappearing behind the human-shaped hole created.

With his foot lowering back down, Mamoru assessed his deed. The impact of his attack had sent the assassin ramming straight into an old shop. Based on the strong aroma of fresh bread, the Silencer presumed that it was a bakery. Well aware that this particular assassin wouldn't be killed by a mere kick, he slowly drew near the hole, wary for any surprise attacks. He peered through the gap with squinted eyes and was surprised to find it vacant. Only the scattered bread rolls and the collapsed table told him that the assassin had indeed suffered from his vicious assault. But apart from that, nothing seemed misplaced and he could detect no killing intent either.

Where did she go? He scanned the vicinity. The windows and even the doors were all firmly shut and locked. They couldn't be opened without a key. The only exit possible should be through the hole he made. Puzzled, the general was prepared to enter for a thorough investigation when a voice halted his steps.

"Mamoru-sensei, you're here! Akame of Night Raid was last spotted in this alleyway." Tatsumi, slightly out of breath, finally caught up and was relieved to see his mentor. Not surprised by his sudden appearance, he was more disturbed by the killer that was still on the loose. He appraised his surrounding and his eyes fixed on the splintered timber wall. "She's in there, right?"

"Tatsumi, gather the men. Check the backdoor." The Silencer left a simple command behind as he stepped into the building. His sapphire orbs shifted around to find any clues, before landing on the fireplace. Churned logs were arranged in a disarrayed manner on the stone formation and there was an upturned pot lying beside the blackened mess. Taking small steps at a time, he drew near the fireplace. The silver shield behind his back clicked and parted from the centre, splitting the hexagon-shaped metal into two wing-like components.

A gust of wind heeded his call and came through the hole, playing and dancing around him as his eyebrow rose a millimeter above its resting position. The assassin was desperate, he thought knowingly. Professionals like her don't usually leave such obvious trail behind. However, knowing the girl's attire, he had the courtesy not to sneak a look at the chimney's opening. Instead, he raised his right hand and made a slicing motion with his arm.

'_Desperate times call for desperate measures.'_ That was what Akame told herself as she struggled up the chimney. Soot caked her body from head to boots as she scaled the vertical surface, her fingers clawing at the uneven greasy stones that protruded out from the walls. Using only one arm, she half-push, half-pulled herself towards the crack of light above her. In addition to her earlier wounds, the surprise attack had been injurious. If not for her gauntlet, she was convinced that by now, both her arms would've been rendered useless, making her current feat infeasible.

'_Who is he?'_ she wondered. The short exchange alerted her of the man's unspeakable power. Although not exactly on the same level as Esdeath, the man unnerved her more than an ultra-class Danger Beast. Never had one managed to sneak up on her as effortlessly as he did.

"**Storm Cutter." **

Akame's musing ended there as the cold monotonous words drifted into her ears. Before she could comprehend anything else, a gale-like force slammed into her, sending her sprawling into the air and up through the chimney. She felt the invisible force enclosed around her, cutting into her flesh like hundreds of scythes. Thin jagged lines marked her skin red and the assassin bit back a cry, compelling her eyes to open as she surveyed the situation.

As disbelieving as it was, she was suspended in midair, vulnerable against the air that had trapped her within a tornado-like cage. The cutting winds were held back to a certain extent, leaving her in no doubt that the caster of the technique wanted her in one piece.

Even so, she knew she wouldn't last at this rate. Her consciousness was ebbing away and her body was crying out in agony. It was only desperation that responded to her inner hysterical pleas and her hand inched painstakingly for Murasame, grasping onto the hilt as though it was her savior. She whipped out the blade with all her might, putting every ounce of strength she had residing within her.

_Ringe Wind_. It was a technique that she learned when fighting the late Taeko from the Oreburg clan. Akame could not perform it as proficiently as the deceased female assassin, but she still managed to incorporate it into her own style and, just barely, blew apart the untamed current around her.

Landing on the tiles of a roof on all fours, Akame got no more than three quicken gasps for air before she was forced to move again. Another series of gunshot rang in her ears and she slid down the triangular rooftops, dropped down the roof's edge and… found more guards in her dimming vision.

With a startling hiss, a bullet grazed her leg as she planted her boot in the man's face. Pressing her foot down, she then leaped back onto the next rooftop. Angry shouts followed from behind her, but she ignored them. Crossing four more buildings, it was then she felt a slight tug on Murasame.

'_Lubbock's threads! Down there?'_ Her vigilance unfailing, her mind processed the signal and she made a rapid turn, jumping down into an alleyway without a moment to spare.

"Stop! Come back here!"

Tatsumi shot down seconds after, glancing in every direction of the narrow street. The assassin was nowhere to be seen. Rather skeptical of her sudden disappearance, he warily inspected the wooden crates that were stacked at the side. He checked behind each one, even going as far as opening the lids, but furrowed his brows when he saw only fruit. The crates were filled to the brim. Hiding inside was so impracticable that he didn't bother rummaging through.

"People aren't meant to just disappear," he muttered as a gentle breeze caused him to look up. He gawked in awe as Mamoru descended from the heavens, the wing-like components of his Teigu defying gravity. _'So this the Teigu that Mariko-san was talking about before. Storm Protector: Furontogarasu, huh? An elemental Teigu that controls the wind itself. Out here in the open, that's when Mamoru-sensei is invincible!'_

Mamoru landed, his feet lightly touching the ground. As soon as he caught sight of his apprentice alone, he knew that the assassin had managed to escape. Although his face revealed nothing, his mind was replaying the scene when he had the female assassin trapped inside his caging wind. Despite the seemingly helpless situation, she managed to rip apart the currents with one impressive strike. Involuntarily, he found himself impressed. With the exception of Esdeath and Hidou, he had yet encountered another that could nullify his _Storm Cutter_. All things considered, the assassin was not a mere opponent that could be taken down effortlessly and for that, he felt he should at least acknowledge her abilities.

"She's fast," he admitted.

"A little too fast for my liking," muttered Tatsumi as he placed the lid he was holding back. "I could've sworn she took cover in this alleyway, but the blood trail just ends."

"Hmm?" The general ignored Tatsumi and instead stared at the crates with critical eyes. In one swift motion, he hoisted his right arm and pointed an index finger towards the stacked boxes. A draft heeded his summons. The invisible air whistled past Tatsumi's ear before dividing the crates clean in half. The inner contents leaked out and round fruit rolled around on the ground, some stopping beside the general's sandals.

"Tatsumi, we're leaving," Mamoru commanded in an authorized tone, the annoyance in his voice barely noticeable. The Silencer felt certain that he was being spied on but no attackers came from behind the crate as he had anticipated. Did his acute senses just fail him? _'Unfeasible.'_ Even so, what he was presented with contradicted his reassured thought.

"Huh? What?! But Mamoru-sensei, she could still be around here," Tatsumi protested, despite being a little unsettled by the display of precision and power from his mentor.

"It's a fruitless chase. I'm going." As soon as that left his lips, the Silencer crushed the nearest apple with his foot and vanished before the next breeze, conceding the assassin to be the victor. Despite his calm appearance, he was unnerved. The weather was getting worse and he was certain that a storm was brewing.

While renowned for their powers that could rival Esdeath's, both Mamoru and Hidou ironically shared the same weakness that had once made the Ice Queen scoffed. As a general who commanded the flames from hell, the Wildfire naturally despised the rain. So he had a tendency to find shelter prior, regardless of what mission he was on. Similarly, Mamoru also avoided being outdoors during a stormy weather, but for another reason. His winds would strengthen considerably in a storm, and controlling the untamable gale was strenuous. It was not uncommon for him to lose control of his own Teigu at times like this. So the Silencer opted to retire from the search. Besides, without any leads on the assassins' whereabouts, he decided to regroup and confer with Hidou. He wasn't going to deny it; the Wildfire was always the better schemer.

"Ah! But—" Left alone in the alleyway, Tatsumi heaved a tired sigh. All that time and effort went to waste. The assassin eluded him while several of his coworkers had perished in the skirmish. On top of everything, Seryu lost both her appendages, Mamoru resigned from this chase, and Hidou was nowhere to be seen. Some commander he turned out to be, Tatsumi thought tiredly.

But most importantly, the new sergeant thought he was on his way to be reunited with Ieyasu and Sayo. When questioning Akame about his childhood friends, he noticed how her lips parted slightly before closing. He was convinced that it wasn't a coincidence; Akame knew something about Ieyasu and Sayo. Therefore, it was all so infuriating since letting the assassin escaped meant losing his only clue to finding his childhood friends.

'_Darn all this! They got away! In the end, people died and I'm no closer than I was before!'_ Cursing the unfavorable outcome, Tatsumi balled his hands and spun on his heels. He took one last long look at the empty alleyway before leaving with a disgruntled huff.

Nonetheless, what both Mamoru and Tatsumi overlooked was the tiny movement as the threads from Cross Tail retreated into a man-made hole underneath the broken crates and spilled fruit.

Directly below, Lubbock was grinning as he confirmed the departure of the two. In that instant, he couldn't be more thankful for the Empire for inventing the underground water channels. Due to the flourishing population of the Capital, the underground channels were made for sewage transportation. Nonetheless, it was managed so poorly that there weren't any detailed maps and barely anyone knew of their existence. As someone who was constantly scouting in the Capital, Lubbock took advantage of the channels for emergency.

"Phew, almost too close for comfort. They're gone now," Lubbock informed as he handed a white handkerchief to Akame. In one quick glance, he studied the girl's disheveled state and couldn't help but be unnerved by how powerful their pursuers were. After all, this was only the second time he had seen the red-eyed assassin so battered and exhausted. The girl's coat was tattered and cuts covered her body, though many were undistinguishable due to the soot. It was safe to assume that her coat would be unusable after this. At any other times, Lubbock would've made jokes about Akame resembling a lump of coal, but the severity of the situation brushed off any playful remarks.

"Glad you got the signal from Cross Tail, Akame-chan," he said, retracting all his strings back into his Teigu. "But you might as well have send elephants on a rampage in the Capital, with what looked like an entire division going after your head."

"Hardly the truth. I simply acted as decoy for Mine and the others, though I didn't expect the results to be so… unfavorable." Akame searched for the appropriate word as she gave herself a brisk wipe down with Lubbock's gift. She gave a sharp hiss of pain when fabric touched split skin. Just the mere contact made her feel as if she was rubbing salt on it. It didn't take her long to comprehend that they were no ordinary wounds; the stinging aftereffect was possibly attributed to a Teigu's ability. _'That man… I didn't even get a glimpse of his Teigu. He's an anomaly in this timeline…' _

"Akame, you need a hand?" asked Ieyasu, placing down the oil lamp he held on the ground.

"No, I'll manage. These wounds are minor. Right now, our precedence is to find the others and ascertain their safety." Removing most of the filth off her face, Akame reminded her comrades of more pressing matters.

'_I must find them.'_

The last time Akame saw Yukio and Sheele, both of them were wounded and powerless. The raven-haired assassin felt desperation yet again worming its way towards the pit of her stomach. _'Where are they? How are they? Did Mine and Bulat make it? Is Yukio safe?'_ So many qualms forced her body to take some sort of action, though inwardly every joint and muscle begged for a good rest.

Tired as she was, she took no more than two steps before her knees buckled under the stress. Determination offered little aid as she found herself lacking strength and adrenaline. She would have collapsed to the ground, had Ieyasu not stepped in punctually and caught her.

"Whoa! You okay there?" said Ieyasu, steadying the female assassin with an arm carefully looped around her waist. "You should take it easy. You look drained, like someone who just ran a marathon or something."

"Yeah, state the obvious," said Lubbock, rolling his eyes. As much as Ieyasu's ignorant bemused him at times, he cast aside his planned retort and instead said, "Akame-chan, relax. I know you're worried about the others. But it's all okay now. We ran into Leone nee-san a little while ago and she told us that the others are all safe at the old doctor's house. No one got captured, just that Sheele nee-san, Mine-chan, and Yukio are hurt. That's why nee-san is out to grab the healing Teigu from the base."

"Is that so? I'm relieved." Akame heaved a soundless sigh that came out more like a fatigued puff. Never one to express emotions freely, she merely closed her eyes and leaned her head on Ieyasu's shoulder. Sleep would most likely elude her for the majority of tonight, but for now, she took the opportunity for a short rest as Ieyasu guided her through the underground channels and towards their refuge point.

* * *

**Location: Dr. Takito's House. Time: Morning (Past Midnight). Year: 1024 (Day 68).**

By the time Akame, Ieyasu, and Lubbock finally bypassed the tight security and arrived at Dr. Takito's house, the sky was shedding tears. Dark gray clouds covered the heavens, not even allowing a glimpse of the stars behind. Lightning and thunder ruptured and rain pounded nonstop on the rooftop. Everything was bleak, gray, and dreary, a perfect reflection of the atmosphere on the second floor of Dr. Takito's dwelling.

Huddled around the bed, the tired members of Night Raid were dour as they waited for Dr. Takito's final assessment. Regardless of the physician's best efforts, Sheele was still ghastly pale. Her blood-stained outer layer was removed in favor of applying the dressing to her wounds, leaving her clad only in her undergarments beneath the sheets. It was a sight that should have gotten Lubbock worked up and drooling, but the severity of Sheele's injuries cast aside his perverted ideas. The purple-haired woman's brows were knitted tightly together and her laborious breaths came untimely as feeble puffs. It was clear to the strategist that Sheele was suffering, badly in pain.

Dr. Takito finished his examination, taking up what the assassins all believed was an eternity. They held their breath as the doctor whirled around and cleared his throat. Despite his decades of experience as a physician, Dr. Takito was still reluctant when it came to delivering solemn news. But it was inevitable given his line of work. "I've done what I can, but this is beyond my league. The wounds are fatal and in all honesty, it's a miracle that she has survived this long. However, even with my help, she will not be able to make it past the hour. I'm terribly sorry."

"Damn it!" cursed Ieyasu, taking his frustration out on the wall with a brutal punch. His knuckles ended up red and sore but he cared little about them. "That means we've little time left to make up our minds."

"That's why we should just stop wasting time and let me do this. I've got this!" Leone clumped her jaws tight and growled in frustration. "The recovery ability is Lionelle's ace in the hole! I'm _The Undying Lion_!"

"No. Nee-san, that won't work. Lionelle's regeneration ability is powerful, but this is something on another scale. It's your life force after all, and no amount of regeneration can reclaim the years stolen by Hirasaki. A-and looking at how seriour Sheele-san's wounds are, it's likely that you're giving up… many decades," added Yukio softly. The young man was held in Bulat's sturdy arms as he looked at Sheele with pain-ridden eyes. His wounds still hurt a lot but he knew that they were nothing compared to what Sheele must be enduring. _'I can't believe this. Sheele-san is dying and none of us can reach an agreement!'_

The moment that Yukio told the others that Hirasaki required someone's life force to activate its _trump card_—_Life Exchange_—the assassins all broke into a heated debate about the one suitable for the role. Nobody questioned how the young man knew about the repercussion and immediately trusted his words. Then again, they were all too concerned for Sheele's wellbeing to care about how he was, as Lubbock stated, a walking encyclopedia for Teigu.

"If that's the case, then I'm the only one up for this. As a man, I've the responsibility to settle things when push comes to shove. Giving up some of my life force ain't gonna dampen the fire blazing within my soul. I've got enough passion to keep me alive," announced Bulat, his dark orbs flashing vigorously to reinforce his determination. Even after Yukio's pessimistic comment, he believed that he had enough willpower to cope with whatever price Hirasaki demanded.

"Not cool, dude." Noticing that Bulat intended to grab Hirasaki to begin the life transfer, Ieyasu growled at the larger man for the first time and grabbed him by the edge of his black coat. Wrapping it around his fist, he tugged it with adequate force that diverted Bulat's attention from the necklace Teigu and towards him. "Aniki, this one is mine. I'm younger, so I'm the one with more to spare. I'm not gonna die. That's' why you should leave it to me."

"No. I'll do it."

Akame and Mine both voiced their opinions simultaneously. Then realizing how their speech overlapped each other's in an uncanny manner, they exchanged a look of surprise and furrowed their brows.

"I am the youngest," commented Akame coolly.

"Tsk, we're born in the same year, Akame. So is the new newbie, come to think of it," Mine snorted, for once unfazed by the intimidating glare that the raven-haired assassin sent her. "But you've already gone and took the decoy role, so now it's my turn to be on stage. Ah, don't argue. You're about to collapse yourself. You should really get those wounds properly treated and just leave the rest to me."

"I don't want to hear that from you, Mine. Your arm," Akame coolly pointed out, making a small gesture with her chin to prove her point. Truly, she was beyond exhausted and it was taking every ounce of her stubbornness to hold onto her consciousness. Mine's offer was indeed very tempting, although she refused to give in. With her past failures fresh in her mind, Akame was keen to start anew in this timeline, and saving her friends became her priority.

"Hmph. It's nothing too serious." There was an unusual pause from Mine as she cautiously hid her wounded arm behind her back, away from Akame's intense gaze. "A-and besides… Sheele is my partner. So naturally, I have the responsibility to help her!"

"You guys are joking, right? You know this is just like trying to win in a lottery, right? It's your life we're talking about, and you guys all seem bent on throwing that away. I'm not saying that it's wrong to do it for Sheele nee-san's sake but think about this. Yukio said that there's no guarantee that it'll work out anyways. Hirasaki could just troll us and leave us with _two_ dead teammates." At the same as his desperate words, Lubbock was inwardly ridiculing himself. Excluding Yukio, who was pensive, his other teammates gave him a look that reflected sheer resolve. There was not a trace of the slight hesitation he felt; they were all willing to put their lives on the line for Sheele.

'_Now, what would you do in a pickle like this?' _Briefly, Lubbock wondered just what Najenda would do. But even while he contemplated, he knew that the answer was always obvious. With a smug grin, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and said, "Argh, screw trying to be logical with you guys. Just count me in on this."

"Your conviction isn't strong enough, Lubbo. If you hesitant one bit, then Hirasaki wouldn't work. Yukio-kun already said it. You can't have the tiniest bit of doubt," commented Leone, almost like she could interpret the uncertainty that had just plagued Cross Tail's user.

"Yeah, but that was before. Who can say that my resolve isn't as good as anyone else's in the room right now?"

As the Night Raid members continued their discord while trying to keep their voices to the minimum level, Yukio's body trembled like a leaf. He shut his eyes, restraining the tears that would've otherwise flowed out. The series of events was proving too much for him to bear. His mentality was delicate and he could do nothing but lament.

He was pathetic.

It was because of his carelessness that he lost to Zank. It was because of his fragility that Akame was hurt. And now, it was because of his cowardice that he kept quiet the entire time. He was the only one who didn't volunteer their own life force, and the shame was digging into his conscience. Night Raid was the closest thing to a family he had now, and despite each member's willingness to risk their lives for each other, Yukio could not proclaim that he could do the same. That would be an obvious and pitiful lie.

In a way, it was ironic that he was prepared to perish in his fight with Zank, and yet was so frightened by the idea of offering some of his life force. Really, the only difference was that he was given a choice. The stake was actually higher this time, but because alternatives presented themselves to him, he could not find the same resolve as before. _'Options were non-existent in my fight against Zank. He was going to kill me, and I was going to die regardless. So I thought the least I could do was take him down with me… But now, everyone is volunteering themselves for Sheele-san, so maybe I can j-just… Man, I can't believe this! This shameful relief! This terrible notion! I'm pathetic!' _

Pathetic. He was absolutely pathetic!

All his pessimistic thoughts were halted when he saw Dr. Takito kneeing in front of Sheele, his palm placed on top of the relic. That also caught the other Night Raiders' attention, for they halted their dispute and turned to look at the doctor with a confused expression.

"Enough is enough. At this rate, all my neighbors are going to complain about the noise. Let me propose a solution," the physician chuckled dryly. "None of you gets to do it. I will."

"Are you freaking serious?" exclaimed Leone. The fact that the old doctor, who she treated like a surrogated father, was going to sacrifice himself did not bode well for her. "This is Night Raid's problem. An old man like you doesn't need to get involved. You'll die!"

"I know. But like it or not, I'm a part of this too. What kind of physician am I if I let my patient die on me? Also… this deprived country is sick, rotten to the core. Not even a doctor like myself can cure this country. But you young assassins… you can, in the shadows. You lot made me believe that. That's why I want to help you guys. I want you guys to change the future for me. And I'm more than ready to save someone who strives for that better future." Dr. Takito tapped the rim of his glasses with a finger, his face serious. Then to Yukio he said, "There's little time left. Sheele-san is slipping away. Tell me what to do."

Yukio bit his bottom lip. Like Leone, he abhorred the idea but had sufficient rationale left to realize that this was their last chance. Somehow, seeing the doctor's resolve was the catalyst he needed to muster his courage. If an acquaintance was willing to give up his life for his _family's_ sake, then what kind of wimp would he be if he simply watched? As Dr. Takito said, he was also a part of this; he couldn't simply detach himself from the group whenever he felt uncomfortable. _'What options? There was none to begin with. I'm knee deep in this already, and I can't shrug off the responsibility. Come on, grow a backbone, Yukio.' _There was still a lingering uncertainty stemming from his heart, but he forcefully shoved it down and summoned his needed courage.

Yukio's listless eyes regained its vigor. For the second time since becoming an assassin, his orbs shimmered with a majestic verdant green color found only in the most polished emerald. He was a lot weaker because of his blood lost but he managed to remain upright and straight as he approached the doctor's side. "Thank you, doctor. Please grasp your hand around Hirasaki and close your eyes. You… need to focus and show the sincerity in your heart. So long as your will to save Sheele-san remains unwavering, then Hirasaki will surely claim your life force and active its _trump card_. It will make an effort to save her, who it recognizes as its new owner."

"So I just need to focus and project my feelings," Dr. Takito asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, but nee-san is right. You're going to die if you do this… alone. It's a heavy price, so I'll be sharing the burden. With me offering my own life force as well, then the compensation should be split in half…. I think."

"Wait, you can do that?" gawked Mine.

Surprised gasps came from the Night Raid members and they exchanged apologetic glances. If only, they thought concurrently, that Yukio had told them earlier. They would've been less stressed and wouldn't have wasted so much time arguing with each other.

Yukio must have realized it too, for he flashed them a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry… it um, slipped my mind. Still, I'm not sure if the compensation is really split equally. But… even so, I can't sit around idly anymore. I'm a part of Night Raid. If a member is in trouble, then I too will risk everything to save them. If I can't even muster enough courage to sacrifice something, then what good am I in this upcoming revolution?"

Akame, despite her weariness, cracked a smile upon hearing that and drew near Yukio. Her soundless reaction resulted in a few bemused frowns from the others, who couldn't decipher the hilarity that had made the serious assassin express mirth.

"I agree." Ignoring the concerned look Yukio gave her—one that plainly told her to reserve her strength—Akame instead squatted down and set a hand on the young man's. "Sheele is a precious friend and is a part of our big family."

"Yeah. Both Akame and the newbie are being way too mushy. But it's not bad in this case. We're all share the same feeling here. We all want to help Sheele."

"So we're all in this, huh? It doesn't sound very assassin-like... but heck, who cares? I'm fine with it."

"Let's do this. We'll alleviate the burden together."

"Alright, man up!"

"Cool!"

There were shuffle of boots as Mine, Leone, Lubbock, Bulat, and Ieyasu joined the circle around Sheele's cot. They formed a semi-circle, their hand placed on top of each other to have a form of contact with Hirasaki.

"Everyone is ready, right? Okay, relax and let your energy flow. Don't resist the pull and don't break contact," instructed Yukio, closing his eyes. Everyone followed his example and a pure white glow emitted from the Teigu.

In that instant, the doctor and the Night Raiders were hit with a knife-like chill, causing them to shudder. There was a strange jerk, accompanied by the feeling of having their souls shredded into fragments. Invisible claw-like hands reached forth and enveloped them with a sheet of white glow, rendering them paralyzed.

"Argh! W-what is t-this? C-can't m-move… I'm f-frozen," Ieyasu managed to grunt out. Painstakingly, the boy rotated his eyes to the left and saw that the other Night Raiders were in a similar state.

"T-this is problematic. If the guards... find us in here, we're goners." Bulat let out a dry chuckle, somehow faring better than his fellow assassins. He was the only one who could spare a thought at something that was not the unbearable pain he was currently enduring.

"Ahh! I-it hurts," Mine hissed and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried desperately to remain conscious.

"D-don't l-let it… beat y-you. F-focus... Ack!" Partly encouraging himself also, Yukio cracked open an eye and watched meticulously as the wings on Hirasaki shimmered in black and white. The two contrasting lights engulfed the bed as the opposing forces, representing life and death, fought tooth and nail.

Then the feathers were swallowed by a cover of blackness…

'_No! Come o-on. Please, please turn white. Don't fail me! Please! I beg of you! You're mother's Teigu, so please! Just work!' _In his predicament, Yukio could merely pray for a miracle inside his head.

Whether or not a higher being actually heeded his plea was questionable, but a moment later, specks of white spewed out from the relic, until it gradually swallowed the feathered wings, cleansing them with a warm glittering light.

The abrupt change must have startled Dr. Takito, whose hand was at the bottom. It shifted a little to the left. Instantly, Sheele puckered her brows but did not wake. Seeing that, Yukio quickly steadied the physician's shaking hand. In spite of the overwhelming discomfort and the sweat that soaked his face, the young man allowed his trademark grin to show as the gruesome wounds on Sheele's abdomen closed with the skin knitting themselves back in place.

"It's w-working! _Life Exchange_ worked! S-she's healing!" he cried out.

That was all the Night Raiders wanted to hear. They breathed a collective sigh of relief before a few of them released their hold and collapsed onto the floor, completely drained.

* * *

**Author's Notes: As I mentioned before, I'm not too satisfied with this chapter, mainly because it doesn't quite reflect the mood I want to convey. Instead, it projects too much… How should I put it? Let's just say, Fairy Tail vibe; the entire part with Sheele just screams that friendship and family can overcome all obstacles. Mind you, I'm not saying that it's bad, but the seriousness and sober I want to describe in a story set in the Akame ga Kill verse seem lacking. Anyhow, I know there's no point complaining further. But I'll really appreciate it if more readers can post a review and leave an opinion about this chapter. **

**Remember that reviews, questions, feedback, opinions, and even criticisms are welcomed. **

…

…

…

**Now, this section is dedicated to recapitulating the relevant plot events. Here are some things that can be reviewed over or considered for this chapter:**

**-Now that the cursed blade, Yami no ha: Muramasa, is introduced, the vision that Najenda had back in chapter 9 should make more sense. Just remember that Murasame is **_**a half of what was once a whole**_**. **

**-Mamoru's shield-like Teigu is called Storm Protector: Furontogarasu. Currently, it's only known move is Storm Cutter.**

**-One of the reasons why Night Raid managed to outsmart the Imperial Police is because their generals, Hidou and Mamoru, are hindered by the weather. **

**-Quick trivia: Wounds inflicted by Mamoru's wind will continue to deteriorate so long as it is exposed to air, as Akame herself experienced. Apparently, bandaging the wounds removes the effect. **

…

…

…

**Preview-****Chapter 14—Kill the Menace: While Night Raid tries hard to recuperate after their confrontation with both Zank and the Imperial Policemen, 'Detective' Hidou searches the Capital for clues that the assassination group may have left behind. **

**Hidou: "I don't go pointing a finger at people without any evidence,"**

**Leone: "Boss, I… I saw the old gee—I mean, Dr. Takito this afternoon when I was out. He has been…"**

**Najenda: "When the time comes, I'll let you act accordingly."**

**?: "Capital, I'm home,"**


	14. Chapter 14-Kill the Menace

**Disclaimer: ****All characters from Akame ga Kill that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Takahiro. I do not own anything; I have Takahiro to thank for that. **

**Please bear with me if I make any mistakes or errors, especially in terms of the language (spelling, grammar, etc.).**

**Chapter 14—Kill the Menace**

* * *

"Do those who revolt against a justice,

that's been repainted to match someone else's ambitions, really considered "evil"?

This reality is too much to process, and lies at the very bottom of despair,

but even so, I'll go up against it!"

-Konna Sekai, Shiritaku Nakatta (Akame ga Kill ED 1)

* * *

**Location: Capital. Time: Morning. Year: 1024 (Day 68).**

With his back hunched and shoulders slouched, Tatsumi swayed like a feeble leaf fluttering about the cool breeze. His feet dragged on the soaked pavement as he trekked behind Mamoru and Hidou. The young sergeant was fighting a losing battle against the heavy fog that had gathered inside his brain. His eyelids dropped with each second, and the dark bangs that colored the skin underneath his dulled green eyes were becoming all the more apparent.

Tatsumi yawned loudly, a hand covering his mouth.

All the vivacity he usually possessed was currently non-existent. Truthfully, Tatsumi felt like punching the general for dragging him out of bed. Was Hidou an insomniac? It certainly appeared that way to Tatsumi. The sun's radiance was just peaking over the horizon; it was far too early for the Wildfire to be up and searching the streets.

Returning to the abode he shared with Mamoru late last night, Tatsumi was stunned to find Hidou slouched on the couch, drinking a warm cup of tea. Apparently, the weather had deterred the general from his investigations and he retired from his search, but not before dropping by for some of Mariko's famous homemade tea. The sight of the Wildfire rudely greeting him upon his return annoyed Tatsumi to no ends. If anything, he thought that Hidou should've at least provided more assistance, considering that he was the overseer. Maybe the outcome would've been drastically different had the Wildfire truly bothered.

And to irritate Tatsumi further, he was held responsible for abandoning his post and letting Night Raid escape. Tatsumi protested that Seryu required additional backup, but was rebuked by the Wildfire straight away. It was becoming obvious that the general cared little for his subordinates; in fact, Hidou seemed more upset that his plans were thwarted rather than the casualties reported.

'_The sick bastard… He doesn't care about his men at all! He's just using us to achieve the desired outcome. He finds his plans flawless, and blames anything that goes wrong on his subordinates. I really don't like him at all. How is someone like him a general?'_

So lost in thought, Tatsumi was oblivious that his seniors had suddenly stop. There was a surprised yelp that escaped his lips when he bumped into Hidou's back. It was followed by a startled hiss and the feeling of something wet splashing onto the cuffs of his pants. Realization soon drew in and his pupils drifted down, taking in the puddle that the Wildfire had stepped on with a sheepish look.

"You want to die that badly, brat?" Hidou's head instantly whirled around, his lips pulled back in an intense snarl that frightened even the hounds around him. Anger exuded from the general like an erupting volcano. Too incensed to even think about self-control, Hidou shy his foot away from the water and pulled an arm back, knuckles cracking as he formed a fist. "If there is one thing I can't stand beside idiots, it is damn filthy water!"

Hidou threw the punch with a jaw-breaking force, intending to knock Tatsumi out cold. But before he could break any bones on the new sergeant's face, he felt his wrist being viciously grabbed by an iron-like grip.

"Mamoru!" A low threatening growl came from the back of Hidou's throat. Irritation was made public as he spat out the name of the one who had prevented him from landing the hit. He didn't think that Mamoru would care enough to interfere, especially since this had nothing to do with Mariko.

"Cease your childish grudge. It's tiresome," commented Mamoru, releasing his hold on the other general. With a look that told Tatsumi to apologize, he then withdrew his now scorched hand into his pocket. His impassive features didn't fade, though it didn't make the blisters any less painful. Hidou was mad; there was no denying the power he put in that punch. Had it actually landed on Tatsumi, then the Silencer was certain that his apprentice would be out of commission for the entire day.

"Sorry." Tatsumi understood his mentor's unspoken demand and lowered his head, a genuine gesture asking for forgiveness. He certainly liked Hidou no more than Honest, but he had enough common scene to realize that he was the one responsible for the morning quarrel. Knowing Hidou, things wouldn't end unless Tatsumi apologized first. Besides, Tatsumi was too tired for a fight and couldn't care less. It was better to get it over and done with.

Hidou's glower didn't fade from his face. If anything, his look was morphing into something uglier.

"Hidou, we're wasting time," commented Mamoru nonchalantly, though his monotone held ample intensity that left little room for an argument.

"Tsk, fine. Since you apologized, brat… I'll overlook it. But the next time you don't watch where you're going, I'll gouge your eyes out." With a disgruntled huff that dismissed Mamoru's unblinking gaze, the Wildfire turned around to consider the two-storey house with a pentagonal roof. Anger was still predominant in his veins, but he knew that the Silencer was right. They had a job to do.

It was no accident, nor was it a coincidence that they planned to inspect the house before them. It was a place that held no value for military purposes, for it was only an abode for an old doctor. Therefore, the fact that Hidou had set his sight on the very structure showed that it was no random event. The general suspected that suspicious activities took place last night inside and that the doctor was conspiring with Night Raid. The fact that his dogs were barking and growing restless only supported his hypothesis.

"Alright then, let's pay the person here a little visit." Putting a finger up to hush the hounds, Hidou pushed open the fence and entered the front yard, all the while kicking away the empty bottles in his path.

Perhaps it was because of his foul mood or he deemed it pointless, but Hidou didn't knock. With one mighty kick, the frail rectangular door flew off its hinge, crashing into the wall on the left. The clamor vibrated into the house, startling the occupant inside.

"Did you really need to do that? Couldn't you act more civilize and knock?" Tatsumi asked as he followed Hidou in. To apologize to Hidou was one thing, but to allow the general to do as he pleased without any regards was another. The sergeant sweat dropped; were all generals prone to destroying others' properties? In a span of one day, he saw apple crates sliced into two and a door smashed down. If he didn't know better, he would've believed that the word _respect_ didn't exist for those of general rank.

"What are you, an idiot? Knocking will only warn them. If Night Raid is here, we would've announced our arrival," the general chided with a click of his tongue.

'_And you barging down the door won't have the same effect?'_ Tatsumi secretly retorted. Naturally, he didn't say it out loud, lest Hidou retaliate with another round of verbal spat or worse, an act of violence.

"J-jus w-what is the meaning of this!"

The voice brought Tatsumi's attention to a physician wearing a traditional doctor's garb and glasses, who was making his way down the stairs. His hair that was bordering gray was dripping with water, a clear proof that he was showering when the three barged in. Apparently, Hidou generated enough commotion to force the doctor out of the bathroom in a hurry.

"Look here, what a surprise! Seems like Flyer Boy isn't the only one who didn't get much sleep," Hidou remarked with mock surprise. The general's acute eyes could perceive the weariness in the doctor's posture, something that he immediately took notice of. "Old geezer, it sure has been a while. Remember me?"

"Hi-Hidou?!" Dr. Takito halted his steps and nearly toppled down the stairs. Gawking at the sheer incredulity of meeting an old associate here, he took off his glasses and wiped them with his sleeve. He warily replaced his seeing apparatus back on, squinting to get a better look at the masculine face that had once been uncontaminated by greed and malevolence. He searched the Wildfire's features, looking for any remnants of the fun-loving curious boy he knew. There was nothing; the man before him was not the same troublemaker who he would patch up after a street fight.

"It's _General_ Hidou, old geezer. Know that I'm not the weakling who was abused and sold as a slave. Those pathetic days, like you and the other brats from the slums, are all history to me. Thanks to Esdeath-san, I managed to raise my head from the dirt. I now stand as one of the strongest generals in this country." Contrary to many who would be nostalgic when bringing up their past, Hidou's voice held nothing but disgust as he reminisced. Disinclined to continue the recollections, he allowed his gaze to sweep from the doctor to the fireplace. The fire was roaring and was emanating sufficient warmth. _'I'll admit that it's a breezy morning today, but that's hardly an excuse to turn this house into a boiler room. Unless of course, he needs the fire for something other than warmth; something like erasing unwanted evidence, for example.'_

Hidou made a mocking gesture towards Tatsumi and Mamoru with his arm, his eyes still on the burning flame. "Let me introduce you to my colleagues. They're the ones causing the ruckus with Night Raid last night and also the ones stupid enough to neglect obvious underwater channels that could be used as escape routes."

"At least we gave chase. You didn't even try because of the rain," Tatsumi muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Glaring daggers at the new sergeant, who responded casually with an uninterested yawn, Hidou huffed stingily before turning back to Dr. Takito. "Of course, the two idiots caught no one, but certain clues brought me here. Well, I hate beating around the bush so I'll be straight. Where are they?"

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Takito didn't need to fake a gasp; he was overcome with shock that Hidou would suspect him so soon. Did something give him away? His eyes wandered briefly towards the hearth and then back to the stairs, all the while unaware that the Wildfire was trailing his gaze.

"You can't fool me," the general said, his voice dripping with contempt. He playfully flicked his French plait behind his shoulder. "The heavens opposed us last night, washing away all traces of blood from the ground with that thunderstorm. Besides, those sneaky rats know to cover their trail well, making my hunt extremely difficult… but not unachievable."

"What are—" Dr. Takito continued to play ignorant, though he was interjected by Tatsumi.

"Akame of Night Raid," the sergeant began abruptly and reached into his pocket to pull out a crumbled piece of paper. He unfolded it, showing the physician a map of the Capital. Red lines were marked in a random manner, spreading across the vicinity. However, closer examination showed that the scribbles were actually a route taken by a certain assassin.

"The notorious killer was spotted downtown yesterday and I gave chase. I marked the places that I followed her… well, until she vanished in this alleyway." Tatsumi pointed to a specific spot on the map.

"When you look at it, it seems like she was just blindly running away and trying to elude capture. But that's not really the case." As Tatsumi held the map vertical, Hidou ran a finger around the center district where there were no red lines. "She's a seasonal assassin, that one. Her route seems random but in actual fact, she planned it all. She wants us to believe that she had no sense of direction at that time. Anyone else would be fooled, but one look and I know that she was carefully avoiding the Capital's plaza and the surrounding streets. And guess what, that includes the very same street that you live in, old geezer. Doesn't this sound suspicious?"

"What are you trying to prove? The fact that we've a serial killer and assassins terrorizing the streets is a matter of top priority but I don't see how it personally involves me. Just because my area remains free from killers doesn't mean that I'm a conspirator!" Dr. Takito protested, "You can't go to innocent citizens and demand for information that they don't know. As a matter of fact, I do not like being accused."

"Hmph! I don't go pointing a finger at people without any evidence," Hidou countered as he took out a purple piece of fabric from his pocket. The material, ripped and stained with blood, was the trigger that caused the doctor to sweat profusely.

Hidou grinned, "You recognize this, don't you? Because of the map, I was able to narrow my search considerably. But even then I wouldn't have been able to pinpoint this place without this. A piece of clothing from one of the assassins in Night Raid, found wedged between the teeth of the biological Teigu that fought her. Now, the dogs outside have picked up on the scent from the fabric and led me to you."

"Huh? That's not possible though. You said it yourself, Hi—General Hidou, that the rain washed away all traces of blood from the ground. You shouldn't have been able to track anything by scent," said Tatsumi, opposing the thought of condemning an old man. Who were they to say that the old man was indeed guilty? From his perspective, Hidou was just keen on playing the detective and was gathering evidence that he alone deemed convincing.

"This is why I hate idiots. People like you will never understand my reasoning," Hidou scoffed, "I never said it was unachievable, just difficult. It would indeed be stupid to track by scent alone if we had to search the entire Capital. But once the area we need to search is reduced, it becomes possible to track by scent, especially if the killer is getting some sort of treatment somewhere. Dressings, salves, clothing, towels, sheets, and even the air itself would be infused with the scent of blood. The rain may have washed away any traces from the outside, but here… I'm certain that the smell can still be detected in here. It's faint, but it can still be picked up. It's the reason why my pack of dogs has gathered in front of your house, old geezer."

"N-no, you can't possibly..." Dr. Takito backed away from the three, fear apparent in his voice. He thought he was being careful when he took the time to dispose of the medical equipments and apparatuses for Sheele's treatment by burning them. Needless to say, it seemed that he and Night Raid were too reliant on the rain, having overlooked the slim possibility of the Empire actually conducting an investigation on individual houses.

"Jackpot! Now old geezer, why don't you tell us everything you know? Where is Night Raid?" A triumphant smirk played on Hidou's lips, akin to a predator cornering its prey after toying with it. The general didn't bother to search the house directly, knowing that the assassins had probably taken flight by now. In fact, he presumed that they left earlier, since both he and Mamoru couldn't sense another presence save for their own and the doctor's.

"I… I-I refuse!" Amidst his terror, Dr. Takito shouted and sprinted for the closest drawer. He was no fool; to be labeled a rebel by the Empire instantly meant a fate worse than death. He would be tortured for information and then executed in public. Left with no other options, he whipped out a handgun that he had stored in the drawers for self-protection. "D-don't come any closer! I'll shoot! I-I know how to u-use this!"

While Tatsumi and Mamoru expressed their surprise with a gasp and a raised eyebrow respectively, Hidou merely crackled in contempt. "Hahaha! True! I don't doubt that you know how to remove the safety hatchet… but can you shoot us? You won't do that, right _doctor_? Taking a life, I mean."

"…Yes, you're right. I can't shoot you, not matter how much of a scrum you are." Dr. Takito's voice was unbelievably calm despite Hidou's truth. Even as desperate as he was, the physician's morals held strong and he couldn't bring himself to kill anyone. Instead he unlocked the safety hatchet and positioned the gun next to his temple. "But there _is_ a life I can end without any remorse! I won't let you take me alive."

"Shit! Mamoru!" Aware that he was inferior to the Silencer in terms of agility, Hidou cursed and did the only thing he could do. It hurt his pride but he needed Mamoru to act before he was left with a useless corpse. His partner didn't disappoint; even before his name left Hidou's lips, the stoic general took off in a blur.

The physician stood no chance; he couldn't even squeeze the trigger before Mamoru reduced the distance between them and wrestled the gun out of his hand. Not one to take risks, Mamoru proceeded to land a solid hit on the back of the physician's neck. The doctor was out cold by the time Tatsumi hurried in and caught him.

"Target is secured; time for interrogation," Mamoru stated evenly as he turned his cold sapphire orbs towards Hidou, expecting the other general to take over. Despite his extraordinary feat, the Silencer's even breathing and usual attitude gave no indication that he was the one who had apprehended the doctor in mere seconds.

'…_Secured?_ _More like knocked out cold… And what's with that robot-like behavior? I don't understand him at all!'_ Tatsumi couldn't help but comment on his mentor's unique choice of vocabulary and tone as he fastened Dr. Takito's wrists with handcuffs. When that was done, the sergeant rummaged through the doctor's gear, confirming that there were no hidden weapons. "So now what… we check the rooms?"

"No point. It'll be a lot quicker for me to rip information about Night Raid directly from the old geezer," said Hidou as he pivoted his feet around, all the while rubbing his palms together. With his back turned towards Tatsumi and Mamoru, his ruthless smile was unobserved by the duo.

* * *

**Location:** **Night Raid's Hideout (Najenda's Studies). Time: Afternoon. Year: 1024 (Day 68).**

The quill performed its ballet as it left a trail of black along the white paper. With the last character neatly jotted down, Najenda placed her writing stick on the table. Her violet eye scanned the sheet and over each character, checking for any noticeable mistake. She felt like a child having finished an would-be-marked essay, though there was no denying that any report to the Revolutionary Army was just as important, if not more so. To be frank, it had been a while since she last wrote a report but the lack of practice didn't reduce the quality. She was relatively proud of her calligraphy, which she had to start from scratch after losing her right arm.

Satisfied with her work, she allowed her backside to sink deeper into the chair and closed her eye in stern contemplations. The Revolutionary Army would not be pleased to learn of their recent progress. What was initially thought to be a simple mission turned out to be a disaster, with outcomes that she had never anticipated. Although they successfully retrieved Spectator, they had lost Extase in exchange.

More importantly, half of her subordinates suffered injuries, from bruises, broken limbs, damaged muscles to fatal wounds. From previous knowledge, Najenda presupposed that Akame would take a week to recover while Yukio would require two weeks or so. Mine's broken arm proved to be more troublesome and a minimal of three weeks were needed for the bone to heal. As for Sheele, it was safe to say that she would be out of commission for at least a month. It was no short of a miracle that Sheele survived.

The assignment left its ugly marks on her subordinates and blemished Night Raid's stainless record. Najenda couldn't care less about maintaining a perfect and flawless record. What troubled her was the way Hidou operated. Even whilst hiding in the shadows, where her subordinates had clear advantage, Hidou still managed to formulate a plan that cornered them like trapped rats.

'_It's just plain luck that Hidou and Mamoru didn't know about the underwater channels. From what I heard from Lubbock, it was those channels that prevented their capture… However, one should know better than to rely on the same trick again. Hidou is far too vigilant to—'_

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

Three rapid taps on the door dragged Najenda away from her unfinished reflection.

"Boss, can we come in?"

"Enter." As soon she gave permission, the door opened and in walked Bulat followed by Leone. Their faces lacked the usual vibe and color, as expected having volunteered some of their life force to Sheele. Their reckless behavior was not something Najenda would've approved, but since the circumstance demanded immediate action, she couldn't blame them. She probably would've done the same thing had she been there.

"How are they?" Najenda directed the question to Bulat since Leone didn't seem responsive. It only took the ex-general one glimpse to discern the forlorn expression the blonde wore on her typically smiling countenance. Curious as Najenda was, she chose to address Bulat first, trusting Leone for a full report once she recovered from whatever she witnessed.

"Sheele's condition is stable now. She's in her room resting and Mine is with her. Don't worry, I've got Mine's arm on a sling already," Bulat paused and gave a small chuckle despite the groom atmosphere, having recalled how the sniper had been obstinate with fixing her own arm. Refusing to accept any help from the Incursio's owner, she only managed to tie herself up with the dressing. Needless to say, Bulat was amused in spite of everything.

"And?" Najenda beckoned Bulat to continue, her fingers interlocking as she placed her elbows onto the table.

"On the bad note… Akame refuse to stay in bed and went out hunting. She kept on insisting that having meat will speed up the healing. Meanwhile, Ieyasu and Lubbock are both snoring in the lounge. As for Yukio-kun… the truth is, I haven't seen him all day. The kid has locked himself inside his room. I assume he's sleeping though."

"I see," Najenda nodded and shifted a little in her chair. "You all did well, considering the circumstances. I had no idea that it would turn out like this. The two of you did exceptionally well; you two, along with Lubbock and Ieyasu-kun, were the ones who carried the others back, right? But how frustrating… that I didn't see Hidou's scheme coming from a mile away. If I had, then this wouldn't have happened."

"Boss, don't blame yourself. No one could've guess that all this was just one elaborated trap. Besides, we all know that retribution could happen to us at any time. Everyone here is ready to accept it… thought I'll admit that I was surprised with what Yukio-kun said."

"Huh, Yukio you say? Now what did he say?"

"Let's just say that we found ourselves in a fix while crossing the underground channels. None of us were sure if parts of the channels were inaccessible because of the storm. We had no idea if we're safe or not. Dread constantly crept up on us," Bulat paused and a small mysterious smile graced his features, one that made Najenda's eyebrow perk up in interest. "Some of us made some talks, hoping to ease the tension. Retribution came up as one of the topics and that's when Yukio barged in. That kid, he said this… _retribution? It's just a load of nonsense for me. The world has never been fair to mankind since the beginning of time. Life is like a grapevine. The good tasty grapes are ripped from their branches without hesitation while the sour ones linger behind… The ones with selfless intentions never last long, yet the ones with ill intentions live for years. So if we're tearing away the sour grapes and soiling our hands, then why should we face the prejudice and retribution predetermined by the sour grapes' sense of morality?_"

"Hmmm, that's deep. Yukio said this? Hard to believe really," commented Najenda. The young man didn't give her the impression of being an artistic poet. But then again, Yukio was inimitable in his own right. His prime traits were that of innocence and sociability. Yet, on several occasions, he was brimming with astuteness that didn't match his seemingly feeble form. For that reason, Najenda couldn't deny the moral principles mentioned in his exemplum. It sounded absurd, but also applicable the more she gave it a thought. "But in a way, he is right. Who are we to discern right from wrong? There are so many interpretations of justice. Perhaps we are all guilty and the world is doomed from the start. Take one bite, and you'll see that each and every one of us is no different. We're all sour to the core."

"That's one pessimistic way to look at it," Bulat said, rubbing his chin pensively. "What's more surprising is that the kid was only half-conscious at that time. I thought he was delirious after losing so much blood. But I do also think that the way his mind functions is different from the norm. From what I've heard, his Teigu does influence his brain every now and then. His intellect can be rather changeable, unstable even."

"Indeed. Baransu is an aberrant Imperial Arms. There's still much we don't know about it… along with many other Teigu." Najenda touched her mechanical arm gently, recalling the awe-inspiring power of a particular Teigu that its wielder used to take her arm. "But… this mission is not unrewarding. The Capital should now understand. It takes Imperial Arms to fight Imperial Arms… Battle with Imperial Arms users will increase. But that means more chance to collect them and understand them. There will be more mortal struggles and more traps ahead of us, but we must overcome them if we wish to succeed."

Whether or not Najenda intended the last part of her sentence to motivate Leone remained unknown, though the blonde was finally able to snap out of her daze. Frankly, Najenda's words were the last thing she wanted to hear after witnessing the gruesome display during her reconnaissance. Nonetheless, she also understood that the Boss needed to hear her report, no matter how unpleasant it would be. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Leone finally became an active participant in the conversation. Her voice started off soft, but quickly grew harsher as she continued, "Boss, I… The old doctor has been… murdered and crucified in the public execution grounds."

Leone heard Bulat's sharp intake of breath but chose to ignore it. No doubt that the man-slayer was also taken aback by the news and found himself at fault. In Leone's heart, she knew that they _were_ the ones to be blamed. If only they had kept Dr. Takito out of the loop, then he wouldn't have been brutally tortured and slaughtered like a livestock. "His body was completely mangled and disfigured, with strange slashes trailing his entire body. I… I assumed that it's a secret code. Here, I wrote it down."

Najenda accepted the note from the woman, her eyebrows instantly thickening as she examined the messy handwriting. Leone's imitation was not perfect, though Najenda could still recognize the code typically used by Imperial assassins. Whenever face to face communication was impractical, written messages were commonly used by the qualified killers raised by the Empire. As a former Imperial general, Najenda could make out some of the coding but couldn't decipher everything. She inwardly snorted, annoyance briefly tracing the outline of her facial appearance as her eyebrows puckered. _'Hidou, huh? So he has done his research. If I'm not mistaken, Night Raid is clearly the recipient of his message. He seems to know my subordinates' past quite well.'_

"Leone, go get me Akame," Najenda commanded, albeit not without some hesitation. If possible, she would much rather send Bulat and allow some time for the blonde to recover from her depressed state. However, Najenda knew that Lionelle was more appropriate for conducting searches than the combat-equipped Incursio. "She should still be out hunting. You know the usual places."

"Roger that!" Upset or not, Leone was not one to overlook the urgency of this situation. She could feel waves of anger crashing into her soul, making her hungry for vengeance. But in order to take revenge on the one responsible, she had to first understand the content of the note and who the sender was. Transforming into her beast form, she took a sniff with her heightened sense of smell and was off in a flash, leaving the door half opened in her haste.

Leone and Akame took longer than usual to return. By the time they entered the room, Najenda's cigarette was one-quarter of its original length. She supposed she should've expected the delay, considering both assassins' injuries and mental states. The pair appeared tired from their brisk journey and the blonde even had twigs and branches adorning her wavy hair. Not exactly the best hair ornaments, but Leone was too preoccupied to care. Najenda could only guess that they had returned at full throttle.

"Boss. You called me?" Akame's face was etched with slight concern as she approached her superior. Leone had literally dragged her away with no explanations, forcing her to return immediately with the proclamation that it was an emergency. Having assumed the worst scenario, the raven-haired assassin cut straight to the point, ignoring formalities for once.

"Decode this for me," commanded Najenda, her prosthetic hand reaching out to Akame with the paper.

Akame took the item with her left hand and a single glimpse brought a nostalgic feeling. Back when she was still a member of the Elite Seven, she and her comrades would spend their leisure time scribbling secret messages as each took turn to decipher them. More often than not, the messages would turn out to be short compliments or long strings of insults. At one point, Akame received a confession from her fellow teammate, Green. Although she ultimately shrugged it off, it still warmed her heart whenever that recollection surfaced. After all, it was one of their rare means of entertainment they had back then. As assassins, fun came sparingly while death and pain constantly crushed their child heart.

As she read though, the wistfulness vanished and was replaced by tension. This wasn't just any message; it was a warning, or a threat if she was being technical. The meaning inscribed disturbed her and the piece of information it delivered flooded her with a sense of sadness that felt foreign to her. An emotion and memories that should be hers, yet she was so unfamiliar with. She didn't know Dr. Takito, and while she sympathized with Leone, there shouldn't be the urge to shed tears. A moment of grief, perhaps, but not lingering melancholy. Yet the recollections that surfaced her mind begged to differ. Scenes where she interacted with the doctor appeared one after another, reinforced by the strange sorrow that she was experiencing.

"Dr. Takito… passed away?" It was a rhetorical question that needed no confirmation, for the certainty in Akame's tone gave sufficient indication that she was merely expressing her astonishment. Nonetheless, Najenda nodded solemnly while Leone and Bulat hang their head.

Akame's hand subconsciously formed fists and the sound of crumbling paper could be heard. It was at this point that she remembered she had yet summarize what was written on the note. Returning the paper to its original form, despite it being wrinkled, she decided to skip over the unnecessary profanity and detailed descriptions about what the Empire would do to their captives. Instead, she translated what she deemed important and spoke out loud. "You rebels are stubborn to the core. This old geezer had nothing worthwhile to offer in the end. I assume he is a mere pawn then. How _sad_, that he was reduced to a shivering mess… You assassins are different thought, right? You _will_ put up a brave frontage. Ah, I can only imagine the entertainment I'll receive from you once I—and then he simply goes on and list torturing methods."

"Is that all?" asked Najenda, equally disturbed and surprised that Hidou had managed to carve that much on someone's body.

Akame skimmed through the messy writing once more before she continued, "You can run and hide all you want, but they're all futile struggles in the end. There is no escaping me. I'll tow you out of your rat holes and show you what true terror really is. Remember this if nothing else… fear me, worship me, and beg in front of me, for I will deliver to you the rawest form of pain. And trust me, what I did to the old geezer is simply the appetizer."

"HIDOU! THAT BASTARD! How DARE he?! He tortured and killed the old geezer!" Leone snarled, her sharpened canine jabbing out from the corner of her lip. Her body shook with irrepressible rage. Only the fragment of discipline and intellect left prevented her from storming the palace and confronting the Wildfire.

Bulat watched Leone carefully, ready to make a move if the woman was to act on impulsiveness. The blonde was usually uncontainable when driven by anger so he was mildly surprised when she suddenly reverted back into her human form. It seemed that her human soul had won the battle against her animal instincts in this mental divergence.

"Boss." Leone snatched the paper from Akame's hand and slammed it on the desk. She stared unwaveringly at Najenda, a feat normally infeasible for her due to the general's dominating gaze. Her emotions held her down this time and she spoke with clutched teeth, noticeably attempting to calm herself down. "Boss. It's bloody obvious that Hidou is becoming our number one obstacle. Not only did his plan nearly killed Sheele, but now he's gone and done it! The old man, Dr. Takito, is like a dad to me. I've known him from the slums since my childhood. I can't just let that sorry excuse of a general mock him. I can't, and I won't! So Boss… assign Hidou as one of our assassination targets. Give us the order to rip him to shreds!"

Najenda exhaled a pillar of smoke and stared back into the golden suns that were fiercely burning with sentiment. "Of course it's in my right to assign targets. The Revolutionary Army will have little issues with us targeting the generals of The Four. However, jumping in without a plan will only increase the body count. As much as it pains me to admit it, we're not strong enough to confront The Four yet. Taking Hidou head on now is no different than me ordering you to commit suicide."

"Grrr." A low growl emitted from the back of Leone's throat.

"Leone, Boss is right," Akame added as she fisted her left hand. "I came across one of the generals last night. Although our exchange was transient, he completely caught me off guard. He's strong, Leone. Stronger than most foe I've faced before. A direct confrontation won't work."

Leone visible flinched at the comment. Digging her fingernails into her palms, she savored the pain as she drew blood. "Yeah, I know… I know that we aren't strong enough yet. And I know that if I continue to be sad, it still won't bring back the person I lost… So," she paused, took a step back and slammed a fist into her palm. "I'll just have to train even harder and level up. Once the time is right, I'll give that bastard something worse than death. Boss, promise me that you'll let me have him."

"When the time comes, I'll let you act accordingly. But for now, I'm sure that if you desist from your usual recklessness, an opportunity _will_ come. We'll seize that opening and we'll emerge victorious!" Najenda ended it on a fortified note, having decided to leave some part unsaid. _'For now, all we can do is rest and heal. As much as I hate to admit it, the Empire has won this round and we're reduced to licking our wounds in defeat. Until we're prepared, I can only hope that Hidou will not act on his words.'_

At that time, little did Najenda know that Hidou was not the only impending danger to Night Raid…

* * *

**Location: Northern outskirt of the Capital. Time: Dusk. Year: 1024 (Day 68).**

On a cliff situated north of the Capital, an auburn-colored Danger Beast with the appearance of a dragon and gargoyle crossbreed stood. Its scaly wings easily stretched over three people and its muscular body gave off strength. However, the beast lacked zeal, its dark eyes were dull and listless. Now merely a submissive slave bound in chains, its days of terror were over. No longer was it a feared creature of the skies. With its head lowered, it was waiting patiently for its master to dismount from its durable back.

The Danger Beast's master was a tall slender woman with gratifying curves that her general's apparel failed to conceal. Despite having just ventured north, her clothing of choice remained unchanged, even when facing the harsh winds and blizzards from the northern regions. She wore a simple white dress with long black sleeves and a pair of high-heeled boots. On the center of her hat and belt was the black cross-like emblem of the Partas Clan, a warrior-filled tribe once known for their talents in hunting down Danger Beasts.

The woman was truly a magnificent sight. Her long blue hair hung down to her knees and swayed gently in the wind, keeping perfect rhythm with her indigo scarf that was split down into two boas halfway. Behind her and three cloaked figures, hundreds of thousands of powerful soldiers stood. They waited patiently for her next command, obedient and unswervingly loyal.

Her cerulean eyes caught the small distant walls of the Capital and her lips curled into a satisfied smirk. She wasn't usually one captivated by the landscape, but this time, she took deliberate care to take in the dazzling view of the kingdom that was shimmering under the setting sun.

"Capital, I'm home," she announced exultantly, the aura of a regal emanating from her curvaceous form.

* * *

With The Four assembled together, a war was breaching between Teigu users. For the owl, there were no guarantees of its success against the unpredictable forces of nature. Would the night predator glide safely over the horizon, or would its wings be clipped from the ordeals to come? There was no definite answer, though only time and fate could truly tell whether or not the revolution would succeed…

So for now, the owl soared onwards and into the unknown.

* * *

**Night Raid Members Remaining: 9**

**Mission: None **

**The Four Present in the Capital: 4**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Wow! Now that this chapter is done and I look at the date of my last update, realize that's it has been months. I honestly didn't think this chapter would have taken so long, especially since it is meant to wrap up the first arc. That's right, chapter 14 brings a closure to arc 1 and with Esdeath's return, the stage is finally set for the next part of the story. **

**Speaking of the next chapter, I've put up my story progress on my profile. I update them from time to time so if you're interested to see how the next chapter is progressing, feel free to check it.**

**Also feel free to leave a review or PM me with any feedback, comments, questions or even criticisms you have about this story. **

**And before I forget, I would also like to thank the kind reviewers who gave feedback about the last chapter. **

**Commonwealth: Thank you for your constant reviews. They're really helpful. I'm glad that at least some readers read through my author's notes and commented about the Fairy Tail vibes coming from last chapter. Like I said before, it was the part that displeased me the most. So your opinion on it was appreciated. I'm also pleased that you took notice of Hidou and Mamoru's flaws, as having four super OP generals terrorizing the Capital isn't really my intention. I like to balance things out, in both personality and power levels.**

**SeihoTheNeko: Thanks for the review and sorry for the delay. I hope that this chapter is worth the wait though. I know that you're curious about what's going to happen to Tatsumi now that he's with the Empire but I really want to avoid giving spoilers, especially about the pairing. The only thing I can say about Tatsumi right now is that even with Ieyasu's convincing, it won't be easy getting him to join Night Raid. As of now, he has had nothing but bad encounters with the assassin group. Ultimately, while he is beginning to understand that the Empire may not be all "good", neither is Night Raid in his opinion. **

**Trollzillathefirst: It's pleasing to know that you decided to give this story a shot even before seeing the anime. I hope that the story will encourage you to see the anime and maybe even read the manga. Personally, I thought the manga ending was better despite having enjoyed the overall anime.**

**Shade169: Thank you for your review and particularly your opinion on the chapter. That last part has been bothering me while writing and I'm surprised that you didn't think it was bad. You're right though, dark stories can have their moments as long as it isn't so frequent that it drains the feel from the entire story. Your comment really helped make me look at the last chapter from a new perspective, so thank you. **

**DamianKastle: Indeed, the anime ending is what inspired me to create this fanfic and I suppose even the manga ending isn't all happy and sweet. While it would be nice to see the members of Night Raid living happy lives and chasing their dreams, this isn't exactly what this story is about. But maybe I, or someone, could try to write something like that. It would be pretty cool and interesting to see a what if 'Night Raid wasn't an assassin group and the members actually all lived' scenario. **

* * *

**Preview: Chapter 15—Kill the Distance**

**Mamoru: "Beware of the owl though," **

**Najenda: "I cannot fathom her motives. Currently, it seems she is obsessed with her work at the Government's Torture Facilities." **

**Akame: ****"Yukio, please remove your coat." **

**Yukio: ****'Saving Aniki will be no easy task. I'm not just going against The Three Beasts in this regard, but also fate itself.'**


End file.
